Mis locas historas de los pingüinos de madagascar (versión original)
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Esta es una recopilación de mis fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el año 2011. Actualmente estoy haciendo lentamente una adaptación de estas historias.
1. 1 Operacion: ¿sin cabo?

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito. (perdón por eso)

* * *

En el habitad de los pingüinos

Kovalsky:(dormido) skipper cuando sacaras a cabo del escuadro.

Skipper:(dormido) Kovalsky eso es confidencial.

Cabo:(despierta) como que soñé que me querían fuera.

Skipper:(dormido) cabo eso es confidencial.

Cabo:(con las aletas en la boca) huyyyyyy¡.

En la mañana del día siguiente

Chuck charles: si señores, hoy comienzan las vacaciones

Skipper: (tomándose un café) mmm…., hoy comienzan las vacaciones

Cabo: huy si, vacaciones

Kovalsky: vacaciones?, mmm… yo ni en cuenta

Rico: vacaciones, vacaciones, jdshdufhreyend

Skipper: si son vacaciones y que, por que sean vacaciones no dejaremos de entrenar muy duro

Cabo: porque no hacemos algo que habitualmente no hacemos

Skipper: rico

Rico: (le a un aletazo a cabo)

Cabo: perdón skipper

Kovalsky: estoy de acuerdo con cabo

Todos: A..,

Kovalsky: skipper te reto a que (se lo dice en la oreja)

Skipper: estas demente

Kovalsky: no tienes que hacerlo

Skipper: y si gano, que me darás

Kovalsky: si ganas,(voz baja) que lo dudo mucho, te daré 10 dólares

Skipper: estás loco 10 dólares

Kovalsky: si 10 dólares, skipper

Skipper: bien Kovalsky, 10 dólares

Kovalsky: y también si gano dejaras que me vuelva científico loco

Skipper: NO, eso no

Kovalsky: está bien, eso no

Cabo: y ahora que

Rico: ñññ

Kovalsky: bien vayamos afuera a ver cómo va a skipper, como me encantan las vacaciones

Tiempo después, afuera del habitad de los lémures

Julián: que estás haciendo monja

Skipper:(parado debajo de una x roja) nada por¡

Julián: por nada

Skipper: ok, cola anillada te puedes parar en la x por mi

Julián: ok, por

Skipper:(sonriente) por nada, disparen ¡

Kovalsky: (con una máquina para lanzar pelotas de tenis) le dimos

Cabo: no sé por qué skipper dice que apuntamos mal

Rico: heyyyyyyya ñañalsiewje

Skipper:(sonriente) les dije que caería Kovalsky mis 10 dólares

Kovalsky:(enojado)pepepepepero ñeeee mmmmm¡

Julián: que está pasando exijo una explicación

Skipper: tu explicación es ensilla, le aposte a Kovalsky 10 dólares si caías en la trampa y así fue, debo reconocer que tu torpeza me ayudo

Julián: pero pero pero aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡(se fue corriendo llorando) que le voy a decir a mi madre juliana.

En el habitad de los pingüinos

Kovalsky:(sonriente) finalmente he terminado

Skipper:(curioso) y que has terminado Kovalsky

Kovalsky: me alegra que preguntes cabo

Skipper: pero yo te lo pregunte

Kovalsky: perdón skipper

Skipper: rico

Rico: (le da una cachetazo a Kovalsky)

Cabo: como se llama y por que te pusiste mas simples de lo habitual

Kovalsky: es una catapulta

Todos:(menos Kovalsky)?

Kovalsky: sirve para lanzar cosas y cabo no te enteraste de mi nueva regla de no volverme cientifico loco,por que sierto pinguino cree que, por que crear un universo paralelo es ser un cientifico loco,cabo tu cres,

Cabo:huy¡,no que mal, y cuál es su alcance

Kovalsky: no tengo idea, podían llegar a Finlandia o a tres calles, no lo se

cabo:kovalsky y tu abaco

kovalsky:skipper me lo quito y me dio esta inservible calculadora,skipper me consigues otra

skipper:(sarcastico)pues quien crees que soy, santa clos.

rico:yeeeeeha(le da un fuerte saludo en la aleta a skipper).

kovalsky:(voz baja)porque skipper no respeta mi potencia, pero algun dia abra justicia para los genios.

se van a comer pescado y despues skipper , rico y kovasky se dirigen a la catapulta y la ven pensando en lanzar a cabo

Skipper:(susurrando a Kovalsky y a rico) hay que lanzar a cabo.

Rico: ñeeeeeee jajajajajajaja

Cabo:(tiene la cara de preocupado) que susurran.

Skipper: nada cabo (sigue susurrando)

Kovalsky: piénsalo skipper y rico, cabo es el talón de Aquiles del equipo.

Skipper: Kovalsky no tienes que convencerme y como que cabo es nuestro talón de Aquiles.

Kovalsky: si, bueno es nuestra debilidad

Skipper: (gritando)es cierto hay que lanzar a cabo a Finlandia.

Cabo: (grita y sale corriendo) AAAAAAAAA ¡

Skipper: siempre corren, recuerden lo que le paso a manfredi y Johnson por no obedecerme.

Kovalsky: cierto

Skipper: vamos por cabo (salen)

Cabo: auxilio (grita sin parar)

Skipper: (corriendo) rico tira ese rayo destructor solo queremos mandarlo a Finlandia.

Rico: A po que

Tiempo después cercas del drenaje

Kovalsky: cabito no hullas (con voz de científico loco) solo te queremos lanzar a Finlandia jajjajajajjajajaja.

Encuentran a cabo en el drenaje y de repente

Cabo: no me dejan opción tendré que luchar contra ustedes

Todos:(se ríen)

Cabo: que

Skipper: pan comido, Kovalsky y rico ataquen ¡

De repente cabo saca toda su furia y vence por mucho a Kovalsky y rico.

Skipper: pero que

Cabo: (cansado) ven maestro

Skipper:(enojado) sabrás lo que le paso a manfredi y a Johnson por traicionarme y retarme a un duelo final.

Cabo:(enojado) pero que le paso a manfredi y a Johnson

Skipper:(serio) lo sabrás a golpes

Skipper y cabo:(gritan) A, YO VENCERE.

De repente pasa una batalla final entre cabo y skipper con puños golpes y patadas y explosiones (no creo que les interese) (bueno yo no soy Hans).

Mientras pasa la pelea final se dicen:

Skipper y cabo:(enojados) por que

Cabo: jamás creí que llegaría este momento.

Entonces rico vomita pescado

Cabo: bien entonces terminaremos esto con pescado

Skipper: (seriamente enojado) como en México.

Se empiezan a dar a pescadas os entonces Kovalsky dice:

Kovalsky:(adolorido) ya puedo sacar la bandera blanca

Skipper:(enojado) no Kovalsky

Kovalsky: bueno

Cabo: bueno es tu fin skipper

Skipper: lo mismo dijo

La pelea no parece que terminara

Cabo:(enojado) que sea tierno y pacifico no quiere decir que no sea peligroso

Skipper:(seriamente enojado) cierto, como el yin y el yang

Entonces rico vomita bombas y esta explotan y skipper y cabo se las avientan y de tantas explosiones el drenaje empieza a colapsar y entonces.

Cabo:(sarcástico) u que divertido apenas estoy comenzando

Skipper:(curioso) va que estadas cansado

Cabo:(grita y da un pescadaso fallido en un tubo) no

Skipper:(sarcástico) esto se me hace familiar, a si fue en chihuahua en una cueva colapsando cuando estábamos peleando a muerte por algo que no recuerdo y lo degradamos empate.

Cabo:(enojado y peleando) abandone mi vida salvajemente civilizada y mi mejor amigo Lemy, todo para que me traicionaran y lanzarme a finlandia

kovalsky: o a 3 calles

skipper: no molestes kovalsky

Kovalsky:(adolorido)perdon skipper,entonces fue así como se unió al grupo, lo avía olvidado, y cabo quien rayos es Lemy que es tu mejor amigo.

Cabo:(enojado) Kovalsky eso es confidencial.

Kovalsky:(adolorido) bueno cabo no te enojes.

skipper: pero cabo a ti siempre te usamos para esas cosas

cabo: Y POR QUE RICO VOLO TODAS MIS COSAS E INVITO A TODOS A UNA FIESTA DONDE CELEBRAN QUE YO YA NO ESTOY, E

skipper: rico, te dije que eso todavia no

rico: per don

Cabo:(enojado) basta de palabras o skipper acabas de despertar a la bestia.

Skipper: pero que

Kovalsky:(adolorido) rico debemos salir de aquí

Rico:(adolorido)ñañañaña wajwuenhdewwuwsn ahuchi.

Kovalsky: rico se te atoro en el pie una tachuela, pero que hace una tachuela en medio del drenaje.

Rico:(gritando)ahuchi (le sacan la tachuela)

Kovalsky: skipper debemos salir de aquí el techo colapsa y calcul porque no me consigo una buena calculadora.

Skipper:(gritando) Kovalsky

Kovalsky: bueno en 5 minutos y contando

Cabo:(enojado) tú no te vas skipper

Entonces la cae un ladrillo a rico

Kovalsky:(gritando) no porque a rico esa tan joven comparándolo con skipper

Skipper:(con cabo encima y peleando) oye Kovalsky no estoy tan viejo.

Kovalsky: y que tienes que estés algo viejo.

Skipper: me vez viejo

Cabo: skipper este no es el fin

Skipper: Kovalsky saca a rico de aquí

Kovalsky: y tú skipper

Skipper: me quedare a pelear y a detener a cabo

Kovalsky: por que

Skipper: cree a un monstruo y lo debo detener

Kovalsky: todos ayudados

Skipper: no, yo tengo toda la responsabilidad, soy el líder del equipo

Kovalsky: skipper solo quedan 5 segundos

Skipper:(enojado) porque siempre son 5 segundos, y que esperas Kovalsky vete.

Kovalsky: (triste y saludando) adiós skipper

Skipper:(saluda y le cae encima cabo) vete Kovalsky fuiste un buen compañero de equipo y tu tambien rico.

Rico:(despierta)

Kovalsky y rico salen a tiempo pero skipper se quedó a detener a cabo y en el acto el drenaje colapsa por completo y cabo y skipper...

continuara...

parte= 2...sabado/30/julio/2011

en el habitad de los pinguinos

Kovalsky:(llorando) por qué.

Rico:(llorando)po que.

de repente entra un misterioso pinguino llamado omar

Omar: ya dejen de llorar damitas.

Kovalsky:(alegrado) skipper.

Omar: no,lo siento no soy skipper,por alguna casualidad me parece a de mi hermano skipper y por cierto me llamo omar

Kovalsky: que son hermanos.

Omar: así es soldado, a y por cierto cuáles son sus nombres.

Kovalsky: yo me llamo Kovalsky y este es rico.

Omar:(curioso) rico.

Rico: aja.

Kovalsky: lo siento Omar rico no habla bien, por algo que sabemos.

Omar: bueno no perdemos el tiempo debemos encontrar nuestro nuevo integrando de la elite.

Kovalsky: pero no debemos encontrar a skipper.

Omar: Kovalsky en la guerra debemos suponer lo peor, por eso no buscaremos a skipper y además tu eres el líder.

Kovalsky: no

Omar: que bueno que piense eso, porque yo soy el líder

Kovalsky:(sarcástico)era de suponerse.

Omar: porque un líder no nacen, se hacen.

Kovalsky: que dices rico

Rico: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Omar: que inicie la operación: nuevo cabo

Rico: jfhdgyrtdhgstdrtdbfj

Omar:(curioso) que dijo

Kovalsky: ni yo entendí

Tiempo después

Omar:(feliz)muy bien estos son nuestros nuevos reclutas para el 4 miembro de la elite, porque una elite de nuestra categoría debe tener más de 3 integrantes, muy bien quienes son Kovalsky.

Kovalsky: pues son Becky, Stacy, Julian, mort, Maurice, Phil, masón y Marlene.

Omar: muy bien en fila

Todos los reclutas: si señor

Omar:(feliz) ves Kovalsky me llamaron señor

Kovalsky:(sarcástico) muy bien señor

Rico:(se ríe)

Omar: (serio) algún problema rico, te parezco gracioso

Rico:(preocupado) no

Omar:(serio)te estaré vigilando.

Kovalsky: muy bien sigamos.

Omar: bien reclutas tienen alguna pregunta antes de iniciar el entrenamiento

Todos los reclutas: si ¿Quién rayos eses tu?

Omar: pero que, no puede ser se me olvido decir mi nombre.

Kovalsky: si Omar.

Omar:(enojado) te pregunte eso Kovalsky.

Kovalsky: no Omar.

Omar: muy bien a ti también te vigilare.

Becky: siempre quise ser parte de una elite

Stacy: becky pero si ya estuvimos en una elite

Becky: o cierto

Stacy. Bueno pero no lo digas tan alto.

Omar: bueno alguien tiene algo que decir antes del doloroso entrenamiento.

Todos los reclutas: doloroso entrenamiento.

Omar: Kovalsky reconocimiento.

Kovalsky: bueno están enojados por la parte de doloroso.

Omar: ja apoco estos también son como manfredi y Johnson que no querían hacer el peligroso entrenamiento por la parte de peligroso,y por eso les paso lo que les paso.

Kovalsky: A sí.

Omar:(seriamente enojado)ha, cuando estaba en entrenamiento tenía que hacer diariamente casi todo el día un letal y mortal entrenamiento, donde el 99.9 % no sobrevive.

Kovalsky:(sarcástico) que exagerado.

Omar: bueno 99.8 %, pero ese no es el punto.

Kovalsky:(asustado) bueno creo que será fácil no Omar

Omar: claro Kovalsky solo quiero llenarlos de moretones y heridas y como olvidarnos de torceduras dolorosas que no sanaran.

Todos se asustan

Omar: bueno no los quiero matar por suerte el 5% mi grupo sobrevivió al entrenamiento

Todos:(asustado) nos podemos ir

Omar: claro, que no.

Maurice: nos quiere matar

Omar: (seriamente loco)no temas Maurice, solo perderás todos tus mientras, en el peor de los caso.

Julian: bueno y que esperamos

Mort: me justan los entrenamientos dolorosos

Omar: ven, esa es la actitud

Empieza el doloroso entrenamiento y a los cuantos segundos echaron a cola anillada por perezoso.

Omar: bueno y después de esa fácil crucé de puente colgante mal construido con una caída mortal y rocas afiladas en el piso del acantilado ,(risa demente) quienes quedan vivíos Kovalsky.

Kovalsky: bueno los que califican para ser el 4 integrante son becky,stacy y mort y Marlene.

Rico: kdjfhdgeyrtdbhdxndj

Omar: Kovalsky volví a no entender a rico

Kovalsky:(enojado) Omar ya te dije que ni yo lo entiendo

Omar: bueno diles a esos 3 que quedaron que ya son parte de la elite

kovalsky: por que 3

omar: saca a stacy

stacy: por que me sacas

omar: por que me caes mal, (voz rara) entendiste

stacy se va enojada

Marlene, becky y mort: si ya somos parte de la elite

y por algun motivo desconocido marlene y becky se ponen a pelear

Omar: dile a esa nutria y tejón que dejen de pelear que me distraen.

Kovalsky: bueno Omar.

Omar: pero que te paso Kovalsky.

Kovalsky: no quiero hablar de eso,pero calme a la Marlene y a becky.

Omar: ven hecho Kovalsky

Marlene: cual va ser nuestra primera misión

Becky: yo , yo, yo quiero comer hielitos

Mort: me justan los hielitos

Omar: no, iremos primero por el doctor espiráculo y de postre detener a la ardilla roja, e e,le justa mi primer misión

Todos:(preocupados)AA... si, si

Omar: muy bien, en Kovalsky vigila la ciudad con este mapa virtual ridículamente caro y vigila las alomanías y peligro que tiene la ciudad de nueva york y localiza a la ardilla roja y al doctor espiráculo.

Kovalsky: (inseguro)ok

En la noche

Omar: kovalsky como va esa búsqueda

Kovalsky:(aburrido) pues nada interesante solo gatitos en los árboles, abuelitas sin poder cruzas la calle, accidentes de autos y un robo frustrado al banco., nada fuera de los común.

Omar: bueno descansa Kovalsky, rico te toca

Rico: ok

A la 3 de la mañana rico escucha ruidos y despierta a todo rico asustado dice que vio a un fantasma y en eso aparece cabo o lo que quedo de él.

Kovalsky:(asustado) no puede ser ese es cabo

Marlene:(seria)o lo que queda de él.

Becky: parece un zombi, cuidado nos comerá los cerebros

Omar: sacrifiquemos al miembro mas débil ese eres tu, mort.

Mort: me gusta ser sacrificado

Omar: esa es la actitud soldado

kovalsky: creen que siga enojado

Cabo:(súper enojado) me remplazaron por Marlene, becky y mort, mort .

marlene: yo creo que si.

Omar: (pensando) que aria manfredi y Johnson ante un zombi enojón, psicópata y súper enojado.

Becky:(asustada)es nuestro fin, moriremos todos, cabo regreso para cobrar venganza.

Mort: me gustan las venganzas

Omar:(serio) como que mort ya se pasó.

Cabo: bueno basta de plática en donde estábamos

Becky: a si ibas a cobrar venganza

Todos: becky

Becky: que

Cabo: espere mucho tiempo para esta venganza

Becky: pero si solo fue un día

Todos: becky

Becky: que

Cabo:(se ríe como loco)

Marlene: miren en cielo

Mort: es un ave

Becky: es un avión

Omar: es un ...

Cabo: mi perdición

Kovalsky: otro zombi

Todos sé callados

Kovalsky: que todos decían algo, por que yo no

Skipper: no soy skipper

Todos: skipper

Skipper: si soy skipper, Kovalsky catapulta

Kovalsky: entendido

Skipper: todos tomen a cabo y pónganlo en la catapulta

Cabo: no, no pueden detenerme

kovalsky: skipper crees que funcione

skipper: yo digo que si

cabo: no se desaran de mi tan facil yo volvere jajajajajajajajajaja.

omar: kovalsky mandalo lejos para poder dormir

kovalsky: entendido

cabo es lanzado lejo y el grita no

Skipper: suerte en Finlandia


	2. 2 Omar ha llegado

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

temprano En el habitad de los pingüinos

Omar:(feliz) skipper me alegra que no seas un zombi

Skipper:(feliz) pues claro que no soy un zombi

Rico:(despierta) ñeeeee

Kovalsky:(despierta) que no pueden discutir más tarde (se vuelve a dormir)

Skipper: Kovalsky ya te dije que la acción no espera

Becky:(feliz) hola skipper soy becky la tejón que vive en el zoológico de central park y me gusta ser feliz.

Mort:(feliz) hola skipper soy mort y me justa todo

Skipper: mort a ti ya te conozco

Marlene: (despierta) que no pueden molestar más temprano

Kovalsky:(bostezando) es lo que yo dije

Skipper: no arruines la fiesta Kovalsky

Kovalsky: perdón skipper

Omar: lo siento skipper sé que quieres ser el líder, pero el líder aquí soy yo

Skipper:(sarcástico) a ya ja, pero que te crees solo porque el 5% de tu grupo sobrevivió te crees lo suficiente para dar órdenes.

Omar:(enojado) pues si

Skipper: (enojado) sobrevivió el 3% de mi grupo, que me dices a eso.

Omar:(enojado) presumido

Skipper: bueno vamos a ver si todo está bien, bien Kovalsky sigue usando su calculadora inservible.

Kovalsky: (despierta) oye, si alguien me busca estaré en mi laboratorio.

Skipper: nomás no te pongas loco

Kovalsky:(enojado) porque (entra a su laboratorio)

Skipper:(frustrado) por qué reclutaste a becky, Marlene y mort, MORT

Omar:(nervoso) sí que loco

Skipper:(enojado) que no te bastaba con Marlene.

Marlene:( sarcástica) con quien

Skipper:(nervioso) con nadie.

Becky:(sonriente) Omar porque estas tan nervioso

Omar:(voz baja) skipper piensa que no puedo cuidar una elite pero le demostrare que se equivoca

Becky:(sonriente) tú crees eso

Omar:(voz baja) no grite

Becky:(voz baja) lo ciento

Omar:(voz baja) una vez skipper me dijo que no servía para ser líder, se lo quise demostrar siendo el líder de la elite por un día;

Becky:(voz baja) que paso

Omar:(voz baja) que paso todo lo contrario

Becky:(voz baja) y es preocupante

Omar:(voz baja) pues si.

Skipper:(curioso) pero que están diciendo becky y Omar

becky: y omar por que no reclutaste a stacy

omar: por que me caia mal

becky: QUE

omar: bueno, nomas avia un lugar y tenia que decidir

becky: pero si tambien reclutaste a marlene y a mort,MORT

omar: becky, no me contradigas

Mort:(sale del laboratorio) me gusta la mantequilla de maní

Skipper:(sonriente) hoja, ojos tristes

Mort:(feliz) hola,(corre y grita)

Kovalsky:(sale del laboratorio) regresa mort, eso no es mantequita de maní

Skipper:(enojado) Kovalsky si eso no es mantequilla de maní entonces que es, no será parte de otro de tus inventos raros que ni tu comprendes del todo.

Kovalsky:(nervioso, sudando y balbuceando) pues sí.

Skipper:(enojado) Kovalsky

Kovalsky:(nervioso) pero todavía no dices que eres el líder

Skipper: pero que (sarcástico) que yo no soy el líder, eso es obvio o no rico.

Rico:(pensativo) AAAAAAAAAAAA ¡

Skipper:(enojado) creen que Omar es mejor líder que yo

Todos:(nerviosos) no, claro que no

Skipper:(gruñe)

Todos:(frustrados) bueno sí, sí.

Omar:(grita) si todos me apoyan o sí.

Omar ase el pasito de Michael Jackson 2 veces enfrente de skipper.

Skipper:(serio) bien si quieren a Omar de líder bueno, yo no me voy a negar, quero luego no me busquen cuando todos ustedes terminen como manfredi y Johnson

Omar:(feliz) hay skipper porque siempre te pones así.

Mort:(feliz) yupi estoy flotando.

Kovalsky:(alterado) hay no mort

Skipper:(enojado) Kovalsky (se aguanta lo enojado y se va)

Omar:(serio) sé que todos estrellaremos a skipper, bueno no se le quitara lo ido celebremos.

Todos:(felices) si

Omar: primero fiesta espontanea que dure toda al noche, con palomitas y malteadas de frambuesa.

Becky:(grita) si

Omar: después iremos con una nueva calculadora para Kovalsky que sea último modelo

Kovalsky: (grita) si

Omar: después explotaremos1000 kilos de dinamita

Rico: (grita) si

Omar: después iremos por unas nieves y paletas de mango

Mort: (grita) si

Omar:(con acento español) después iremos a España

Marlene: (grita) si

Omar: por ultimo iremos a espiar a nuestros enemigos, que dices skipper, hermano.

Todos:(se le quedan viendo)

Becky:(serio) Omar skipper no esta se fue.

Omar:(triste) o si becky tienes razón skipper se fue (se va )

Al lado del habitad de los gorilas

Skipper:(triste) quien necesita una elite, puedo andar solo (resbala con una cascara de banana)

Gorilas:(serios) no puedes pingüino

Skipper: no me molesten

En el habitad de los pingüinos

Kovalsky:(serio) pero que le pasa a Omar

Becky:(sonriente) no lo sé pero espero que eso no le impida ser divertido y hacer fiestas locas muy espontaneas con palomitas y malteadas de frambuesa.

Mort:(inocente) me gustan las fiestas locas espontaneas

(Sigue flotando en el aire) (Grita) siiiiii

Kovalsky:(asustado) no puede ser me olvide de mort

Mort:(feliz) me gusta flotar

Marlene:(sarcástica) a Kovalsky cuando se le quitara lo volador a mort

Kovalsky:(serio) no lo sé, quizás en un año o nunca.

Marlene:(seria) me pregunto quién está más loco tu o becky

Kovalsky:(feliz) es obvio que becky (sarcástico) acaso me crees loco o como me gusta mencionarme científico loco.

Marlene:(seria) a si Kovalsky, pero te sugeriría que corrieras

Kovalsky:(preocupado) por,

Marlene:(seria) por nada

Becky:(enojada y alterada) Kovalsky, me llamaste loca

Kovalsky:(asustado y congelado) no

Marlene:(preocupada) corre Kovalsky

Kovalsky:(corre y grita) auxilio

Becky:(alterada) espera que te alcance Kovalsky

Kovalsky:(sarcástico) al menos no le dije que sus juegos son tonto, pero por que dije eso.

Becky:(grita) que dijiste Kovalsky

Marlene: corre Kovalsky

Kovalsky:(asustado) porque a mi

Marlene:(sarcástica) bueno es pingüino muerto

Kovalsky y becky sigue corriendo fuera del zoológico y mort sigue flotando, Kovalsky se topa con skipper y skipper calma a becky (claro no fue fácil).

En el habitad de los pingüinos

Skipper:(enojado) pero que clase de líder deja a su equipo solo

Omar:(triste) lo siento skipper

Skipper:(feliz) bueno almenas no terminaron como manfredi y Johnson, con una gran explosión y todos heridos con huesos rotos

Omar:(sarcástico) ja, si

En eso rico hace estallar una gran bomba en la guarida y todos quedan heridos

Skipper:(enojado) rico cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no puedes armas adentro

Rico:(frustrado) per don

Skipper:(enojado) ya ves Omar a esto me refiero

Kovalsky: bueno amenos no acabamos con las alas rotas o huesos rotos

Skipper:(sarcástico) que observador Kovalsky

Becky:(triste) mi pata me duele

Omar:(feliz) bueno nomas terminamos con muchas heridas graves, becky tiene la pata rota y Marlene no se puede mover por que tiene todo encima

Marlene:(gritando) alguien me puede ayudar

Skipper: Kovalsky ayuda a becky y a Marlene

Kovalsky: entendido

Skipper: y el resto vamos a limpiar este desastre y eso te incluye a ti mort

Mort:(sigue flotando) si me gusta limpiar

Después de un rato

Skipper: Kovalsky reporte

Kovalsky: bueno ya terminamos de limpiar y becky y Marlene siguen en recuperación y todavía no sé cómo curar a mort

Mort:(sigue flotando) me sigue gustando flotar

Skipper:(enojado) pues resuélvelo

Kovalsky:(alterado) pero es muy difícil

Skipper:(enojado) yo no fui el que puso a mort a flotar o si, y si me hubieras obedecido de no volverte científica loco mort no estaría flotando.

Kovalsky:(triste) skipper no me agás sentir mal

Omar y mort:(miren la pantalla de la tele)

Omar:(increíble es el pingüino alfa)

Skipper y Kovalsky:(alterados) el pingüino alfa

Rico: alfa

Mort:(sigue flotando) el pingüino que cosa

Skipper:(impresionado) no lo puedo creer es el pingüino alfa

Sale el pingüino alfa en la pantalla de la tele (es el cuarto pingüino más importante de toda la elite pingüino)(nunca se les aparece a las elites si no es importante o problemas internos en la elite)

continuara...

parte=2...domingo/7/agosto/2011

pinguino alfa: elite pinguina numero 11 reportense

skipper: sl 11 reportandose

kovalsky: kc 2000 reportandore

rico: ñeeeee hteresdef

kovalsky: tambien se reporta re 5000

omar: orf 4 reportandose

pinguino alfa: reportence nuevos integrantes

marlene,becky llegan todas adoloridas

becky:(adolorida) mnf 11.1 reportandose

marlene:(adolorida) mnf 11.2 reportandose

mort:(sigue flotando) mnf 11.3 repotandose

pinguino alfa: por que estan mnf 11.1 y 2 adoloridas parecieran que acabaran de salir de un doloroso entrenamiento y eso me gusta

becky:(adolorida)fue soy

marlene:(adolorida) si fue eso

pinguino alfa: por que mnf 11.3 esta flotando

kovalsky:(riendose asustado)ja,ja, es una larga historia

pinguino alfa: bueno ,no me interesa lo que estan aciendo, sino lo que aran

skipper: a que te refieres pinguino alfa

pinguino alfa: si, me informan que en su elite esta pasando por un gran cambio

kovalsky: eso tiene sentido, pero como que un gran cambios

pinguinos alfa: entonces diganme quien es su lider

omar y skipper:(al mismo tiempo) yo soy el lider de esta elite

omar y skipper:(al mismo tiempo) olle, yo soy el lider, no, yo(gruñen)

kovalsky: ( preocupado) o no esto se puso feo

pinguios alfa: ven a eso me refiero, volvere y cuando regrese espero que aigan resuelto eso (la tele se apaga)

omar: bien terminaremos esto con.

skipper: con una apuesta, vamos quien es el mejor lider

kovalsky: pues pueden comensar esa puesta ya, por que tenemos un pequeño problemas

marlene y becky:(adoloridas) como que un pequeño problema

kovalsky: pues mort se volvio...

mort:(flotando y con un super traje) sii, usare mis poderes para lo que yo quiera y me llamaran flotalemur.

omar:(enojado) o no mort se volvio superno se

skipper:(enojado) bien ello kovalsky

kovalsky:(trste) por que nadie respeta la ciencia

rico: kdosidjryebdue

skipper: que pasa rico

marlene:(adolorida) se va flotalemur

becky:(adolorida) atrapen a flotalemur

mas tarde

julien: que hermoso dia y sin mort

maurice: si es un lindo dia, pero yo extraño a mort

julien: que dijiste maurice

maurice: nada

maurice le estaba dano un masaje y entonces llega mort

julien: hay no llego mort

maurice:(preocupado) julien no notas algo diferente en mort

julien: no , bajo de peso, a si se puso un ridiculo traje

maurice: eso no, lo otro

julien: no te entiendo gordito

maurice: (gruñe)

llegan los pinguinos, becky y marlene

becky: hoy no

julien: (grita) MIS HERMOSO PIES

mort: a flotalemur le gustan los pies de julien

skipper: cola anillada esta en peligro

julien:(flotando junto con mort) ayudenme me elevo

kovalsky: es peor de lo que crei mort ahora mort habla en tercera persona, esto esta mal

omar: si no rescatamos a julien se va caer y cuando eso pase, tendremos lemur ala plancha

todos se e quedan viendo a oar

omar: que

skipper: kovalsky sugerencia

kovalsky: si no rescatamos a julien y a mort, se seguian elevando hasta llegar a la esosfera y hay no hay oxigeno

skipper: cuanto tiempo tenemos

kovalsky: segun mi calculadora ultimo modelo que omar me consiguio, tenemos 20 minutos, antes de que sea imposibles rescatarlos y es posible que tendremos lluvia el sabado

skipper: entonces traere mi paraguas

omar: tenemos sombrilla

kovalsky: miren

julien: ( se cae ) AAAAAA, rey en peligro, (serio)soy muy guapo para morir, AUXILLIO

omar: rico una cortina

todos se le quedan viendo a omar

omar: que

rico:(vomita una cortina) a ja

skipper: estiren la cortina y atrapen a cola anillada

atrapan a cola anillada

julien: gracias pinguinos

omar: aun queda ojos tristes

mort es llevado por una corriente de aire

skipper: kovalsky opciones

kovalsky: miren, mort es llevado por una corriente de aire y se dirige a los edificios

omar: bien entoncea los edificios

los pinguinos, marlene,las tejones y los lemures van al empire state

stacy: gracias skipper por ser parte de esta mision

skipper: gracias, soy amable

omar: desde cuando

becky:(preocupada) tenemos que ir al ultimo piso

kovalsky: si, me temo que si

stacy: bueno no hay problemas, podemos usar los elevadores (se cae al entrar al elevador)

julien:(se rie) ja ja ja, que no viste el letrero donde decia elevador fuera de servicio

stacy: (adolorida)y hasta ahora me lo dicen

maurice: cual letrero

julien: maurice no me contradigas

kovalsky: lo bueno que estabamos en el primer piso

skipper: si, no me gusta perder hombres

omar: desde cuando

skipper: eso es confidencial

becky: y si elevadores ahora que hacemos

marlene: pues no queda de otra que ir por las escaleras

todos se quejan

skipper: bueno que tan dificil puede ser

tiempo despues

skipper: como odio equivocarme, kovalsky cuandos pisos van

kovalsky:(exsausto) 30 y aun faltan otro puño de pisos mas

becky: como pueden estar ustedes cansados, si aqui tengo que cargar a mi hermana

stacy: skipper, no es tan dificil, es mas, llevamos 30 pisos y yo no estoy cansada , nada.

maurice:(cansado) como puedes estar cansadas si tu no gastas energias

stacy: hay maurice, no te pongas haci conmigo, y ademas te servira de ejercicio gordito.

maurice: NO ESTOY GORDITO

becky: claro maurice, le aremos como que te creemos

mort sigue elevandore detras de los trabajadores discutiendo

skipper:(cansado) despues de una eternidad llegamos

becky:(cansada) QUE YA LLEGAMOS

stacy: mmm..., no fue dicifil

stacy enpiesa a caminar y todos (especialmente becky) se enoja con stacy

stacy: que

becky: pudiste caminar todo este tiempo

stacy: AA..., digamos que si

becky se enfurece y ataca a stacy

stacy: bueno, bueno, no lo vuelvo hacer

todos ven a mort flotando

skipper: hay esta ojos triste, pero ahora como le acemos para solucinar este problemas

kovalsky: aqui tengo la cura de mort

skipper:(enojado) QUE NO LA PUDESTE USAR ANTES

kovalsky:(triste) yo no funcion haci

mort: (flotando)hola pinguinos

omar: atrapen a mort

mort: a flotalemur le gusta elevarse

omar: hay no sigue ablando en tercera persona

stacy: yo lo atrapo ( salta del empire state)

skipper:huy no quiero ver eso

omar: y stacy

kovalsky: acaba de saltar

omar: que

stacy flota junto con mort

stacy: aca arriva

skipper: rapido tomen a stacy

todos sugetan los pies de stacy

omar: kovalsky ya dale la cura a mort

kovalsky: entendido (le da la cura a mort)

mort: no, no, no, a flotalemur le gusta ser flotalemur,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

mort cae al suelo

skipper: funciono

mort: siii, los pies de julien (toma los pies de julien)

julien:(asustado) si, mort, regreso a la normalidad


	3. ¿qué paso?

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

omar: que te pasa kovalsky.

kovalsky: nada.(enojado) desde que skipper odia que yo me vuelva loco.

omar: que paso.

kovalsk: no creo que deverias saberlo.

omar: vamos soy parte oficial del equipo y soy tu mejor amigo y muy buena onda.

kovalsky:(pensando) mmmmmm tal vez...

omar:(sonriente) vamos kovalsky di que si , vamos di que si, siiiiiiiiii.

kovalsky:(enojado) esta bien te lo dire

omar: uuuuuy que bueno

kovalsky: bueno todo comenzo un dia cualquiera

comiena la historia de kovalsky

skipper: pero que buen dia tenemos hoyo no equipo

kovalsky: que no podemos comensar mas tempranos

skipper: rico

rico:(le da una cachetada)

cabo: ahora que aremos skipper

skipper: me alegra que preguntes eso hoy aremos...

en eso llegan los tejones

cabo:(grita) a tejones (se escode detras de skipper)

skipper:pero que, esque ustedes nunca duermen oque

becky: hola soy...

kovalsky:(impresionado) u tejones me pueden servir para mi proximo experimento

becky:(seria) perdon...

stacy:hola kovalsky soy...

rico:(hace explotar una dinamita)

skipper: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no explotes diamita si yo no te lo pido

rico: per don

cabo:hola(julien enpiesa con sus fiestas ruidoras)

becky y stacy: hola cabo

cabo: (grita) AAAAAA (se sube arriba de skipper)

skipper:(enojado) cabo deves superar esa tonta fobia, ademas marlene la supero

cabo:(sarcastico) a si como no.

skipper:(enojado) amonos a un lugar mas tranquilo no

omar interrunpe la historia de kovalsky

omar:kovalsky ya ve al grano

kovalsky: no me apresures omar, esta bien ire directo al asunto

omar: cual es entonces

kovalsky: queria que cabo se convirtiera por un dia en tejon para que perdiera su fobia

omar: uuu y que paso

kovalsky: pues todo salio mal

kovalsky empiesa otra ves su historia

cabo: no no, no me quiero convertir en un tejon

skipper: no no, te convertiras en un tejon lo quieras o no

cabo:(grita) NO, NO, QUIERO VIVIR COMO TEJON

skipper: perderas tu fobia, o mi nombre no es skipper

becky:(con el casco de camibia papeles) ja y cabo piensa que somos peligrosas

stacy: a si, si me necesitas estare desde una distancia segura.

becky: (grita) que

skipper:(le pone el casca a cabo) enciendelo kovalsky

stacy:(seria)a kovalsky cuales son las posibilidades de que salvan con viva.

kovalsky: como del 40% por

stacy:por nada (grita) suerte hermana.

kovalsky:(enciende la maquina)

cabo:(grita) AAAAAA VAMOS A MORIR

becky:(sonrie) que divertido sere ser un pinguino y a jugar a que somos elite.

stacy:(sonrie) si ello (sarcastica) juegan a ser una elite

kovalsky: preparence para el cambio(enpiesa a llover y a tintinear las luces)

skipper: y que tal

kovalsky: hasta yo me sorprendo , fue exitosa

skipper: excelente

rico: yupi

stacy: hermana estas bien

cabo: que (grita) AAAAA

stacy: (grita) AAAAAA

cabo: que , quien, donde , cuando, por que. a soy soy soy un tejon AAAAAAAAA

stacy: entonces eres cabo y becky

becky: a ca (se pone a ser pirueta y practica karate)

cabo:(grita) AAAAAAA SOY UN TEJON (corre por todo el cuartel)

kovalsky: mmmm... skipper como que cabo acepto ser un tejon

skipper: si crei que se iva a suicidar

becky:(grita)QUE

skipper: nada becky

cabo:(grita) no me gusta ser un tejon regresenme AAAAA (se dirige a la maquina cambia papeles)

kovalsky: cabo no toques nada

cabo:(grita) AAAAAA (se electrocuta)

becky: (grita) AAAAAA, mi hermoso cuerpo(se electrocuta al tocar a cabo)

stacy:(grita) becky (se resbala con una barra de jabon y se electrocuta al tocar a becky)

kovalsky: (preocupado) hay no

la maquina cambiapapeles explota y al explotar le cae un cable electrificado a skipper

skipper:(sarcastico) excelente kovalsky, ciencia (grita) quien la entende, kovalsky tedre que tener una buena charla con tigo con respecto a la ciencia.

termina la historia de kovalsy

omar: orale y luego que paso

kovalsky: cabo volvio a la normalidad pero, pero becky y stacy, cambiaron de cuepos

omar: entonces becky era antes del accidente amarilla y stacy naranja

kovalsky: exacto y por eso skipper no quiere que me vuelva cientifico loco

omar:orale y skipper nomas por eso no quiere que te vuelvas loco.

kovalsky:si

omar: y skipper sabe que becky y stacy.

kovalsky:no, nadie sabe mas que yo y cabo, pero cabo le tiene fobia a los tejones y skipper no quiere que le cuente del accidente y tal parece que a becky y stacy no les importa aver cambiado cuepos y marlene lo descubrira tarde o temprano

marlene:(llega) entonces becky y stacy cambiaron de cuerpo, bueno eso explica ciertas cosa.

omar:orale. ya me voy

kovalsky:adios omar

omar:adios kovalsky, adios marlene

marlene:adios omar


	4. Volvamonos nocturnos

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

mientras en la fiesta de becky y stacy

omar: que divertido , me gustan las fiestas nocturnas

becky: a mi tambien

stacy: no me olviden

marlene: no creen que ya es algo tarde

todos sele quedan vendo a marlene

omar: y me dicen raro

marlene: ya me tengo que ir

omar: no marlene quedate porfis si

marlene: esta bien omar

omar: si

becky: subele el volumen que esto solo empiesa

stacy: subirle, todo el volumen que esto durara toda la noche

julien: (grita) apagen ese alboroto

maurice: (serio) mucho ruido

julien:(enojado) no te pases de listo conmigo maurice

mort: ya es hora de tocar los pies de juien(toca los pies de julien=

julien: mort por que siempre de los simpres tienes que hacer lo malo, peor.

maurice: mmm.. deven ser las tejones, solo ellas hacen fiestas a estas horas de la noche

julien: un momento yo soy el rey de las fiesta y no me invitaron

maurice: por que vas a (sarcastico) divertirte con las tejones

julien: buena idea (va a las viestas de las tejones)

becky y stacy: (gritan) fiesta durara tda la noche

marlene:(asustada) toda la noche

omar:(feliz) si toda la noche

julien:(llega) ya llegue

stacy: hay no llego julien

becky: nos va a aruinar la fiesta

omar: no deverian decirle julien el aguafiestas

julien: que pasa

becky:(enojada) se acabo la fiesta)

omar:(enojado) gracias cola anillada

julien: y yo que hise

becky: a omar ,que pasaria si te dijeramos que te puedes volver nocturno

omar: no lo se

stacy:piensalo

mañana en la noche

omar: ya lo pense

becky: y si quieres

oma:siii

stacy: perfecto solo tienes que comerte este winki y permaecer toda la noche despiesto y solo funcionara esta noche

omar: uuuy, que ustedes son brujas o que

becky: no

stacy: que te hace creer eso(esconden un sombrero de bruja)

omar: por nada( pone el winki en su boca)

marlene: omar no, no te comas el winki

omar:por que (no se come el winki)

marlene: por que cabo me dijo que si comias un winki misterioso de tejones te pesarian cosas malas

becky: marlene deja al pobre de omar

stay: si el ya decideo ser uno de nosotros

becky: una criatura de la noche

stacy: un nocturno

marlene: y ademas para que quieren que omar se vuelva nocturno

becky: hay peron

stacy: tu tambien te quiers volver nocturna

marlene: saben que ahora si se pasaron(las lleva arrastrando afuera del zoologico

becky: no no no no, ya entendimos

stacy: no, marlene, perdonar y olvidar

becky: todo menos afuera

stacy: omar ayudanos

omar:no

becky: hay mis hijos

stacy:becky creo que devemos gritar ahora que podemos

becky y stacy gritan por susu vidas hasta la salida del zoologico donde son golpiadas por el lado salveje de marlene


	5. Falsa alarma

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

skipper: todos despierten

kovalsky: que pasa skipper

skipper: tenemos un codigo rojo

omar:no pense que viviria un codigo rojo

kovalsky:(grita)

rico:(preocupado) kaboom

omar, rico y kovalsky gritan como locos y corren en circulo con panico alreedor de skipper.

skipper: ya calmense todo

kovalsky: que pasa skipper

skipper:era una broma,feliz 28 de diciembre

omar: desde cuando skipper celebre el dia de los inocente

kovalsky: desde ahora

skipper:vamos esto les enceñara a defenderce de este da , y cuando me refiero a este dia me refiero a julien, y bueno tambien becky y stacy, tambien son muy bromistas.

omar: orale , tu siempre me sorprendes skipper

skipper: gracias omar, hermano

kovalsky: hoy es 28 de diciembre

skipper: exsactamundo


	6. 3 El doctor X

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En el habitad de los pingüinos

Skipper:(despierta) que buen día tenemos hoy y sin visitantes

Omar: que raro, se suponían que ayer se acababan las vacaciones

Rico: yeeeha

Skipper: Kovalsky análisis

Kovalsky: mmmmmm…. Tal parece que nuestro calendario está mal

Omar: eso es malo,y que raro se sientes cuando pierdes el correr de los dias

Kovalsky: técnicamente, quien sabe, pero parece que no tendremos visitantes por otro largo tiempo

Skipper: bien muchacho, como no hemos tenido misiones por un largo tiempo, y como manfredi y Johnson dijeron,que es bueno el descanso de ves en cuando, tendremos que ir…..

Kovalsky:(voz baja) por favor dilo

Skipper: a la playa

Todos se emocionan

Skipper: pero no a cualquier playa, sino a Cancún…

Kovalsky: a skipper no puedo ir a Cancún

Skipper: que, por que no

Kovalsky: eso es algo de mi pasado

Skipper: está bien, entonces iremos a Acapulco

Todos se vuelven a emocionar y stacy llegan

Stacy: hola pingüinos

Skipper: hola stacy

Omar: a que vienes stacy,

Stacy: vengo por becky

Skipper: a si está en la guarida

Stacy entra en la guarida

Omar: entonces iremos a Acapulco

Skipper: si, nos vamos

Los pingüinos entran a la guarida

Becky: skipper ya me tengo que ir

Skipper: por que

Omar: no te vallas

Becky: es que mi hermana no soporta estar sola

Marlene: (despierta) pues eso no lo dudo

Skipper: bueno, elite despídanse

Los pingüinos se despiden de becky y stacy y se van

Marlene: yo también me tengo que ir

Omar: por…

Marlene: es qué extraño estar sola y mi casita

Skipper: bueno, (triste) de todos modos te tenías que ir tarde o temprano

Marlene se va

Kovalsky: bueno estamos solos otra ves

Skipper: si

Del armario de inventos de Kovalsky sale algo loco

Skipper:(enojado)Kovalsky que se supone que es esto

Kovalsky: (preocupado) es en lo que estoy trabajando

Skipper: sabes lo que pienso, cuando te pones loco

Kovalsky: pero skipper, eso puede ayudar a rico a poder hablar

Rico: eeeeeeeeeeeeee?...

Skipper:(enojado) y pa que queremos a rico que hablara, me gusta así como, es,(serio) frio, aunque pensándolo bien quizás funcione.

Rico: SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Omar: finalmente hablara rico

Kovalsky: me alegra escuchar eso (contento) porque ya esta

Omar: órale, pues ya úsalo queremos ver a rico hablar

Kovalsky enciende su invento y le lanza un rayo a rico

Omar: eso fue todo

Kovalsky: si, fue todo

Rico: (discretamente)que, soy libre, POR FIN

Todos se le quedan viendo a rico

Omar: y me dicen raro

Rico: ja, este, gracias, Kovalsky por permitirme hablar

Kovalsky:(preocupado) ok, y.

Skipper: bienvenido rico, al mundo del habla

Rico: sí, que bonito

Los pingüinos anuncian a todos que rico puede hablar y hacen una fiesta

Rico:era necesario que todos supieran que puedo hablar

Todos: SIIII

skipper: alégrate rico ya puedes hablar

En la pista de baile

Julien: y que tiene de especial que ese pingüino hablara

Maurice: pues a mí me agrada

Mort: me gustan tus pies(los toma)

Julien: los pies no

Al lado de rico

Marlene, becky y stacy: genial rico ya puedes hablar

Marlene, becky y stacy: oigan yo quería decir eso, yo sola,no me arremeden

Todas gruñen e inician una pelea

skipper: oigan ya basta, no se lastimen entre si,

por eso meten a skipper a la pelea

skipper:yo no sabia, por que me hacen esto, quien sea, ayuda

julien: yo te ayudo

skipper: quien sea menos cola anillada

por intentar ayudarle a skipper julien se mete en el mismo problema

julien: NO, arruinan mi hermosa cara de rey, ayuda,quien sea

mort: yo te ayudo

julien: quien sea menos mort

despues de un rato

Kovalsky: parece que a todos les gusta que puedas hablar

Rico: a, sí, ( me retire discretamente)

Rico se va a un rincón oscuro

Rico: hay no, no puedo iniciar mi plan con tantos testigos

Omar: hola rico

Rico: (asustado) heey no asustes

Omar: lo siento rico, que decías

Rico:nada Omar,y que haces aquí

Omar: es mi rincón favorito, en veces me gusta estar solo y parece que a ti también

Rico: no no no, yo solo quería descansar del ruido de la fiesta

Omar: y que se siente hablar después de un largo tiempo

Rico: se siente bien

Al día siguiente

Rico despierta temprano y se lleva dormido a Kovalsky, skipper y Omar a una planta nuclear

Skipper: (despierta) pero que, qué significa esto

Omar y Kovalsky despiertan y dicen que, que paso y tratan de safarse de las cadenas

Rico: no se moleste, yo hice todo lo posible para que ese nudo sea imposible de soltarse, y que me dicen a eso

Kovalsky: que estás loco

Omar:(enojado) rico que piensas ganar con eso

Rico: nada solo su destrucción para que no me molesten en mis planes malignos

Skipper: pero rico

Rico: por favor ya no me llamen rico, llámenme por lo menos,lo que les queda de vida,como el doctor x

Omar: vamos rico yo sé que estas hay tienes que liberarte

Doctor x: como que ves muchas películas cursis, porque eso no funcionara conmigo para que dejes de hacerte el ridículo

Omar:(enojado) y llegue a pensar que skipper era ofensivo

skipper: QUE

omar: nada skipper

Kovalsky: y que planeas hacer doctor x

Doctor x: me alegra que preguntes eso,Kovalsky, verán yo no quiero venganzas como el doctor espiráculo o la ardilla roja

Skipper:(curioso) pero como es que los conoces

Doctor x: que, yo fui su mentor, su maestro,su profesor,su tutor,su...

kovalsky:(artado) ya entendimos

doctor x :hasta que eso... eso...me traicionaron,fue horrible, pero eso es otra historia.

Omar: bueno doctor x , ya que, ya nos conocemos podemos segir por la parte donde nos despedimos del mundo.

Skipper y Kovalsky se enojan y dicen OMAR

Omar: que

Doctor x: o no solo ustedes se despedirán del mundo sino TODOS (risa malvada)

Skipper: y a que se refieres con eso (graciosamente) doctor x

Doctor x: bueno ya fue mucha plática, y además para que les digo eso si de todos modos ustedes le dirán adiós al mundo hoy, bueno solo quiero destruir al mundo, contentos

Skipper: ja, Kovalsky a cuántos genios malvados que quieren destruir al mundo nos hemos enfrentado

Kovalsky: de echo skipper solo al doctor x y todavía no lo detenemos

Skipper: así y entonces

Kovalsky: solo a vengadores y a destructores de lugares que odian

Skipper: a si bueno, entonces ni modo, siempre hay una primera vez para todos

Doctor x: dudas

Todos: no

Doctor x: bueno nomas oprimo este botón y se dirigirán a los desechos toxico, a menos que milagrosamente salieran de esta situación

Skipper: ja, si supieras

Omar: bien dicho hermano

Skipper: gracias

Doctor x: bueno a ver qué pasa

De repente sale un ejército de ardillas ninjas y langostas y aparece pinza de cromo, salen tentáculos de titanio y por afuera llegan tanques y aviones de la ardillas roja y lideran a los pinguinos

doctor x: como rayos lo logran

skipper:(riendose mientras se alejan) es suerte

kovalsky: yo no creo en la suerte

skipper: kovalsky tu no crees en nada

continuara...

parte=2...viernes/12/agosto/2011

Los pingüinos llegan al zoológico de central park

Skipper: quiero respuestas

Kovalsky: bueno skipper parece que hemos sido liberados por espiráculo y la ardilla roja

Skipper: esto no puede ser

Omar: desde cuando amigos y enemigos trabajan juntos

Skipper: por lo menos sabemos que, Kovalsky es el culpable

Kovalsky:(irritado) todo yo, todo yo

Omar:(triste) aaaaaaa.. , yo quería ir a Acapulco, gracias Kovalsky

Kovalsky: (enojado) porque siempre todo yo, yo que culpa tengo

Se enciende la tele

Dr. Espiráculo: hola pingüino

Skipper: (frio) espiráculo

Dr. Espiráculo: ja , saben a qué he venido

Kovalsky: no, nadie sabe

Dr. Espiráculo: Kovalsky, tu lideraste al maligno y peligroso doctor x

Skipper: ya sabemos que fue tu maestro

Dr. Espiráculo: como odio que cuenten de mi pasado, y si fui alumno del doctor x

Sale en la tele la ardilla roja

Ardilla roja: ja, pingüinos, no crean que por que les salve la vida me agradan, por qué no,

Dr. Espiráculo: oye, yo llegue primero a la tele

Ardilla roja: no me interesa

Dr. Espiráculo: como odio a las ardillas

Ardilla roja: y yo odio a los acuáticos,

El Dr. Espiráculo y la ardilla roja empiezan a discutir y aparece calamar de titanio

Calamar de titanio: hola pingüinos yo soy CALAMAR DE TITANIO

Dr. Espiráculo: hay si la gran cosa

Ardilla roja: tu nombre no es muy original

Calamar de titanio: y el nombre de ardilla roja, si

Ardilla roja: pues….

Skipper: y a que se debe esta reunión de enemigos

Kovalsky: déjenme ver si entendí, nos quieren ayudar

Skipper: (se ríe) ja, ayuda

Kovalsky: a detener al doctor x

Dr. espiráculo: pues si

Calamar de titanio: espero que lo entiendan

Omar: y cómo podemos detener al doctor x

Calamar de titanio: no sabemos, solo le quitamos la inteligencia, (voz baja)que ya saben cómo la recupero, y así el doctor x se convirtió en rico, aunque conservo su personalidad explosiva lo cual es notorio en rico,

Omar: órale entonces rico, es el doctor x, general

Kovalsky: y por qué rico no hablaba bien

Dr. Espiráculo: así eso fue un detallito de hámster vil

Skipper: quien es hámster vil,

Ardilla roja: no sabemos

Hámster vil: detrás de ustedes

Hámster vil entra a la guarida de los pingüinos

Skipper: un hámster

Omar: genial un hámster

Becky y stacy entran

Becky: hola pingüinos

Stacy: qué lindo un hámster y está en su rueda de ejercicios (lo levanta)

Hámster vil: quienes son ellas

Skipper: hámster vil te presento a becky y stacy

Hámster vil: que tejones tan no sé, molestos

becky: que

becky golpea la bola de ejercicios de hámster vil

Kovalsky: ten cuidado becky

becky: perdón Kovalsky

Calamar de titanio: bien gracias a que detuvimos al doctor x antes de que los sumergiera en desechos radioactivos, ganamos tiempo

Ardilla roja: pero el doctor x no se detentar hasta destruir al mundo

Dr. espiráculo: bien pingüinos deben detener al doctor x antes de que active el arma x

Skipper: y que es el arma x

Hámster vil: no es nada solo algo, que casualmente puede DESTRUIR AL MUNDO

Becky: pero que hámster tan odioso

Hámster vil saca de su bola unos laceres y les empieza a disparar a becky y stacy

Stacy: y, yo POR QUE

Hámster: porque me caes mal

Omar: y exactamente donde se encuentra el doctor x

Dr. Espiráculo: exactamente arriba de ustedes

Skipper: que bien

Escuchan un ruido afuera y todos salen afuera

Omar: no puede ser es el doctor x

Doctor x: hola elite 11

Skipper: que como es que nos conoces

Kovalsky: creo que como el doctor x era rico él pudo haber escuchado nuestros secretos

Skipper: general un malo que conocen nuestros secretos

Doctor x: la verdad no, mientras ustedes discutían de como detenerme, me tome la libertad de tomar prisionera toda la elite pingüino

Omar: toda

Doctor x: si toda

Lo que queda del cuartel central

Pingüino alfa: (adolorido) quien fue el tonto que lidero al doctor x

nigel: (adolorido) yo, no

De regreso con los pingüinos

Doctor x: general y ahora me desarme de ustedes

Hámster vil: prepárate para comer fuego

Doctor x: hola hámster vil

El doctor x esquiva todo lo que le lanza hámster vil y le avienta una bomba y le explota en hámster vil

Becky: hay no hámster x

Stacy: de todos modos no me caía bien

Adentro en la guarida

Dr. Espiráculo: a…, que dicen si nos unimos físicamente a la batalla

Calamar de titanio: por mí no hay ningún problema

Ardilla roja: vamos, pues,

De regreso afuera

Skipper: no puede ser este tipo es invencible

Kovalsky: no, lo creo, todos tienen una debilidad

Omar: Kovalsky, tu no crees en nada

Doctor x: ríndanse ahora que pueden, lo podemos hacer de la manera fácil o difícil

De repente llega un ejército de ardillas ninjas, pinza de cromo y un calamar de titanio gigante

Doctor x: porque siempre se van por la manera difícil

El doctor saca un robot (al estilo avatar)

Skipper: pero que

Dr., espiráculo, la ardilla roja y calamar de titanio llegan

Dr. Espiráculo: que ya derroto todo lo que le lanzamos

Skipper: si como dije, él es invencible

Omar: y ahora que hacemos

Calamar de titanio: lanzar todo lo que tenemos otra vez

Después de lanzarle todo otra vez

Skipper: rindámonos él es invencible

Omar: no, nos rendiremos

Kovalsky: y que tienes en mente Omar

Omar: pues nada

Ardilla roja: general

Stacy: porque no lo mojamos

Skipper: que, esto no funciona haci stacy

Stacy: pues mi hermana ya lo hiso

Doctor x: pero, que

Becky: BEBE AGUA, CHATARRA INCERVIBLE

El robot explota

Doctor x: general, ahora tengo que usar mí máquina del tiempo portátil

Kovalsky: que tiene una máquina del tiempo, Y POR QUE NO A DESTRUIDO AL MUNDO SI TIENE UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO

Doctor x: Kovalsky si fuera tan fácil destruir al mundo, ya lo hubiera hecho, no crees

Hámster vil: QUE NO USE LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO

El doctor x saca un láser y se lo lanza a skipper pero Hans lo empuja y hans queda desintegrado

Skipper: Hans NOO…

Doctor x: bueno ya usare mi máquina del tiempo

El doctor x activa la máquina del tiempo pero es detenido por skipper y el que termina viajando en el tiempo es skipper , en el pasado evita que hans quede desintegrado y hace que el skipper del pasado viaje en el tiempo para no causar una paradoja.

Doctor x: no puede ser, me han vencido

Ardilla roja: eso fue todo

Kovalsky: sí, creo que si

El Dr. Espiráculo, la ardilla roja, calamar de titanio y hámster vil se retiran, pero siguen siendo enemigos de los pingüinos

Más tarde

Kovalsky: y que hacemos con el doctor x

Omar: yo digo que lo congelemos

Skipper: no, ocupamos al rico de siempre

Kovalsky: u, que doloroso, que un genio perdiera la inteligencia

Skipper: si, hagámoslo

Omar: me gusta

Doctor x: no todo menos, quitarme la inteligencia, mejor congéleme, no, no no…

Le quitan el conocimiento al doctor x y regresa rico


	7. 4 Cangu5000

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En el habitad de Joey

Joey: como le gusta a Joey jugar, al póker a medianoche

Leonard: a mí también me gusta jugar a medianoche, y sigue sin gustarme tu manera de hablar en tercera persona

Joey: compadrito, tu eres un nocturno se supone que te debe gustar la noche

Leonard: bueno, eso tiene sentido

Joey: un momento, que me dijiste hace unos minutos,

Leonard: no nada, no dije nada

Joey: ja, 4 ases

Leonard: rayos, me faltada una carta para escalera real de un solo color

Joey: ja, era la carta que seguía

Leonard: rayos, tonto juego

Llega becky y stacy

Stacy: mi detector de animales que dicen tontos juegos fue activada

Becky: bien hablen

Stacy: quien de ustedes dijo que el poker es un juego tonto

Becky: que nos justa, jugar ese juego

Stacy: bien si no hablan atacaremos a los dos

Becky: se supone que yo soy la policía mala

Stacy: no yo soy la policía mala

Becky: no soy yo

Becky y stacy empiezan una pelea a ver quién es la policía mala

Leonard: ya no aguanto, YA NO AGUNTO, YO FUY EL QUE DIJO QUE EL POKER ES UN JUEGO TONTO,

Joey: compadrito, sugerencia, que te fueras corriendo rápido, con los tejones no se deben de decir la palabra tonto, si me entiendes

Leonard: ya me voy Joey

Leonard sale corriendo de terror por su vida que becky y stacy lo persiguen para hacerle algo malo

Joey: bueno, qué bonita noche, pero bueno, Joey debe descansar

Joey es atacado por alguien incognito y se lo lleva

En la mañana

Skipper: a ver despejen el área

Omar: Kovalsky, análisis

Kovalsky: bueno, parece que Joey fue atacado por alguien, mmm…, un winki

Skipper: genial, un winki

Kovalsky: y parece que es de mantequilla de maní

Skipper: Kovalsky no crees que sería…

Kovalsky: no lo sé, la evidencia, pero él no es vengativo, o si

Skipper: mmm… no hemos visto a cabo desde que lo lanzamos a Finlandia

Kovalsky:(alegre) la cual se la tenía merecida

Omar: cabo

Skipper y Kovalsky se asustan

Omar: que solo estoy diciendo que rico encontró un cabo suelto

Kovalsky: mmm…, este nudo está muy bien hecho

Skipper: demasiado

Marlene: bueno y que pudo haberlo echo

Skipper: Marlene, cuando llegaste

Marlene: los ando escuchando desde mi habitad

Skipper: guachinangos

Omar: les dije que estaban diciendo mucho escandalo

Kovalsky: Omar, tu no dijiste nada

Omar: por faltarme el respeto te pongo en amarillo

Kovalsky: sigo sin entender eso

Rico: kakisudnrfheuwjqai

Omar: no puede ser,

Skipper: que pasa Omar

Omar: sigo sin entender a este psicópata

Rico: oyee…

Kovalsky: sugiero sir con algún testigo

Skipper: hay testingo

Kovalsky: si , Becky, Stacy y Leonard

Skipper: genial,

Omar: porque no me sorprende que Leonard sea un testigo

Marlene: sugeriría que fuéramos con Leonard primero, no

Todos se quedan viendo a Marlene

Marlene: que

Omar: y me dicen raro

Todos se van con Leonard

Skipper: no puede ser, me acorde de que los koalas son nocturnos

Omar: vayamos con las tejones

skipper: vamos pues

Se van con las tejones

Marlene: yo no las voy a despertar

Skipper: yo tampoco

Kovalsky: ya, me enfrente a su furia

Omar: siguiero que entre rico

Rico: AAA, po que

Rico entra a despertar a las tejones y becky y stacy atacan a rico

Omar: voy a tener pesadillas

Rico: sale todo asustado

Skipper: ya rico, ya paso

Becky y stacy salen

Becky: perdón rico pensamos que eras un ninjas caza tejones

Skipper: existen los ninjas caza tejones

Stacy: eso es confidencial

Becky: y a que se debe esta visita a esas horas de la tarde

Omar: estamos buscando a Joey

Skipper: desapareció misteriosamente ayer a las 0:50

Kovalsky: nos preguntábamos si ustedes sabían algo

Stacy: no, no sabemos nada

Becky: nos salimos del habitad de Joey antes de que desapareciera

Kovalsky: y Leonard

Stacy: lo perseguimos hasta que…

Becky: y por eso no sabemos nada y dudamos que Leonard supiese algo

Stacy: a si

Becky: si

Skipper:(inseguro) ok

Omar: bueno ya nos vamos

becky y stacy: adios pinguinos y marlene

Los pingüinos y Marlene se van

Marlene: ya sabía que los tejones no sabían nada

Omar: y ahora que

Skipper: bueno, no se

Marlene: y rico

Kovalsky: no puede ser olvidamos a rico

Se regresan por rico y entran a su guarida

Marlene: mmm…. Joey no pudo desaparecer Así como así

Kovalsky: no, no pudo

Skipper: bueno amenos sabemos que al culpable le gusta los wiki

Omar: Kovalsky no hay más testigos

Kovalsky: no que yo sepa

Omar: vamos piensa Kovalsky, una nota no caera del cielo

Entra un avión de papel con una nota y aterriza en skipper

Skipper: miren una nota, misteriosa,

Kovalsky: y que dice

Nota:(voz misteriosa de mort) yo sé dónde está Joey soy un testigo oculto (voz alegre de mort) atentamente mort

Omar: debo decir eso más seguido

Skipper: genial, ojos triste sabe

kovalsky: desde cuando mort sabe escribir

Los pingüinos y Marlene se van al habitad de los lémures

Maurice: entonces mort, nuestro mort sabe dónde está Joey

Omar: exactamente

Skipper: y donde esta ojos triste

Julien: y para que quieren a mort

Skipper: eso es confidencial cola anillada

Maurice: esta por haya

Julien: Maurice de qué lado estas

Los pingüinos y Marlene se van con mort

Mort: me gustan las paletas de mango

Kovalsky: no creo que consigamos información

Mort: así, viene por la información

Omar: (inseguro) si…

Mort: esta…

Marlene: y rico

Kovalsky: no puede ser volvimos a olvidar a rico

Skipper: primero que termine mort

Omar: y después podemos ir por unos tacos

Skipper: si después de que termine mort iremos por unos tacos

Marlene: me pueden traer tacos de res, por favor

Skipper: por favor, podemos dejas que termine mort

Kovalsky: de pescado

Skipper le gruñe a Kovalsky

Kovalsky: ya termine

Mort: como andaba diciendo Joey esta….

Se corta la escena y sale en un edificio abandonado

Incognito: por fin, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente mi plan entrara en acción

Joey:(asustado)noo….

Continuara….

parte=2...miercoles/17/agosto/2011

Skipper: Kovalsky análisis

Kovalsky: parece un edificio abandonado

Escuchan un grito de terror de Joey

Omar: ese es Joey

Skipper: desde cuando Joey grita de terror

Omar: creo que le van a hacer algo malo a Joey

Skipper: que hacemos aquí, vámonos

Omar: rico quiero una explosión a servicio

Rico: sii,(saca una dinamita)

Rico hace explotar la pared y entran

Incognito: pero que (se va)

Voz de la computadora: el procedimiento ha terminado, cangu5000 en funcionamiento

Skipper: sal con las manos o lo que sea en la cabeza,

Omar: por tu propio bien

Kovalsky: y donde está el malvado

Skipper: miren

Hamster vil: hola pingüinos

Kovalsky: A.., solo es hámster vil

Hámster vil: esto es solo el comienzo, CANGU5000 ATACA

Skipper: esquiven

Se refugian de cangu5000

Omar: que, ese es Joey

Kovalsky: lo sabía, lo sabia

Skipper: que sabias Kovalsky:

Kovalsky: que llegarían los terminadores a exterminarnos

Omar: genial, seremos vencido por un terminador

Skipper: ex...Ter… …tor..,

Todos se quedan mirando a skipper

Skipper: que lo tenía que decir

Omar: Y ME DICEN QUE SOY EL RARO,

Rico: kaboom….

Kovalsky: no lo creo, los exterminadores robóticos son muy inteligentes, una dinamita no lo detendría

Omar: y ahora que hacemos

Skipper: no pierdan la calma

Todos pierden la calma , son atacados por cangu5000 y rico saca una dinamita y la hace explotar en cangu5000 y cangu5000 contraataca con todo el arsenal de armas que tiene, los pingüinos logran escapar y se refugian en le techo, cangu5000 los anda buscando

Skipper: bueno eso no fue agradable

Kovalsky: es el fin, yo sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano los exterminadores, todos moriremos,(empieza a llorar)

Skipper: no, no se den por vencidos, recuerden lo que le paso a manfredi y a Johnson, cuando los atacaron esos robot mecánicos

Omar:(serio) skipper, ese era un juego mecanico muy divertido nada mortal

Skipper: no, yo hablo de la vez del cine

Omar: (desesperado) tienes razón Kovalsky, es el fin

Kovalsky: ok

Rico: noo.. (Llora)

Skipper: no, no se desesperen saldremos de esto

Omar: como skipper

Skipper: no lo se

Kovalsky: y entonces

Skipper: bueno manfredi y Johnson lograron salir de las garras de esos terminadores

Omar:(serio) AA.., skipper no lo hicieron,

Skipper: rayos, tienes razón Omar

Hámster vil: ja, no se escaparan de mí, pingüino, ven cangu5000

Cangu5000 va hacia los pingüinos

Skipper: bueno muchacho fue un placer estar con ustedes

Kovalsky: ok

Empieza a llover y cangu5000 ataca, los pingüinos se defiende, la batalla fue tal cual que el edifico colapso, los pingüinos logran escapar

Skipper: vámonos

En el habitad de los pingüinos

Omar: bueno ya estamos aquí, sanos y a salvo,(alterado) VERDAD

Kovalsky: genial tenemos a un exterminador en forma de canguro persiguiéndonos

Omar: bueno, al menos, no terminamos llenos de mantequilla

Skipper: bueno esta situación critica

Rico: sí

Kovalsky: bueno, es obvio que detendremos a ese robot

Skipper: a si se habla Kovalsky

Omar: no terminaremos mantequillados

Skipper: si, que

Kovalsky: lucharemos por el futuro, porque los terminadores no ganaran la guerra

Omar: y por qué no hay nada bueno en la tele

Skipper: lo derrotaremos

Kovalsky: y esta vez será en nuestra propia arena

Después de un tiempo

Skipper: guachinangos, repítanme como rayos nos venció y como terminaron Leonard, becky y stacy con nosotros

Leonard: recuérdenme apuntar a los terminadores en mi lista de fobias

Stacy: es una larga historia

Becky: no creo que les interesé

Omar: como que me falla la memoria, (serio) y tienes una lista de fobias

Kovalsky: ´porque, siempre terminamos arriba de desechos tóxicos

Hámster vil: SILENCIO, o skipper dime que se siente perder

Skipper: y que quieres hámster vil

Hámster vil: ya se los dije, no

Omar: yo no me acuerdo,

Hámster vil: (seriamente gracioso) bueno es gobernar al mundo y todo eso

Kovalsky: ok

Leonard: genial, un hámster,

Hámster vil: y que si hoy un hámster, bueno eso no importa, ahora imaginen que cangu5000 atacara al mundo

Skipper: no, te detendremos

Hámster vil: a ver si lo logran (hace que la cadena bajen a los desechos tóxicos)

Becky: genial, otro día otra amenaza de muerte

Stacy: becky no grites eso, que es confidencial

Skipper: EEE…

Leonard: es el fin,(llora) porque pingüinos, porque pingüinos

Skipper: Leonard, no llores que me desconcentras

En el último momento antes de acabar en los desechos tóxicos llega Lemy

Kovalsky: miren es Lemy

Skipper: el robot o el tejón

Kovalsky:(inseguro) el robot

Skipper: a bueno

Lemy salva a los pingüinos, tejones y koala de los desechos toxico

Omar: gracias Lemy

Hámster vil: como odio cuando esto pasa, cangu5000 ataca

Cangu5000 y Lemy hacen una batalla a muerte, y en el último instante antes de que cangu5000 agá el golpe final

Skipper: no Lemy, no

Kovalsky: pero Lemy es pura tecnología

Hámster vil: ja, que te dijo

Leonard: no, Joey, tu eres un canguro no un exterminador eres mi compadre, mi (llorando) amigo, regresa, recuerda quien eses

Joey:(reacciona) pero que, que paso, debo luchar

Omar: pero por que ahora si funciono

Hámster vil: rayos, olvide ponerle un escudo aprueba de discursos cursis.

Joey le lanza rayos láser a hámster vil y hámster vil huye

Skipper: bueno creo que eso fue todo

Omar: adiós lemy

Lemy se va

Kovalsky: y ahora que

Skipper: no podemos tener un terminador como canguro

Omar: vamos skipper podría ser divertido

Skipper: no lo creo hermano

Llega el pingüino alfa en su helicóptero y se llevan a Joey

Leonard: bueno ya me voy

Pingüino alfa: no teman Joey será vuelto a la normalidad

Skipper: menos mal

El pingüino alfa se va

Kovalsky: y ahora que

Skipper: bueno, todavía estamos de vacaciones, podemos ir al cine

todos dicen si y se van al cine

kovalsky: ESPEREN TODOS

skipper: que pasa kovalsky

kovalsky: hamster vil, no pudo ser el culpable

omar: pero tu viste que hamster vil creo a cangu5000

kovalsky: pero yo alcanze a ver que una sombra se alejaba y aparecio hamster vil por el otro lado, distrayendonos

becky: y entonces kovalsky

stacy: kovalsky no estaras diciendo que nos enfentamos a un gran misterio o ¿si?

becky: no puede ser

kovalsky: creo que si, nos enfrentamos a un nuevo villano

en la guarida del villano

incognito: bien pinguinos ya saben de mi existencia, pero cuanto durara este juego de vida o muerte, QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO

se rie como loco


	8. ¿Qué pelicula vamos a ver?

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Becky: buena idea

Stacy: yo invito las palomitas

Becky: yo los refrescos

Omar: y yo los caramelos

Kovalsky: genial pero que película veremos

Skipper: bueno yo digo que la de

Omar: la de car 2

Kovalsky: Omar todavía no sale en el cine

Omar: es cierto

Skipper: bueno iba a decir la de 2012 o la residente vil 4

Omar: skipper porque siempre te vas con las de desastres mundiales y apocalipsis

Skipper: que me gusta y

Kovalsky: yo sugiero la de terminador 4 la salvación

Todos se quedan viendo a Kovalsky

Kovalsky: que

Omar: Y ME DICEN RARO

Skipper: Kovalsky porque siempre te vas con las películas de robot asesinos futuristas

Kovalsky: que son buenas

Becky: yo quiero ver la de como perros y gatos 2

Skipper: que, ya está la de como perro y gatos 2

Kovalsky: desde hace cuando

Stacy: becky para que quieres ver nuestras misiones en la pantalla grande

Becky: no digas eso en público stacy

Stacy: lo siento

Kovalsky: rico tu qué película quieres ver

Rico: dhfjueyrbdhv

Kovalsky: la de los x men primera generación

Rico: si

Skipper: ya salió en cines, Kovalsky

Kovalsky: no recuerdo skipper

Stacy: yo me esperare a ver transformen 3 el lado oscuro de la luna

Kovalsky: entonces cual veremos

Omar: bueno a la suerte

Gira una ruleta

Skipper:(en voz baja) que sea la de residente vil 4 o 2012

Kovalsky: (voz baja) que se la de terminador 4, que sea la de terminador 4

La ruleta cae en destino final 5

Skipper: pero que

Kovalsky: pero quien puso la de destino final 5

Omar: pero esa la acaban de anunciar

Becky: tengo cara de pirulín

Skipper: becky tienes el plumón en la pata

Stacy: hermana cómo pudiste

Kovalsky: AHORA TENDREMOS QUE ESPERARNOS A QUE SALGA EN CINES

Le ponen a becky la linterna

Becky: bueno fui yo feliz

Kovalsky: desde cuándo es fácil sacarle la información con la linterna

Skipper: no lo se

Becky: lo hice para ver la de destino final 5

Omar: no que querías ver la de como perro y gatos 2

becky: bueno bueno, esa tambien

Skipper: bueno dique que esta buena

Después de ver la película

Skipper: porque vi esa película

Kovalsky: no sere el mismo

Omar: genial cuando saldrá destino final 6

Becky y stacy: nos encantó SI

Skipper: y rico

Kovalsky: por ahí, espero que no se vuelva más loco de lo que ya esta


	9. 5 Saw pingüinos

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Televisión: anda suelto un fugitivo salido de una película de terror, literalmente, se dice llamar Saw y es un sicópata demente que mata gente por diversión

Los pingüinos atrapados en una jaula junto con los tejones y los lémures

Skipper: se preguntara como paso esto, yo también, con un sicópata suelto no se juega, ya que esta aventura no es para cardiacos súper miedosos, esta es una aventura de terror, ni en mis peores pesadillas sacarían tal terror, esto comienza, ahora, era temprano por la mañana, una oscura mañana y escuchábamos la tele

Temprano ese día

Skipper: ese reportero loco, si esa loco, un sicópata suelto, a ya ja, a quien le importa eso verdad Kovalsky

Kovalsky: es cierto skipper

Omar: si y además tenemos a nuestro sicópata

Rico: oye

Llegan las tejones

Becky: todos corren hay un sicópata suelto

Skipper: que, ustedes ven la tele

Stacy: no.o lo escuchamos por la radio

Kovalsky: eso fue sarcasmo

Stacy: no, la verdad no

Becky: deberás lo escuchamos por la radio

Omar: tiene radio

Stacy: si

Llega Marlene

Marlene: Todos corran que ahí un sicópata suelto

Skipper: Marlene tienes televisión, o que

Marlene: no, lo leí por el periódico

Kovalsky y Omar: Marlene sabes leer

Marlene: si, se leer

Omar: (voz baja) mmm… curioso

Skipper: que rápido paran las noticias sobre sicópatas locos que matan por diversión y en juegos sangrientos donde nadie sobrevive.

Todos se quedan viendo a skipper

Skipper: que

Omar: Y ME DICE RARO

Marlene: bueno, skipper protégeme, perdón, este quería decir, que me protejan

Todos: 0_0

Skipper: (inseguro)ok

Llegan los lémures

Julien: todos corran y muevan el bote a un lugar seguro que viene un sicópata

Skipper: que ustedes ven las noticias o que

Maurice: no.o se nos ocurrió que avía un sicópata asía acá

Kovalsky: eso fue sarcasmo

Maurice: no, la vedad no

Mort: queríamos asustarlos

Julien: aunque si viene a un sicópata asía aquí

Omar: QUE

Entra el sicopata Y todos corren por sus vidas, y se refugian en el habitad de los tejones

Skipper: bien, recuerden lo que aprendieron en el maratón de películas de terror

Omar: ja, y dijeron en la academia que eso no servía

Kovalsky: ok

Becky: recuerden que en las películas de terror, los tontos, valientes y los que mueven el bote son los primeros en morir

Todos se quedan viendo a julien

Julien: que, por que todos me miran

Stacy: qué raro que suceda en una mañana muy oscura

Empieza a llover

Stacy: lo que faltaba está lloviendo, ahora si parece película de terror

Rico: hsgdteyrtfgetd

Omar: no puede ser

Skipper: que pasa omar

Omar: sigo sin entender a rico

Marlene: no hagan ruido aquí viene el sicopata

Mort: (voz baja) no soportó la presión

Maurice: hay no, julien

Skipper: que le pasa a cola anillada

Maurice: nadan nomas julien esta atrapado en las garras del sicópata

Sicopata se lleva a julien

Julien: Y YO COMO SABIA QUE NO TE GUSTABA BAILAR

Maurice: hay no mort

Mort: LOS PIES DEL REY DEVEN SER LIVERADOS

Mort al intentar liberar a julien queda atrapado en las garra del sicopata

Tiempo después

Skipper: bueno nomas quedan becky, stacy, yo, Kovalsky, Omar, rico, maurice y Marlene

Kovalsky: eso confirma que los tontos, valientes y los que mueven el bote son los primeros en morir

Maurice: porque, por qué, porque julien

Omar: muy bien pensemos, y si rico intenta rasonar con ese sicopata después de todo el también esta loco, no,

Skipper: que estás loco, o que

Stacy: quizás funcione quien sabe

Skipper: no, en la guerra no abandonamos a los aliados, aunque manfredi y Johnson fueron la excepción,

Omar: pobres manfredi y Johnson

Becky: minuto de silencio

Pasa un segundo

Becky: bueno se acabó esto

Stacy : y ahora como nos salvaremos de esto

Omar: y rico

Skipper: hay no

Kovalsky: se fue a desafiar al sicopata

Rico y el sicopata se enfrentan, ira contra ira explosiva,(pero agá el sicópata y rico es atrapado)

Stacy: esto confirma que los valientes mueren en las películas de terror

Viene el sicópata asía ello y todos corren y Maurice cae en una trapa

Maurice: déjenme váyanse ustedes

Todos: ok

Maurice: oigan, solo intentaba ser dramático

El sicopata se lleva a Maurice

Todos se refugian en el habitad de Marlene

Skipper: que no funda el pánico solo que dan Marlene, becky, stacy, Omar, Kovalsky y yo verdad

Omar: no tu no

Skipper: porque lo dices

Omar: estas bien amarado a esa cuerda misteriosa

Skipper: que

La cuerda se lleva a skipper y todos entran en pánico

Omar: no entren en pánico en las películas de terror lo que entran en pánico no sobreviven

Kovalsky: vamos a morir

Omar: no bigas eso Kovalsky, que, julien, mort, Maurice, rico y skipper se sacrificaron para que sobreviviéramos y vamos a ser que su sacrificio sea en vano

Becky: claro que, si

Kovalsky: QUE

Becky: nada

Marlene: sierren puertas y ventanas, y esperen a que alguien nos rescate

Marlene sierra puertas y ventanas

Omar: en las películas de terror los que hacen eso mueren, hay que estar en movimiento

Marlene: QUE

El sicopata entra por el drenaje y se lleva a Marlene

Kovalsky: hay no Marlene

Stacy: ahora solo quedan Omar, Kovalsky, becky y yo

Kovalsky: bueno vamos al habitad de los lémures, es mas espacioso

Becky: pues vamos

Se van al habitad de los lémures

Stacy: ya estamos aquí

Omar: bueno y Kovalsky

Becky: hay no lo dejamos

Kovalsky grita de terror por que el sicópata lo capturo

Omar: solo que da becky, stacy y yo

Stacy: no solo tu y yo

Omar: Por qué lo dices

Stacy: becky se lastimo la pierna y aquí viene el sicópata

Abandonan a becky y el sicópata se lleva a becky

Omar: hay no, no hay salida

Stacy: es el fin

El sicopatía acorrala a Omar y stacy y se los lleva

De regreso a la jaula del principio

Skipper: Y así mis amigos terminamos en teste embrollo

Julien: tengo meño

Entra el sicopata y se lleva a los lémures

Kovalsky: que nos va a hacer

Skipper: no lo se

Stacy: tengo miedo

Becky: yo también

Entre otra vez el sicopatía y se lleva alas tejones

Omar: bueno creo que seguimos nosotros

Skipper: por que

Omar: qui viene el sicopatía

El sicopatía se lleva a los pingüinos, las tejones y los lémures a los horribles juegos de Saw que nadie sobrevive

television: perdon por esa noticia del sicopata, unos bromistas me cambiaron las noticias, lo que queria decir es que atraparon al sicopata antes de que escapara del hospital de sicopatas, mil disculpas y espero que no aigan entraron en panico

Continuara…..

Estando n una habitación oscura

Skipper: donde estoy

Se enciende el cuarto y skipper, estaba senado en una silla eléctrica con los pies y una aleta atados y había vidrios por todas partes, la habitación esta cerrada y una tele se encendió la tele.

Skipper: pero que

Incognito: hola skipper

Skipper: quien rayos eres tu

Incognito: no te lo voy a decir, bien al juego, como veras

Skipper: pero si acabo de despertar

Incognito: ya basta aunque sea déjame terminar, y luego quéjate todo lo que quieras hasta que se termine el tiempo, esta bien

Skipper: bueno

Incognito: bien, como decía, tu no te puedes mover ya que tienes la aleta derecha atada a la silla y los dos pies bien atados uno de otro, ahora tendrás que ingeniártelas para salir de hay, tomar la lave que esta en la mesa enfrente de ti, antes que se encienda la silla y posteriormente explote el cuarto.

Skipper: bueno veré que puedo hacer

Incognito: bien skipper, vivir o morir tú eliges

Skipper: bien,, primero veré como salir de esta silla (mente) bien cual será el truco aquí

Incognito: (mente) espero que no descubra el truco

Skipper ve una sierra la que usa para desatarse los pies y la mano después de puntas esquiva los vidrios y toma la llave, y la usa para abrir la puerta

Incognito: pero que, se suponía que seria difícil, OLLE REGRESA TENIAS QUE CORTARTE LA ALETA,

La habitación explota

Con rico y Omar

Rico y Omar despiertan juntos en una habitación grande donde una tele se enciende

Incognito: hola Omar y rico

Omar: hola entidad misteriosa que no nos conocemos y quiere que juguemos un juego donde nadie sobrevive, sacado de una película de terror, literalmente

Incognito: gracias, pero eso no los va a salvar

Omar: claro

Incognito: bien como verán tu y rico están atrapados en una habitación donde una pared de vidrio aprueba de bala los separa, tiene a skipper amarado a una mesa

Skipper: oye por que no me dejas ir

Incognito: TUBISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD

Skipper: sabía que debí tomar la puerta azul

Incognito: bien como andaba diciendo, y tiene en la aleta una sierra eléctrica la cual usaran para Omar tu cortaras a la mitad a perky y tu rico tendrás que cortas a skipper sacarles las llaves que tiene en su interior y después abrir las puertas antes de que se termine el tiempo y los 3 mueran

Skipper: genial, yo tenia que ser el que tiene que ser cortar a la mitad

Incognito: ya no te quejes

Omar: (voz baja) por que yo no fui el que tiene que cortar a la mitad a skipper

Skipper: que dijiste Omar, yo nada

Incognito: bien, vivir o morir ustedes eligen

Omar de inmediato rebana a perky y saca la llave

Incognito: que paso, no esperaba ninguna rebanacion hasta el medio minuto

Omar: pues yo quiero vivir

Rico se pone a llorar

Skipper: pero que hisirte Omar, le rebanaste el corazón a rico

Omar: que, el dijo, vivir o morir y yo escogí vivir

Incognito: o, ya vi que paso, le tocaba a perky a rico

Omar: ja pues te equivocaste

Incogito: ja, pero no creo que rico corte a la mitad a skipper

Omar: no puede ser, TIENES RAZON

Y era cierto, rico no se podía decir si cortar a skipper o no

Rico: dkfjuthry

Omar: que como que no quieres cortar a skipper

Rico: NO

Skipper: que acaso ya le entiendes a rico,

Omar: no pero esto es de vida o muerte no crees

Incognito: ja pues hagan algo rápido que se les termina el tiempo

Omar: (recargado contra el vidrio) vamos rico ya rebana a skipper,

Que quiero irme a mi casa a ver el fut….

Rico: no

Le avienta la sierra eléctrica a la televisión

Incognito: rico, acabas de morir junto con Omar y skipper

Omar: YA VEZ LO QUE PROVOCAS RICO, AHORA TODOS VAMOS A Morir

Skipper: no lo creo, rico dame la 20°,

Omar: que la 20°

Incognito: y que es la 20°

Omar: la cosa mas explosiva que tenemos

Incognito: que, por que yo no lo sabia

Rico reburgita la 20° y se l lanza al vidrio, libera a skipper y el vidrio explota y ya skipper, rico y Omar juntos hacen la escalera, sin kovalsky, hasta llegar a una ventana y escapar. Ya fuera incognito los atrapa en una jaula

Skipper: ceviche de pescado, que no te quieren en tu casa o que

Incognito: como verán, es difícil escapar de saw si no hacen lo que yo quiero y si no me quieren en mi casa

Después con kovalsky

Kovalsky: bien, y esto que es

Se enciende la tele y kovalsky se asusta

Incognito: kovalsky ya deja de gritar como niña

Kovalsky: pero como haces eso

Incognito: kovalsky, te voy a pedir que no me confundas por favor,

Kovalsky: esta bien

Incognito: bien, como veras tienes 2 puertas al frente

Kovalsky: si, y luego

Incognito: tienes que abrir una

Kovalsky: no, aquí va la parte divertida, por cada puerta errónea que abras se te ara mas difícil salir de allí, y solo puedes abrir una y una vez que entras a la siguiente aviación ya no hay vuelta atrás

Kovalsky: bien, cual escojo, la primera o la segunda, hay o puedo decidir (desesperado) la primera o la segunda la primera o la segunda, LA PRIMERA O LA SEGUNDA

Después de un minuto

Incognito: ya apúrate, ya paso un minuto y quiero ver el fut…

Kovalsky: pues cual escogo la primera o la segunda

Incognito: PUES TU ESCOGE ESO

Kovalsky: PUES NO SE CUAL ESCOGER

Se abre una puerta

Marlene: hola

Kovalsky: pepeepero, eso era todo

Marlene: que solo tenias que abrir una puerta, ESO ERA TODO LO QUE TENIAS QUE HACER, SI SUPIERAS LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER PARA SALIR DE MI SITUACION DE VIDA O MUERTE

Kovalsky: y que tuviste que hacer

Marlene: no te lo voy a decir (mente) incognito: tienes que besar a Maurice, Marlene: QUE, MAURICE: QUE, después de besarlo a Maurice, incognito: bien ahora tienes que sacrificar a Maurice, Marlene: SI, Maurice: QUE.

Kovalsky: esta bien

De repente con becky y stacy

De repente con becky y stacy

Becky estaba bien ataba en medio de la habitación y stacy estaba libre y Se enciende la tele

Becky: pero que rayos

Incognito: bien ahora veremos que tan unidas son, becky esta amarrada hasta de donde no se imaginan y stacy estas completamente libre

Becky y stacy: Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEVEMOS DE HACER

Incognito: para haya voy, stacy puedes tratar de liberar a tu hermana o simplemente irte por esa puerta abierta, vivir o morir, stacy TU Y SOLO TU, NO BECKY….

Becky: oye

Stacy: que bien

Incognito: bien como andaba diciendo, stacy escoge vivir o morir, tu eliges

Becky: (mente) ja, ese incognito no sabe lo que dice yo y stacy somos muy unidas samas me abandonara

Stacy: BIEN, YA ME VOY

Becky: QUE

Incognito: hasta mi me dolió eso

Stacy: perosi es vivir o morir, (lento) vivir o morir

Stacy se va y de repente regresa

Becky: lo sabía que no me abandonarías

Stacy: es que no hay salida

Incognito: es que esto tiene un truco

Stacy: y cual es

Incogito: si te lo digo ya no seria divertido verdad

Becky: el sujeto de la mascara escalofriante tiene razón

Incognito: oye, gracias

Becky: de nada

Ahora nos vamos con julien y mort

Julien: que paso

Mort: yo estoy aquí

Julien: hay no mort

Incognito: bien, lo que tenes que hacer, es dejar que mort te toque lo pies por todo un minuto

Mort: si

Julien: QUE, NO, A, por que no me metes es esa jaula llena de vidrios y alambre de púas

Incognito: es que, que mort te toque los pies es mas divertido

Mort: me gusta este juego

Julien: auque sea medio minuto, no

Incognito: no, lo siento, todo un minuto con un segundo, por que me hiciste enojar y odio ese tipo de preguntas

Julien: A, POR QUE

En eso mort le toca los pies y julien se retuerce como loco

De regreso con becky y stacy

Stacy: bien, no encontré ninguna salida por ningún lado

Becky: esto nunca hubiera pasado si tu nunca hubieras insistido en vivir en el zoológico de central park

Stacy: ya silencio, el pasado es pasado

Incognito: YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESCUCHARLAS A LAS DOS, STACY QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE BECKY TIENE DEBAJO UNA PUERTA OCULTA

Stacy: Y COMO QUIERES QUE LA AYE SI ESTA OCULTA

Incignito: pues es la única salida, pero eso terminaría ahorcando a becky

Becky: QUE

Stacy: bien, entonces me sentare y tomare un importante decisión

Del techo cae kovalsky

Kovalsky: estoy bien

Marlene: lo siento kovalsky

Stacy: me sale de ahorcar a becky

Becky: QUE

Kovalsky: bien ya llegue

Kovalsky saca una sierra eléctrica

Stacy: y esa sierra eléctrica

Kovalsky: la encontré por hay

Kovalsky libera a becky y con ayuda de Marlene se van por el techo de la habitación y ya becky, stacy, kovalsky y Marlene se encuentran en otra habitación.

Incognito: a como me hacen enojar

En esa habitación se encuentran con Leonard donde esta al otro lado de la habitación vendado de los ojos y con las manos atadas y tiene que caminar ciego por un camino de tablas ya que la habitación no tiene suelo y tieen que giarlo con la voz

becky: no puede ser Leonard

Leonard: ya saben que le tengo miedo a los juegos donde la vida esta en peligro

Kovalsky: era de suponerse

Stacy: bien tenemos que guiar a Leonard con nuestra voz, ya que el tiene la llave

Marlene: y como lo sabes

Stacy: pues la tiene en la frente

Becky: tiene razón

Guían por la voz a Leonard por el camino de tablas (claro que no fue fácil, con eso de que le tiene fobia a casi todo) ya al otro lado, la habitación se llena de gas para dormir y todos quedan dormidos

Skipper: genial y ahora donde estamos

Incognito: bien llegamos al juego final

Todos: bien solo di que debemos hacer que,YA ESTAMOS HARTOS DE TU JUEGOS DE VIVA O MUERTE, SACADOS DE UNA PELICULA DE TERROR, LITERALMENTE

Incognito: bien no se enojen, bien, skipper, como veras hay 4 jaulas sobre aceite hirviendo, en cada jaula hay 3 de tus amigos o conocidos

Leonard: por que yo estoy solo

Incognito: ya no te quejes, es por especies

Leonard: y por que la nutria esta con las tejones

Incognito: que son musteldiae verdad kovalsky

Kovalsky: tiene razón

Incognito: bien a lo nuestro:, solo puedes elegir a una jaula para salvase, la pregunta es cual, tu elite, los lémures, Leonard, o las tejones y nutria, aunque tu también deverias ser una opción, pero la mayoría ser auto eligen y eso no es divertido, verdad

Todos: si

Skipper: pues es obvio que a la nutria

Todos: QUE

Skipper: es decir, a ninguno, no los abandonare como a manfredi y Johnson cuando necesitaban mi ayuda y yo los abandone, pudiéndolos salvar de ese volcán en erupción.

Incognito: bien entonces no vas a escoger a

Skipper ve una cortina donde parecía ser el centro de mando y quita la cortina y el incognito resulto ser HANS

Skipper: NO, HANS

Hans: no puede ser me descubriste, pues ni modo

Hans activa un botón y atrapa a skipper y lo pone en la misma situación que los demás

Hans: ja, prepárense a morir en aceite hirviendo

Skipper : Hans que lograrías con esto

Hans: lo siento skipper, hay reglas

Hans oprime el botón y las jaulas se dirigen al aceite hirviendo, y todos gritan de miedo y en eso skipper despierta a salvo en la guarida

Skipper: a que bueno, solo fue un sueño loco

Skipper descubre una grabación y le pone play

Grabación: hola hans, tienes en la sangre un veneno de acción lenta, y solo yo tengo la cura, escucha bien, por que hay regla, a si y por cierto, skipper vivir o morir tu eliges

Skipper: que

Se enciende la tele

Incognito: GAME OVER


	10. Cosas de tejones parte A

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Las tejones entran al habitad de los pingüinos

Becky: y que hacemos aquí stacy

Stacy: no lo sé pensé que sería divertido molestar pingüinos

Becky: pero no hay pingüinos

Stacy: mira una nota

Becky: que dice

Nota: skipper: lo siento becky y stacy hoy no molestaran pingüinos porque nos fuimos a la playa, así que NO NOS BUSQUEN skipper Omar: yo quería ir a Acapulco skipper: Omar no molestes yo quería ir a Cancún pero no hago Milagros Omar: si y la ves que salvaste a manfredi y Johnson de ese calamar gigante en florida skipper: Omar eso era confidencial Kovalsky: ya podemos ir a la playa por favor Omar: está bien Kovalsky skipper: skipper fuera y no toquen nada. Atentamente skipper

Stacy: bueno creo que no nos quieren aquí

Becky: no inventes vamos a desordenar aquí

Stacy: está bien

Después de desordenar el cuartel de los pingüinos se encuentren con cuajito

Stacy: mira becky es cuajillo, que lindo esta cuajillo, cosita bonita

Becky: órale y donde esta

Stacy: está en mis patas

Becky: (le ruje el estómago) hay no puede ser tengo hambre (ve a cuajito) SI, GELATINA MOVIBLE,(se come a cuajito)

Stacy: AAAAA,

Becky: que pasa stacy

Stacy: TE COMISTE A CUAJILLO

Becky: que tenía hambre

Stacy se desmalla

Becky: que te pasa stacy

Stacy despierta

Becky: no me asustes así

Stacy: pero tú te comiste a cuajillo

Becky: PUES TENIA HAMBRE

Stacy: y eso te da derecho a comerte a cuajillo

Becky: A, SI

Stacy se molesta mucho con becky y golpea el closet de inventos amorosos

Becky: u mira stacy el amormodulador de Kovalsky

Stacy: porque Kovalsky tendría un closet de inventos amorosos

Becky: o mira stacy, una foto de una delfín

Stacy: déjame ver, U….

Becky: hay que usar el amordulador

Stacy: bueno, pero quien es la delfín

Becky: porque no lo intentamos

Stacy: pero de donde sacaremos ADN de Kovalsky

Becky abre un closet de ADN de Kovalsky

Becky: bien stacy, pluma, sangre, saliva o que necesitas

Stacy: Y LE DICEN RARO A OMAR

Becky:: creo que usaremos la pluma

Stacy: no mejor saliva

Encienden el amordulador y lo ponen en funcionamiento y encuentran la ubicación del amor de Kovalsky

Becky: veamos quien es el amor de Kovalsky

Stacy: no me molestaría (seria) encontrar el amor de ciertos animales (risa macabra)

Becky: y esa risa macabra

Stacy: que tú también la tienes

Becky: cierto

Stacy: veamos la lista de animales que debemos medio arruinar su vida con su amor perfecto

Becky: quien esta

Stacy: cabo

Becky: tacha a cabo

Stacy: porque

Becky: no se encuentra en este momento

Stacy: está bien, tachado

Becky: y bien quien esta

Stacy: veamos, Kovalsky, skipper, rico, Leonard, Marlene, julien, mort, Maurice, Joey, burt, Phil, manos, me falto alguien

Becky: quien es manos

Stacy: dije manos, quise decir mano

Becky: quien rayos es mano

Stacy: pues es masón

Becky: AAA…

Stacy: creo que ya son todos

Becky: y Omar

Stacy: nuestro compadre, NOO…

Becky: está bien, Omar se salva

Se van a arruinar vidas

En la playa

Skipper: se siente bien descansar de vez en cuando no muchachos

Rico: si, si, siquechi quechi, si

Omar: me alegra salir a la playa, aunque me hubiera gusta ir a Acapulco y no a playa de nueva jersey

Skipper: o pues quien crees que soy santa,

Omar: acaso es mi culpa que perdieras los pasaportes

Skipper: que, bueno si quieres tanto ir a Acapulco pues ve tu solo, aver si sobrevives en la frontera

Omar: ya, está bien, no es para tanto

Skipper: y Kovalsky

Omar: esta por ahí peleando con el doctor espiráculo, a, a ver quién tiene mejores cosas

Kovalsky: yo tengo más cosas ridículamente caras

Doctor espiráculo: no yo tengo más cosas súper caras

Calamar de titanio: no el que tiene más cosas ridículamente caras soy yo

Ardilla roja: pero si yo tengo todo un arsenal de armas una mas cara que la otra

Hámster vil: pero porque nadie me invito a esta pelea de quien tiene mas casa ridículamente caras

Skipper: pero de dónde saca Kovalsky, todas esas cosas ridículamente caras

Omar: se las robo del cuartel general

Skipper: DE DONDE

En el cuartel general

Pingüino alfa: pero que

Nigel: que pasa pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: alguien se robó todas las cosas ridículamente cara y en el único día que tuvieron que fallar las cámaras de seguridad

Nigel: bueno, almenos no se robaron el televisor

Pingüino alfa: en especial el televisor

Nigel: QUE, por que siempre quieren nuestro televisor

Skipper: no más espero que no se aigan dado cuenta el pingüino alfa

Omar: o el tío de cabo

Skipper: dime que Kovalsky volverá todo después de saber quién tiene más cosas ridículamente caras

Omar: eso dijo

Skipper: bien

Omar: (voz baja) eso espero

De regreso con becky y stacy

Becky: bien, a cuantos hemos destrozado la vida gracias al amordulador

Stacy: veamos, burt ya, rico ya, Kovalsky ya

Becky: y Kovalsky no se espera quien es

Stacy: puedo seguir

Becky: síguele, pues

Stacy; bueno, skipper, manos

Becky: quedas decir masón

Stacy: lo que sea Phil

Becky: y pobre lulú, pero eso se merece porque Phil nos arrojó popo

Stacy: me dejas seguir por favor

Becky: ok, síguele, pues

Stacy: julien, mort, Maurice, joey y Léonard

Becky: y quien salta

Stacy: Omar, cabo

Becky: pero a esos los tachamos

Stacy: cierto

Becky: y quien….falta

Stacy: pues Marlene

Becky: U… , dejamos lo mejor al final

Stacy: el ahora mejorado amordulador dice que la pareja perfecta de Marlene es Antonio

Becky: y quien es Antonio

Stacy: la nutria soltera de central park

Becky: órale

Stacy: y está en central park

Becky: y que estamos esperando, vamos a, arruinar vidas, a, Antonio,(risa macabra)

Stacy: ves te dije que tú también tienes risa macabra

Becky: bueno vámonos

Becky y stacy se van a central park a arruinarle la vida a Antonio

Continuara….

parte=2

En el árbol de Fred

Fred: hola Antonio

Antonio: hola fred, que haces

Fred: nada

Antonio: siempre con ese sentido del humor

Llegan becky y stacy a central park

Becky: bueno y donde estarán Antonio

Stacy: ya lo encontré

Becky: QUE

Vigilan a Antonio por un buen rato

Becky: bueno la operación: arruinarle la vida a Antonio comienza ahora

Stacy: no me gusta

Becky: pues tienes otro nombre mejor

Stacy: si

Becky: cual

Stacy: operación: Antonio caerá otra vez

Becky: como que otra vez

Stacy: es que ya le había arruinado la vida una vez

Becky: y yo donde estaba

Stacy: haciendo una misión secreta en Australia

Becky: hay, que buenos tiempos , espera como te enteraste si esa misión era secreta

Stacy: tengo contactos

Becky: (sarcástica) si claro como no

Stacy: mmm…. Antonio se mueve

Becky: a ver

Stacy: ten cuidado nos vas a hacer que caigamos al suelo

Becky y stacy caen al suelo encima de Antonio y Fred

Fred: hola

Antonio: fred este no es momento para tu sentido del humor

Fred: que sentido del humor

Stacy: perdón

Antonio: no sabía que había tejones en central park

Becky, stacy. Antonio y Fred se levantan del suelo

Stacy: bueno no hay tejones de central park

Becky: bueno no hay somos del zoológico del central pack

Antonio: bueno aléjate que invades mi espacio personal

Stacy: hermana que te pasa, me escuchas, hola

Stacy le chasquea en la cara y becky no reacciona, y stacy cree que becky se enamoró de Antonio, y así fue

Antonio: A…, si me voy a alejar lentamente antes

Antonio se mueve lentamente y después sale corriendo perseguido por becky

Fred: pero que paso aquí

Stacy: pero y nuestra misión

Fred: que misión

Stacy: olvídalo

Becky no logro atrapar a Antonio y stacy se llevo a becky arrastrándola hasta el zoológico

Becky: pero Antonio, MI ANTONIO, ANTONIO

Stacy: ya cálmate, no olvides nuestra misión

Becky: cual misión

Stacy: no puede ser, te estoy perdiendo

Becky: alguien está esperando afuera

Stacy: está bien, quédate aquí y no agás nada

Stacy ve quien está esperando afuera y becky sale corriendo hacia central park

Marlene: y que le pasa a becky

Stacy: la e perdido, no..

Marlene: así, vengo para decirles que recibí una carta de mi primo Alfonso

Stacy: bien por ti,

Marlene: bueno ahora se lo diré a los pingüinos

Stacy: lo pingüinos no están

Marlene: porque , donde están

Stacy: en la playa

Marlene:(curiosa) en la playa

Stacy: si en la playa

Marlene: mí, skipper en la playa, en la playa

Stacy: si

Marlene: desde cuando mi skipper se relaja

Stacy: desde hoy

Marlene: y están en Acapulco, Omar siempre quiso ir a Acapulco

Stacy: eso si no se, solo soy un tejón, no un sabelotodo

Marlene: a si bueno ya me voy

Stacy: no espera me ayudarías a hacer cierta cosita con migo ya que mi hermana me a dejado por ese Antonio

Marlene: quien es Antonio

Stacy: eso es confidencial

Marlene: pero sabes que no puedo salirme del zoológico o si no me convierto en hulk

Stacy: quien es hulk

Marlene: a si le llame a mi lado salvaje, te justa

Stacy: bueno, creo que sí, entonces me ayudas

Marlene: bueno, a ver qué pasa

De regreso en el árbol de Fred, becky logro tener una cita con Antonio

Becky: y bien Antonio cuales son tus pasatiempos

Antonio: tocar la guitarra española

Becky: bien no me interesa, quieres jugar a simón dice

Antonio:(en su mente) porque simón dice

Becky: también me gustan las palomitas y las malteadas de frambuesa

Antonio: (en su mente) porque me tortura

Becky: y también me gusta el color amarillo y el café claro

Antonio: así, se me callo algo

Antonio agacha su cabeza

Antonio: Fred ya pudiste cortar las cadenas que ya no puedo soportar

Fred: lo siento Antonio, pero estas cadenas esta atadas muy fuerte

Antonio levanta su cabeza

Antonio: (en su cabeza) porque me pasa esto

A la entrada del zoológico

Julien: quieres que lleve a Marlene, mi Marlene hacia el central park

Stacy: ese es el plan

Julien: no lo sé, me asusta la idea

Stacy: descuida para eso hasta la jaula

Maurice: eso no le quítalo lo aterrador

Julien: cierto Maurice

Mort: yo lo hago

Stacy: no lo se

Julien: está decidido mort liberara a mi Marlene

Marlene: estoy pensando que esto no será buena idea

Stacy: ya no digas tonterías, la vida de mi hermana está en juego y la tengo que salvar de ella misma

julien lleva a Marlene al árbol de Fred

julien: que meño

Stacy: cómo va la misión

Maurice: julien llego a su posición

Stacy: liberen a Marlene

Maurice: mort ya está liberan a Marlene

Stacy: va todo bien, maurice, hola

Maurice: no algo salió mal, AUXILIO, NO…

Stacy: NO, Maurice, bueno salo quedo yo

Después de un tiempo stacy no encuentra a los lémures y se siente miedo porque el lado salvaje de Marlene esta suelto

Stacy: pero por que no escuche a Marlene

Stacy encuentra a julien

Stacy: JULIEN

Julien: fue horrible, primero ataco a mort, pero ese no importa, después fue tras Maurice, pero se sacrificó para que yo me salvara y ahora esta tras nosotros

Stacy: porque siento que moriremos

Julien: deberíamos terminar esta misión, no

Stacy: NO, terminaremos esta misión, te guste o no, porque manfredi y Johnson siempre lograron terminar todas sus misiones, por su lema, hacerlo o morir en el intento,

Julien: porque siento que ese lema no me gusta

Stacy: bueno, lamentablemente, manfredi y Johnson no lograron terminar su primera misión de vida o muerte

Julien: genial voy a morir gracias a que esta tejón esta loca

continuara...

,

parte=3

,

Stacy: no te preocupes julien, he salido de peores situaciones

Julien: como cuales

Stacy: esta la vez que me salve de esos tejones malos, con colmillos de 15 cm, y también la vez en que mi hermana y yo nos salvamos de ese edificio en explosión y demolición, si y también la vez que nos salvamos de nuestro oscuro enemigo, FOXMAGIC

Julien: foxmagic

Stacy: no foxmagic, FOXMAGIC

Julien: bueno, que es eso

Se mueven unos arbustos

Stacy: tenía que ser de noche en la parte más boscosa de central park

Julien: que podrá se eso

Stacy: espero que no sea Marlene,

Julien y stacy gritan de miedo

De regreso con becky

Antonio: (mente) ya no la aguato

Fred: aguanta Antonio, hay falta mucho para sacarte

Antonio: pues apúrate

Becky: pero que tanto andas haciendo

Antonio: nada, nada

Becky: nada e

Becky ve a Fred

Antonio: O…, FUE IDEA DE FRED

Fred: yo que

Becky: sabes cómo trato a los que piensan que soy una molestia

Antonio: Fred dijo que juegas juegos tonto

Becky: QUE QUE

Antonio: esto se esta poniendo muy malo

Fred saca una motosierra

Antonio: y esa motosierra

Fred: ja, quien sabe

Fred: aléjate tejón

Antonio: Fred crees que una motosierra detendrá a un tejon enfurecido

Fred: esa es la idea

Antonio: pues no y sácame antes de que nos ataque

Fred saca a Antonio y escapan de becky

Antonio: Fred y tu motosierra

Fred: huy, creo que la deje en mi casa al lado de becky

Antonio: se llama becky

Fred: si

Antonio: que raro nunca menciono su nombre

Sale becky con la motosierra toda enfurecida

Becky: vengan, solo los hare picadillo

Antonio y Fred gritan y corren por sus vidas hasta julien y stacy y chocan

Antonio: a hola stacy, nos volvemos a encontrar o no stacy

Stacy: Antonio

Antonio: stacy

Julien: JULIEN

Todo se queda viendo a julien

Julien: que, no me miren así, que yo no soy Omar, para que me miren así

Stacy: bueno aca nos anda casando hulk

Fred: hulk

Stacy: si hulk, el lado salvaje de Marlene , HULK

Fred: acá nos anda persiguiendo tu hermana toda enfurecida y nos quiere hacer picadillo

Stacy tumba a Antonio

Stacy: QUE LE ISISTE A MI HERMANA

Antonio: nada solo que le dije la palabra con t

Stacy: que la palabra con t, no puede ser esto es grave , que no funda el pánico, al menos no tiene una motosierra, verdad, VERDAD

Antonio: digamos que si

Aparece becky toda enojada y con la motosierra, y cae un rayo

todos gritan de miedo

Stacy: así, ahora que me acuerdo vi esto en una película donde todos morían

Julien: cual era esa película

Fred: creo que es la masacre de Texas no

Stacy: no en esa no se mueren todos, fue en otra que no me acuerdo

Antonio: POR FAVOR podemos olvidarnos a que película se parece esto, SI, FUE EN UNA PELICULA DE TERROR DONDE TODOS MUEREN Y SAN SE ACABO

STACY: estoy de acurdo

Becky: los voy a ser picadillo a todos

Todos corren de terror y escapan de becky

Después de perder a becky se encuentran con Marlene y los actura para comérselos más tarde

Stacy: genial, primero escapamos de becky y ahora somos prisioneros de Marlene, pero creo que recuerdo algo similar a otra película de terror que vi

Fred: creo que fue la de …

Antonio: A CALLAR

Julen: desde cuando Marlene se volvió inteligente a la hora de comer en su lado salvaje

Stacy: a si el lado salvaje de Marlene conoció el fuego

En otra jaula

Maurice: eso tiene sentido

Stacy: Maurice, estas bien

Maurice: QUE SI ESTOY VIEN, JULIEN NOS ABANDONO A MORT Y A MI

Julien: este, tenía mis razones ok, soy el rey

Antonio: si un rey que va hacer comido por su arrogancia

Julien: oye, tú también hubieras echo lo mismo, NO

Antonio: NO, la verdad no

Stacy: Maurice te vamos a liberar y luego vas a buscar ayuda ,ok

Maurice: ok

Julien: oye porque yo no soy el de la ayuda

Stacy: 2 razones, no confió en ti y no te podemos liberar

julien:(voz baja) no me quieres

mort: yo si te quiero (toca los pies de julien)

julien:o.. por que tenia que tocarme con mort y los demas solos

Liberan a Maurice y en eso aparece el lado salvaje de Marlene

Maurice: hay no y ahora que ago.

Stacy: escucha mi voz

Maurice: si la escuchare

Stacy: sierra tus ojos

Maurice: QUE SIERRE MIS OJOS

Stacy: solo siérralos

Maurice: y ahora que

Stacy: siga tus instintos

Maurice: que siga mis instintos

Stacy: si, solo síguelos

Maurice sigue sus instintos y logra esquivar a Marlene y hace que Marlene rompa las jaulas de sus amigos y ya todos libres escapan de Marlene

Julien: Maurice eso estuvo genial

Stacy: yo sabía que lo arias

Maurice: si hasta yo estoy sorprendido

Después se encuentran a Marlene y becky

Julien: no puede, primero escapamos de una y después de la otra y ahora las 2 juntas

Ven que va pasando por la calle el cementerio 8

Stacy: vamos subamos al cementerio 8

Fred: el autobús que arroyo a 2 tíos y 6 primos y todos eran del norte

Stacy: ese mero

Todos se suben al cementerio 8 y después de una calle intentan entrar Marlene y becky

Antonio: porque no nos dejan en paz

Cuando entran becky y Marlene todos se esconden y en cuanto marlene y becky se ven empiezan una batalla a muerte

Stacy: U, esto se parece a Fredy vs jones

Fred: apoco

Después de una intensa batalla, después de una parada el cementerio 8 le da a toda velocidad y todos salen volando por la puerta de emergencia que se avía abierto por la batalla entre becky y Marlene y todos acaen en en el zoológico de central park

Antonio: (mareado) con que este es el zoológico de central park A

Stacy: si así es

Fred: bueno creo que ya fue todo

En eso becky le vomita por accidente a stacy

y stacy queda toda llena de vomito

continuara...


	11. Cosas de tejones parte B

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Stacy: qué asco

Becky: perdón

Stacy: acabas de vomitar en mí

Antonio: y esa cosa verde

Fred: creo que es cuajillo

Antonio: y tu como sabes

Fred: no quedas saber

Cuajito es come una frutas que encuentra en el abitad de los lémures y empieza a crecer

Stacy: JULIEN

Julien: que, tuvimos una fiesta de frutas, Maurice quien estaba acargo de limpiar esto

Maurice: mort

Mort: yo que

Julien: mort por eso te lanzaremos al monstro verde

Stacy: oye julien, tiene nombre, cuajillo

Maurice: que no se llama cuajito

Stacy: le digo, como me dé la regalada gana

Antonio: bueno almenas no nos enfrentamos a una invasión extraterrestre

aparecen naves extraterrestres

Fred: que e eso

Marlene: creo que es una invasión extraterrestre

Becky: genial, ahora cuajito y también una invasión extraterrestre

A stacy le empieza a palpa -lotear el ojo

Stacy: notan si me palpa-lotea el ojo

Antonio: si, si se nota

Marlene ve a Antonio

Marlene: como dices que te llamas

Antonio: Antonio y tu

Marlene: Marlene

Stacy: Marlene no hay momento para eso, HAY UN MUNDO QUE SALVAR

Becky: como en la misión México

Stacy: si como esa misión, solo que estas nos enfrentamos a extraterrestres y a cuajillo

De repente sale calamar de titanio con un robot de titanio gigante

Calamar de titanio: prepárense gente de nueva york para su destrucción

Fred: que curiosos que a calamar de titanio se le ocurriera atacar ahora, no

Antonio: Fred, cuerda silencio

En la playa

Dr espiráculo: yo tengo más cosas súper raras

Ardilla roja: yo tengo todo un armamento militar

Hámster vil: pero yo tengo más cosas súper casa

Kovalsky: pero yo tengo las mejores cosas y no notan que falta un miembro

Dr espiráculo: si

Ardilla roja: creo que es calamar de titanio

Hámster vil: bien por el

De regreso a la ciudad

Las tejones, los lémures, las nutrias y la ardilla están de la azotea de un edificio

Stacy: bien, solo por esta vez tejones, lémures y nutrias….

Fred: y ardilla

Stacy: y ardilla, uniremos fuerzas para acabar esta amenaza

Becky: como en Irak

Stacy: si, como en Irak

Julien: lo cal no me interesa por que no se trata de mi

Antonio: y que aremos

Stacy: bien lémures retasen al calamar de titanio

Julien: entendido

Stacy: Fred, Antonio y becky detengan a cuajillo y tomen este rayo encojedor Y QUE NO TE PASE NADA A CUAJILLO, ENTENDIERON

Antonio: si entendimos

Stacy: y Marlene ayúdame a detener a esos extraterrestres

Marlene: claro

Se van a su posición

Los lémures se van a retratar a calamar de titanio

Julien: Maurice como retrasaremos a ese bato loco

Maurice: no lo se

Mort: y si bailamos enfrente de el

Maurice: mort, eso es muy peligroso

Julien: nunca creí decir esto pero estoy del lado de mort

Mort: sii, los pies me quieren (abrazo los pies de julien)

Julien: mort, los pies no

Maurice: bueno intentémoslo, a ver qué pasa

Se ponen a bailar enfrente del robot gigante de titanio del calamar de titanio

Calamar de titanio: pero que

Julien: prepara monto de tuercas y tornillo para mover el bote

Calamar de titanio: no puede ser mi única debilidad lémures bailarines, no puedo dejar de ver a los lémures bailando, NOOOOO…. (se queda viendo a los lemures)

Maurice: creo que funciona

Julien: claro que funciona Maurice, es el poder del baile

Por el lado de cuajito

Becky: bueno, Fred y an..to..nio

Antonio: becky aléjate

Becky: bueno detengan a cuajillo, mientras trato de desifrar como funciona el rayo encojedor

Fred: no sabes cómo usar el rayo encojedor

Becky: no, y además tengo mala puntería

Fred: genial nos tenía que tocar la tejon…

Antonio: no digas nada malo enfrente de un tejón

Fred: por que

Ven a becky tratando de usar el rayo encojedor y resbala

Becky: estoy bien

Entonces viene cuajillo

Antonio: hay no cuajillo

Becky por accidente ace que el rayo encogedor entre adentro de cuajillo

Becky: hay no

Fred: que

Becky: bueno alguien tendrá que entrar adentro de cuajillo

Antonio: yo no

Becky: yo tampoco

Fred: bueno yo voy

Fred entra en cuajillo y saca el reyo encojedor

Fred: fue sencillo

Antonio: como lo lograste

Fred: que solo es una gelatina móvil

Becky: bien ame eso

Por accidente encoje a Fred

Becky: perdón Fred

Fred: no hay problema

Antonio: dame eso

Antonio encoje a cuajito

En la nave alienígena principal

Stacy: bueno no fue fácil llegar aquí

Marlene: claro

Stacy: si, este, bueno no te mentiré, quizás no salgamos con vida

Marlene: pero si nomas debemos destruir la nave principal de algunas manera

Stacy: claro

Son enfoscadas por extraterrestres, se stacy y Marlene se defienden y escapan pero son capturadas y llevadas al extraterrestre líder

Extraterrestre líder: jshduebfhyr

Marlene: que

Extraterrestre líder: jshdyerucns

Stacy: dice que, creyeron que detendrían la invasión

Marlene: los entiendes

Stacy: eso es confidencial

Extraterrestre líder: jsuhdyegrcjd

Stacy: hay no

Marlene: que

Stacy: seremos desintegradas

Marlene: que

Stacy ve un botón de autodestrucción

Stacy: mira un botón de autodestrucción

Marlene: porque tiene un botón de autodestrucción

Stacy: no lo sé, pero si lo oprimimos destruirá todas las naves

Marlene: que te hace pensar eso

Stacy: es la nave principal y que, no ves películas de ciencia ficción

Marlene: no

Stacy y Marlene intentan oprimir el botón de autodestrucción, pero en el intento Marlene cae de la nave y stacy oprime el botón de autodestrucción y se lanza de la nave

Extraterrestre líder: ra...yos

Se destruyen todas las naves extraterrestres

Stacy saca un paracaídas y Marlene cae en un auto

Persona: mi auto

Marlene: estoy bien

Ala robot del calamar de titanio le cae una nave extraterrestre

Calamar de titanio: rayos

Maurice: no puedo creer que lo acabemos solo bailando

Julien: ves Maurice, es el poder del, baile

Mort: sii,

Chuck charles sale se del supermercado

Chuck charles: que me perdí

Le cae una nave extraterrestre

Chuck charles: estoy bien

En el zoológico de central park

Stacy: bueno creo que ya término todo, y antes que llegaran los pingüinos de sus vacaciones en la playa

Stacy pone a cuajito en su lugar

Becky: an..to..nio

Antonio: becky ya te dije que no va a funcionar

Marlene: stacy que le pasa a becky

Stacy: A, si, esta atraída por Antonio

Marlene: enserio

Stacy: si

Julien: bueno nosotros nos vamos

Maurice: adiós

Mort: adiós

Todos se despiden de los lémures

Marlene: y que tiene ese Antonio de especial

Stacy: averígualo

Marlene: está bien

Continuara…

parte=5

Temprano en la mañana

Becky: que bien ya amaneció

Stacy: no creí sobrevivir la noche anterior, después de que nos atacaras con tu ladomalhumorado

Becky: lo siento

Stacy:también el lado salvaje de Marlene, calamar de titanio, cuajillo y esa invasión extraterrestre

Becky: y hablando de Marlene, donde esta

Stacy: A, si, con Antonio

Becky: CON,QUIEN

Stacy:(asustada) Antonio

Becky:QUE

Stacy: ya cálmate, QUE TE CALMES

En la playa

Skipper: no puedo creer que pasáramos toda la noche en la playa

Omar: si, que bien pero yo quería ir a Acapulco

Skipper: otra vez con eso

Omar: bueno,ya, y ya vi que no hay nada en la frontera solo una guerra entre el bien y el mal,para mí que tú no te quieres ir de nueva york

Skipper:Omar, sabes lo que puede pasar si abandonamos nuestra posición

Omar: hay skipper, no exageres

Y media ciudad estaba en caos

Skipper: está bien Omar, pero si nos atacan los extraterrestres es tu culpa

Omar: siempre yo

Y aun lado de rico que seguía dormido, estaba lo que quedaba de una nave extraterrestre

Skipper: oye tienes razón, te culpo hasta del café

En un recuerdo de skipper

Skipper se dirige a la cafetera

Skipper: quien se acabó el café

Kovalsky: yo no fui (esconde su invento que funciona con café)

Skipper: entonces fue Omar

Omar: que

Skipper: y por no reconocer tu crimen te pondré en rojo

Omar: yo que hice

Skipper: felicidades Omar, acabas de crear un nuevo nivel, negro,

Omar: PERO YO QUE HICE

Skipper: y por alargar la plática te pondré en negro

Omar: pero si tú siempre me culpas de todo

Skipper: oye tienes razón

Y skipper recuerda otro recuerdo

De regreso a la realidad

Omar: si y eso que ni me gusta el café

Skipper: a que buenos tiempos

En central park

Stacy: segura que quieres hacerlo

Becky: segurísima

Stacy: bien, vamos carro de juguete, tu puedes

Becky: no me ganaras

Stacy: claro que si

Becky: bien llegamos a los obstáculos

Hámster vil estaba también en central park

Hámster vil: finalmente usare el control mental para gobernar al mundo

Stacy: hay no hámster a las 3

Becky: que si somos 3

El carro de becky choca con el controla mentes de hámster vil y sale volando

Hámster vil: las sigo odiando….

Y el carro de stacy gana la carrera

Stacy: si gane

Becky: no es justo, yo debería ganar, detuve a hámster vil, eso es algo no

Stacy: acaso tu auto cruzo la meta

Becky: no porque choco contra hámster vil

Stacy: pues ni modo

Becky: están bien,

Stacy: bien vayamos por lo otro que vinimos a central park

Becky: si, arruinarme la vida a Marlene por a verme quitado a Antonio, es eso verdad

Stacy: no, era a ver si Marlene y Antonio son novios y en caso que asi fuera, tratar de controlar tu lado malhumorado

Becky: así, era eso, porque yo no soy la del final feliz

Stacy: pero si ya tuviste un final feliz

Becky: a si es cierto

Stacy: recuerda cuando le rompiste el corazón a marta y Sandra

Becky: así, que mal, ni modo

Stacy: y recuerdas que no te basto con romperles el corazón sino que lo hiciste también literalmente

Becky: así, se me olvido

En la playa

Ardilla roja: no notan que nos falta otro

Kovalsky: si quien será

Dr espiráculo: creo que es hámster vil

Kovalsky: bien, en que estábamos

Ardilla roja: en que yo tengo mejores cosas

Siguen discutiendo y en eso aparece ¡"{[DORIS…,]} "¡ (un aplauso)

En el árbol de Fred

Becky: bueno aquí voy

Desde el árbol más cercano, escondida y con protectores en todas partes se encontraba stacy

Stacy: bueno aquí va becky (mente) ojala que no explote

Becky toca en el árbol de Fred

Becky: Fred, y Antonio

Fred: pues, no sé dónde este

Becky: pero si vive contigo, cosa rara

Fred: bueno creo que se fue con Marlene, a una cita o algo así

Becky no explota pero se queda congelada y en eso stacy sale corriendo

Stacy: felicidades becky, no explotaste, mmmm…., pero si te quedaste congelada

En eso becky explota de ira

Stacy: (adolorida, viendo su cronometro) genial, 20 segundos, nuevo record

Becky: VOY A…. MARLENE Y….. ….… … … LUEGO… ….. ANTONIO ES UN….…

Y DESPUES… … TODAVIA NO TERMINO…Y … FINALMENTE….. …. QUE DESPUES DE HABER TERMINADO ANTONIO Y MARLENE DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO, COMO A MARTA Y SANDRA (ja, no lo voy a poner las palabrotas, que me da flojera) (y por qué se supone que debe ser clasificación A)

Stacy: genial, nuevo record de palabrotas

Fred: bueno ya que no me necesitan estaré aquí en mi árbol,

Stacy: lo bueno que Marlene y Antonio no están aquí

En eso se veía a Marlene y Antonio yendo hacia becky

Stacy: hay no, yo me voy

Stacy se va y después becky empieza a golpear a Marlene y Antonio

Stacy: me alegro que este viendo desde una distancia segura

En eso becky casi le da con una roca y stacy se esconde más

Stacy: lo bueno que Marlene se transforma en hulk en 3 segundos

marlene se transforma en su lado salvaje y empieza a atacar a becky

Stacy: hay no se a cuál bando ir, becky o Marlene, becky o Marlene, BECKY O MARLENE, BUENO, solo diré pobre Antonio

Después de una intensa batalla la ganadora es Marlene en su lado salvaje y lanza a becky hacia donde esta stacy

Stacy: ves becky no fue tan difícil (mente) a que mentirosa soy

Becky: (adolorida y confundida) estoy en el mas allá

Stacy: A…., no

Antonio: (adolorido y asustado) sigo vivo

En eso el lado salvaje de Marlene se lleva a Antonio

Antonio: genial, otro día, otra que me quiere a golpes

Stacy revisa si está bien becky

Stacy: estarás bien, solo hemorragias internas y huesos rotos, nada que un buen descanso no resuelva (mente) a que mentirosa soy

Becky: (confundida) a que bien,

Stacy: bien te llevare cargando hasta el zoológico

Becky: (confundida) mami eres tú

Stacy: hay no, ya está delirando

En eso aparece foxmagic

Foxmagic: les dije que tendría mi venganza este día, en el mismo lugar a la misma hora

Stacy: no estoy lista, que no ves que becky tiene hemorragias internar y huesos rotos.

Foxmagic: pero si casi todo los días se los he estado recordando, para que me dieran su mejor batalla

Stacy: pues se nos olvido

Y toda su cueva estaba llena de tarjetas que decían: venganza con foxmagic tal fecha

Stacy: y si se nos olvidó, entonces no debe ser importante

Foxmagic: que puede ser más importante que su destrucción

Stacy: una invasión extraterrestre

Foxmagic: rayos, en eso tienes razón, pero no importa espere mucho tiempo y hoy cobrare venganza

Stacy: bien (soltando a becky)

Becky: (adolorida y confundida) me duele

Stacy: bien entonces que comienza el combate

Foxmagic empieza a lanzar rayos de su cetro mágico y stacy los esquiva a lo matrix

Foxmagic: no puede ser, se me olvido que le puedes hacer la lo matrix

Stacy: genial, no crees

Stacy saca sus pistolas de plasma y stacy y foxmagic empiezan a pelear a lo matrix

Foxmagic: para tu desgracia yo también lo puedo hacer

Stacy: claro

Después de una intensa pelea a lo matrix

Stacy: a que no me das con unos de tus rayos curadores

Foxmagic: no me digas que hacer (le lanza un rayo)

Becky: (confundida) mami me porte mal

El rayo choca con becky y becky se cura

Becky: (se para y salta) genial, lista para la acción

Foxmagic: no, me engañaron

Stacy: claro

Foxmagic:para su desgracia tengo un truco bajo la manga (y se le cae algo de su brazo) que creyeron que era una metáfora

Becky y stacy: A…., no

Foxmagic: pues también tengo otro truco y este les va a fascinar, es uno de crecimiento

En eso foxmagic empieza a crecer al tamaño de un rascacielos

Stacy: peor para tu desgracia, tenemos robot gigante nuevo

Becky: a, si

Stacy: si

Van a su cueva en el zoológico y oprimen un botón y sacan su robot gigante en forma de tejón

Becky: así, si tenemos

En eso becky y stacy se preparan para su pelea con foxmagic

Foxmagic: bien, si quieren una pelea gigante la tendrán

Continuara…

parte=final

becky y stacy estando en su robot gigante

becky: lista para la accion

stacy: bamos por todo

foxmagic: preparense a la pelea de sus vidas

becky: lista

stacy: lista

foxmagic: listo, ataquen

foxmagic y becky y stay estaban luchando a mucha altura, becky ystacy on su robot gigante y foxmagic era un gigagnte

,

en la playa

omar: a skipper, hay un tejen mecanico y un zooro gigante peleando en pleno nueva york

skipper: omar, estas peor que cabo

omar: no me dijas

rico: jshdyegftr

omar: no puede ser

skipper: que pasa omar

omar: sigo sin entender a rico

skipper: rico dece que kovalsky puede estar en peligro

omar: no lo creo, solo tiene una charla amistosa con el enemigo

skipper: claro

,

por el lado de kovalsky

kovalsky: (mirando a doris)pero que estan viendo mis ojos

dr espiraculo: A, si es mi hermana doris

kovalsky: que

skipper: QUE

ardilla roja: que

omar: what (para los que no saben ingles)(que)

dr espiraculo: que

rico: sjdh(para los que no saben el idioma rico,como omar)(que)

doris: que (jajaja su prmera palabra)(Que)

ustedes: QUE (jajaja o parecida)

,

de regreso con becky y stacy

stacy:vamos golpe de frente

dan un golpe de frente a foxmagic y foxamgic contraataca con un golpe al estmago

becky: como vences a un enenigo que tieen mucha ventaja

stacy: pues quitale la desventaja

becky: ya se, ATAQUEMOS CON TODO LO QUE TENEMOS

lo atacan con todo lo que tenian

stacy: BECKY

becky: lo siento

foxmagic: ja, intentaron vencerme con todo lo que tenian,ja tipico de beck

becky: OYE

foxmagic: preparence´para mi golpe final

stacy: no lo creo, a que no nos das con tu rayo encogedor

foxmacig: oigan no me digan que hacer

foxmagic les lanza su rayo encogedor y becky y stacy lo refrejan con su espejo gigante

foxmagic: odio ser engañado

,

foxmagic se da con su propio rayo y se encoge

stacy: genial, nuevo record por vencer a foxmagic

beck: que buenas somos

en central park

foxmagic: no crean que m vencieron

stacy: claro

becky: si claro, por que quedo claro

foxmagic: claro, ni que me fuera a salir una nutria salvaje

de repente aparece marlene con antonio en una mano y toma a foxmagic con la otra

antonio: bienvenido al club

foxmagic: ESTE NO ES EL FIN, YO VOLVERE

marlene se lo lleva

becky: claro

stacy: y fuerte

version extendida...

en la playa con kovalsky

dr espiraculo: vamonos doris ya nos tenemos que ir

doris: tan rapido

dr espiraculo: si

doris: ok, y por que ese pinguino me ve, extrañamente raro y no se

dr espirauclo: no le agas caso esta loco

dr espiraculo llama su auto volador

dr espiraculo: bien ya nos bamos

doris: adios

se van en el auto volador del dr espiraculo

skipper: por favor, ahora espiraculo tiene auto volador

kovalsky: dori..s

omar: mmmm..., cro que ya perdimos a kovalsky

skipper: imposible, ningun miemblo de mi elite se enamorara de un pariente de un enemigo

kovalsky: dori..s

omar: skipper cro que si lo perdimos

skipper: rico tu que dices

rico: kdjfurhtg

skipper: bien eso pense

kovalsky: dori..s

skipper: se acabo,(sacudiendolo)kovalsky, KOVALSKY, KOVALSKY, !KOVALSKY¡

omar: creo que si lo perdimos

skipper: no, kovalsky te engaña

kovalsky: dori..s

skipper: NOO.., kovalsky recuerda lo que le paso a marta y a sandra cuando se enamoraron y un tejon les partio el corazon y fue tan horrible que lo hiso literalmante

omar: y manfredi t johnson

skipper: asi, esos se enamoraron de, ACASO IMPORTA

omar: si importa

kovalsky: dori..s

skipper: se acabo, rico, mi material medico

rico vomita el material medico de skipper y skipper le da unos golpes en la cara

kovalsky: que paso

omar: kovalsky, nada paso

kovalsky: a que bueno

de regreso con becky y stacy

becky: asi stacy no deveriamos ir por marlene

stacy: naa

becky: bueno y ahora que

stacy: mira, si marlene se escapo entonces sabra como regresar

becky: pero si nosotras la sacamos

satcy: pues ni modo, no ago miilagros

becky: bueno

stacy: pero aun tenemos algo que hacer

becky: que

stacy: borrarle la mente a todo el mundo, y cuando me refiero a todos es todos

becky:AAAA, es aburrido

stacy: pero lo tenemos que hacer

becky: muy bien

despues de borrarles la mente a todo el mundo

stacy: bien aunque borrarle la mente a 2 personas mas

becky: nosotras

stacy: NO, marlene y antonio

becky: a, si, (voz baja) por fin mi hermana me escucha

stacy: bien, entonces vamos, por que marlene no va a aparecer en la entrada del zoologico

y marlene llega a la entrada del zoologico

stacy: marlene esta detras de mi verdad

becky: eso es rapidez express

stacy cae al suelo y le da con el borramentes a marlene y antonio, y lanza a antonio al otro lado del central park

antonio: no me atrepiendo

y marlene cae en el zoologico y regresa a al normalidad

marlene:(confundida) pero que paso

stacy: luego te lo explico

becky: bienvenida

marlene: me fui

despues de que ponen a marlene en su habitad becky y stacy regresan al suyo

becky: increible todo lo que hicimos todos

stacy: si todo lo que hicimos

becky: y que hicimos

stacy: pues, primero nos queriamos vengar de todos los que nos pusieron de malas, despues fuimos por antonio y tu te pusiste, digamos que fuera de lugar, despues tuviste

becky: no hace falta decirlo

stacy: bueno, despues quise recuperarte usando a marlene, y no se de donde se me ocurrio eso, despues te pusiste loca y nos estubiste persiguiendo con una motosierra

becky: como me encanto eso

stacy: claro,y marlene estaba al asecho y nos atrapo,pero maurice nos salvo, despues tuvimos los 2 problemas juntos asi que nos refugiamos en el cementerio 8, pero eso no fue suficiente

becky: ja, depues llegaron lo alienigenas, cuajillo y calamar de titanio

stacy: como olvidarlo

becky: despues la parte que no me gusto, que marlene y antonio se vovieran novios y al mismo tiempo detuvimos a hamster vil y por eso perdi la carrera

stacy: gracias hamster vil

becky: pero todavia marlene y anotonio seguian siendo novios

stacy: si pero se soluciono, recuerdalo

becky: eso fue lo unico que me gusto

stacy: y como olvidarnos de nuestro viejo rivsl foxmagic que intento su venganza

becky: y fallo

stacy: y despues le borramos la memoria a todos en nueva york de esas locas aventura, para que no nos acusara problemas

becky: claro

stacy: y todo eso lo hicimos antes que llegaran skipper de la playa

becky: si

afuera en el habitad de los pinguinos

skipper: finalmente llegamos al zoologico

kovalsky: dori...s

omar: no puede ser kovalsky sigue imnotizado, por la bruja de doris

kovaslky: dori...s

skipper: rico mi equipo medico

rico sace el material medico de skipper y skipper le a unos golpes en la cara

kovalsky: perdon skipper

skipper: claro

llegan becky y stacy

skipper: becky y stacy, no huvo ploblemas por que nos fuimos verdad

becky y stacy: solo les diremos, ustedes no han visto nada

kovaslky: (inseguro) ok


	12. Tierno pero peligroso

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Skipper: Kovalsky que están viendo mis ojos

Kovalsky: no lo sé skipper

Rico: jeurytegdye

Skipper: rico claro que es una carta pero que dice

Omar: porque no le preguntamos a Phil o becky y stacy, ellos si saben leer o a mí, que ni se por que tome clases para leer y escribir, si nuca me lo piden

Skipper: Omar sabes leer y escribir

Omar: si

Skipper: porque yo no sabía eso

Omar: porque nunca te intereso saberlo

Kovalsky: podemos volver al tema, por favor

Skipper: bueno, Omar que dice

Omar: bueno es una carta desde Finlandia

Kovalsky: tena que ser Finlandia

Omar: si, como le ira a cabo en Finlandia, creen que busque venganza después de lo que le hicieron

Kovalsky: pues no lo se

Omar: pues dice que no buscaría venganza después de lo que le hicieron

Skipper: ya sabíamos que cabo no buscaría venganza, cabo no es vengativo

Omar ve un paquete

Omar: miren un paquete desde Finlandia

Skipper: y que es

Kovalsky: genial un pastel

Rico: rico

Skipper: lo mandara cabo

Omar: pues no dice

Rico: jshdyrgftds

Skipper: rico espérate hasta la noche

Rico: po que

Omar: esperen un momento, Kovalsky analízalo

Kovalsky: por..

Omar: no mas

Kovalsky analiza al pastel y después del análisis

Kovalsky: no puede ser

Skipper: el pastel estaba envenenado

Omar: pensé que algo así podía suceder

Kovalsky: y como lo supusiste

Omar: no lo supuse, me llego una carta donde dice cabo que se pudo haber equivocado de pastel

Skipper: pero cabo no es vengativo

Omar: espera lo inesperado

Kovalsky: genial, Omar tú crees

Omar: yo creo que sí, cabo se unió al lado oscuro

Música de starwars

Skipper: bueno solo fue una vez no volverá a pasar

Omar: eso es algo que diría, LA ARDILLA ROJA

Kovalsky: tu crees

Omar: no, solo pensé que seria divertido decirlo

Skipper: bueno le daremos otra oportunidad a cabo si no se unió al lado oscuro (voz baja) regresa

omar:(voz baja) si fuera yo, me uniria al lado oscuro

kovalsky: que

omar: nada

skipper: bueno y ahora que, cabo se unio al lado oscuro si o no

Omar: en fin, eso lo dirá el destino

en finlandia

cabo: (serio) esperen mi regreso


	13. Kowalski ciego

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Kovalsky le tira el café a skipper

Skipper: Kovalsky

Kovalsky: perdón

Kovalsky choca con Omar

Omar: KOVALSKY

Kovalsky: perdón Omar

Kovalsky patea una dinamita a rico

Rico: oye

Kovalsky: perdón rico

Omar: Kovalsky que estas ciego o que

Kovalsky: que te hace pensar eso Omar

Omar: vas caminado con los brazos adelante y vas caminado al pozo que será el nuevo sótano

Kovalsky: que, un sótano

Kovalsky cae en el pozo que será el futuro sótano y Kovalsky grita al cae

Skipper: U…y, eso debió doler

Después de un rato sacan a Kovalsky del pozo

Omar: Kovalsky, ESTAS CIEGO

Kovalsky: no, no, no estoy ciego

Skipper: a ya ja, chocas con todo y caíste en el pozo que será el nuevo sótano

Kovalsky: que, yo no choco con todo

Kovalsky se golpea contra la pared

Kovalsky: quería chocar contra la pared

Skipper: Kovalsky, ocupas lentes

Kovalsky: NO, LENTES no

Kovalsky recuerda los momentos en la escuela de pingüinos donde lo molestaban por usar lentes

Kovalsky: yo no volveré a usar lentes

Kovalsky se esconde afuera

Skipper: O…, porque siempre corren, elite atrapen a ese ciego

Se va a buscar a Kovalsky

Omar: skipper no puedo encontrar a Kovalsky

Skipper: pues sigue intentando

Rico: kaboom

Rico explota dinamita

Skipper: rico no agás eso

Rico: per don

De repente aparece Kovalsky con un supe traje

Kovalsky: no podrán detenerme

Omar: no puede ser, Kovalsky se convirtió en daré devil

Todos se quedan mirando a Omar

Omar: el hombre sin miedo

Todos siguen mirando a Omar

Omar: me rindo

Kovalsky: prepárense a sufrir

skipper: ja si claro, como no, ciego

kovalsky: a quien le dices ciego, ciego

Inician una pelea donde Kovalsky gana

Skipper: rayos

Omar: Kovalsky si te decimos que no te obligaremos a usar lentes

Kovalsky: bueno, está bien

Kovalsky crea una máquina que le regresa la vista, pero julien la destruye por accidente

Todos: cola anillada

Julien: QUE

Julien le entrega a Kovalsky lo que queda de su maquina

Julien: que te regresen el dinero

Kovalsky: iba a cambiar al mundo y no tenía probabilidades de destruirlo

Omar: pero Kovalsky, esa cosa consumía mucha energía y provocaría una guerra por la energía y todo el mundo se peleara por la energía, caerán naciones y luego llegaran los extraterrestres y luego….

Skipper: OMAR

Omar: perdón skipper

Kovalsky: POR QUE TODO LO QUE AGA AMENAZA AL PLANETA

Omar: será porque estás LOCO

Kovalsky: que

Omar: nada Kovalsky


	14. Omar el bailarín

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

skipper revisa el buson del correo y sale corriendo acia los expedientes y despues llama a omar

Skipper:OMAR, que es esto

Omar: es una carta

Skipper: ya sé que es una carta

Omar: y cual el problema

Skipper: porque tener una foto contigo BAILAND

Omar: AAA.., como consiste eso

Skipper: lo acaban de andarlo por correo y la busque en los expediente y TU BAILAS

Omar: no pensé que llegaría este dia, pero si skipper yo bailo, YO BAILO

Todos se quedan con cara de 0_0

Omar: que

Kovalsky: entonces Omar bailas

Omar: a si eso YO BAILO

Rico: djfhyrgtegdv

Omar: no puede ser

Skipper: que pasa Omar

Omar: sigue sin entenderle a rico

kovalsky: y dime quien entiende a rico

rico: oye

Entra julien

Julien: estuche que aquí hay un bailarín

Omar: si soy yo

julien: pues preparate a perder, monja

omar: no tu eres el que va a perder

Omar y julien hacen un concurso de baile y Omar gana

Omar: ja, te dije que ganaría lémur

Julien sale corriendo

Julien: que le voy a decir a mi madre juliana

Skipper: genial Omar, ese más raro de lo que pensaba

Omar: de nada skipper


	15. La elite de mamíferos

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

en el habitad de becky y stacy

Becky: estoy aburrida

Stacy: yo también

Becky: y que hacemos

Becky y stacy ven a los pingüinos haciendo una misión secreta

Becky: pero que estarán haciendo

Los tejones se van con skipper

Stacy: skipper puedo ser parte de la elite

Omar: claro que no

Skipper: claro que si

Omar y skipper empiezan a discutir

Kovalsky: ya se por qué no crean su propia elite

Skipper y Omar: Kovalsky que estás loco

Kovalsky: PUES NO E CREAD0O NINGUN EXPERIMENTO LOCO, ENTENDIERON

Rico: jdhfyrgteudnrh

Skipper: enserio rico

Rico: si

Omar: que dijo rico

Skipper: que está de acuerdo de que hagan una elite

Omar: muy bien que becky y stacy hagan una elite

Skipper: bueno, PERO YA NO NOS MOLESTEN

Omar: que estamos en medio de una misión secreta

Stacy: entendido

Tiempo después becky y stacy llaman a mort y a Marlene

Marlene: a ver si entendí, quieren que ágamos una que

Stacy: una elite

Becky: exacto

Mort: me gustan las elites

En el habitad de los lémures

Julien: Maurice y mort

Maurice: se fue con becky y stacy, para crear una, elite,

Julien: O.., bien por el

De regreso con becky y stacy

Becky: bien y ahora que

Stacy: bueno primero creo que escogeremos las personalidades

Becky: O,O,O, yo quiero ser la explosiva, sicópata

Stacy: yo la líder

Marlene: yo la sabelotodo

Mort: yo el, adorable

Stacy: bien ahora el nombre de la elite

Marlene: ya se la elite mustélidae

Stacy: no se puede ese nombre

Becky: porque, por mort

Ven a mort

Mort: hola

Becky: y ahora cual nombre

Mort: ya se los adorables lémures

Stacy: lo siento mort no somos lémures y ni tampoco adorales

Marlene: ya se que tal, la elite, mamífera

Stacy: me gusta, ese nombre

Becky: a mí también

Ven a mort

Mort: me gusta todo

Stacy: bien está decidida, la elite mamífera, y entrara en acción

Marlene: y cual será nuestra primera misión

Stacy: bigo que debe ser algo importante

A becky le ruge el estomago

Becky: no puede ser, tengo hambre

Stacy: bien está decidido, iremos por comida

Marlene: esa va ser nuestra importante primera misión

Stacy: pues, si, becky tiene hambre

Becky: Y NO SOPORTO MORIRME DE HAMBRE

Marlene: bien iremos por palomitas

Stacy: bien que comienza la primera misión, que inicie la operación: palomita

Mort: me gusta el nombre

Van al almacén de comida y a mort le cae un costal de palomitas

Skipper: oigan no se roben nuestras palomitas

Becky: que esto no es suyo

Stacy: si, mort lo encontró, verdad Marlene

Marlene: (insegura) si mort lo encontró

Omar: Kovalsky análisis de legalidad

Kovalsky: es el viejo tratado de los que se lo encuentra se lo queda

Omar: bien saquen otro costal

Skipper: no notaron, algo, familiar en esto

Omar: creo que fue un deya-vu

Kovalsky: no creo en eso del deya-vu

Skipper: Kovalsky tu no crees en nada, a menos de que te lo explique la ciencia

Kovalsky: algún dia le demostrare al mondo que esas cosas no existen

Skipper: a ya ja, hay nos avisas cuando

Rico: jdhfueryrhfyt

Omar: no puede ser

Skipper: que pasa Omar

Omar: sigo sin entender a rico

Kovalsky: que becky, stayc, Marlene y mort ya se van

Rico: si

Omar: eso es una grosería, no

Skipper: A, ya me acorde tenía que ver con un lémur bailarín mandón que se cree rey, y está loco, siempre salirse con la suya, y salir victorioso

Omar: si que loco, pero skipper quien es Víctor el oso que no lo conozco

Kovalsky: Omar, skipper dijo victorioso

Omar: AA, victorioso

La elite mamífera se va

Stacy: y si termina nuestra primera misión como una elite

Todos: si

Becky hace palomitas y las comparte con todos

Marlene: como me gustan las palomitas recién echas

Mort: SI

De repente sale foxmagic atacando nueva york

Becky: no puede ser, es foxmagic

Stacy: está decidido, nuestra segunda misión será detener a foxmagic

Marlene: y quien es foxmagic

Stacy: nuestro viejo rival

Mort: si, soy parte de una elite

Saltan a la acción y se congela la pantalla


	16. El doctor Z

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida pinguina

Skipper: quien es el

Kovalsky: pues, yo no lo conozco

Omar: yo tampoco

Doctor z: soy el doctor z, pero me pueden decir, z

Kovalsky: te conocemos

Z: no lo creo,a menos que seas el doctor x

Skipper: Omar saca la lista de alias

Omar saca la lista de alias

Omar: skipper, pues no es exactamente un alias, pero, es rico

Rico: que

Skipper: a si se me avía olvidado

Kovalsky: como se te pudo a ver olvidado la misión mas difícil de nuestras vidas

Skipper: pues se me olvido Kovalsky

Rico: jdhfuryghftd

Skipper: así rico no sabe que es el doctor x

Omar: y eso es bueno o malo

Skipper: Kovalsky dinos

Kovalsky: pues, no tengo ni idea

Omar: y, z a que has venido, y eso suena raro

Skipper: y mira quien lo dice

Z: pues e venido porque,(triste)no tengo donde vivir

Kovalsky: y

Z: me acorde que tengo un hermano en central park

Skipper: rico, perdón, el doctor x es tu hermano

Z: si, y

Skipper: eso es todo

Z:(inseguro) si

Skipper: yo pensé que tendríamos una batalla apocalíptica, donde estaría en juego la tierra y todo eso

Omar: mi planeta favorito

Kovalsky: como siempre

Z: pues no, es difícil escoger un bando y más pensar en destruir la tierra o algo así, cuando estas 23 horas al día dormido

Kovalsky: 23 horas al día

Z: si, es por eso que me dicen doctor z

Omar: órale, pero hace cuanto que andas despierto

Z: como una hora, por, rayos

El doctor z se queda dormido

Skipper: genial nos tenemos que esperar 23 horas hasta que despierte

Kovalsky: si, me temo que si

Llegan las tejones, Marlene y mort

Stacy: y quien es el

Becky: parece un pingüino dormido

Stacy: es un pingüino dormido

Marlene: porque está dormido

Kovalsky: es el doctor z, pero también lo pueden llamar z, y el duerme 23 horas al día

Stacy: y que hace aquí

Omar: quiere vivir con nosotros

Becky: y vivirá con ustedes

Skipper: no lo se

Mort: hola

Skipper: hola ojos tristes

En el habitad de los lémures

Julien: Maurice y mort

Maurice: ya le dije que ya se fue

Julien: perdón, se me olvidan las cosas

Maurice: si, ya salía eso

De regreso con los pingüinos

Omar: bueno tendremos que esperar 23 horas para que despierten

Stacy: bueno,

Becky: cuanto es eso

Skipper: digamos que debemos esperarnos un dia

Becky: bueno, QUE

Marlene: tenemos que esperarnos eso

Skipper: descuida 23 hora pasan rápido

Después de 5 segundos skipper se descontrola

Skipper: ya no aguanto la presión, cuanto tiempo falta, nunca fui bueno para esperar, destruiré todo lo que vea,

Kovalsky: (asustado) se volvió loco

Omar: y me dice raro

Todos corren de miedo

Después de 23 horas

Skipper vuelve a la normalidad, el doctor z despierta y ve a becky y stacy

Z: u, tejones

Kovalsky: te gustan los tejones

Z: gustarme, me fascinan los tejones,

Omar: que bien

El doctor z ve a Marlene

Z: u, una nutria

Skipper: te gustan las nutrias

Z: si, me gustan las nutrias

Skipper: está decidido z se queda, y que raro suena

Todos: A…,

Skipper: que

Omar: y mira quien lo dice

Z: sí, tengo casa otra vez, y ustedes ni me sentirán, literalmente claro, pero es mis sueños escuche un tal rico

Skipper: así, rico preséntate

Rico: hola

Z: hola rico, y te me haces conocido, te conozco

Kovalsky: es el doctor x

Z: que

Skipper: QUE RICO ES LO QUE QUEDA DEL DOCTOR X

Z: A…ha, bueno

Stacy: ya nos tenemos que ir

Skipper. Está bien

Stacy, becky, Marlene y mort se van

Z: y donde voy a dormir, que ya va a pasar mi hora

Skipper: en el sótano

Z: ok

El doctor z se va al sótano

Omar: y ahora que

Kovalsky: porque no vemos la tele

Todos: si, por que no


	17. Caso inesperado

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida pinguina

Sale en la tele el pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: elite 11 repórtense

Skipper: sl 11 reportándose

Omar: orf 4 reportándose

Kovalsky: kc 2000 reportándose

Rico: kdjdufhryfegtd

Kovalsky: así, y también se reporta, re 5000

Skipper: y a que se debe su presencia

Pingüino alfa: porque vengo con malas noticias

Kovalsky: cuales

Pingüino alfa: tiene que ver con orf 4

Omar: genial, finalmente me descubrieron los canadienses, lo siento skipper

Skipper: no te preocupes Omar, te entiendo

Pingüino alfa: no es eso orf 4, si no que..,

Todos: QUE ES

Pingüino alfa: que tu no terminaste la escuela militar

TODOS: QUE

Omar: primero los canadienses y ahora esto

Skipper: lo siento Omar

Pingüino alfa: orf 4 tomas tus cosas y retírate, pingüino alfa se va

Se apaga la tele

Apareceré el doctor z

Z: de que me perdí (se vuelve a dormir)

Skipper: bueno Omar, sabíamos que este día llegaría

Omar: no, claro que no

Kovalsky: Omar tiene razón

Skipper: no me ayudas Kovalsky

Kovalsky: perdón skipper

Rico: jshdfyeghtdr

Omar: no puede ser

Skipper: que pasa Omar

Omar: sigo sin entender a rico, lo bueno que será la última vez

Rico. Oye

Omar empaca sus cosas, Todos se despiden de Omar y Omar se va

Un segundo después de que Omar se va, skipper celebra que omar se fue

Skipper: SII, Omar se ve, Omar se ve, Omar se ve, vamos a celebrar

Kovalsky: (inseguro) ok

Rico: jdhfyrgtde

El doctor z despierta

Z: u.. una fiesta, me encantan las fiestas

Llega los lémures

Julien: u…una fiesta, me encantan las fiesta

Mort: a mí también (toca los pies de julien)

Julien: mort, los pies no

Llegan las tejones y Marlene

Becky y stacy: u… una fiesta, nos encantan las fiestas

Marlene: Kovalsky, desde cuando skipper celebra fiestas

Kovalsky: desde que se fue Omar

Al día siguiente

Skipper: guachinangos, como rayos nos metimos en esto

Kovalsky: fue culpa de rico

Rico: oye

Skipper: bien rico, dame un bonito moño rosa

Rico: gjfhyrutgvhy

Skipper: como que no tienes un bonito moño rosa

Rico: NO

Kovalsky: sabía que debí confiar en mi horóscopo

Skipper: Kovalsky, desde cuando lees los horóscopos

Kovalsky: desde que intento probar que el horóscopo es una tontería

Skipper: y

Kovalsky: esto no cuenta, es obvio que pasaría

Skipper: a si dile eso a los cables asesinos

Los pingüinos estaban rodeados por cables asesinos

De repente aparece Omar

Omar: alguien ordeno pizza

Skipper: Omar, ahora eses pizzero agente secreto

Omar: era lo único que, quedaba en la agencia secreta

Skipper: bueno, al menos no te fuiste a broadway

Omar: si, verdad y que hacen

Kovalsky: como que, que hacemos, si estamos atrapados con estos cables asesinos

Skipper: nos ayudarías

Omar: no lo sé, tengo pizza que entregar, y esta pizza se la tengo que entregar a buck rocgot

Kovalsky: por favor, ayúdanos

Omar se pone a tomar la decisión

Omar: no lo sé, salvar amigos o ser el mejor pizero agente secreto

Skipper: decide rápido, quieres

Omar: bueno, amigos en peligro, asombroso,

Riesgo, alto

Rareza, aumentando

Nivel de comando, REGRESANDO

Omar se lanza a la pelea

Skipper: gracias Omar, por salvarnos

Omar: me dejaras ser el líder de la elite

Skipper: no

Ve al doctor z montando un cable

Z: que bien, qué divertido

Omar: creen que este bien

Todos: si

Skipper: vamos


	18. 6 Zoológico en crisis

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En el habitad de burt

Burt: si es hora de comer maní

Burt va por una bolsa de maní y descubre que ya no hay maní

Burt: que, ya no hay mani, YO QUIERO MI MANI

En el habitad de los chimpancés

Mason: bien Phil, y los plátanos

Phil le dice que no hay plátanos

Mason: como que no hay plátanos

Escuchan desde el habitad de los gorilas que también se quedaron sin plátanos

Mason: mmm…, los gorilas también se quedaron sin plátanos

En el habitad de los lémures

Julien: Maurice tengo hambre, saca alguna fruta de la bobera real

Maurice: enseguida

Maurice va a la bobera real y descubre que no hay más fruta

Maurice: mmmmm.., creo que nos quedamos sin fruta

Julien: que, y donde esta mort para poder patearlo

Maurice: sigue con la nutria y tejones

Julien: pues cuando planea regresar, para poder lanzarlo a algún lado

Maurice: no lo se

En el habitad de las tejones

Stacy: bien es hora de las palomitas

Todos: palomitas, palomitas

Becky va por las palomitas y descubrí que ya no hay palomitas

Becky: YA NO HAY PALOMITAS

Stacy: becky no hay por qué alarmarse y ahora dime que se acabo

Becky: AA…, las palomitas

Stacy: QUE, SE ACABARON LAS PALOMITAS Y NO ESTAN ALARMADOS

Becky: y lo que me dijiste

Stacy: OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE Y ALARMENSE TODO QUE ESTAMOS ENTRANDO EN UNA CRISIS

Marlene: y que si se acabaron las palomitas, por eso no vamos a entrar en crisis, verdad

Stacy: eso fue lo que dijeron marta y Sandra antes de morir de hambre

Becky: pobres marta y Sandra, pero de todos modos no me caían bien

Mort: y las palomitas, quiero mis palomitas

Marlene: mort se acabaron las palomitas

En el habitad de los pingüinos

Skipper: bien revisión de boberas de comida

Kovalsky: bien la de emergencia esta hasta el tope

Skipper: y la normal

Kovalsky ve la bobera normal

Kovalsky: bien parece que sigue a su nivel, como de costumbre skipper

Skipper: alto miren eso

Omar: mirar que

Skipper: bajo un milímetro de pescado

Omar: pero si solo es un milímetro

Skipper: eso fue lo que dijeron manfredi y Johnson antes de morir de hambre

Omar: oye tienes razón, tenía que recordármelo

Kovalsky: y esto a que nos lleva

Skipper: (dramático) estamos al borde de una crisis

Omar: era necesario lo dramático

Skipper: si

Afuera del habitad de los pingüinos todos los animales se quegaban de que ya no tenían comida

Burt: YA NO TENGO MANI

Mason: YA NO TENEMOS PLATANOS

Becky: YA NO TENEMOS PALOMITAS

Julien: YA NO HAY FRUTA

Joey: YA NO TENGO PAJA, y mi compadrito está dormido para decir que ya se le acabo sus hojas especiales que a cada rato se me olvidan su nombre, como se llamaban coca-lictor

Kovalsky ve por el telescopio

Kovalsky: skipper tenemos problemas

Skipper: genial, la crisis llego más rápido de lo que imaginaba

Los pingüinos van arriba

Skipper: bien, bien, bien sé que todos están asustados por que se les acabo la comida

Roy: no solo la comida

Marlene: si, este lugar esta comenzando a apestar

Skipper: bien conseguiremos la comida

Sale rico del agua cubierto por algo verde

Todos: (asustados) ES EL MOUSTRO DE ALGAS

Kovalsky: no, o.

Skipper: es solo rico cubierto por esta cosa verde que está en el agua

Omar: Kovalsky que será esa cosa vede

Kovalsky: no tengo idea

Omar: descuiden seguro que el cuidador vendrá para solucionar esta crisis

En casa de Alice

Alice está en la cama dormida

Alice: (despierta) tenía algo que hacer a la mitad de las vacaciones en el zoológico, en fin si se me olvido no ha de ser importante.

Alice se vuelve a dormir

En el zoológico

Skipper: bien, pero no podemos esperar a que la ayuda llegue

Kovalsky: bien, mientras nosotros vamos por la comida becky, stacy, Marlene y mort, están a cargo de limpiar el zoológico

Stacy: bien

Julien: espere en lugar de hacer todo eso, porque no sacrificamos a alguien al volcán y que los espíritus del cielo nos den comida y su aroma

Rico: COMIDA

Skipper: no, lo siento pero aqui no sacrificaremos a nadie

Omar: y que me dices de manfredi y Johnson

Skipper: Omar, eso es aparte

Omar: está bien

Skipper: y que estamos esperando vámonos

Kovalsky: bien

Skipper: bien

Julien: bien

Stacy: bien

Becky: BIEN

Marlene: bien

Maurice: bien

Mort: bien

Skipper: bien

Omar: BIEN

Kovalsky:(hartado) ya por favor pueden dejar de decir bien

Omar: y skipper: bien

Kovalsky: está bien

Los pingüinos se van al almacén de comida del empire state

Skipper: bien, entramos al almacén, nos llevamos la comida y nos vamos

Kovalsky: bien

Omar: como que hay usamos el bien muy seguido, no

Skipper: está bien, si lo hemos usado muy seguido

Kovalsky: bien

Los pingüinos tratan de entrar al empire state y suena la música de misión imposible.

Skipper: voy a entrar por el conducto de ventilación

Kovalsky: yo escalare el edificio por afuera

Rico: jdhfyegtrf

Omar: y yo usare el elevador

Skipper: bien

Y todos usan su método para llegar a su destino, y skipper es el primero en llegar de ahí le sigue Kovalsky, desde otro edificio se lanza rico con su planeador en picada hasta chocar y entrar al edificio y es el tercero en llegar y al último Omar

Omar: pero como me pudieron ganar

Skipper: Omar usarte el elevador verdad

Omar: que

Kovalsky: Omar, que no sabes que esas cosas son muy lentas

Omar: claro

Los pingüinos ven la bóveda secreta de alimentos

Skipper: bien, ya llegamos a la bóveda secreta de alimentos, Kovalsky ábrela

Kovalsky: entendido

Omar: AA.., skipper crees que tendremos

Skipper: seguro, por

Omar: no sé, se acerca alguien

Skipper: que

Y en eso los sorprende el oficial x

Oficial x: EE.., PINGUINOS

Omar: y ese quien es

Kovalsky: es el oficial x

Skipper: ahora conocido como, cuidador de alimentos x

Omar: y quien es ese

Oficial x: creí que trabajar con cosas inanimadas me alejaría de ustedes pero, creo que no

Omar: lo volveré a decir quien rayos es el

Oficial x: mmmm, veo que tienen un nuevo elemento pero, ESO NO LES AYUDARA A ESCAPARSE DE LA JUSTICIA

Skipper: A, escondernos

Los pingüinos se esconden

Oficial x: no huyan

En el escondite

Skipper: bien, no me esperaba al oficial x

Omar: skipper desde cuando nos escondemos

Skipper: Omar no es hora para eso, y Kovalsky opciones

Kovalsky: no tengo opciones

Rico: naa

Skipper: no puede ser, el zoológico cuenta con nosotros y no los vamos a abandonar, quien está conmigo

Todos: si

Omar: pero antes díganme, QUIEN RAYOS ES EL OFICIAL X

Continuara….

parte=2...sabado/17/agosto/2011 (despues de kowalski pasa al lado oscuro)

En el zoológico

Stacy: bien, ya vamos a limpia este lugar

Becky: julien, música de misión imposible

Julien: entendido

Julien pone música de misión imposible y el resto se pone a limpiar

Con los pingüinos

Omar: bien tengo una idea

Skipper: NO, tus ideas no sirven

Omar: y tienes una mejor idea que lanzar a rico

Skipper: (a punto de lanzar a rico) AA…, no

Omar: bien, obremos a rico a la mira del cuidador de alimentos x

Kovalsky: ósea que rico será la carnada

Omar: o quieres serlo tu Kovalsky, da lo mismo

Kovalsky: bueno, rico y prosigue

Rico: QUE

Omar: bien, mientras nosotros nos ponemos en el techo y esperamos a que el cuidador de alimentos x se quite de su posición y luego ATACAMOS

Skipper: bien, me gusta

Omar: eso pensé

Rico se pone a la vista del oficial x, y Omar, skipper y Kovalsky se ponen en el techo

Oficial x: pero que estarán tramando, ja, poner a uno de los suyos como carnada

Rico: oye

El oficial x se mueve asía rico y en eso los otros caen del techo y tumban al oficial x y rico lo duerme

Skipper: a si se hace

Va a la entrada de la bóveda

Skipper: Kovalsky podrás abrirla

Kovalsky: tal vez, no

Skipper: entonces será a la manera de rico

Rico: si

Rico vomita dinamita y hace explotar la puerta

Skipper: excelente

Al entrar activan un sistema de seguridad

Skipper: pero que pasa

La entrada se cierra y aparecen rayos láser por todas partes

Kovalsky: ja, sencillo

Kovalsky al dar un paso hacia adelante, el cuadro que piso se cae

Kovalsky: ok, esto ya se puso más difícil

Skipper: genial, rayos láser, el piso se cae y estamos encerrados

Escuchan una grabación

Grabación: ja, pingüinos, creyeron que serían la bastante listos para tomar la comida

Kovalsky: A., si

Grabación: pues no, y por si no se han dado cuenta esta vacía y hay una bóveda dentro de otra bóveda donde está la comida, si la quieren tendrán que pasar por mi elaborado sistema de seguridad

Kovalsky: mmm.., quizás estas algo demente, no

Skipper: Kovalsky, ya deja de hablarle a la grabación, da mello

Omar: si Kovalsky, das miedo, lo sabias

Kovalsky: (voz baja) desde la escuela que se eso

Skipper: bien dejemos de hablar y pasemos este complejo sistema de seguridad, y rico pon música de misión imposible

Rico: ok

Rico pone música de misión imposible y pasan el complejo sistema de seguridad

Grabación: QUE, COMO PUDIERON PASAR, ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE

Skipper: ja, ya desde antes sabía que íbamos a pasar

Kovalsky: sí que loco

Grabación: a, si, perdón por lo último, es que estaba viendo el fut.. y mi equipo perdió, perdón

Skipper: mmm…, ni modo

Llegan a la bóveda que está adentro de la bóveda

Skipper: Kovalsky puedes abrirla

Kovalsky: tal vez, si

Skipper: bien

Kovalsky abre la bóveda

Omar: una llave

Skipper: para que nos sirve una llave

Omar: si, debería haber comida

Skipper: Kovalsky, explicar

Kovalsky: mmm…, quizás esta llave abre otra bóveda

Omar: mmm…, eso tiene sentido

Skipper bien, vámonos

En el zoológico

Becky: bien, finalmente casi acabamos

Stacy: si, solo falta esa esquina

Marlene: yo la limpio

Marlene limpia la esquina y descubre un pasadizo

Marlene: y que será esto

Marlene cae en el pasadizo secreto y julien vio como cayo

Julien: no te preocupes Marlene, YO TE SALVARE

Julien resbala y cae

Mort: no, los pies deben ser salvados

Mort se avienta

Maurice: pues yo no voy (ve hacia abajo) rayos

Una cuerda misteriosa se lo lleva hacia el pasadizo secreto y este se cierra

Con becky y stacy

Stacy: bien

Becky: finalmente hemos terminado

Llega el doctor z

Z: finalmente he terminado este líquido, que no sé qué hace, pero hace algo

Stacy: finalmente, un loco más loco que nosotras

Becky: (señalando) U…,

Z: oigan

El doctor z se duerme y se tira su liquido sobre una montaña de estiércol y este se transforma en un monstruo se estiércol

Stacy: por favor, si vas a hacer un monstruo, aunque será que sea un monstruo de agua, no

Becky: (sigue con su U)

En algún lugar secreto del zoológico

Marlene: y que rayos será este lugar

Julien: u.., mello

Maurice:(algo enojadito) A, yo no quería venir

Mort: SI, el rey julien (toca los pies)

Julien: mort los pies no (se lo quita

Marlene: bien, COMO VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ

Aparece un robot y todos corren de miedo

Robot: destruir, destruir

Marlene: pero que será eso

Maurcie: creo que es un robot

Julien: (muerto de miedo) todos tengan miedo

Mort: vamos a morir

Robot: no corran, destruir, destruir

Todos gritan de miedo

Con los pingüinos

Skipper: témpanos de hielo

Grabación: al parecer ya descubrieron a mi nuevo robot 3000 súper caro, NO DEJARE QUE TOMEN LA COMIDA

Robot: fui programado para destruir pingüinos

Skipper: bien, destruíamos el robot

Todos: entendido

Se la ingenian para destruir al robot

Robot: el destructor termino destruido, que irónico, NO (se apaga)

Skipper: excelente

Grabación: NO, ESE ROBOT ERA IMBLESIBLE, COMO LO DESTRUILLERON

Skipper: fue sencillo

Grabación: perdón por eso, es que estaba viendo las luchas de robot por la tele y el robot a quien aposte perdió

Omar: ni modo

Skipper: ya, tomen la comida

Kovalsky: entendido

Se llevan la comida

Con becky y stacy, andan esquivando y escondiéndose del monstruo de estiércol

Stacy: genial, acabamos de limpiar y ahora el monstruo anda ensuciando todo

Becky: U

De repente el monstruo le arroja estiércol y quedan llenas de estiércol

Becky: doble U

De repente el monstruo se come a becky

Becky: triple U

Stacy: hay no el monstruo se comió a becky, y ahora qué hago

Joey: oye monstruo ensuciarte mi habitad, y NADIE HACE ESO, ni mi compadrito

El monstruo ensucia a Joey

Joey: AHORA ESTOY LLENO DE ESTIERCOL, oye el olor no se quita de la noche a la mañana

Stacy: eso es limpieza, AGUA

Joey se sube donde esta stacy

Joey: tienes algo enmente

Stacy:(seria) claro que si (risa macabra)

Joey: y para que la risa macabra

Stacy: no sé, me gusta

Con Marlene

Marlene: AUXILIO

Julien: ayuda

Robot: finalmente, lo encontré, prepárense para su destrucción

Maurice: no lo creo

Mort: SI, MAURICE TIENE ALGO ENMENTE

Robot: y que, es

Maurice: agás lo que agás no toque los pies de julien

Robot: nadie me dice que hacer (toca los pies de julien)

Y julien enloquece

Julien: NADE TOCA LOS PIES REALES (destruye el robot)

Robot: rayos (se apaga)

Marlene: bien, y ahora como salimos de aquí

Julien: si, Maurice

Mort: me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo

Julien: mort, mejor cierra la boca

Mort: ok

Maurice: porque no salimos por esa puerta que dice salida de emergencia

Salida de emergencia

Marlene: desde cuándo, A ESTADO AYI

Julien: qué curioso que no la viéramos

Todos se salen por la salida de emergencia

Con stacy y Joey

Joey: he y, Monstruo a que no me das

El monstruo le danza bolas de estierco

Joey: stacy ahora

Stacy: entendido (encendiendo la manguera de emergencia)

Y destruye el monstruo con el chorro de agua de la manguera, y también se descontrola y termina limpiando otra vez el zoológico

Joey: SI, LA CRISIS DEL MONSTRUO A TERNIMANO

Stacy: si

Stacy saca a becky de la montaña de estiércol

Becky: (asustada) fue horrible, fue horrible

Stacy: ya, tranquila ya paso

Llegan los pingüinos

Skipper: aquí tiene su comida

Todo el zoológico se alegra

Kovalsky: la crisis ha terminado

Omar: exacto Kovalsky

Skipper: HA, stacy, por que el zoológico guele a estiércol

Stacy: no quedas sabe

Skipper: está bien

En la noche

Leonard: a, que día, HA, Joey porque este lugar guele a estiércol

Joey: no quedas saber compadrito

Leonard: bueno

Con el oficial x

El oficial x despierta

Oficial x: pero que paso, A, PINGUINOS

El oficial x vuelve a tomar su posición

Con el doctor z

El doctor z despierta

Z: pero que paso y mi líquido que se supone que hace algo que yo no sé qué hace, mmm…, ni modo ya aparecera

Se vuelve a dormir

En la casa de Alice

Alice despierta

Alice: YA ME ACORDE, DEVIA LIMPIAR Y ALIMENTAR AL ZOOLOGICO

Se vuelve a dormir

Alice: luego lo hago


	19. 7 Kowalski pasa al lado oscuro

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida de los pingüino

Kovalsky: porque skipper, porque no me dejas construir algún invento loco

Skipper: no, porque luego se te ocurre crear un universo paralelo y después el fin del universo

Kovalsky: hay skipper, cuantas veces me he vuelto científico loco

Skipper y Kovalsky recuerdan todas las veces que Kovalsky se volvió científico loco

Kovalsky: bueno, bueno, fueron muchas

Skipper: y por eso te prohíbo que te vuelvas científico loco y tu ni nadie se volverá científico loco en este techo

Aparece el doctor z con su nuevo invento

Z: finalmente en mi corta vida e creado algo que me ayudara a mantenerme despierto

Skipper: no lo creo

Skipper destruye el invento del doctor z

Z: ni modo, mi corta vida se volverá más corta (suena su reloj avisador) o, o.

El doctor z se duerme

Omar: vamos skipper, luego Kovalsky se pone rebelde contra nosotros

Skipper: no y es mi última palabra

Omar: skipper

Kovalsky: no Omar, déjalo así

Omar: bueno

Skipper: bien ahora todos a dormir, ya es muy tarde verdad rico

Rico: si

Todos se duermen pero Kovalsky se escapa, y llega a un edificio abandonado

Kovalsky: hola espiráculo

Dr espiráculo: hola Kovalsky, al parecer acertaste mi propuesta

Kovalsky: pero no lo sé, es un cambio grande

Dr espiráculo: pero que dice, skipper no te entiende como yo

Kovalsky: pero que dices

Dr espiráculo: si, mira, hay 2 clases de inteligencia la normal y la nuestra

Kovalsky: pero eso que tiene que ver con skipper

Dr espiráculo: los normales no entienden como skipper, no entienden el verdadero potencial de nosotros y nos consideran peligrosos, llegan a excluirnos de la sociedad por algo que no entienden, pensando que estamos locos, pero si vieras Kovalsky tu verdadero potencial lograríamos cosas increíbles, y que me dice.

Kovalsky: bueno

Dr espiráculo: pero primero necesitas un nuevo nombre, uno como darth vader, pero los de starwars ya me lo ganaron así que te llamaremos darth cold

Darth cold: llamaremos

Dr espiráculo: si, bienvenido a nuestra hermandad

Darth cold: y ahora

Dr espiráculo, ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio: pero primero tienes que hacer algo por nosotros

Darth cold: cual

Doris estaba viendo todo desde su escondite

Doris: NO

En la guarida de los pingüinos, llega Doris

Skipper: DORIS

Omar: la bruja

Rico: edjfher

Doris: que dijo

Omar: no me lo digas a mi bruja, yo no le entiendo

Doris: y por qué me dices bruja

Omar: porque le lanzarte unos de tus hechizos de amor a Kovalsky

Doris: QUE

Skipper: pues Kovalsky está enamorado de ti

Doris: lo volveré a repetir, QUE

Skipper: que

Omar: skipper, tu no entiendes el amor verdad

Skipper: A, no, creo que no,

Omar: eso pensé

Skipper: y que, es algo tonto no, es cursi eso,

Omar: adivinare jamás te has enamorado

Skipper: no creo que no, y tú qué sabes de eso Omar

Omar: (voz baja) si supieras

Marlene estaba escuchando todo por afuera y se pone triste, y se va

Skipper: bueno, sigue Doris

Doris: si bueno, como les estaba diciendo Kovalsky paso al lado oscuro

Omar: VES SKIPPER, TE DIJE QUE KOVASLKY SE PONDRIA ASI

Skipper: y tú qué sabes de eso Omar

Omar: (voz baja) si supieras

Doris: bien y ahora se llama darth cold

Skipper: pero que ridículo nombre, de seguro se lo puso espiráculo

Doris: pues el se lo puso

Skipper: bueno, esto es serio

Doris: ha y dijeron que tenía que hacer algo por ellos

Skipper: y que podrá ser

En el cuartel central entra Kovalsky

Tio nigel: Kovalsky pero que haces aquí

Darth cold: ahora no

Kovalsky lo golpea y avienta una bomba y el cuartel central entra en pánico y suena la alarma

Pingüino alfa: tenemos que irnos

Entonces entra Kovalsky

Darth cold: pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: ya cálmate Kovalsky y se te perdonara lo que acabas de hacer

Darth cold: lo siento pero no, y por favor llámame darth cold

Saca su sable de luz y salta hacia el pingüino alfa y el pingüino alfa lo esquiva y saca también su sable de luz

Pingüino alfa: entonces esto se resolverá con el sable de luz, bien

Entonces Kovalsky y el pingüino alfa comenzaron una pelea a muerte con sables de luz

Pingüino alfa: porque Kovalsky, porque hiciste esto

Darth cold: ríndete no puedes ganar yo soy superior y este lugar explotara en 10 minutos

Pingüino alfa: nunca

Después el pingüino alfa tropieza y Kovalsky lo atroja por donde pasa el elevador

Pingüino Alfa: NOO…,

Darth cold: adios, pingüino Alfa

Kovalsky sale del cuartel central y este explota

Y entonces llegan skipper y los demás

Skipper, no puede ser, el cuartel central está destruido

Omar: increíble lo que Kovalsky pudo hacer

Skipper: NOO...,

Omar: y ahora que

Skipper: tengo que hacer algo primero

Escuchan un grito de ayuda del pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: ayuda

Skipper: rápido, ayuden al pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: Kovalsky se ha vuelto loco, deben detenerlo

Skipper: Omar y rico, ayuden al pingüino alfa y cuídenlo

Doris: y tu skipper

Skipper: tengo algo que hacer

Skipper se va

Doris: esperen creo saber dónde está Kovalsky

Doris se va

Omar: y nosotros

Rico: lsdkjfurhy

Omar: rico, sigo sin entenderte

Skipper llega a un lugar donde se encuentra el Dr. espiráculo

Skipper: ESPIRACULO

Dr. espiráculo: ha hola skipper

Skipper: que le hiciste a Kovalsky o mejor dicho darth cold

Dr. espiráculo: lo que yo hice, pero si él quiso eso y además tu no entiendes a Kovalsky

Skipper: pero si estás LOCO

Dr. espiráculo: prepárate skipper por que no solo soy yo sino 4

De repente, calamar de titanio, hámster vil y la ardilla roja, rodean a skipper

Skipper: no puede entenderlo

Dr. espiráculo: no me digas, CAPTUREN A SKIPPER

Skipper se defiende y logra escapar

Calamar de titanio, hámster vil y ardilla roja: deténganlo

Dr. espiráculo: no darth cold debe pasar una última prueba

En el parque Yellowstone en las instalaciones secretas abajo del volcán donde media instalación estaba arriba del magma

Doris: alto Kovalsky

Darth cold : que, Doris

Doris: detente Kovalsky, no sabes lo que haces

Darth cold: se lo que hago

Doris: no Kovalsky, regresa

Darth cold: NO, (pegándole a Doris)

En eso skipper llega

Skipper: Kovalsky pero que has hecho

Darth cold: mira lo que hiciste, TU LA PUSISTE EN MI CONTRA

Skipper: lo has hecho tú mismo

Darth cold: tú no la apartaras de mí

Skipper: tu ira y orgullo ya lo hicieron

Darth cold: NO, MIENTES

Skipper: permitiste que espiráculo te manipulara hasta que te convertiste en el enemigo

Darth cold: DEJAME, yo sé lo que hago

Skipper: pero de que estas hablando

Darth cold: skipper, imagina si este volcán explotara

Skipper: pero si estás loco, NOS mataras a todos

Darth cold: NO, solo habrá un nuevo comienzo, de las cenizas se levantara mi nuevo imperio

Skipper: TU NUEVO IMPERIO, pero si yo estoy con la república, CON LA DEMOCRACIA

Darth cold: si no estás conmigo, eses mi enemigo

Skipper: solo un villano es tan radical tomando decisiones, hare lo que deva de hacer

Darth cold: será en vano

Entonces skipper y Kovalsky empiezan a pelear (claro que con sables de luz)

En donde se encuentra espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: pingüino alfa sobrevivió

Pingüino alfa: sorprendido

Dr. espiráculo: NO, y prepárate para una pelea contra nosotros 4

Pingüino alfa: no estoy solo

Omar: esta era una pelea entre 7

Todos sacan sus sables de luz y empiezan a pelear

Dr. espiráculo: ríndanse darth cold se volverá más fuerte que nosotros 7 juntos

En Yellowstone

De repente se activa la cuenta regresiva para la autodestrucción de las instalaciones

Skipper: no me subestimes

Darth cold: pero si yo ganare

Después de unos minutos, Kovalsky resbala y cae hacia unas rocas filosas

Darth cold: NOO…,

Skipper: lo bueno que Kovalsky aterrizo en las rocas filosas y no en la lava

Darth cold: ES MAGMA

Skipper: lo que sea

Con el pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: vámonos esta es una pelea que no podemos ganar

Omar: bueno y skipper

Pingüino alfa: vámonos en mi helicóptero

Omar: bueno

Rico, Omar y el pingüino alfa se van en el helicóptero

Dr. espiráculo: oigan regresen

Ardilla roja: y ahora

Dr espiraculo: vamos, siento que darth cold está en peligro

En el parque Yellowstone

Llega el helicóptero del pingüino alfa donde esta skipper

Omar: skipper, ven conmigo si quieres vivir

Skipper: Omar, ahorita estamos con starwars , guarda esa frase para otra ocasión

Omar: de acuerdo, vámonos

Toman a Doris y se van de Yellowstone

Dr. espiráculo: increíble sigue vivo

Toman a darth cold y lo lleva a su guarida

En la guarida de espiráculo

Sanan a Kovalsky, pero entra que lucir como saibor por un tiempo

Darth cold: espiráculo, Doris está bien, me ama

Dr. Espiráculo: bueno, está viva, pero ella te, odia..,

Darth cold: QUE, IMPOSIBLE, ESO NO PUEDE SER, NO, NOO….,

Continuara…

parte=2...sabado/17/septiembre/2011

En la guarida de los pingüinos pingüino

Pingüino alfa: no toda las elites está en crisis

Skipper: por que

Pingüino alfa: sin el cuartel central todo el mundo está en crisis

Omar: eso es malo

Pingüino alfa: se pone peor, me están contando que un tal darth cold está tomando prisioneros a todas las elites del mundo

Skipper: eso está feo

Omar: y que aremos

Pingüino alfa: no hay nada que podamos hacer a no ser, que

Skipper: a no ser que

Pingüino alfa: bien, podemos hacer que uno de nosotros, cuidadosamente entre al cuartel central de darth cold y capturarlo

Omar: bien

Skipper: pero quien aria tal locura

En eso aparece violeta

Violeta: yo lo hago

Pingüino alfa: violeta tu aras tal locura

Violeta: si, lo are

Omar: y quien es esa ninja

Pingüino alfa: no es ninja, solo le gusta trabajar de incógnita

Skipper: órale

Pingüino alfa: te ayudaremos, asi y escuche que darth cold, está usando una especie de tanque con un súper rayo

Skipper: pues vamos a detenerlo

Van así el tanque de darth cold y al llegar

Skipper: no puede ser ya tan rápido tiene un ejército de robot

Omar: eso es rapidez

Violeta: bien, usaremos camionetas con rayos, mientras que ustedes los distraerá, y yo usare un rayo para darle en su punto débil, entendido

Todos: si

Violeta: a skipper, Kovalsky está bien

Skipper: AA.., no Kovalsky murió en manos de darth cold

Violeta: bueno, hagámoslo

Salen de su lugar y con sus camionetas con rayos salen a distraeros, los robot salen a defender al tanque, y violeta toma su posición para ser el tiro, pero en eso darth cold, en su camioneta la detiene

Darth cold: que tengo que hacer todo yo

Violeta: ayuda

Omar: voy a destruir el tanque

Y omar destruye el tanque y en la explosión darth cold se voltea y rueda hacia un barranco

Omar: rayos lo perdimos

Pingüino alfa: pero detuvimos el tanque

Skipper: estos robot no van batalla

Robot: oye

En algún lugar del desierto

Darth cold: dr espiráculo, perdí el tanque, al arecer hay rebeldes, una resistencia

Dr. espiráculo: tenemos que acelerar los planes, y escuche que una tal violeta va a detenerte,

Darth cold: escuche de ella es muy fuerte

Dr. espiráculo: demasiado

Darth cold: digo que ve unírsenos o morir

Dr. espiráculo: que así rea

Violeta: tenemos que tomar víveres

Pingüino alfa: se de alguien que nos puede ayudar

Skipper: quien

Pingüino alfa: Carlos

Omar: pues vamos por Carlos

Van a la casa de Carlos

Pingüino alfa: Carlos

Carlos: pingüino alfa

Skipper: pero que pasa aquí

Pingüino alfa: Carlos y yo somos buenos amigos, verdad Carlos

Carlos: si, a que se debe su visita

Pingüino alfa: ocupamos víveres

Carlos: si, claro, vayan al comedor

Pingüino alfa: claro

Van todos al comedor

Rico: djfheruyrf

Skipper: es darth cold

Darth cold: no se molesten están rodeados

Los rodean todos los robots

Violeta: rayos

Pingüino alfa: CARLOS

Carlos: lo siento pingüino alfa llegaron primero

Pingüino alfa: bien

Los llevan a una fábrica de congelados

Darth cold: bien skipper tendrá que someterse a esta máquina congeladora

Skipper: AA.., porque yo

Omar: y que lograras con esto darth cold

Darth cold: después de skipper todos las las elites de pingüinos quedaran congeladas para siempre

Congelan a skipper y se lo llevan

Darth cold: ahora violeta acompáñame

Violeta le dice por la oreja al pingüino alfa que vayan por skipper y que ella se entregaría

Pingüino alfa: que, no

Violeta: solo háganlo

Violeta se entra voluntariamente a darth cold y se la llevan a un edificio y violeta se escapa, pero sorpernde a darth cold y empiezan una batalla con sables de luz

Darth cold: ríndete violeta

Violeta: jamás me rendiré, TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO

Darth cold: al parecer skipper te a mentido, yo soy tu hermano

Violeta: IMPOSIBLE, NOO..,

Darth cold: ven violeta únete a mi

Violeta: NO,

Violeta salta desde el décimo piso

De regreso con los otros

Omar: genial seguimos a skipper hasta otra fabrica

Pingüino alfa: para que trajeron a skipper

Entran a la fábrica y son sorprendido por los robot y llevados con la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio

Hamster vil: genial, mas victimas para congelar

Omar: y ahora

Pingüino alfa: estamos rodeados

Omar: rico sorpréndeme

Rico vomita dinamita pero es en vano

Calamar de titanio: por favor no intenten escapar, solo lo empeoraran

En eso Carlos sostenido por un cable entra por la ventana y chaca contra la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio

Carlos: pensé que necesitarían ayuda

Pingüino alfa: CARLOS

Carlos: vamos a la acción

Van por skipper y lo descongelan

Skipper: eso fue horrible

Carlos: hola

Skipper: a si de ti si me acuerdo

Carlos: perdón

Pingüino alfa: descuida skipper está de nuestro lado

Skipper: bien

Pero al salir se encuentran con un ejército de robot

Pingüino alfa: bien esto no será fácil

Carlos: vamos, A LA ACCION

Y empiezan a pelear con sus sables de luz contra el ejército de robot

A violeta se le siguen un ejército de robot y violeta sin poder escapar decide enfrentarlos con su sable de luz, pero son tantos que no puede y en eso llega darth cold

Darth cold: violeta no te resistas, ven conmigo

Violeta: bien

Darth cold y violeta llegan a la guarida de espiráculo y antes de ver a espiráculo

Violeta: Kovalsky regresa se que estas hay

Darth cold: es inútil, yo no regresare

Van con espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: bien, pero si es violeta, líder de la resistencia

Violeta: pues no fijamos líder

Dr. espiráculo: buen, pero te unirás a nosotros verdad

Violeta: NO

Darth cold: que

Dr. espiráculo: bien darth cold, matala

Darth cold: como ordenes

Violeta: que

Darth cold saca su sable de luz y violeta también saca su sable de luz y se ponen a pelear, después de la pelea, gana violeta y deja a darth vader en el suelo

Dr. espiráculo: bien, violeta, veo tu potencial, solo tienes que matar a darth cold y tomar su lugar

Violeta: NO

Dr. espiráculo: bien como quieras

Le da con su rayo torturador

Violeta: Kovalsky ayúdame

Darth cold no sabe qué hacer y en eso avienta el rayo torturador de espiráculo contra él y espiráculo cae desde el veinteavo piso por una ventana

Darth cold: bien creo que ya es hora de quitarme este aspecto de saibor

Kovalsky se quita su aspecto a saibor

Violeta: me alegra que volvieras

Kovalsky: yo también

De regreso con skipper

Skipper: por sin terminamos con todos los robot

Omar: si increíble

Pingüino alfa: abra terminado todo

Y ven en el horizonte a violeta y a Kovalsky

Kovalsky: hola amigos

Y todos se alegran porque Kovalsky volvió y hacen una fiesta, ya que todo acabo y en la fiesta violeta ve en una esquina charlando al pingüino alfa, skipper y Kovalsky y los saluda.

Violeta: ya me voy

Y todos se despiden de violeta

Omar: bueno creo que ya todo termino

En la charla del pingüino alfa, skipper y Kovalsky

Pingüino alfa: entonces ya está solucionado

Skipper: bien, Kovalsky, te puedes volver (queriendo no decirlo)científico loco

Kovalsky: SI, QUE BIEN

En la guarida de los pingüino

El doctor z despierta

Z: QUE, de que me perdí

Se vuelve a dormir


	20. El día explosivo

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Entra skipper a la base

Skipper: YA LEVANTENCE FLOJOS, SON LAS 5 DE LA MADRUJADA Y HOY ES 28 DE JULIO,

Todos despiertan

Kovalsky: 28 DE JULIO

Omar: (serio) es el día explosivo

Rico: SI

Skipper: ya levántense a las 4

Omar: AL SUELO

Saltan de las camas y aterrizan en el suelo y las camas explotan

Kovalsky: AA.., porque las camas

Omar: roca gigante a lo jones a las 10

Aparece una roca y todos la esquivan

Kovalsky: picos filosos a las 3

Omar: que si somos 3

De las paredes aparecen picos filosos y todos las esquivan

Rico: kdjfurhfyery, rufhjdye

Todos: QUE

Rico: kdjfuehryfgt de 6

El piso se levanta y todo el mundo es sorprendido y golpeado contra el techo, después de la prueba de rico

Omar: (adolorido) es por esto que rico no debe participar en el día explosivo

Todos están de acuerdo con Omar


	21. Batallas náuticas

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En el lago de los patos

En el barco de Skipper y rico

Skipper: A, nada como estar en altamar por la mañana, aunque sea en el lago de mama cuak

Rico: si

Skipper viendo por su telescopio

Skipper: que es eso (viendo otro barco) esto se esta poniendo feo

Rico: si

En el barco de Omar y kovalsky

Kovalsky: veo un barco enemigo mi capitán

Omar: entendido

Aparecen 2 barcos más (el de los lémures y tejones)

En el barco de skipper y rico

Skipper: pero que

En el barco de becky y stacy

Becky: pues queremos estar en altamar

Stacy: aunque sea en un lago

,

En el barco de julien y Maurice

Julien: es

En el barco de skipper y rico

Skipper: julien, solo se pueden 2 integrantes por barco

En el barco de julien y Maurice

Julien: entendido, Maurice, tira a mort

Maurice: entendido

Pone a mort en el cañon

Mort: me gusta ser lanzado por el cañon

Mort es lanzado por el cañon

Julien: listo

Aparecen 2 barcos más (el de los simios y el de joey y Leonard)

En el barco de skipper y rico

Skipper: O PUES, que todo el mundo quiere estar en el lago

Ve a mama cuak en el agua, con sus patitos

En el barco de julien y Maurice

Julien: MIRA MAURICE, todos esos jj

Maurice: si

En el barco de phil y mason

Mason: no me malinterpretes skipper, yo solo vendo, PARA UNDIR BARCO

En el barco de joey y Leonard

Joey: YO TAMBIEN VENGO A ESO

En el barco de skipper y rico

Skipper: bien, (serio) que comience la guerra de barcos

Todo el mundo se empieza a lanzar cañonazos entre si

Y en eso una bala de cañon le da l barco de julien

En el barco de julien

Julien: HAY NO, jamás me rendiré, un capitán siempre se hunde con su nave (música de piratas del Caribe)

Maurice: yo me voy

Julien: (tomando a Maurice) a donde, también la tripulación se hunde con su nave

Maurice: ESO NO ES SIERTO

El barco de julien y Maurice se hunde

En el barco de omar y kovalsky

Kovalsky: genial

Omar: uno menos

En el barco de joey y Leonard

Joey: compadrito, ya despierta andamos perdiendo (lo levanta) compadrito, hay no sigue dormido

Le dan

Joey: no puede ser, me dieron, al menos no fui el primero en hundirme

En el lago

Julien: oye

En el barco de skipper y rico

Skipper: bien, ya solo quedamos 4

Rico: si

Se siguen disparando y en eso le dan al barco de phil y mason

En el barco de phil y mason

Mason: esto no terminara bien phil, phil como lo ensayamos

Phil saca un violin y mason su palo para dirigir

Mason: y, 1, 2, y, 3

Y phil se pone a tocar su violen (como en el titanic)

El barco de phil y mason se hunde

En el barco de becky y stacy

Becky: bien

Stacy: ya solo nos queda, skipper y rico, y kovalsky y omar

En el barco de omar y kovalsky

Kovalsky: excelente

Omar: bien, julien y Maurice, joey y leonerd, y phil y mason, ya salieron,

Kovalsky: ya casi ganamos

En el barco de skipper y rico

Se les acaban las municiones

Skipper: almeja rellena, ya no hay municiones (pensativo) y ahora que voy a hacer (ve a rico)

Rico lo saluda

Skipper: mmm…, excelente

En eso skipper les lanza todo lo que le sale del estomago a rico

Pero para la mala suerte de skipper le dan

Skipper: (triste) rico pon música triste

Rico: ok

Rico pone música triste y se hunde su nave

stacy y omar: BIEN YA SOLO QUEDAMOS TU Y YO

Becky y kovalsky: Y NOSOTROS

Stacy y omar: A SI, TAMBIEN USTEDES

Se empiezan a dar con todo lo que traen y los dos barcos chocan

Becky y stacy disidente pelear y se suben al barco de omar y kovalsky, pero para su sorpresa omar y kovalsky pensaron lo mismo y terminaron en el barco contrario, asi que se regresan a su barco y pasa lo mismo y sigua si una 10 veces, hasta que becky y kovaslky chocan y caen al agua, y los barcos se separan

Stacy y omar: GENIAL, MIRA LO QUE PROVOCAS, YO, SI ERES TU

Becky y kovalsky: ya cálmense

Stacy y omar: BIEN

Se siguen dando hasta que el barco de stacy le alcanza una bala

En el barco de stacy

Stacy: genial, solo me queda hacer una cosa

Stacy saca su estéreo y done música

En el barco de omar

Omar: SI YO GANE, QUE ME DICEN A ESO

en el lago

todos: PRESUMIDO


	22. 8 La verdad tras Kowalski

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En un avión

Skipper, kovalsky y rico despiertan

Omar: genial, ya era hora de que despertaran

Kovalsky: que paso

Rico: si

Skipper: que no es obvio

Omar: si vamos para ACAPULCO

Skipper: esta es una misión secreta del pingüino alfa (al mismo tiempo que Omar)

Skipper y Omar: QUE

Omar: skipper, vamos para Acapulco

Skipper: (callando a Omar) no, eso es lo que quieren que sepamos, esta es una misión de alto nivel, para atrapar a un villano

Kovalsky: (inseguro) ok

Omar: no, vamos para Acapulco

Cae un papelito al frente de skipper y skipper lo le

Skipper: SI, lo sabia, el villano se llama cheetos

Kovalsky: (inseguro) ok

El cae una bolsa de papitas a skipper en la cabeza

Skipper: genial, y el sospechoso tiene forma de tigre, como que el pingüino alfa se a vuelto mas simple últimamente

En el cuarte central

Pingüino alfa: genial, ya terminamos el nuevo cuartel central, después de lo último que paso

Tio nigel: y que paso

Pingüino alfa: pues, cuando kovalsky pasó por un momento al lado oscuro

Tio nigel: AA.., eso paso

Pingüino alfa: y por esto, vamos a ponernos más complejos

Tio nigel: buena idea

De regreso con skipper

Skipper: si, pero nunca se sabe

Kovalsky: (asustado) Omar seguro que este avión no va Asia Cancún verdad

Omar: no por que, y por que estas tan alterado

Kovalsky: (alterado) yo, YO NO ESTOY ALTERADO

Omar: claro, estoy completamente seguro que no vamos para Cancún

Piloto: les habla su piloto que ya casi llegamos a CANCUN no a Acapulco

Todo el mundo se enoja con Omar

Omar: haiga, no me culpen por no hablar bien ingles, le entiendo mejor al spanish, (lento) comprenden

Todos: NO

Omar: no me culpen por ser raro

Skipper ve a kovalsky

Skipper: kovalsky te ves alterado

Kovaslky: (alterado) alterado, YO

Todos: si

Kovalsky: es que pienso, que debemos regresar

Skipper: KOVALSKY NO VAMOS A VACACIONAR, SINO QUE VAMOS POR ESE TAL VILLANO LLAMADO CHEETOS, ESTA ES UNA MISION DE ALTO RANGO RECUERDALO

Omar: SKIPPER, otra vez con eso

Skiper: bien, dejare que vacacionen, bola de flojos, solo por que es Cancún, (serio) yo iré por cheetos

Kovalsky: sigo pensando que debemos volver

Skipper: vamos kovalsky, solo seran unos cuantos días, en cuantos problemas nos podemos meter

Se ponen a pesar en cuantos problemas se pueden meter (jajaja son varios)

Skipper: bueno, bueno, ta bien, son muchos

Omar: y además kovalsky que tanto puede pasar en nuestra guarida por 2 minutos

Kovalsky: enserió, quieres saber

CRONOLOGICAMENTE (Y ORIGINALMENTE) aquí sucede lo del corto, SOMOS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO

Kovalsky: olvídenlo

Piloto: les informo que ya llegamos a Cancún

Skipper: genial, (serio) prepárate cheetos llego tu peor pesadilla

Omar: claro

Se dirigen a la puesta de salida y rico al salir cae al suelo, luego es golpeado por una camioneta, es pisado por una multitud y finalmente es golpeado por un meteorito (claro que es pequeño, por suerte para rico) y rico queda todo asustado, después Omar sale del avión

Omar: A…, CANCUN, tierra mágica

Omar de inmediato encuentra un trébol de cuatro hojas después una moneda y finalmente una herradura

Omar: genial, una herradura y es de oro, este debe ser mi día de suerte (va a rico) RICO QUE TE PASO

Rico: (rápido y gravemente) no quiero hablarte de eso

Omar: bueno

Sale skipper del avión, y de inmediato ve una persona con una camisa de cheetos, un carro con la imagen de cheetos y un cohete pintado de cheetos

Skipper: CHEETOS…, TE ATRAPARE

Después sale kovalsky

Kovalsky: (mente) debería saber sobre mi secreto

Omar: kovalsky sigues alterado

Kovalsky: YA TE DIJE, YO NO ESTOY ALTERADO

Omar: te cuidado kovalsky, si odias a cancun, te apasaran cosas malas, como el esta pasando a rico

Ven a rico y rico los saluda, y en eso le pasa una camioneta encima

Omar: ya ves kovalsky

Kovalsky: ja, yo no creo en la magia, ni en la suerte, ni en el…..

Skipper: kovalsky, tu no crees en nada

Kovalsky: y que tiene que yo no crea en nada

Omar: pero no te quejes si terminas como lo que quedo de rico

A rico le cae un piano encima

Persona: lo siento

Kovalsky: eso fue coincidencia

Omar: y las ves que me dijiste que no crees en la coincidencia

Kovalsky: pues es mas creíble la coincidencia que la suerte o magia

Omar: Y ME DICEN RARO

Skipper: bien me voy por cheetos

Omar: skipper, como te explico, CHEETOS NO EXISTE

Skipper: (lo calla) silencio, eso quiere que creamos

Skipper se va por cheetos

Kovalsky: yo también me voy

Kovalsky se va

Omar: bien, yo y rico nos vamos a turistear

Omar y rico se van a turistear

De noche en una calle oscura, skipper ve a hans

Hans: SKIPPER

Skipper: HANS

Hans: skipper, sigues molesto por lo que ocurrió en Copenhague, ya te dije que yo tuve la culpa

Skipper: ahora no hans

Hans: normalmente te atacaría pero ando de vacaciones

Skiper: bien, sabes donde esta cheetos

Hans: quien

Skipper: CHEETOS

Hans: no te referidas a ese personaje que lo humanos ponen para promocionar un producto alimenticio que no sirve de nada y que no gastan mucha energía como para soportar eso y….

Skipper: (callándolo) eso es lo que quiere que creyéramos

Hans: quien

Skipper: CHEETOS

Skipper: se va

Hans: mmm.., skipper se volvió mas loco de lo que esperaba, bien por el

Hans se va

En la mañana siguiente, Omar y rico sigue turisteando

Omar: a Cancún, que sorpresas me esperas, no te atrases rico

Rico: (inseguro) ok

A rico el pasan un escalera por encima, luego le cae encima un espejo y después le pasa un gato negro

Gato negro: oye pingüino, que mala suerte tienes, en toda mi vida tu eres la cosa con mas mala suerte que e visto

Rico: po que (rico se pone a llorar)

Omar: rico ya deja de llorar, tu no tienes mala suerte

El gato negro maúlla y asusta a un hombre que sostiene un bote de pintura azul y la pintura el cae a rico

Omar: ok, si tienes mala suerte, pero mírame yo no sufro por la mala suerte

Omar ve el final de arcoíris

Omar: o, mira rico un final del arcoíris

Aparece un duende

Duende: hola pingüino, por encontrar mi final del arcoíris te regalo mi olla de oro

Omar: genial, pero me dicen que no existes

Duende: por recordarme que te debó de borrar la memoria, te doy otro de mis baldes de oro

Omar: genial

El duende el borra la memoria y desaparece

Omar: Y esto que es, SI, ORO, toma rico azul cuida mi oro

Rico: ok

Rico se come las monedas de oro y un doctor pasa por hay

Doctor: SI, un pingüino azul que come monedas de oro

Rico: QUE

El doctor saca una sierra eléctrica y rico sale corriendo

Doctor: OYE, REGRESA AQUÍ, FENOMENO DE LA NATURALEZA

Después de una persecución por todo Cancún rico finalmente escapa y regresa con Omar

Omar: genial, Cancún me sorprendes, solo falta que aparezca una pingüina

Y aparece pingüina, y Omar le pide una cita y ella acepta

Omar: adiós rico, te dejo solo que no te mate la mala suerte (se va)

Rico: ok (le pasa una multitud encima y después un perrito)

En una calle oscura de noche, esta kovalsky viendo un espejo

Kovalsky: kovalsky ya cálmate, estas en Cancún,

Kovalsky del espejo: y eso que

Kovalsky: que pueden descubrir mi secreto

Kovalsky del espejo: y

Kovalsky: te lo voy a repetir lentamente (lentamente) van a descubrir mi secreto

Kovalsky del espejo: A.., eso, mi lo que tienes que ves es si primero lo van a descubrir, cuales son las posibilidades maestro

Kovalsky: como del 50%

Kovalsky de espejo: ves no es tan malo

Kovalsky: y desde cuando hablo con el espejo

Kovalsky del espejo: no lo se, creo que de la ves tuviste que rebelarles el secreto de Cancún

Kovalsky: E..,

Kovalsky del espejo: esta es la primera vez que hablas conmigo, tontito

Kovalsky: y si descubren mi secreto

Kovalsky del espejo: mira, solo tienes que decir, que si se puede

Kovalsky: si se puede

Kovalsky del espejo: más fuerte

Kovaslky: SI SE PUEDE

Kovalsky del espejo: más fuerte

Kovalsky: SI SE PUEDE

Kovalsky del espejo: CON TODO

Kovalsky:(con todo) SI SE PUEDE

Llega Omar

Omar: hola kovalsky

Kovalsky: NO PUEDO ACERLO

Omar: que no puedes que, hablar con el espejo

Kovalsky: y que te trae por aquí Omar

Omar: si vengo de una cita

Kovalsky: una cita

Omar: si una cita, yo una chica, juntos, solos, una cita, tontito

Kovalsky: con quien

Omar: no te debería decir, pero se llama violeta y se parece mucho a ti, solo que femenina

Kovalsky ve el espejo

Kovalsky del espejo: te dejo solo, adiós (se va)

Kovalsky enloquece

Omar: kovalsky cálmate, mi que tuvieran un gran secreto aquí que no quieres revelar

Kovalsky: AJA

Omar: O.., mira aquí viene rico, dice lo. De todos modos nadie le entiende, siempre le digo mis secretos a rico y eso me calma

Kovalsky: OK

Llega rico (o lo que queda de el)

Omar: hola rico no te mato la mala suerte verdad

Rico: (adolorido)que te digo

Kovalsky: y por que andas tan azul

Omar: kovalsky, no querrás saber

Sale el mismo doctor de la otra vez

Doctor: que bien, esta foto demostrara de una ves por todas que los pingüinos si se ven en el espejo, un momento ese es el pingüino azul come oro

Saca su sierra eléctrica (otra vez) y rico sale corriendo

Doctor: OYE REGRES AQUÍ, OTRA VEZ, FENOMENO DE LA NATURALEZA

Y otra vez empiezan otra persecución por todo Cancún

Omar: que mala suerte tiene rico

Kovalsky: yo no creo en la suerte

Omar: kovalsky, tu no crees en nada

continuara...

Skipper anda siguen a una persona disfrazada de tigre (de cheetos)

Skipper: bitácora de skipper, ando persiguiendo al sospechoso, CHEETOS

skipper lo sigue hasta llegar a una fabrica y entran, skipper de inmediato lo ataca, pero descubre que solo era una persona disfrazada la persona disfrazada se sale corriendo

Persona disfrazada: AA…, PINGÜINOS

Skipper sale de la fábrica

Skipper: CHEETOS.., DONDE ESTAS..,

Una cámara anda viendo a skipper

En la guarida de cheetos

CHEETOS: mmm…, los pingüinos son más astutos de lo que creí. Saben de mi existencia, esto complicara mas las cosas, tendrá que adelanta los planes, ni modo

De regreso con kovalsky a una calle de su ex casa

Kovalsky: bien kovalsky estas una calle de tu ex casa, esto no esta bien, pensé que nunca vulvaria a casa, pero lo hiciste, creo que debería decirles mi secreto, y si no lo descubre, pero si lo descubre, pero y si es necesario, pero lo pueden descubrir por que, pero y si logro sobrevivir sin que lo descubran, pero tendrán que saberlo algún día no, pero y si no, que debo hacer y desde cuando abro conmigo mismos, esperen pero si siembre hablo conmigo mismo, que raro, para Omar, bueno aquí voy

Kovalsky se dirige a su ex casa

Rico se atora en algo y Omar trata de sacarlo

Omar: pero como te metiste hay rico

Rico: no se

Omar: bueno ya casi te saco

Omar saca a rico de en lo que se atoro

Omar: bien rico, pues tienes una maldición o por que tienes mucha mala suerte

Rico se pone a llorar

Omar: ya no llores rico, ni que tuviera una maldición

Rico: SI (recupera los ánimos)

De repente aparece una nube te tormenta arriba de rico y le empieza a llover

Omar: bueno, creo que si tienes una maldiciendo

Rico pierde su ánimo otra vez

Omar: espera un momento rico, empacaste algo que te diera buena suerte verdad rico

Rico: AA.., no

Omar: MMM…, creo que ya descubrí el problema

De repente aparece el mismo doctor de la última vez

Doctor: finalmente te atrape, PINGÜINO AZUL COME ORO

Omar el da su herradura de oro a rico y de repente aparece unos oficiales (como del FBI) y arrestan al doctor

Oficial: esta bajo arresto

Doctor: por que

Oficial: por causas daños a la comunidad y por estar chiflado

Doctor: pero si lo hice por la ciencia y miran hay esta el pingüino azul come oro

Los oficiales ven a rico y esta normal, y rico los saluda

Oficial: yo solo veo a 2 pingüinos normales que deberían estar en un zoológico

Doctor: pero si hay estaba

Oficial: si, y yo vi a un duende y al conejo de pascua, ya andando

Los oficiales se llegan al doctor chiflado

,

Omar: viva rico, ya se te fue la mala suerte

Rico: SI

Ven a skipper todo triste

Omar: skipper que te pasa

Skipper: no quiero hablar de eso, NO ENCONTRA A CHEETOS

Omar: SERA POR QUE, NO EXISTE

Skipper: bien, solo hay una manera de solucionar este problemas, rico dame el teléfono de solo emergencia para llamar al cuartel central

Rico: ok (vomita el teléfono y se lo da a skipper)

Skipper llama al cuartel central y le dicen que no existe cheetos y que no están en una misión de alto rango

Skipper: bien, creo que tenías razón Omar

Omar: gracias y ese teléfono

Skipper: que, es solo para emergencia

Omar: define emergencias

Skipper: no es momento de tus cosas Omar y por cierto donde esta kovalsky

Omar: A.., si, por hay

Se van a buscar a kovalsky

Kovalsky entra a su ex casa y se encuentra con violeta y Rafael

Kovalsky: hola violeta y rafael

Violeta: hola kovalsky, creí que nunca volverías

Kovalsky: y Rafael

Violeta: por hay como siempre

Rafael: hola kovalsky

Kovalsky: hola Rafael

Rafael: como sigue mi mejor amigo pingüino

Kovalsky: bien mejor amigo pingüino

Rafael: y que te trae por aquí, yo y tu hermana creímos que no volverías

Kovalsky: yo también creía eso, pero bien ya estoy aquí

Violeta: y cuando nos vas a presentar a Omar, rico y skipper

Kovalsky: (nervioso) pronto

Rafael: de seguro ya les dijiste de nosotros a tu equipo, verdad kovalsky

Kovalsky: AA.., no

Violeta: se acabo, me voy

Kovalsky: a donde

Violeta: a presentarme con Omar

Kovalsky: NO.., los puedes poner en peligro

Violeta: PERO TU, LES ANDAS OCULTANDO UN SECRETO

Kovalsky: se pueden poner en peligro

Rafael: basta kovalsky, un secreto no dura para siempre

Van saliendo de la casa

Kovalsky: pero es por su bien

Violeta y Rafael: PERO NADA

A media calle de hay se encontraban skipper, rico y omar

Skipper: corran, kovalsky esta en peligro

Llegan a la casa donde esta kovalsky y atacan a violeta y Rafael, y kovalsky los detiene

Kovalsky: ya deténganse

Skipper: pero que

Omar: violeta que hacer aquí

Violeta: y Omar que hacer tu aquí

Skipper: pero que esta ocurriendo, kovalsky, explicar

Kovalsky: bien, creo que no puedo ocultar mas el secreto

Entran a la casa

Skipper: cual secreto, nos has estado ocultando un secreto

Kovalsky: si, bien skipper, (dramático) violeta es mi hermana gemela

Omar: A.., violeta terminamos, no ese tu, soy yo

Violeta lo quiere estrangular

Kovalsky: les conté que violeta es muy violenta

Omar: (siendo estrangulado por violeta) por que no comenzaste por hay

Kovalsky: Rafael es mi mejor amigo pingüino

Rafael: gracias

Kovalsky: y esta es mi ex casa, y tengo un ex dueño, y si yo de pequeño esa una mascota

Skipper: increíble, creo que, no te conocía

kovalsky: perdón skipper

Skipper: no te disculpes, entiendo los secretos

Omar: (todavía siendo estrangulado por violeta) por que skipper tiene una vida llena de secretos

Skipper: silencio Omar, por algo son secretos

Kovalsky: violeta deja de estrangular a Omar

Violeta: bueno

Deja de estrangular a Omar

Omar: gracias kovalsky

Kovalsky:A.., mi ex dueño donde esta

Rafael: de vacaciones

Kovalsky: a que bueno

Rafael: pero regresa hoy

Kovalsky: que malo

Rafal: precisamente ahora

Kovalsky: QUE TERRIBLE

Se abre la puerta y aparece el oficial x


	23. Somos viajeros del tiempo

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida de los pingüinos

Entran becky, stacy, Marlene y mort

Becky: mira stacy la maquina del tiempo del docto z, y dice que no crea paradojas

Stacy: PROBEMOSLO

Marlene: no estoy muy segura

Mort: Y QUE ES UNA PARADOJA

Marlene: no creo que deberías saber

Mort: ok

Activan la maquina del tiempo del doctor z

Becky: muy bien, aquí vamos

Stacy: es un pequeño paso, pero un gran salto en la historia

Becky: cual historia

Marlene: están seguras que podemos viajar en el tiempo

Mort: yo digo que si

Marlene: olvídenlo

Viajan en el tiempo

Aparece el doctor x (por maquina del tiempo)

Doctor x: no hay tiempo que perder vengo del futuro skipper, skipper amigo, amigo del alma, que mal educado no esta, bien yo me voy, (vos baja)parece que no quieren salvar al mundo

Se va el doctor x (por maquina del tiempo)

Aparece el doctor z (por maquina del tiempo)

Z: finalmente e creado la cura para no dormir 23 hora diarias

Aparece un agujeró macabro

Z: por que el universo siempre esta en mi contra

El doctor z entra en el agujero macabro

Aparece el doctor x (por maquina del tiempo)

Doctor x: pingüinos, vengo por mi venvenvenganza,

Aparece un agujero macabro y el doctor z el cae enzima

Doctor x: hermano que haces tú aquí

Z: vengo para dejar de dormir 23 horas diarias

Doctor x: y ya sabes si te vas a unir al lado oscuro

Z: si ya lo se y me voy para….

Aparece un agujero macabro

Doctor z: pero yo nunca tengo mala suerte

El docto entran al agujero macabro

Aparecen becky, stacy, Marlene y mort

Stacy ve un reloj

Stacy: si viajamos por un minuto en el tiempo

Becky: si

Becky y stacy: SOMOS VIAJEROS DEL TIMPO, SOMOS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO, SOMOS VIAJEROS DELTIEMPO

Marlene: y

Becky: no te pongas aguafiestas Marlene

Marlene: si, creo que ya se por que esta cosa no crea paradojas

Mort: otra vez

Becky: que buena idea mort

Stacy: bien, otra vez

Viajan en el tiempo otra vez

Aparece un agujero macabro y expulso el cronotrone de kovalsky y aparece un kovalsky

Kovaslky: CRONOTRONE, OTRA VEZ TE ESTUVISTE A VAGAR P0R EL TIEMPO, VERDAD

Kovalsky toma el cronotrone y se va (por maquina del tiempo)

Aparece nuestra elite pinguina

Skipper: bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que encontrar las 4 partes del mapa de infinito

Kovalsky: y rápido antes que sea demasiado tarde

Omar: o será el fin del universo

Rico: dkfjeuhfyrnfyhedmnjkdudufdkfjguthryeghnfnjherkedoeojeudhr

Omar: si rico, y pasara eso

Skipper: bien, andando, estamos contra el tiempo

Se van de la guarida

Aparecen 2 kovalsky

Kovalskys: Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ

Kovalskys YO VENGO A SALVAR AL UNIVERSO

Kovalskys: NO, YO LO QUIERO SALVAR

Kovalskys: NO REPITAS LO QUE TE DIGO

Kovalskys: BIEN, TE GANARE A LA PROXIMA

Se van (por maquina del tiempo)

Aparece foxmagic

Foxmagic: bien, ya estoy en la época para realizar mi misión

Foxmagic se va

Aparece un robot

Robot: Omar, ven conmigo si quieres vivir, AA…, pero no hay nadie, excepto ese pingüino durmiendo, bien, regresare al rato.

Aparece julien

Julien: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….., ES EL FIN DEL UNIVERSO, CORRAN TODOS AHORA QUE PUEDEN

Aparece foxmagic

Foxmagic: no dejare que arruines los planes

Julien: AUXILIO,

Empiezan a (disque) pelear y viajan por el tiempo

Aparece un agujero macabro y empiezan a expulsar todo lo que succionó en el episodio (justo a tiempo)

Aparecen becky , stacy , Marlene y mort

Becky: genial, AHORA FUERON 2 MINUTOS

Marlene: ósea que viajamos 3 minutos en el tiempo

Stacy: si, genial

Despierta el doctor z

Z: oigan esta maquina del tiempo se parece mucho a la mía

Becky: eso es por que es la tuya

Z: QUE

Todos: BECKY

Becky: que

Z: espere a que los atrape (se duerme)

Becky: claro

Se van

Aparecen violeta y Rafael

Violeta: bien ya llegamos

Rafael: violeta, mira al traidor durmiendo

Violeta: ni lo pinces, la mas mínima alteración fuera de lo acordado, podía ser fatal

Rafael: bueno

Se van

Aparece mort por un agujero macabro por la pared desecha

Mort: (lento) MISTERIOSO

Mort se va por otro agujero macabro por la pared izquierda


	24. 9 Peligro en altamar

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En algún lugar del golfo de México

Skipper: que día, soleado, vientos y posibilidades de pescado

Rico: pescado

Omar: skipper por que nos vamos en barco y no en avión

Skipper: pues así es más divertido, ni que nos fuera a salir un monstruo de la nada

Omar: no.., solo el craqueen

Skipper: que cosa

Aparece el craqueen

Kovalsky: CRAQUEEN A LA VISTA

Skipper: A.., solo es un pulpo gigante, que nos puede hacer

Destruye el barco y se va

Skipper: valla, con que eso es lo que puede hacer

Omar: VAMOS A MORIR

Kovalsky: sin comida ni tierra ala vista y sin agua, no sobreviviremos

Rico: morir...

Skipper: no, nadie se muere en esa unidad, nomas manfredi y Johnson

Omar: skipper permiso para ahogarme

Skipper: permiso no autorizado

Omar: bueno, me puedo subir de tu cabeza

Skipper: esta bien

Omar se sube a la cabeza de skipper

Skipper: kovalsky opciones

Kovalsky: pues si no encontramos tierra en la próxima semana, estaremos con manfredi y Johnson

Skipper: buen, hay que movernos, y Omar bájate ya

Omar: bueno (se baja)

Los pingüinos se mueven hasta el triangulo de las bermudas

Skipper: kovalsky explicar, por que esta tan oscuro y peligrosos este lugar

Kovalsky: creo que es el legendario, (serio) triangulo de las bermudas

Omar: EL TRIANGULO DE LAS BERMUDAS

Rico: BERBUDAS

Kovalsky: SI, (serio) el legendario triangulo de las bermudas

Skipper: genial, un triangulo

Kovalsky: no comprendes skipper, el triangulo es malo

Skipper: kovalsky reconozco un triangulo cuando lo veo y no son peligrosos

Omar: no skipper, asi se llama el lugar

Skipper:A…, eso cambia las cosas

Omar: y que hacemos

Skipper: pues, entraremos al (graciosamente) legendario triangulo de las bermuda

Kovalsky se esconde detrás de rico

Rico: oye

Kovalsky: entrar al triangulo

Skipper: SI

Omar: skipper, ese lugar esta maldito, nadie que entra sale o si no pregúntales a manfredi y Johnson a ver si es cierto

Skipper: les demostrare que no esta (graciosamente) maldito

Skipper entra al triangulo de las bermudas

Skipper: lo ven es seguro

Le cae un rayo y una ola se lo lleva

Skipper: MALDITO LUGAR…., AUXILIO, ME LLEVA, AAA…

Se fue

Kovalsky: hay no, una hola se lo llevo

Omar: y que quieres que hagamos kovalsky, entrar al triangulo, por skipper

Kovalsky: pues si tu no vas, yo lo hare

Omar: pues que te vaya bien

Kovalsky entra y le pasa lo mismo

Rico: ENTRAR

Omar: no, yo no voy a entrar a triangulo

Rico: bueno

Rico entra y el pasa lo mismo

Omar: este bien, voy a entrar

Omar entra y le pasa exactamente lo mismo

,

Omar llega inconsciente a una isla en medio del triangulo de las bermudas

Omar: pero que a pasado, (va a su alrededor) hay no soy (serio) naufrago, bien tachare ser naufrago de mi lista de cosas quise ser de pequeño (tacha naufrago de su lista) un momento de donde saque esta libreta aprueba de agua y el bolígrafo también, bueno, ya ni modo

Ve a skipper

Omar: SKIPPER

Se va con skipper

Skipper: pero que a pasado Omar

Omar: SKIPPER, estas bien

Skipper: si, y rico y kovalsky, no los e visto en toda la mañana

Omar: pues no se donde estén

Omar y skipper ven a rico inconsciente

Omar: RICO

Skipper: rico, reacciona (triste) no te vallas con manfredi y Johnson

Rico reacciona

Rico: QUE

Skipper: a, rico estas bien

Omar: bien y ahora que hacemos

Skipper: Omar opciones

Omar: por que yo soy el de las opciones cuando no esta kovalsky

Skipper: por que ni modo que le diga a rico opciones

Ven a rico y el los saluda

Omar: bien yo seré el de las opciones, hasta que encontremos a kovalsky

Skipper: bien

Omar: bien, para sobrevivir, bien, ya encontramos tierra pero aun nos falta comida y agua

Skipper: tacha comida, vivimos del mar

Omar: bien, nomas nos falta agua

Skipper: donde sacaremos agua de esta isla aparentemente desierta

Omar: desierta, pero si hay millones de palmas

Skipper: NO ME CONTRADIGAS OMAR

Omar: bien

Skipper: bien nos separaremos para buscar agua, Omar cuanto tiempo tenemos

Omar: sin agua, máximo 3 días

Skipper: bien, tenemos hasta 3 días para encontrar agua en esta pequeña isla

Omar: pequeña

Skipper: QUE TE DIGE OMAR

Omar: (asuntado) bueno, ya me callo

Skipper: y busquen bien por que un manantial no aparecerá de la nada

Y había un manantial a sus espaldas

Omar: creo que tachare de mi lista encontrar un manantial siendo naufrago

Skipper: pero que, y que hace un manantial a nuestras espaldas en una isla desierta

Omar: no se y ni me interesa

Skipper: bien, como no sabemos si nos va a rescatar o salir de esta isla en medio de un triangulo, creo que podemos vacacionar aquí otra vez, aislado de la civilización y la tecnología, y posterior mente vivir aquí

Omar y rico: si

Omar y rico se andan divirtiendo lanzándose y nadando en el manantial, y skipper hacer una amacha de palmas y una muñeca de cocos y palmas, y skipper le anda hablando a la muñeca y descansando en la amacha

De repente a media noche, una sombra se anda paciendo por el campamento de skipper, rico y Omar, y se va

Skipper: (dormido) no kovalsky, Doris no debe saberlo

Por la mañana

Omar: como es esto posible

Skipper: ALGUIEN DESTRUYO NUESTRO CAMPAÑENTO

Rico: eso es malo

skipper: bien, que hacemos, Omar

omar: no tengo idea skipper

Omar ve un mensaje escrito en la arena

omar: skipper mira esto

skipper: que

Ven el mensaje escrito en la arena

Mensaje: sin tecnología kovalsky se vuelve loco, sin tecnología kovalsky se vuelve loco, SIN TECNOLOGIA KOVALSKY SE VUELVE LOCO

Skipper: mmm…, sin tecnología kovalsky se vuelve loco

Omar se ríe

Skipper: Omar por que te ríes

Omar: es que kovalsky te hiso repetirlo

Skipper: Y

Omar: bueno, me callo

Skipper: genial, esto significa que kovalsky esta cercas

Omar: loco pero cercas

Rico: SI

Se van a buscar a kovalsky, y su búsqueda los lleva a un acantilado

Omar: por que creemos que encontraremos a kovalsky en un acantilado

Skipper: no lo se

Rico: yo si

Y Aparece kovalsky

Omar: hola kovalsky, y por que estas tan salvaje y primitivo

Kovalsky: sin tecnología kovalsky se vuelve loco, sin tecnología kovalsky enloquece, sin tecnología kovalsky se vuleve salvaje, SIN TECNOLOGIA KOVALSKY SE VUELVE PRIMITIVO

Omar: es obvio que perdimos a kovalsky

Skipper: kovalsky no te perderé como con manfredi y Johnson

Omar: skipper por que te trajiste tu muñeca de coco y palma

Skipper: QUE, NO PUEDO HACER LO QUE YO QUIERO HACER

Omar: A…, NO

Kovalsky ve la muñeca, se la quita a skipper y la destruye

Skipper: que bueno que no estaba viva

Omar: y

Kovalsky los acorrala en el acantilado

Omar: hay no el acantilado es muy alto

Skipper: como cuanto

Omar: como de unos 4000 y tantos metros

Skipper: eso es mucho acantilado

Kovalsky: KOVALSKY HAMBRE, KOVALSKY COMER, KOVALSKY COMER PINGUINOS

Omar: hay no kovalsky se volvió caníbal, bueno tachare la posibilidad de ser comido por un pingüino caníbal de mi lista

Skipper: que lista tan rara tiene Omar

Omar: gracias skipper

Kovalsky: KOVALSKY COMER PINGUINOS

Skipper: SE ACABO, te ganaste un boleto para ir con manfredi y Johnson, kovalsky

Kovalsky le ruge

Skipper: retiro lo dicho,(asustado) creo que yo soy el que estará con manfredi y Johnson

Omar: creo que solo nos queda saltar por el acantilado

Omar y skipper ve el acantilado

Omar: dolerá

Omar y skipper ven a rico y rico los saludas, y después lanzan a rico por el acantilado

Omar: rico sobrevivirte

Rico: SI

Skipper: te dolió

Rico: SI

Omar: rico, viste a manfredi y Johnson

Rico: si

Skipper: esta bien

Omar: bien, eso confirma que saltar por este acantilado sumamente peligroso es doloroso

Skipper: no lo creo, digo que no duele

Omar: pues salta

Skipper: bien saltare

Skipper salta por el acantilado

Omar: skipper sobreviviste

Skipper: SI

Omar: y te dolió

Skipper: NO

Omar: y que te paso

Skipper: NO MAS TE ROMPES TODOS LOS HUESOS Y UN PAR DE HEMORRAGIAS INTERNAS

Omar: A.., y viste a manfredi y Johnson

Skipper: si, si lo vi

Omar: bien, y ahora, yo que hago, (ve a kovalsky)

Kovalsky: (preocupado) comer

Omar lanza a kovalsky por el acantilado

Omar: kovalsky sobreviviste

Kovalsky: COMER

Omar: kovalsky te dolió

Kovalsky: COMER

Omar: kovalsky y viste a manfredi y Johnson

Kovalsky: COMER

Omar: y kovalsky, como te llamas

Kovalsky: COMER

Skipper: OMAR NOS TENIAS QUE LANZAR AL LUNATICO DE KOVALSKY

Omar: PUES YO NO VOY A SALTAR POR EL ACANTILADO,(voz baja) no tengo ganas de ver a manfredi y Johnson

Omar baja del acantilado y se dirige con kovalsky, rico y skipper

Kovalsky: COMER

Skipper: bien, como curamos al lunático de kovalsky

Omar: si, por que no creo que la solución llegue a mi lado por tele trasportación

Y entonces aparecen becky y stacy por tele trasportación

Omar: GENIAL, debo usar este poder para el mal,

Todos se quedan 0_0

Omar: perdón quise decir bien

Todos reaccionan y se alegran

Stacy: perdón, sin permiso tomamos el tele trasportador portátil del doctor z, y accidentalmente dejamos a mort en noruega

En noruega

Mort: hola, que frio hace aquí

En la isla

stacy: si

becky: y por accidente rompimos el tele trasportador

stacy: no se suponía que debíamos ocultar esa parte

becky: TIENE DERECHO A SABERLO

stacy; bueno, pero no te enojes

Se le cae el tele trasportador portátil y kovalsky lo toma

Kovalsky: comer (reacciona) tecnología (abrazando el tele trasportador portátil del doctor z) no me vuelvas a abandonar

Skipper: genial, ya curamos al lunático de kovalsky

Kovalsky: un momento, por que becky y stacy están aquí, por que estoy al lado de este acantilado de unos 40001 metros que se ve peligroso y doloroso

Omar: RAYOS, casi le atino

Kovalsky: y por que estoy en el suelo con todos los huesos rotos y un par de hemorragias internas, lo que me lleva a, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Después de que kovalsky terminara de gritar como si no hubiera mañana

Stacy: lo bueno que teníamos, el curador de huesos y hemorragias internas del doctor z

Becky: no nos hacemos responsables por nada de nada

En el cuartel central

nigel: pingüino alfa, me voy al triangulo

Pingüino alfa: (ignorándolo) pues que te valla bien

nigel: gracias pingüino alfa

nigel se dirige al trinagulo de las bermudas (a quien sabe que)

continuara...

parte=2...domiengo/25/septiembre/2011

En la isla

Skipper: becky, y stacy por que andan jugando con los extraños y avanzados artefactos del doctor z,

stacy: por que nos gusta

becky: lo ignoro

skipper: si así es de inteligente el doctor z, imagínense lo inteligente que es su hermano el doctor x

Rico: YO

Omar: no rico, tu no, que compartan cuerpos no significa que eres tu

Skipper: bien Omar

Omar: gracias skipper

Rico: AA…,

Stacy: y ahora que hacemos

Kovalsky: yo tratare de arreglar el tele trasportador del doctor z, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona su avanzada tecnología (se va a arreglar el tele trasportador)

Skipper: bien, y lo demás traten de encontrar una forma de escapar de esta isla, ya me canse de estar lejos de la civilización

Omar: por…

Skipper: por que le quiero demostrar a la civilización que el triangulo no esta maldito y uno no desaparece por el simple echo de entrar

Becky: exacto

Skipper: gracias becky

Omar: bueno, por mientras estaré ingeniando un plan para escapar de esta isla por que no creo que aparezca de la nada buck rocgot

Y aparece buck rocgot

Omar: genial, debo usar este poder mas seguido

Buck rocgot: silencio novato

Skipper: SI ES BUCK ROCGOT, pero creí que se fue a

Buck rocgot: a checorristan

Skipper: si

Buck rocgot: si, curiosamente esa isla en medio del triangulo se llama checorristan

Todos ven un letrero gigante que dice, BIENVENIDOS A CHECORRISTAN

Stacy: y ese letrero

Becky: que esta isla esta poblada, si o no

Skipper: mmm… no e visto ese letrero en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, y tu Omar

Omar: yo, tampoco

Buck rocgot: y que hacen en checorristan, LES DIJE QUE ESTE LUGAR NO ES PARA NOVATOS

Rico: SI

Buck rocgot: y donde esta el otro pingüino, ja, sabia que esa un traidor, ja, tengo como un detector busca traidores, no creen

Omar: SI, (se aleja de buck rocgot)

Skipper: mmm…, buck rocgot, aun estará buscando a la

Buck rocgot: LA ARDILLA ROJA (levantando a stacy)

Stacy: oiga bájeme

Buck rocgot: sabes tejón, quien mas esta rojo

Omar: ¿la ardilla roja?

Buck rocgot: LA ARDILLA ROJA

Stacy: NO ESTOY ROJA, estoy anaranjada

Becky: claro eso es algo de solo diría

Becky y buck rocgot: LA ARDILLA ROJA

Rico: hay no

Omar: skipper, esto ya me anda preocupando

Skipper: si, yo también estoy preocupado

Omar: si, ni que apareciera la ardilla roja

Aparece la ardilla roja

Ardilla roja: hola buck rocgot

Buck rocgot: (serio) la ardilla roja

Omar: genial, se me había olvidado mi súper poder

Skipper: desde cuando tienes un súper poder, Omar

Omar: no tengo ni idea

Ardilla roja: basta de plática

Buck rocgot: ardilla roja, durante mas de 47 años te e esta esperan, 47 AÑOS…

Ardilla roja: y yo e estado bajo tierra 50 años, 50 AÑOS…

Skipper: (alegrado) si, finalmente veremos a buck rocgot en acción

Buck rocgot: si, si ya cállate, (serio) deja que un maestro se haga cargo

Ardilla roja: (risa), creen que vendría a pelear con buck rocgot sin juguetitos, (saca su rayo desintegrador y le dispara a una palma)

stacy: y ese rayo desintegrador

becky: lo ignoro

buck rocgot: ja, como en los viejos tiempos ardilla roja, no me decepcionas, aun en tu ultima batalla eses difícil de vencer

omar: y no se supone que debe ser

skipper: caya boca, Omar

omar: bueno

buck rocgot y la ardilla roja se enfrentan en una batalla final

Con kovalsky

kovalsky: (arreglando el tele trasportador) espero que no me este perdiendo una pelea final entre la ardilla roja y buck rocgot y posteriormente nigel, por que si es hacer, DESTRUIRE ESTA ORRIBLE MAQUINA QUE LO UNICO QUE HACE ES DARME DOLORES DE CABEZA, Y ESFORZAR AL MAXIMO TODAS MIS NEUTRONAS

Aparece un Omar del futuro

Omar del futuro: bien, debo de encontrar el segundo pedazo del mapa de infinito

Kovalsky: el mapa de infinito existe

Omar del futuro: no debí decir eso

Kovalsky: y buck rocgot y la ardilla roja están teniendo una batalla final

Omar del futuro: SI

Kovalsky: RAYOS, (destruye el tele trasportador) Y ME LO ESTOY PERDIENDO

Omar del futuro: bueno, te ayudo

Omar en unos segundos hace funcionar a la perfección el tele trasportador del doctor z

Kovalsky: Omar como lo lograste

Omar del futuro: en el futuro lo sabrás, y ve a ver esa pelea tigre

Kovalsky: si (se va)

Omar del futuro: bien yo me voy a buscar el segundo pedazo del mapa de infinito, antes quesea el fin del universo (se va)

En la guarida de espiráculo

Dr espiráculo: hámster vil, y la ardilla roja

Hámster vil: creo que esta en el triangulo

Dr espiráculo: bien por el, y hablando de triángulos me voy

Hámster vil: (ignorándolo) pues que te vaya bien

Dr espiráculo: gracias hámster vil, me voy (se va)

Hámster vil: rayos, ya parezco su niñero

Calamar de titanio: cierto

Hámster vil: si, QUE

Con nigel

Nigel: gracias amigo del helicóptero por traerme

Amigo del helicóptero: SI, este, NO ME ESPERES (se va en su helicóptero)

Nigel: ja, el amigo del helicóptero, siempre es muy gracioso

Nigel ve una palma cae

Nigel: salmón ahumado, esa palma se cayo, (serio) ardilla roja

Se va corriendo a la pelea

A la pelea llegan kovalsky y nigel

Kovalsky: es cierto, buck rocgot y la ardilla roja están peleando a muerte, y me lo e estado perdiendo

Nigel: yo debería estar hay

Skipper: no lo creo, buck rocgot lo tiene controlado

Stacy: oiga usted no es nigel

Nigel: rayos, mi identidad secreta

Becky: si usted es nigel, cabo nos dijo (voz baja) cuando no nos tenia miedo

Nigel: si bueno, SOY EL TIO DE CABO, BIEN

En la pelea

Buck rocgot: no te mueves mal, ardilla roja

Ardilla roja: tu tampoco te mueves mal, buck rocgot

Buck rocgot: todos estos años bajo tierra y no te quema el sol

Ardilla roja: me las ingenio

Buck rocgot: bien, por que no vas a ves otro amanecer

Ardilla roja: lo mismo digo

Nigel se mete en la pelea

Buck rocgot: OYE, NOVATO SUPER ENTRENADO, NO TE METAS

Nigel: no te preocupes, la ardilla es mía

Buck rocgot: OYE YO TE CONOZCO, ESES EL TIO DEL TRAIDOR

Nigel: de quien

Ardilla roja: genial, buck rocgot y nigel juntos, solo me ahorran trabajo

Nigel: si claro, como no

Buck rocgot y nigel se ponen a pelear

Ardilla roja: a, como me ignora (les lanza un rayo laser y casi les da)

Buck rocgot y nigel: OYE

Ardilla roja: aquí no hay tiempo fuera

Omar: tiene razón

Skipper: Omar, no te metas

Omar: bueno

Nigel: mmm… el rayo desintegrador y el rayo laser, NO ESTA JUGANDO LA ARDILLA ROJA, que dices peleamos juntos

Buck rocgot: bien, SOLO POR QUE YO LO PERMITO

En el escondite

Omar: genial, nigel y buck rocgot peleando juntos

Kovalsky: si aumenta la tención

Stacy: si nigel, esquiva a la ardilla

becky: buck rocgot, GOLPEA TODO LO QUE PUEDAS ESA ARDILLA

stacy: esquivar

becky: golpear

stacy: ESQUIVAR

becky: GOLPEAR, PELEAR

becky y stacy se ponen a pelear

skipper: oigan no pelen

En la pelea la ardilla roja les lanza su rayo laser, nigel y buck rocgot lo esquivan pero las palmas que estaban detrás se les caen encimas, también las esquivan pero la ardilla roja le lanza su rato desintegrador a nigel, al ver eso buck rocgot salta tratando de salvar a nigel, pero termina el siendo el desintegrado

nigel: NO…, BUCK ROCGOT

Todos se congelan

Todos: BUCK ROCGOT

Ardilla roja: SI, FINALMENTE ME DESICE DE BUCK ROCGOT

Nigel: aun te falta vencerme, (serio) no dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano

Ardilla roja: jamás hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir

Se ponen a pelear, y de inmediato nigel comprende qué no pude ganar asi que se retira

Ardilla roja: oigan, AQUÍ NADIE SE RETIRA…

En la retirada

Skipper: nigel, por que escapamos

Niel: por que no podemos ganar

Omar: eso es malo

Stacy: y por que no formulas un plan

Rico: SI, UN PLAN

Skipper: ja, la mente no sirve, es mejor la fuerza

Nigel: de hecho es buena idea

Skipper: QUE, buck rocgot usaría la fuerza

Nigel: pero ya no esta, es mi deber poner a esa ardilla contra las rejas

Omar: si, esa ardilla va a cae hoy

Nigel: a si es Omar

Kovalsky: hay mucha palma, quizás te sirva

Becky y rico: EXPLOSIVOS

Nigel: ya se me ocurrió una idea, bien harán esto, rodearan ala ardilla dejan que les pispare, lo esquivan y guala ardilla aplasta a la palma

Todos: SI

Con la ardilla

Ardilla roja: que mal, buck rocgot no me aria eso

Nigel: regrese

Ardilla roja: bien, veo que todos tus amiguitos se unieron a la pelea

Todos: asi es (lo rodean)

Ardilla roja: buck rocgot no permitirá eso

Nigel: pero yo no soy buck rocgot, y por eso te venceré y te podre bajo las rejas

Ardilla roja: no lo creo (empieza a dispararles a lo loco)

Todos esquivan los rayos y las palmas que se caen por culpa de los rayos, y termina la ardilla roja atrapado por las palmas y nigel le quita sus rayos

Ardilla roja: NO…, ODIO SER ENGAÑADO

Nigel: se acabo ardilla roja, te e vencido

Ardilla roja: NOO…,

Nigel saca ala ardilla roja de la jaula de palmas, y el amigo del helicóptero le lanza una jaula portalil, y le cae a la ardilla roja y esta quedo inconsciente

Omar: pobre ardilla roja

Skipper: Omar, no te lamentes con el enemigo

Omar: bueno

Nigel: gracias amigo del helicóptero

Amigo del helicóptero: TE DEJO, YA ME METISTE EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS (se va)

Nigel: ja, el amigo del helicóptero, siempre tan gracioso

El amigo del helicóptero regresa

Amigo del helicóptero: Y NO SOY TU AMIGO (se va otra vez)

Nigel: bien, también estoy atrapado con ustedes y con la ardilla roja inconsciente

Skipper: (le a un golpecito a Omar) Omar

Omar: que

Skipper: (graciosamente)prueba tu súper poder

Omar: bueno, que aparezca un barco, feliz

Nigel: omar tiene un super poder

Skipper: si, mira

Y de repente aparece un barco con Carlos al timón

Carlos: quiere que lo lleve

Todos: SI

Carlos: tienen suerte que venga a checorristan tan seguido, mucha gente no viene aquí, por el simple echo de que esta en el triangulo

Todos: si

Carlos: bueno, y que esperan, suban,

Nigel: gracias Carlos, por llevarnos a nueva york

Carlos: de nada nigel

Se van han al final del limite del triangulo de las bermudas

Carlos: miren, hay esta el limite del triangulo

Kovalsky: y

Carlos: tenga cuidad siempre hay una casualidad que evita que no salgan del triangulo

Omar: Carlos, estas seguro que no sabes por que nadie viene por acá

Carlos: no, por…

Omar: por nada

Y aparece el craqueen

Kovaslky: CRAQUEEN ALA VISTA

Skipper: hay no ha a ocurrir lo mismo

El craqueen anda destruyendo el barco

Nigel: no en mi guarida (le lanza una granada y el craqueen explota)

Rico y becky: SI, EL CRAQUEEN EXPLOTO

Skipper: genial, ya esa hora que alguien se deshiciera del craqueen

Omar: si

en el agua

omar: genial, en el mar otra vez, bueno al menos ya salimos del triangulo de las bermudas, no

carlos: hay no mi barco, esta destruido, MALDITO TRIAGULO...

rico: ksjduehdygftr

skipper: si rico, parece que el triangulo tiene sus misterios, ni modo que se le puede hacer

Nigel: creo que perdí a la ardilla roja en el fondo del mar

Skipper: ni modo, creo que no volveremos a ver a esa ardilla

Kovalsky: creo que tendremos que nadar hasta tierra firme otra vez

Stacy: si creo que si

skipper: hasta nueva york

nigel: bueno, espero llegemos pronto

Becky: stacy no nos olvidamos de nada verdad

stacy: no por...

becky: por nada

en noruega

mort: hola, SIGO AQUI

version extentida...

En el cuartel central (en el funeral)

El pingüino alfa: y así un valiente soldado, que dio su vida en la batalla por el bien del mundo, ya no está con nosotros hoy, esperemos que su sacrificio no sea en vano, y siempre que vayamos a la batalla recordemos a los caídos, ya que ellos se merecen nuestro respeto, y sin más preámbulos, terminaremos esta ceremonia con todo el honor que se merece nuestro compañero caído, nigel quieres decir unas palabras

Nigel: claro,pingüino alfa (en el altavoz) bien, sé que todos aquí recordaremos a buck rocgot (voz baja) a menos que sean unos traidores, bien como andaba diciendo, pero su última misión, atapar a la ardilla no la pudo terminar, sin embarco yo la capture y parece que esa ardilla YA NO VOLVERA A MOLESTAR A NADIE

Todos se emocionan

Skipper: bien creo que buck rocgot esta con (llorando) manfredi y Johnson

Omar: no te preocupes skipper solo fue coincidencia que buck rocgot este con manfredi y Johnson (mente) perfecto, buck rocgot esta fuera, su ida fue totalmente apropósito

Skipper: Omar que estás pensando

Omar: nada skipper

Rico: kdjfurnfhyrgted

Kovalsky: yo también lo extraño rico

Omar: (mente) yo no

Skipper: otra vez esa sensación de mente malvada

Omar: skipper no es nada

En el submarino de espiráculo

Ardilla roja: creí que esa mi fin, espiráculo

Dr. Espiráculo: si y hablando de fines, te puedes para en la x

Ardilla roja: (parándose en la x) por…

Dr. Espiráculo:(presionando un botón) por nada

Espiráculo congela a la ardilla roja

Langosta: espiráculo, porque traiciono a ardilla roja

Dr. espiráculo: es parte de mi plan langosta

Langosta: cual plan

Dr. Espiráculo: mi plan, es plan que destruirá a los pingüinos, y posteriormente a los humanos

Langosta: y como se llama

Dr. Espiráculo: se llama el golpe final, u, que malo suena verdad

Langosta: y como harás eso espiráculo

Dr. Espiráculo: haces muchas preguntas futura langosta cocinada

Langosta: lo sé, es que no comprendo su manera de pensar

Dr. Espiráculo: lo sé, ni mi tía me entiende y eso no me gusta

Langosta: y ahora

Dr. Espiráculo: paciencia langostita, este plan es infalible si lo seguimos al pie de la letra, y además hay un secuas entre los pingüinos, un traidor

Langosta: quien

Dr. Espiráculo: lo sabrán más adelante langosta (risa malvada)


	25. Kowalski solo

en la guarida de los pinguinos

skipper: que bello dia tenemos hoy, otro dia mas de vacaciones (se toma su cafe)

rico: pescado

skipper: tranquilo rico, todabia no es hora de comer de comer pescado

rico: A.., po que

escucha un llanto de kovalsky

skipper: y eso que fue

omar: a si, es kovalsky, otra vez se puso a llorar

skipper: por...

omar: y yo que voy a saber, ni que fuera por doris la delfin

kovalsky: (desde su laboratorio) NO MENCIONEN ESE NOMBRE, POR QUE ME TORTURAN

omar: genial, doris

kovalsky: (desde su laboratorio)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.., POR QUE ME TORTURAN

omar: otra vez, do...

skipper: (callando a omar) omar, ya deja de torturar a kovalsky

omar: A.., po que

rico: oye, no me copes

omar: yo hago lo que quiero

skipper: omar, te has puesto muy rebelde ultimamente, y yo no tolero eso, te pondria en rojo, pero yo no decido tu color

rico: A..., po que

skipper: RICO, por quejarte con tu superior te ponbre en amarillo

rico se pone triste

skipper:RICO, por perder las fuerzas para luchar, te pondre en rojo

rico se pone a llorar

skipper: FELICIDADES RICO, acabas de eschenar un nuevo color, (dramatico) NEGRO

rico: dlfkifjrufhyrtgg

skipper: rico, no eses esas palabras conmigo

rico ignora a skipper aproposito

skipper: rico te estoy hablando

llaman a telefono

omar: yo contesto, (contesta el telefono) hola, es cabo pregunta por su bomba especial

skipper: asi, su bomba especial, crei que nunca se la llevaria

omar: asi, (el contesta a cabo) luego te la damos

omar: QUE, no te pongas acresivo, QUE, ADIOS, (CUELGA EL TELEFONO)

skipper: mmm..., cabo tambein esta muy rebelde ultimamente

omar: TODO EL MUNDO ESTA REBLENDE HOY

skipper: si eso es extraño

omar: un momento, desde cunado tenemos telefono

skipper: creo que fue desde que llegaste no omar

omar: lo ignoro

skipper: si, bien ahora vamos a solucionar el llorique de kovalsky

omar: que tal si le damos una cita con doris

skipper: bien, quizas funcione, o quizas no, pero quien sabe

omar: bien, y tambien hay cierta nutria que quiere salir con cierto pinguino que esta a mi lado

skipper: quien rico

ven a rico y lo saludo

skipper: pues en ese caso, si soy yo, NO ME INTERESA

omar: bien (habla por telefono) oye marlene hice todo lo que podia

kovalsky sale de su laboratorio

kovalsky: se que es lo que quieren intentar (llorando) y no funcionara

skipper: claro eso fue lo que dijeron marta y sandra, antes de que sus vidas cambiaran

omar: que paso

skipper: si, cambio sus vidas al conocer a manfredi y johnson , por desgracia, un tejon no lo queria asi, pobres marta y sabra ese tejon no solo les partio el corazon, sino que lo hiso literalmente

rico: O..,

skipper: bien donde esta doris

kovalsky: (llorando) les dije que no mencionaran ese nombre y esta en la guarida de espiraculo

skipper: asi, se me havia olvidado

omar: y que estamos esperando vamos

kovalsky: por mientras yo estare compartiendo mis lagrimas de dolor con el mundo

omar: bien, has eso mientras nosotros acemos el trabajo pesado

llegan a la guarida de espiraculo

skipper: bien, tengan cuidado, quien sabe que trampas habra puesto espiraculo

ven que es super dificil

skipper: mmm..., espiraculo se puso mas sencillo, bien, de todos modos, rico pon musica de mision imposible

rico: ok

rico pone musica de mision imposible y rico y slkipper pasan las trampas de espiraculo basta el otro lado, mientra omar presiona un boton aparece un teclado y escribe una contraseña y todas las trampas se desactiban

skipper: OMAR SABIAS LA CLAVE DE DESACTIVACION DE LAS TRAMPAS

omar: A.., SI

skipper: Y QUE NO LAS PODIAS AVERLAS DESACTIVADO ANTES

omar: NO

se van con doris

doris: genial, skipper y su pandilla

skipper: oye, no somos pandilla solo somos una elite entrenada

doris: si,tiene suerte que espiraculo, calamar de titanio, la ardilla roja y hamster vil no esten aqui

skipper: si, por eso vinimos

doris: se a que vinieron y si acepto

omar: genial, la bruja acepto

doris: a omar, NO SOY UNA BRUJA, ME ESCUHASTE

omar: fuerte y claro

doris y kovalsky salen y despues de una citas deciden casarse

en la guarida

kovalsky: que creen

todos. QUE

kovalsky: me voy a casar

skipper: TRAIDOR, LO SABIA, OMAR ME CONVENCIO PERO YO SABIA QUE ESO ERA MALA IDEA,Y AHORA INDIRECTAMENTE TE UNIRAS AL LADO OSCURO OTRA VEZ, TRAIDOR, YU TE PASARA LO MISMO QUE CABO, TRAIDOR

kovalsky: muy bien, que le pasa a skipper

omar: a si, no le gusta tener parientes salvados

kovalsky: y su primo sangroisky

omar: el no es malo, solo incontrandido como yo

kovalsky: bien, todos estan invitados a la boda (se va)

skipper: no puedo creeer que kovalsky volvera al lado oscuro

omar: pues bien, lo minimo que podemos hacer es ir a la boda

skipper: lo minimo que podemos hacer por ese traidor es nada

rico: si, boda

omar: bien yo me voy a la boda hay me habisas si cambias de opinon

en la tienda de los suvenir (la boda)

skipper: nomas vine por que lo quiero evitar

omar: ya deja de quejarte skipper

skipper: y por que tubo que venir el doctor z

omar: el tambien tiene derecho de estar aqui

skipper: pero si esta dormido

omar: y

rico: SI

con becky y stacy

stacy:(llorando) es grandioso, nuestro kovalsky se va a casar

becky: pero de que rayos estas hablando

stacy: no lo se, y marlene vente y deja de hacer corazones en la pared con tu nombre y el de skipper

marlene: bueno, pero no lo digan tan fuerte

stacy: y mort, quiero que toda la elite este aqui

becky: no lo habremos dejado en noruega o si

stacy y becky: no, de seguro a de estar por hay

con julien

julien: es increible que ese pinguino se valla a casar, y donde esta mort

maurice: creo que esta en noruega

julien: asi, pues bien por el

maurice: y por esta haciendo corazones en la pared con su nombre y el de marlene

julien: maurice, no lo dijas tan alto, no queremos que los espiritus del cielo se esnteren

con joey

joey: (llorando) por que yo no conozco el amor, por que estoy tan solitiario, tambientengo sentinientos

leonard esta asu lado dormido

despues de la boda ya casi al final

mason: muy biendoris aceptas a kovaslky

doris: acepto

mason: y tu kovalsky,espera antes de que digas acepto, alguien del publico tiene algo que decir por que estos no deben ser pareja

skipper levanta la aleta

mason: a excepcion de skipper

skipper baja la aleta

mason: que hable ahora o que calle para simpre

doris: ya apurece

mason: no me apresures doris

de repente aparece espiraculo

dr. espirauclo: DORIS, ME VOY POR UNOS MINUTOS Y TU VAS A CASAR CON KOVALSKY

doris:y yo que culpa tengo que tu no me dejas salir

dr. espiraculo: te protejo

doris: de que

dr, espiraculo: a hola omar

omar: hola espiraculo

skipper: omar desde cuando hablas con espiraculo

omar: tu no has visto nada

kpvaslky: u momento doris, me estabas utilizando

doris: que opservabor kovalsky, SI TE ESTABA UTILIZANDO

kovalsky: que no me amas

doris: AMARTE, TE ODIO, Y ASE TODO LO POSIBLE POR DESTRUIRTE

dr. espirauclo: bien doris, regresemos a la guarida

se van

kovalsky: no puedo creerlo la mujer que amo me quiere destruir

omar: bienvenido a mi mundo (le llaman por telefono) hola, a hola violeta, si se que me quieres destruir pero, YA DEJAME EN PAZ,(cuelga) un momento desde cuando tengo telefono


	26. 10 Problemas intergalácticos

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida de los pingüinos de noche

Z: finalmente, he creado este artefacto que encontrar y permitirá la comunicación de avanzadas civilizaciones extraterrestres

Llega Kovalsky

Kovalsky: genial, siempre quise conocer civilizaciones avanzadas

Z: lo siento Kovalsky, solo yo conoceré otras civilizaciones en el universo

Kovalsky: A.., y cuanto tiempo llevas despierto

Z: como una hora, como odio mi vida (se queda dormido)

Kovalsky: ja, no que Kovalsky no va a conocer extraterrestres inteligentes

Skipper: Kovalsky que estas haciendo con el artefacto del doctor z y porque el doctor z está dormido en el corredor

Kovalsky: A.., yo quiero comunicarme con extraterrestres

Skipper: no lo creo sabes lo que paso la ultimavez que nos encontramos con extraterrestres

Kovalsky: a, no

Skipper: estuve pegado a COLA ANILLADA

Con julien

Julien: Maurice escuchaste algo

Maurice: yo no escuche nada

Julien: a, mira a lemy por el telescopio, peleando y bailando al mismo tiempo con esos calamares espaciales

Maurice: si, y desde cuando tenemos telescopio

Julien: no tengo idea

Con skipper

Skipper: bien, y Kovalsky apaga eso antes que nos metamos en problemas

Kovalsky: bueno (escuhan por la radio)

Extraterrestre líder: ldkfuejdyehdye

Kovalsky: skipper mira

Skipper: que

Kovalsky: perece que el comunicador del doctor z si funciona

Skipper: genial, YA APAGA ESO

Kovalsky: no skipper, lo hago por la ciencia

Skipper: no meterás a todos en peligro

Kovalsky: no lo creo

Extraterrestre líder: ldkfjeuhdyegdbcge

Skipper: pero que dice

Kovalsky: no tengo idea

Entran becky y stacy

Stacy: yo se

Skipper: tú sabes

Stacy: si

Kovalsky: y eso por que

Becky: eso es confidencial

Stacy escucha y luego Kovalsky lo apaga

Stacy: bien, dice que viene para aca luego que habrá guerra y finalmente nos conquistara

Skipper: bien echo Kovalsky

Kovalsky: (triste) yo que culpa tengo

Skipper: bien y donde esta Omar y rico

Kovalsky: creo que están dormidos

Skipper: pues despiértalos

En la mañana

Pingüino alfa: (por la televisión) quien fue el gracioso que provoco una guerra interestelar

Todos apuntan hacia Kovalsky

Kovalsky: no me miren

Pingüino alfa: (por el televisor) bien, no importa, como tenemos pocos agentes entrenados para estas situaciones, ustedes irán a defender a la tierra desde el espacio y nigel les va a ayudas

Nigel: (por el televisor) bien, partiremos al anochecer

Se apaga la tele

Skipper: bien echo Kovalsky

Kovalsky: no me culpen por todo

Omar: genial, siempre quise viajar al universo

Rico: EL UNIVERSO

Omar: así es rico

Skipper: ya tranquilícense, tenemos 8 horas antes de partir, bien

Todos: bien

En el habitad de los tejones

Stacy: bien elite, hoy entrenaremos tan duro, que no encuentro otra palabra que decir

Becky: si (aplaude)

Stacy: bien, pero se me quitaron las ganas de entrenar y mejor vamos a jugar a CAMPO MINADO

Marlene: campo minado

Mort: se escucha bien, debe ser un buen juego

Becky: seguro mort

Stacy: solo tiene que pasar por el campo minado hasta el otro lado, y el que sobreviva gana

Becky: verdad que es divertido

Marlene: QUE

Mort: puedo tocar los pies del rey julien por última vez

Becky y stacy: NO

Mort: (enojado) bueno

Marlene: y que pasa si pisamos una mina

Stacy: créeme, no querrás saber

Marlene: entonces no juego

Mort: yo sí, (pasa todo el campo minado y no le pasa nada)

Becky: podía jurar que aquí había minas

Stacy: bueno, MORT TE PUEDES HACER UN POQUITO A LA IZQUIERDA

Mort: OK (se va a la izquierda y explotan todas las minas)

Becky: ves stacy, te dije que había

Stacy: bien, te creo

Marlene: estará bien mort

Mort: ayuda

Todas: estará bien

De repente aparece el extraterrestre líder (por tele trasportación)

Becky: no puede ser, ES EL EXTRATERRESTRE LIDER

Marlene: y por qué gritas

Becky: porque es grande

Extraterrestre líder: dlkffugjerhfyr

Stacy: ja, no te permitiremos que te lleves la roca Tejón

Extraterrestre lider¨kldjfjeuhfyegt

Becky: así, pues ven por el

Extraterrestre líder: kdkjjfuehfygr

Becky y stacy: bien, (serias) pelearemos

Marlene: por una roca

Stacy: pues si

El extraterrestre líder y becky y stacy se ponen a pelear, el extraterrestre líder con su sable de luz, y becky y stacy sacan sus pistolas de rayos laser y le hacen a lo matrix, después de la pelea

Extraterrestre líder: kdkjfjyuehdtytr (se va por tele trasportación)

Becky: bien, vete llorando con tu mami

Stacy: si, la roca tejón esta a salvo

Marlene: y que es la roca tejón

Becky: pues, una roca

Marlene: y por qué es tan importante esa roca

Stacy: tiene un poder inimaginable, poder que los antiguos tejones descubrieron y en generación en generación los tejones han estado cuidando esa roca ya que si ese poder caer en malas manos, podría destruir no solo el universo sino que también el ultiverso

Marlene: existen otros universos

Stacy: si

Becky: y ahora, los extraterrestre la quieren

Marlene: por

Stacy: que te debemos repetírtelo

Marlene: A…, si

Stacy: muy bien, todo comendo…..

En el cuartel central (en el cohete)

Nigel: todo listo Kovalsky

Klovalsky: todo listo nigel

Nigel: bien, ignición

El cohete despega

Omar: genial, siempre quise ir al espacio

Skipper: yo también

Rico andaba dormido

Skipper: rico, porque siempre que vamos al espacio te quedas dormido

Rico: (despierte) no se (se vuelve a dormir)

Después de la salida de la tierra aterrizan en la luna

En la base lunar

Nigel: bienvenidos a la base lunar, donde vemos las amenazas del universo

Omar: genial

Skipper: vaya, esta base es de ultimas tecnología

Nigel: si, así es

Kovalsky: increíble no puedo creer que este en la base lunar

Nigel: pues créelo

Skipper: y que aremos ahora

Nigel: se tiene que preparar, ahorita la flota extraterrestre está en Saturno y se dirigen para acá, les daremos lo último en tecnología de combate en el universo, después iremos a marte y hay enfrentaremos a la flota, ya que es nuestra única oportunidad de ganar, y recuerden el destino del planeta está en nuestras aletas

Todos: si

Los pingüinos se preparan para la pelea que tendrán y después se dirigen a marte en sus naves de combate

Nigel: muy bien, ya llegamos a marte, uno en posición

Skipper: dos en posición

Kovalsky: tres en posición

Rico: dkfjuehyrf

Omar: cinco en posición

Nigel: bien, entraremos al cinturón de asteroides y hay eremos todo lo posible por detenerlos, y recuerden siempre que trabajemos juntos como equipo y siempre que seamos listos e ingeniosos, podemos ganar no importa cuántos seamos

Skipper: entendido

Kovalsky: vamos por hecho

Rico: si

Omar: AL ATAQUE

Nigel: al cinturón de asteroides

Se dirigen al cinturón de asteroides, y hay interceptan a los extraterrestres y empieza una batalla

Con becky y stacy

Stacy: debemos proteger la roca tejón a toda cosa

Becky: creo que si vino es extraterrestre líder

Stacy: debe venir toda una invasión para acá

Becky: NO PERMITIREMOS ESO

Marlene: y como

Stacy: con el tejón guía

Marlene: el tejón guía

Van a su cueva, y opinen un botón secreto y toda su cueva se trasforma en una base secreta

Marlene: pero que

Aparece en el televisor el tejón guía

Stacy: hola tejón guía

Tejón guía: hola becky y stacy

Marlene: pero que sucede aquí

Stacy: somos ex-espias internacionales

Marlene: ex que

Becky: ya nos escuchaste

Tejón guía: creí que no las volvería a ver

Becky: yo también

Tejón guía: pero la roca tejón está a salvo verdad

Stacy: afirmativo

Tejón guía: y que necesitan

Stacy: naves de combate

Becky: y lo último en tecnologías de combates en el espacio

Tejón guía: muy bien, las tendrán mañana a primera hora

Stacy: ok

La cueva se pone normal

Marlene: y por qué no me dijeron que son ex-espias intenacionales

Becky: eso era confidencial

Stacy: exacto

marlene: y por son ex

stacy: eso es confidencial

becky: exacto

En el cinturón de asteroides nuestros pingüino pierden y quedan atrapados en marte

Nigel: genial, no solo perdimos sino que estamos atrapados en marte

Omar: al menos, no estamos siendo atacados por un calamar espacial

Y de repente les ataca un calamar espacial

Skipper: OMAR, cierra el pico

Omar: bueno

Kovalsky: CALAMR ESPACIAL, AA….,

Nigel: ya dejen de llorar, yo me encargo, (lo deja inmovilizado) no, no puedo, ahora soy yo quien ocupa ayuda

De repente aparece Lemy y los defiende del calamar espacial

Todos: LEMY

En la tierra con julien

Julien: (por el telescopio) Maurice por que los pingüinos están en marte

Maurice: yo no se

Julien: y por qué yo no estoy en marte, con mi Lemy, POR QUE

Maurice: yo tampoco se eso

Julien:( por el telescopio) u, mira Maurice pelear a Lemy con el calamar espacial

Mauricer: que no es marciano

Julien: me gusta más espacial, tú entiendes verdad

Maurice: NO

Continuara…..

parte=2...sabado/28/septiembre/2011

Lemy los lleva a un lugar donde no hay calamares espaciales

Nigel: gracias Lemy, por salvarnos de ese calamar espacial, pero ahora como salimos de marte, y yo como le hago para volver a moverme

Skipper: no se eso ultimo

Kovalsky: lo bueno que Lemy tiene un comunicador, podemos usar el comunicador para llamar a la base lunar y pedirles que nos rescate

Skipper: me parece buena idea Kovalsky

Kovalsky: gracias skipper

Llaman a la base lunar desde el comunicador de Lemy

En la tierra con becky y stacy (viendo el paquete del tejón guía)

Stacy: que bien

Becky: increíble, el tejón guía sigue igual de rápido como siempre

Mort:(toma un sable de luz) y que hace esto (lo prende y se asusta)

Stacy: te cuidado mort

Becky: esto es lo último en sables de luz

Stacy: si, muy moderno

Marlene: y supongo que me dejaran aquí, ya que no puedo salir al exterior

Becky: claro que no

Stacy: le pedimos al tejón guía más de la cosa liquida que te calma ese lado salvaje que tienes Marlene

Marlene: y que contiene eso o que es eso

Becky: créeme no querrías saber

Stacy: o sino pregúntales a marta o Sandra

Becky: stacy olvidas que ya están descansando en paz gracias a mi

Stacy: así, se me olvido, lo siento Marlene

Marlene: bien, vamos a acabar con esos extraterrestres

Todos: si

En la base lunar

Carlos:(contestando el comunicador) bueno

Skipper: (por el comunicador) también Carlos, trabajas en la base lunar

Carlos: así es skipper

Skipper: (por el comunicador) Carlos necesito que nos rescates de marte

Carlos: se quedaron atrapados en marte

Skipper: (por el comunicador) si, y se nos agota el tiempo

Carlos: bien, iré por ustedes

Skipper: (por el comunicador) ok, te esperamos

Se termina la comunicación, y llega el pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: a dónde vas Carlos

Carlos: voy a rescatar a skipper y los demás que están en marte

Pingüino alfa: y que hacen en marte

Carlos: no sé, y por cierto la flota de los extraterrestres está a un día de aquí

Pingüino alfa: que esto es malo

Carlos se va y llegan becky, stacy, Marlene y mort

Becky y stacy: muy bien mort y Marlene, esta es la base lunar de los pingüinos

Pingüino alfa: BECKY, STACY, MARLENE Y MORT, que hacen en la base lunar, EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA PINGUINOS

Stacy: no se

Becky: lo ignoro

Pingüino alfa: bien las dejare por esta vez que estén aquí, y ahora cuéntenme su escusa de por qué están aquí

Stacy: creemos que una flota de extraterrestres viene para acá

Becky: exacto

Pingüino: bien, la buena noticia es que están en lo cierto, la mala es que están en lo cierto

Marlene: no le entiendo

Stacy: nomas dile si a todo

Marlene: bueno

Pingüino alfa: QUE

Stacy: si

Pingüino alfa: bien, y la roca tejón está a salvo

Stacy: por eso vinimos

Becky: el extraterrestre líder, vino por tele trasportación hasta nuestro habitad en el zoológico por ella

Pingüino alfa: y está bien la roca

Stacy: si, la cuidamos a toda costa

Becky: (saca a la vista la roca tejón) hasta la trajimos

Pingüino alfa: QUE, SE TAJENO LA ROCA TEJON

Becky: A.., si

Pingüino alfa: esto es malo, salen lo que pasa i esa roca cae en malas manos o patas o lo que sea

Becky: si

Stacy: el fin del ultiverso

Pingüino alfa: exactamente

Marlene: y si el extraterrestre líder se pude tele trasportar, no existe una posibilidad de que nos sorprenda por la espalda

Todos se ponen a pensar

Todos: (asustados) técnicamente, SI….

De repente les sorprende el extraterrestre líder por la espalda, los ataca y luego lanza una bomba en la base lunar y después suena la alarma, y después llega toda la flota extraterrestre

En el cuarto de control

Becky: y ahora que asemos, y que rápidos son esos extraterrestres

Pingüino alfa: esto (toma el altavoz)

Stacy: si, que

Pingüino alfa: (altavoz) escuchen todo el personal, ya que estamos bajo alerta roja de invasión extraterrestre, por favor en orden, SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA

Después de eso el extraterrestre líder toma la base lunar prisionera

Después llegan nigel, carlos, skipper, Kovalsky, rico y Omar a la base lugar

Nigel: pero que rayos paso aquí

Carlos: así, llegaron los extraterrestres y destruyeron la base lunar

Omar: carlós, eso es obvio

Carlos: si, pero lo dije para que todos estemos de acuerdo en que es lo que paso aquí

Skipper: y como salvaremos ahora a la tierra

Nigel: recuerden que una buena estrategia, siempre te garantizara una victoria

Todos: (excepto nigel) PERO EN QUE MUNDO VIVES, SI ES MEJOR LA FUEZA

Rico: FUERZA…

Nigel: ya sé porque siempre pierdo con ustedes, USTEDES JAMAS ME ESCUCHAN

Carlos: bueno, yo te apoyo

Nigel: gracias, carlós

Kovalsky: miren una nota

Omar: y que dice

Skipper: yo voy a leer esta nota, ok

Todos: ok

Nota: (stacy) hola, bueno skipper se estás leyendo esta nota, nos capturo es extraterrestre líder, bueno, y si eso las 9

Skipper: carlós que horas son

Carlos: las 9

Nota: (stacy) pues, en exactamente 1 hora va a comenzar la invasión

Skipper:(serio) esto es malo

Nigel: que la base lunar está destruida

Carlos: que falta una hora para la invasión

Kovalsky: que los extraterrestres saben ganar invasiones porque son supe inteligentes

Omar: que el extraterrestre líder secuestro a becky, stacy, Marlene, mort y al pingüino alfa

Rico: DESTRUCCION

Skipper: no, de que me acorde de que stacy me debe 100 dólares

Kovalsky: y todo ese dinero

Skipper:TENEMOS QUE RESCATARLA

Nigel: porque es nuestro deber

Kovalsky: por que es nuestra amiga

Carlos: por que ella nos agrada

Omar: porque no tenemos nada importante que hacer

Rico: no sé, qué decir

Skipper: no, porque si no la rescatamos, PERDERE 100 DOLARES

Nigel: pues vamos, y de paso detengamos la invacion destruyendo la nave principal

Todos: SI

Entonces nigel, Carlos, skipper, rico, kovalsky y Omar discretamente se dirigieron hacia la nave principal, aunque sorpresivamente atrapan a nigel, Kovalsky y rico, y estaban persiguiendo a Carlos, skipper y Omar

Skipper: siguán corriendo, están tras nosotros

Omar: corro todo lo que puedo

Carlos: es nuestro fin, sabía que esto era una mala idea

En eso Carlos tropieza

Carlos: (dramático) déjenme aquí, sigan ustedes

Skipper y Omar: DEACUERDO

Carlos: OIGAN SOLO ESTABA SIENTO DRAMATICO

Atrapan a carlós, y skipper y Omar se esconden en los conductos de ventilación

Skipper: Omar, repíteme porque tu escogiste el escondite

Omar: porque, no se

Skipper: bueno, esperaremos en este estrecho conducto de ventilación, hasta que encontremos la forma de escapar y también de rescatar a los demás

Omar: está bien (mente) perfecto, tengo a skipper indefenso, bueno yo también, pero el no sabe qué tan indefenso esta, puedo deshacerme de skipper ahora, pero no me conviene por qué hago esto podían los extraterrestres conquistar la tierra, y yo no busco esto, por lo tanto no debo de hacerlo por más fácil que se vas ahora, tonta coincidencia que tengo

Skipper: OMAR, que tanto andas pensando

Omar: en nada

Skipper: QUE, tu estas pensando en nada, mientras que yo pienso cansadamente en buscar la manera de cómo salir de esta situación

Omar: A.., SI

Skipper: bien, sigue pensando en nada mientras yo formulo el plan, tonta coincidencia que me hace utilizar los métodos de nigel

En la prisión (en donde se encuentran, becky, stacy, Marlene, mort, nigel, pingüino alfa, Carlos, Kovalsky y rico)

Extraterrestre líder: kdsjfuehdyehgdtt

Stacy: si, no nos esperábamos esto

Marlene: no es el mismo extraterrestre que ya nos habíamos enfrentado antes

Becky: sí, creo que si

Extraterrestre líder: kdjfuehyfrgtg

Stacy: dice que en 20 minutos comenzara la invasión a la tierra

nigel: que astutos al ocultar sus naves, atabes de incivilidad para que los humanos no se enteraran de este ataque, hasta último momento, eso sí es estrategia, y yo admiro sus estrategias, (mente) quizás las use en un futuro

Extraterrestre líder: kdjfuehfyehrye

Stacy: dice que en 30 minutos nos van a desintegrar

Marlene: otra vez

Extraterrestre líder: kdjfuehfyehtdget

Stacy: dice que deje de traducirles lo que él dice

Carlos: es no nos gustó nada

Pingüino alfa: y como quiere que sepamos que hice

Extraterrestre líder: kdjfuuehfy

Stacy: dice que esa es la idea

Kovalsky: creo que son más raros que Omar

Rico: SI

En los conductos de ventilación

Omar: escuche que alguien me decía raro

Skipper: Y

Omar saca su sable de luz

Skipper: Omar guarda eso, nos meterás en problemas, aparte que aquí no hay espacio

Omar lo ignora y con su sable de luz corta el conducto de ventilación y curiosamente estaban debajo de la prisión y cae encima del extraterrestre líder y lo dejan incesante y luego Omar y skipper liberan a becky, stacy, Marlene, mort, pingüino alfa, Carlos y nigel, salen corriendo al área de control y en eso los rodeados por los extraterrestres

nigel: hay no

Carlos: estamos rodeados por los extraterrestres

Stacy: y ahora

Skipper: saquen sus sables de luz y artefactos súper avanzados y (serio) a pelear

Todos sacan sus sables de luz y se ponen a pelear con los extraterrestres y sorpresivamente ganan

Kovalsky: genial, ganamos

Rico: SI

Pingüino alfa: aun no, aquí viene el extraterrestre líder

Mort: esto es malo

De repente el extraterrestre líder los avienta con su telequinesis

Skipper: (adolorido) desde cunado tiene telequinesis

Extraterrestre líder: kdjfuehdyeygkdfkjueuehj

Stacy: (adolorida) dice que no le dicen el extraterrestre líder por nada

Extraterrestre líder: kdkcmmdncjuehhdñl

Stacy: (adolorida) dice que tiene telequinesis, telepatía e invisibilidad

Skipper: no puede ser, otro ser que peleamos que tiene invisibilidad

Kovalsky: (adolorido) creo que es muy difícil de vencer

Omar: (adolorido) genial kovalsky, que te hace pensar eso

Stacy: (adolorido) así y algo mas

Skipper: (adolorido) y que es ese algo mas

Becky: miren

Y de repente el extraterrestre líder empezó a cambiar su tamaño y aspecto, siendo ahora más grande, fuerte y feo que antes

Kovalsky: (adolorido) hay no

Becky: (adolorida) ahora es más fuerte que antes

Pingüino alfa: (adolorido) esto no era fácil

Se enfrentan a él y rápidamente quedan más morados que antes

Stacy:(adolorida) quiere la roca tejón, becky creo que es hora de usar la roca tejón

Becky:(adolorida) estas segura

Stacy:(adolorida) SI

Becky:(adolorida) muy bien

Becky usa la roca tejón, y de repente se curan todas sus heridas y se crea un aura dorado alrededor de su cuerpo

Skipper: (adolorido) que está pasando

Pingüino alfa: (adolorido) es el poder de la roca tejón

Extraterrestre líder: kdfjur

Becky con un movimiento de su sable de luz crea un onda de poder que manda a volar al espacio exterior al extraterrestre líder

Kovalsky: (adolorido) que impresionante poder

Rico: (dolorido) yo lo, quiero

Stacy: (adolorida) creo que no se va a poder, rico

Rico reniega

Todos se suben a una nave excepto becky

Becky con un par de movimientos de su sable de luz, y destruye por completo la nave principal, y luego se sube al techo de la nave donde estaban los demos

Skipper: (adolorido) como es que becky puede estar afuera en el espacio

Stacy: (adolorida) es el poder de la roca tejón, y solo un tejón puede usar todo su poder, observen

Becky: (seria) prepárense extraterrestres, SU FIN A LLEGADO

Becky canaliza todo su poder en el sable y con un solo movimiento crea una onda de poder tan fuerte que destruye toda la flota de los extraterrestres

Todos: (excepto becky y stacy) PERO QUE INCREIBLE PODER

Stacy: SI, ya lo sé, es increíble el poder

Todos se van a la tierra (ya que la invasión a terminado)


	27. La cosa

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida de los pingüinos

Z: que nadie se mueva, uno de mis monstruo se ha escapado y puede modificar su cuerpo para parecerse a alguien, como un impostor,

Kovalsky: Y

Z: si no descubrimos al impostor se escapara de la guarida y podría causar terrible daño en el mundo

Skipper: ESO ES MALO, (oprime el botón de cerrado de la guarida) listo, nadie entra y nadie sale

Rico: kdjfurhhdyegtde

Skipper: si rico, que hace ese objeto no identificado

Kovalsky: (tose falsamente) ovni

Skipper va a Kovalsky con cara de enojado

Kovalsky: lo siento skipper

Skipper: bien, como andaba diciendo que hace esta cosa en medio de la guarida

Z: parece que es un capullo creado por mi monstruo, y uno de nosotros esta hay y el impostor está con nosotros

Omar: esto es malo, (mente) y ahora planeare secretamente mi coartada

Todos: (mente) pero quien será el impostor, podrá ser rico (todos ve a rico y rico los saluda) no, no lo creo

Skipper: (mente) podría ser Omar, él es raro, bueno siempre ha sido raro, pero ahora más de lo habitual

Omar: (mente) podría ser Kovalsky, él es menos inteligente ahora, y Kovalsky no es así

Kovalsky: (mente) podría ser Omar, pero escogeré a skipper por razones que no entiendo

Z: (mente) no puedo escoger, así que escojo a todos, esperen nomas uno es el impostor, bueno así sé que escogí al impostor, pero y si el impostor soy yo, no lo creo, o si, (suena su reloj) hay no se acabó mi hora (se queda dormido)

Todos: HAY NO EL DOCTOR Z SE QUEDO DORMIDO

Skipper: (mente) perfecto uno fuera

Omar: (mente) perfecto ya termine con mi coartada, nadie se podrá meter conmigo

Rico:(mente) lkdkfjuehfybdehneycdn

Kovalsky: (mente) perfecto, a como me gusta esa palabra

Empiezan un concurso de miradas (pasa unas 10 horas)

Skipper: se acabó, es hora de escoger

Kovalsky: TU SKIPPER, ESES EL IMPOSTOR

Skipper: NO EL IMPOSTOR ES OMAR

Omar: NO EL IMPOSTOR ES KOVALSKY

Kovalsky: NO, skipper está menos mandón y menos arrogante

Skipper: NO, es obvio que es Omar el impostor, está más raro que antes

Omar: NO, el impostor, es y siempre ha sido, (dramático) Kovalsky

Kovalsky: y yo porque

Omar: estas menos listo que antes

Kovalsky: Y

Omar: por fi, confeso, Kovalsky es el (dramático) impostor

Skipper: ya ves Kovalsky, Omar es el impostor

Omar: y que me dices de ti skipper, o debería decirte impostor

Skipper: QUE, yo no soy el impostor

Omar: eso es lo que diría el, IMPOSTOR

Skipper: esperen porque creemos que rico no es el impostor

Omar: si, esa cosa pudo avernos espiada y así sabía que no sospecharíamos de rico

Kovalsky: eso tiene, sentido

Los 3 se ponen de acuerdo y atrapan a rico

Rico: kldkjfuehjyd

Skipper: lo siento rico pero es por tu bien

Omar: así, creía que era para el bien del mundo

Kovalsky: yo también creo a rico

Skipper: por favor, no hagan sentía rico mal

Rico: dkkfjruehhhesol

Kovalsky: no rico, así no tendría chiste

Omar: así, o mejor nos capturamos todo y asunto arreglado

Skipper: ya ollero al raro de Omar

Omar: que, tiene sentido

Kovalsky: entonces que haremos siempre

Skipper: no sé, pero no perderé otro miembro, no después de lo que le paso a manfredi y johnso

Kovalsky: eran tan bueno, pero ya no está con nosotros

Skipper: exacto

Omar: entonces

Skipper: porque no abrimos el capullo

Kovalsky: creo que no se va a poder skipper

Skipper: por….

Kovaslky: nos podríamos arriesgar a perder a uno de nosotros

Skipper: esto es malo

Omar: y que nos importa este problema mejor Ya terminemos con esto y salgamos afuera con becky, stacy, Marlene y mort, quieren

Kovalsky: Omar, está seguro que no eres el impostor

Omar: no por…

Skipper: esperen creo que haya alguien que no hemos sospechado

Omar: a quien, a cuajito

Skipper: no al pez disecado

Kovalsky: QUE

Omar: creo que el impostor es skipper

Skipper: QUE YO NO SOY

Kovalsky: así, y entonces quien descubrió américa

Skipper: Cristóbal colon?

Kovalsky y Omar: error, IMPOSTOR

Skipper: que, creen que soy el impostor por contestar mal a una pregunta que parece obvia, y que no es de mi vida privaba

Kovalsky y Omar: A…, SI

Kovalsky: FUE IDEA DE OMAR

Skipper: se acabo

Skipper abre el capullo extraño

Y resulta ser el doctor z

Todos: ES EL DOCTOR Z

Los 2 doctores despiertan y se empiezan a pelear

Los dos z: no escuchen a este impostor, yo soy el verdadero doctor z

Kovalsky: ya no distingo al verdadero doctor z

Skipper: solo hay una forma de saber quién es el verdadero doctor z

Rico: kskjfnnvydrbgr

Omar: con una serie de preguntas

Skipper: no Omar, seguiremos la idea de rico

Omar: bueno

Kovalsky, Omar, skipper y rico capturan a los z doctores Z

Skipper: muy bien, esto haremos, ustedes estarán hay sentados viéndonos sostener estas armas mortales apuntadas hacia ustedes hasta que uno confiese o hasta que nos hartemos y les disparemos a uno de ustedes y tienen lo que queda de la hora Z

Los dos Z: esto es absurdo, déjenos ir

Omar: OK

Skipper: NO

Pasan 20 largos minutos

Kovalsky: ya apúrense, ya pasaron 20 minutos, y Omar

Skipper: se fue a ver la tele

Doctor Z: déjenme ir, yo no soy el monstro, y se los puedo probar

Cosa: por favor rico, hermano, sabes que soy yo

Rico: NO, (le dispara)

Skipper: rico, lo insiste

Kovalsky: POR FIN

Doctor Z: me alegra que esto termino y rico como supiste

Rico: un secretito de hermanos


	28. Viaje a la prehistoria

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida de los pingüinos

Skipper: vaya, ya falta poco para que se terminen las vacaciones

Omar: si, VAYAMOS A CANCUN

Kovalsky: NO, a las cataratas del Niágara

Rico: kdjfjuehyedf

Skipper: no iremos a ninguno de esos lugares maravillosos, sino iremos a entrenar lo más que se pueda

Kovalsky: QUE, becky, stacy y mort fueron a Francia, y nosotros no podemos ir ni a las cataratas del Niágara

Skipper: exacto Kovalsky, y además ya fuimos a Cancún

Todos: (mente) que fue una total pesadilla

Skipper: bueno no recordemos el pasado y vayamos a entrenar

Z: no lo creo, quieren viajar a la prehistoria, exactamente al final del cretácico

Todos: NO

Z: ni modo, porque ya estamos en el cretácico

Todos: QUE

Descubren que ya están en el cretácico

Skipper: qué pero, a qué horas viajamos

Kovalsky: doctor z, te dije que no quería viajar a tal era

Z: ni modo, (se cae de un acantilado) HAY NO ME ENCONTRE CON UN VELOCIRAPTOR, lo bueno que son muy lentos

Omar: Kovalsky que significa velociraptor

Kovalsky: ladrón veloz

Skipper: mmm…. Por qué tendrán veloz en el nombre

Z: YA LO DESCUBRI, AUXILIO ME VA A COMER

Skipper: no lo creo, o si Kovalsky

Kovalsky: solo te diré que no es vegetariano

Skipper: U, que mal

Omar: doctor Z, quédate dormido, el velociraptor caza con la vista

Kovalsky: OMAR, ESO ES EN EL TIRANORAURIO REX

Omar: U, que mal

Z: SI ALGUIEN NO ME SALVA ESTE VELOCIRAPTOR ME VA A COMER

Omar: Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS, QUE TE SALVEMOS O QUE

Z: SI, HAY NO ME ENCONTRE CON UNA MANADA DE VELOCIRAPTOR

Omar: PUES, ASI MENOS, skipper podemos abandonar al doctor z

Skipper: no lo creo, él tiene la máquina del tiempo

Z: ASI, ME ACORDE DE QUE TENGO LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO, LOS DEJO ADIOS, (se va de la prehistoria)

Rico: ldkfijeuhyydnfhjf

Skipper: si rico, deberíamos deshacernos de el

Kovalsky: pero, imagínate si lo tuviéramos como enemigo

Omar: Kovalsky, es muy peligroso, un dia de estos nos dejara varados en la prehistoria

Kovalsky: Omar, ya estamos varados en la prehistoria

Skipper: así, que mal

Omar: al menos no nos persiguen una manada de velociraptores hambrientos

De repente los persigue una manada de velociraptores hambrientos

Skipper: (corriendo) Kovalsky nota, que Omar deje de decir esos comentarios

Kovalsky:(corriendo) OK

Omar:(corriendo) POR QUE A MI

Rico:(corriendo) lskdiejudhfr

Se detiene y le vomita dinamita y espanta a los velociraptores

Skipper: bien echo rico

Rico: SI

Kovalsky: y ahora que hacemos

Skipper: mmm…., creo que estamos varados en la prehistoria

De repente aparece el doctor z de nuevo

Z: perdón por eso, espero no hacerlos asustado

Todos: NO, COMO CREES

Z: bueno, aquí vamos

El doctor z se queda dormido y de repente un dinosaurio pisa la máquina del tiempo

Kovalsky: hay no, ya no tenemos esperanzas

Skipper: ya dejen de llorar y quiero opciones

El cielo se pone rojo

Kovalsky: skipper, creo que estamos a una hora de saber por qué los dinosaurios de extinguieron

Omar: U, que mal

Skipper: y ahora que hacemos

Omar: TODOS PIENSEN

Pasa 55 minutos

Kovalsky: NO SE ME OCURRE NADA

Skipper: estamos perdidos

Rico: ksdifjunrhvehncjd

Skipper: si rico, terminaremos como manfredi y johnson

Omar: que mal, por eso no quería venir, y por eso me quería ir

Kovalsky: pues bien, (triste) llego la hora

Skipper: bueno, no hoy bueno con los discursos

Kovalsky: es el fin

Omar: creo que es el final

Rico: sldkdieijerufhje

Z: (anda roncando)

Omar: ES EL FINAL, ES EL FINAL

Kovalsky: se acabó el tiempo, y lo dice mi nuevo reloj, que lo voy a perder ahorita

De repente el cae una piedrita de asteroide a rico

Skipper: QUE, es fue todo, una roca que no destruye ni el estado de Texas

Omar: que bueno nos salvamos, y que causo la extinción de los dinosaurios entonces

Kovalsky: creo que nunca lo sabremos

Kovalsky estornuda y De repente todos los dinosaurios caen enfermos y mueren

Omar: bien, echo Kovalsky

Skipper: si, quien diría que el estornudo de Kovalsky causo una gran extinción

Kovalsky: pero yo, YA QUE, olvídenlo


	29. El robot Z

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida de los pingüinos

Z: finalmente he terminado, mi última creación mi propio, robot personal, lo llamare Z.2

Skipper: vaya y porque no lo llamas robot Z

Z: ok, y ya que estamos en eso llamemos a rico, el doctor z, a Omar, raro, y a Kovalsky, un pingüino lógico, o skipper no estás viendo las maravillas de Z.2, imagínate todo lo que haría, nos facilitaría la vida

Skipper: increíble, finalmente alguien que puede golpear hippies por nosotros, vamos rico

Rico: SI

Z: un momento skipper, mi robot necesita algo para poder operar, 5 gramos de magofiun 2309, por fortuna se dónde encontrarlo, aquí, en mi bóveda de magofiun, (va por el magofiun y regresa)

Omar: skipper, siento otro deya-du

Kovalsky: no creo en el deya-du

Skipper: Kovalsky, tu no crees en nada

El doctor Z le done el magofuin al robot

Omar: Z, y esa necesario el magofiun

Z: que, tenía que usar el magofiun en algo, muy bien, ROBOT BAILA

El robot se pone a bailar

Todos: U, genial

Z: si, es genial

Robot: (mente) tontos pingüinos, yo dominare el mundo

Aparece un agujero macabro y sale de él, el doctor x

Doctor x: E VENIDO DEL FUTURO A PREVENIRLES UN TERRIBLE FIN

Skipper: doctor x, desde cuando te interesa el mundo

Doctor x: skipper creme, he cambiado, en el futuro soy bueno

Skipper: si claro, como no

Doctor x: se los demostrare, robot destrúyete

Robot: NO

Doctor x: ven

Robot: SI, LOS VOY A DESTRUIR A TODOS

Doctor x: no lo creo, (saca un pequeño explosivo) toma esto

Le da al robot y explota, y la explosión fue tan fuerte que mando a todos a volar

Skipper: (pegado en la pared)genial, que todos los robot son malos

Kovalsky: (pegado en la pared) SKIPPER, que no ves las películas de ciencia ficción

Skipper: (pegado a la pared) NO

Omar: (pagado a la pared) que poderosa bomba

Rico: (pegado a la pared) SI

Doctor x:(pegado a la pared) bueno, me tengo que ir

Todos: (pegados a la pared)ok

Z: (pegado a la pered) HERMANO, te volveré a ver

Doctor x: eso creo, ADIOS, y hermano me presta tu máquina del tiempo

Z: seguro

Doctor x: bien (toma la máquina del tiempo y se va)

Después regresa el doctor x

Doctor x: aquí tienes tu máquina del tiempo

Z: gracias

Doctor x: bueno me voy adiós, (se va)


	30. 11 Otra historia de magia

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la entrada del zoológico de central park

Diego: con que este es el zoológico central park, se ve bien (va a ver el zoológico)

Desde su escondite

Skipper: y quien es ese zorro

Omar: si, parece malo

Kovalsky: Omar, no digas tonterías

Omar: así, y por qué tiene un oscuro maletín

Kovalsky: y cómo quieres que lo sipa, yo no soy el doctor x

Skipper: pues hay que quitarle ese oscuro maletín

Kovalsky: mejor nos presentamos con él, y le decimos que lleva en el maletín

Todos: NO

Kovalsky: ok, hagan lo que quieran

Diego los sorprende

Diego: hola, soy diego y que hacen escondidos en este arbusto

Skipper: nada

Omar: solo te espiábamos

Skipper: OMAR

Omar: que

Diego: bien, si se preguntan que llevo en este maletín (abre el maletín) son accesorios para hacer magia

Kovalsky: HAY NO TU ESES MAGO

Diego: si soy mago y quienes son

Skipper: yo soy skipper, (rápido) y Kovalsky, rico y Omar

Diego: vaya, porque kovalsky no le gusta los magos

Skipper: asi, Kovalsky no cree en la magia

Diego: que, como que no cre en la magia

Kovalsky: diles diego, la magia no existe, solo es un truco que engaña a la vista

Diego: no se de que esta hablando Kovalsky

Kovalsky: agan lo que quieran no tengo que probar nada (se va)

Diego: que tipo tan raro

Omar: si, ni que lo digas

Skipper: no lo sé, sabes magia

Diego: si

Omar: diego puedes hacer trucos de magia ahorita

Rico: si

Diego: seguro, pero primero si me dan un recorrido por el zoológico, y después are una función de magia

Skipper: muy bien, llavamos con los simios primero

Rico: SI

Van con los simios

Mason: hola diego, yo soy mason, y es es phil

Diego: que, phil no habla

Mason: si, phil no habla

Skipper: y que te pareció diego, masón

Mason: si me parece bien, y si sabes magia

Diego: si (saca una moneda de la oreja de phil, y phil luego se mete el dedo en la oreja)

Mason: es increíble

Diego: si lo se

Omar: vamos diego, ven a conocer al Joey y Leonard

Diego: ok

Van con Joey

Joey: Y AHORA QUE

Dieg: yo soy diego

Joey: Y

Diego: que solo quiero conocerte

Joey: a Joey no le gusta decir de su vida

Diego: y porque hablas en tercera persona

Joey: si vuelves a insultar a Joey, te mandare a china

Diego: diego, u que mal

Skipper: diego mejor ya vámonos (trata de llevárselo)

Diego: espera todavía no conozco al koala

Skipper: ya vámonos, los koalas son nocturnos

Con los lémures

Maurice: lo siento, no puede diego conocer a julien

Diego: por…

Skipper: vámonos de todos modos, es muy ruidoso y escandalosos

Omar: si, ya vámonos

Rico: SI

Llega julien

Julien: y que es este escandalo

Maurice: hay no

Julien: y quien es este zorro

Diego: soy diego, y tu debe ser julien

Julien: y como lo supiese, eses adivino

Diego: no soy….

Maurice: (callando a diego) porque diego y los pingüinos se van a conocer a alguien mas

Julien: espera gordito, diego me iba a decir algo

Maurice: si, que le gusta bailar

Julien: si, a mi también me gusta bailar

Diego: pero si yo nunca es….

Maurice: (Callando a diego) mejor ya váyanse

Skipper: si diego, no te conviene ser amigo de cola anillada, te lo digo por experiencia

Rico: SI

Omar: bueno vayamos con las tejones

Skipper. Está bien Omar

Van con becky y stacy

Becky: mira es un zorro

Stacy: si ya lo vi

Marlene: cómo te llamas

Diego: me llamo diego

Skipper: si ya se conocieron nos vamos

Diego: por, que

Omar: (voz baja) es que becky y stacy, están locas

Diego: y tú eres raro

Omar: lo se

Diego: bien me voy a quedar un rato con ellas, y se lémur

Mort: hola soy mort

Diego: y también me voy a quedar con mort

Skipper: quien, por lo menos no son julien

Rico: ldkcmnfnueyhd

Skipper: si ya debemos ir no

Diego: ok, adiós

Skipper, rico y Omar se van

Stacy: becky, este zorro no te parece conocido

Becky: no, por

Stacy: no lo sé, es un zorro, sabe magia y lleva un maletín misterioso

Becky: no creerás que es foxmagic, o si

Stacy: yo creo que si

Diego: y quieren que les haga trucos de magia

Todos: si

Diego les hace trucos de magia a becky, stacy, Marlene y mort

En la guarida de los pingüino (de noche)

Skipper: como sabrán diego hará una función de magia mañana y lo tenemos que ayudar

Kovalsky: no cuenten conmigo, jamás cuenten conmigo cuando se trata de la magia

Skipper: ok, peor te pondré en amarillo

Omar: que bien, diego parece buen zorro

Rico: ksjduehfdygegs

Skipper: si rico, demasiado, ningún zorro es tan amable, y eso lo descubrieron manfredi y Johnson

Omar: pobres manfredi y Johnson

Skipper: bien pero ya paso

Kovalsky: me voy

Skipper: a esta hora de la noche

Kovalsky: si me tengo que ir

Omar: si, yo también

Rico: dkeijdufhyrhs

Skipper: que, me van a dejar aquí solo

Omar: A…, SI (se van)

Skipper: bien, aquí estaré junto al doctor z, el nuca me abandona

El doctor z se vuelve sonámbulo y lo deja

Skipper: pero que, que nadie ni el sonámbulo del doctor z quiere estar conmigo hoy, que mal

Con kovalsky

Kovalsky: les demostrare que la magia no existe, ese diego esconde algo y quiero saber que es (se va a espiar a diego)

Con diego

Diego despierta y cuidadosamente toma la roca tejón, y la esconde en su maletín

Diego: (mente) perfecto, tengo la roca tejón, y en un par de días la usare para mis oscuro propósitos

Kovalsky lo estaba viendo todo con sus binoculares

Kovalsky: diego tiene la roca tejón

En la mañana

Becky: AA…..,

Stacy: becky, porque gritas

Becky: la roca tejón desapareció

Stacy: AAA…,

Marlene: (despierta) porque me despertaron

Becky y stacy: desapareció

Marlene: así, que asunto tan importante es como para despertarme (se vuelve a dormir, y de inmediato despierta) QUE DESAPARECIO LA ROCA, QUE

Mort: desapareció la roca tejón (se pone a llorar)

Diego: (despierta) a que hermoso día tenemos hoy (ve a todos desordenado todo) si Omar tenía razón están locos,

Stacy: (desordenado) no estamos buscando la roca tejón

Becky: espera que nos dijiste

Diego: nada

Becky: A.., (sigue desordenando)

Diego: muy bien ya me voy

Todos: OK

Diego se va

En la guarida de los pingüino

Kovalsky: DIEGO ROBO LA ROCA TEJON

Todos se ríen

Omar: diego, robo la roca, tejón, que graciosos Kovalsky

Skipper: si Kovalsky, todos sabemos que no te cae bien diego

Kovalsky: no es enserio diego robo la roca tejón

Rico: ksmcjdnchudyu

Skipper: si Kovalsky, deja a diego en paz, en unas horas diego hará su función de magia

Kovalsky: bien, no me crean (se va)

Con Kovalsky

Kovalsky: tonto skipper, diego es malo

Diego y Kovalsky se encuentran

Kovalsky: DIEGO

Diego: A….., Kovalsky

Kovalsky: se lo que hiciste

Diego: así, y que hice

Kovalsky: ya sabes

Diego: que hacer magia, Kovalsky ya sé que no crees en la magia, pero a cada quien sus gustos

Kovalsky: no digo que te robaste la roca tejón

Diego: (se ríe) pero que locuras inventas Kovalsky, ya sé que no te caigo bien, bien en unas horas tengo una función de magia que dar

Kovalsky: así, y por qué se te callo de tu maletín la roca tejón

Diego: QUE, tonto maletín, si bien, me robe la roca tejón, si quien te va a creer, todos son mis amigos ahora

Kovalsky: lo intentare

Diego: así, pues en este momento, te detendré y al mismo tiempo te probare que la magia es real

Kovalsky: como

Diego: metiéndote en este sombrero (toma un sombrero)

Kovalsky: (se ríe) por favor no me hagas reí

Diego: no enserio, mira esto

Diego mete a Kovalsky en el sombrero

Kovalsky: (desde el sombrero) pero que ha pasado

Diego: estas dentro de mí sombrero, y si me disculpas tengo una función de magia que dar

Con becky y stacy

Marlene: ya desordenamos toda la cueva, no hay nada

Becky: nomas nos queda revisar la cinta

Marlene: QUE, tienen un sistema de vigilancia, y no me lo dijeron

Stacy: A…., NO

Ven por el video a diego robando la roca tejón

Mort: que ese no es diego

Becky: si ese es diego

Stacy: esto significa que (seria) diego es malo

continuara...

Le cae una nota de becky y stacy a julien

Nota: julien diego tiene magia

Julien: con que ese diego tiene magia A…,

Maurice: no sé de qué hablas julien

Julien: no me confundas Maurice, trae a ese diego

Maurice: no creo que….

Julien: silencio, si alguien aquí va a tener magia, seré yo

Maurice: ok

Maurice trae a diego ante julien

Diego: y ahora que

Julien: diego, por favor dime tu secreto de eso de la magia

Diego: a es eso, ve acércate

Julien: (se acerca) aquí está bien

Diego: (lo tumba) QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, NADIE, SOLO YO TENDRE MAGIA, TE QUEDO CLARO

Julien: (adolorido) no

Maurice: NADIE TUMBA AL REY JULIEN

Diego: claro gordito, (usa la roca tejón para elevar a Maurice del suelo)

Maurice: (flotando) que pasa, porque estoy flotando

Diego: adiós, lémur flotante (golpea a Maurice, y Maurice sale flotando)

Maurice: (flotando) AUXILIO…

Julien: NO, MAURICE

Diego: quieres más (mete a julien en su sombrero)

Julien: (desde el sombrero) hola Kovalsky

Kovalsky: (desde el sombrero) hola julien

Diego: perfecto (risa malévola)

Diego va a su función de magia

Skipper: perfecto, diego ya va a comenzar con su función de magia

Rico: SI,

Skipper: y donde esta Kovalsky

Omar: y yo que voy a saber

Joey: SILENCIO, ya va a comenzar

Comienza la función de diego

Diego: para mi primer truco de magia sacare un conejo de mi sombrero (saca un conejo de su sombrero)

Skipper: U, que original

Rico: SI

Conejo: oye zorro, que siempre tiene que ser un conejo, o que

Diego: si, es un clásico

Omar: (Se ríe) no entendí

Rico: lsmcnhehhdjueao

Skipper: claro que cuando termine la función aremos eso rico

Rico: SI

Omar: ya va a comenzar su siguiente acto

Después de la función

Diego: y para mi truco final

Omar: U, que es lo que va a hacer

Diego: bien voy a hacer….

Llegan becky, stacy, Marlene y mort

Becky y stacy: DIEGO SE HA ROBADO LA ROCA TEJON, DIEGO ES MALO

Todos: SI CLARO COMO NO

Stacy: si, es enserio

Omar: Y QUE PASO CON EL ULTIMO ACTO DE MAGIA

Skipper: OMAR, deja de molestar, esto se va a poner bueno

Stacy: ya confiesa diego, o deberíamos decirte, FOXMAGIC

Becky: si

Diego: no sé de qué están hablando

Marlene: (abre el maletín de diego) miren lo que tenemos aquí, una túnica y una roca

Becky y stacy: ERES FOXMAGIC

Diego: si soy foxmagic

Becky y stacy: LO SABIAMOS

Todos: QUE, DIEGO ES FOXMAGIC, Y QUIEN ES FOXMAGIC

Diego se pone su túnica

Foxmagic: pero no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme, (le quita la roca tejón a Marlene)

Marlene: OYE

Foxmagic: (pone la roca tejón en su cetro) miren el poder de la magia, y no estos trucos baratos

Skipper: QUE, TRUCOS BARATOS, VAMOS RICO Y OMAR, ESTE TIPO YA ME HISO ENOJAR

Rico y Omar: SI

Foxmagic les lanza un rayo, y todos se quedan como estatuas

Skipper: hay no, porque no me puedo mover

Foxmagic: mmm…, mejor los hago roca

Skipper: NO, asi esta bien

Foxmagic los convierte en roca

Becky: foxmagic, nunca saldrás con la tuya

Foxmagic: ya lo sé, tú le quitaste el corazón literalmente, porque Sandra, y su mejor amiga marta

Becky: YA PODEMOS DEJAR ESE CAPITULO DE MI VIDA EN PAZ, NI QUE FUERA TAN MALO

Stacy: becky, eso si es malo

Becky: pues lo siento, ya

Stacy: A…, no

Becky: ya déjame en paz

Marlene: ya dejen de discutir y peleemos contra foxmagic

Becky y stacy: de acuerdo

Foxmagic: creyeron que destruyendo mi última roca magia, haya en Australia me detendría

Becky: que fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Foxmagic: bueno tenía otra de emergencia, desafortunadamente la salvaje de Marlene me la rompió en mil pedacitos

Marlene: lo siento

Stacy: no te disculpes Marlene, no con foxmagic

Foxmagic: bueno, es hora de mi venganza (crea un huracán)

Foxmagic: ríndanse soy más poderoso que ustedes

Stacy: no lo creo

Se andan golpeando

Por televisión

Chuck charles: ahora un zorro gigante y un robot gigante están luchando en nueva york, eso sí es extra raro

Foxmagic finalmente logra destruir el robot

Stacy: hay no, esto no me la esperaba

Becky: yo tampoco

Marlene: miren

Foxmagic: si, yo gano y para mi venganza destruiré toda nueva york

Mort: esto es malo

Stacy: ya lo creo mort

Marlene: y que hacemos

Stacy: primero debemos quitarle la roca tejón a foxmagic y así todo volverá a la normalidad

Marlene: y como aremos eso

Stacy: bien, debemos subir a un edifico y de hay saltar a su cetro mágico y hay le sacamos la roca tejón, y yo eso

Marlene: si claro, se escucha muy realista

Stacy: pues, mi hermana ya lo hiso

Marlene: QUE

Stacy: BECKY, NO TE SULTES DEL CETRO DE FOXMAGIC

Becky: ESO INTENTO

Foxmagic: ya suéltate tonto tejón

Becky: NO LO CREO FOX MAGIC

Foxmagic: entonces golpeare mi cetro contra los edificios hasta que te suelte

En eso llegan helicópteros del gobierno y le disparan a foxmagic

Stacy: y esos helicópteros, SOLO ESTORVAN

Becky: ya casi (logra sacar la roca tejón del cetro de foxmagic) SI

Foxmagic: QUE, NO

Todo regresa a la normalidad, y foxmagic escapa

En el zoológico de central park

Skipper: genial, becky y stacy

Stacy: si, y así detuvimos otra vez a nuestro enemigo foxmagic

Becky: si

Kovalsky: interesante

Marlene: hay no le falta una pequeñita parte a la roca tejón

Omar: y

Stacy: esto es malo

Vuelve a aparecer foxmagic y los ataca

Foxmagic: no me rendirá hasta que logre mi venganza

Becky y stacy; no creo

Foxmagic: claro, EXESPIAS INTERNACIONALES

Becky: hay no

Stacy: lo tenías que decir

Foxmagic: SI

Skipper: QUE, BECKY Y STACY SON EX ESPIAS INTERNACIONALES

Omar: es más creíble que cabo quiera vengarse de nosotros que a eso

Kovalsky: no lo sé, ya no se en que creer

Skipper: quizás tenga sentido

Foxmagic: hasta, los voy a convertirlos a todos en roca

Omar: pero antes, tienes algo en la cabeza

Foxzmagic: QUE, que tengo en la cabeza , (se golpea con su cetro magico por accidente, y se convierte en roca) ,

Skipper: bien hecho, omar

Omar: que, deberás foxmagic, tenía algo en la cabeza

Llega el tejon guía

Becky y stacy: es el tejon guía

Pingüinos: EL TEJON GUIA?

Tejon guía: si soy el tejon guía, y me voy a llevar al rocoso de foxmagic a una cárcel de máxima seguridad

Skipper: vaya, eso está bien

Se va el tejón guía, y se lleva a foxmagic

Rico: SI, lakjdsjcdnchhdyerjf

Skipper: cierto rico, no sabíamos que becky y stacy era ex espias internacionales

Omar: eso es increíble

Becky y stacy: si, lo sabemos


	31. 12 Escape del piso 13

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Los pingüinos bajan por el elevador revisando que todos los pisos los pisos sel 1 al 12 están en orden y van para el piso 13

Omar: no sabía que había un piso 13

Skipper: pues es ultra secretó cabo

Omar: pero si soy Omar, no cabo

Skipper: pues te llamaremos cabo ahora

Omar: que soy Omar, y tenía mejor rango que kovalsky

Kovalsky: hey..,

Omar: no es nada personal kovalsky

Kovalsky: bueno

Skipper: (lento) tenias, recuerda que el pingüino alfa te degrado

Omar: claro

Llegan al piso 13

Kovalsky: bien ya llegamos

Se va la energía

Kovalsky: no puede ser se fue la energía

Skipper: quien pudo ser el culpable de tal desastre. Mmm….., cola anillada

En la guarida de los pingüinos

Julien: bien Maurice, sigue dejando sin electricidad a los pingüinos

Maurice: ok

Julien: eso les enseñara a no meterse con el rey, y también quítales la de emergencia

Maurice: ok

De regreso con los pingüinos

Skipper: prueba con la de emergencia

Kovalsky: es inútil, es obvio que no sabremos de esta tan rápido

Skipper: COLA ANILLADA

Omar: y que tiene de malo el piso 13

Todos se asustan por lo que dijo Omar

Skipper: CABO, que no sabes lo que hay en el piso 13

Omar: QUE SOY OMAR, y no se lo que hay en el piso 13

Kovalsky: pero si en ese piso están mis inventos más peligrosos

Omar: y eso que tiene de nuevo

Kovalsky: pues nada

Skipper: rico habla, ya se me está olvidando que estas

Rico: dklfktjgurfmtju

Skipper: a si ya me acorde, que tu no hablas bien

Rico: oye

Omar: pues no que de otra más que entrar al (dramáticamente) al piso 13

Skipper: kovalsky

Kovalsky: creo que no queda de otra skipper

Skipper: bien, entremos

Entran al piso 13

Skipper: salmón ahumado, que hacen becky, stacy, Marlene y mort en el piso 13

Stacy: ves becky te dige que este piso era propiedad de los pingüinos

Becky: perdón, creí que era propiedad del FBI

Skipper: y que tiene el FBI de secretos

Stacy: cierto

Kovalsky: pero por que se meten en sitios como este

Becky: es que nos gusta meternos en problemas súper secretos

Marlene: no se imaginan que tan súper secretos

Mort: cierto

Skipper: que este lugar no es secreto o que

Ve al doctor z durmiendo y skipper enloquece

Kovalsky: aino ya enloqueció

Stacy: y que tan enloquecido se pone

Omar: no querrás saber

Después de que skipper se calma

Omar: bien kovalsky como salimos, (cómicamente) del piso 13

Kovalsky: bien, hay un conducto de ventilación por donde podemos salir

omar: genial, y donde esta

kovalsky: pues, justamente al otro lado de nuestra ubicación actual

skipper: genial, hay que movernos

stacy: a si y por cierto, porque no usamos el elevador

kovalsky: alguien le quito la energía

stacy: COLA ANILLADA

Van caminado por el piso 13

kovalsky: no toquen nada, estos experimentos son muy peligrosos

becky, stacy, Marlene y mort, tocan todo lo que pueden

becky, marlene, stacy y mort: QUE, NO DEVEMOS DE HACER, QUE

kovalsky: olvídenlo

Ala mitad del camino

Omar: ja, ya vamos a la mitad del camino, no que es peligroso este piso

Kovalsky: pues según, esta es mi parte donde guardo mis monstruos

Skipper: esto es malo

Y ven unos monstruos y todos se asustan

Kovalsky: CUAJITO

Skipper: EL COCO

Rico: GOXSILLAZDFG

Becky: FREDI CRUGGER

Stacy: JASON X

Marlene: PIE GRANDE

Omar: EL CHUPA CABRAS

Mort: ROBOT ASECINO

Marlene: no esperen solo son figuras de cera

Omar: EXCEPTO EL CHUPACABRAS

El chupa cabras los ataca y todo el mudo sale corriendo

Con Omar

Omar: es el chupa cabras, mi peor pesadilla echa realidad, además de ser hermano de skipper

Skipper: QUE

Omar: nada, gracias piso 13,

Kovalsky: bien, no me esperaba al chupa cabras pero creo que todo saldrá bien

Omar: hay no, el chupa cabras va por becky, stacy, Marlene, mort y rico

Skipper: hay no, nosotros también tenemos problemas

Viendo al extraterrestre líder y su ejército de extraterrestres

Extraterrestre líder: finalmente he encontrado un arsenal de armas parecidas a las nuestras, ya que en nuestro último intento por conquistar el planeta fue frustrado, pero bueno, con este bueno arsenal de armas volveremos a conquistar a la tierra y por qué ando hablando yo solo, bueno, gracias comunicador universal que encontré aquí, ahora puedo hablar idiomas terrícolas

En el escondite de skipper, omar y kovalsky

Skipper: no lo creo extraterrestre, me gusta que mi mundo sea libre

Omar: si, te apoyo

Skipper: gracias cabo

Omar: QUE SOY OMAR

Kovalsky: yo también te apoyo skipper, no dejare que esos extraterrestres se lleven mis experimentos para conquistar la tierra

Skipper: pues inténtenoslo

Al primer intento de atacar los atrapan y los actuaran

Skipper: témpanos de hielo, no atraparon muchachos, fue un placer ser su líder

Omar: genial

Extraterrestre líder: ja, creyeron que me detendrían, pues no, Kovalsky: yo si

Skipper: y si ya lo sabias porque nos ayudaste

Kovalsky: NO SOY PERFECTO, ESTA BIEN

Extraterrestre líder: creyeron que al detener el segundo intento de invasión, nos detendríamos

Kovalsky: segundo

Extraterrestre líder: si, y esta que apenas vamos a hacer será la tercera

Omar: (voz baja) y si son tan inteligentes, porque no han conquistado la tierra

Extraterrestre líder: detecto niveles increíbles de inteligencia, más que la nuestra, de seguro tu eres el creador de estas armas

Kovalsky: gracias por decírmelo

Extraterrestre líder: no me refiero a ese pingüino dormido

Kovalsky: QUE, Y QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL EL DOCTOR Z

Extraterrestre líder: no te quejes tú tienes inteligencia promedio

Kovalsky: PROMEDIO

Skipper: Y NOSOTROS QUE SOMOS

Extraterrestre líder: ja, ustedes, ustedes no son nada de nada, excepto Omar, ese me asusta un poco

Skipper: y como saben que se llama Omar

Extraterrestre líder: si tuvieras nuestro intelecto superior lo entendería

Skipper: me confunden

Extraterrestre líder: bien, basta de charla, es hora de su fin

Skipper: (triste)nada podrá salvarnos de esto, solo un milagro

Kovalsky: no creo en los milagros

Skipper: kovalsky, tu no crees en nada

Extraterrestre líder: milagros, magia, suerte, eso no existe, un promedio lo sobria

Kovalsky: gracias

Extraterreste líder: bien, en que estaba

Skipper: en que nos vas a liberar

Omar: no, es hora de nuestra ejecución

Todos: Omar

Extraterrestre líder: ven es raro

Omar: oye

Despierta el doctor z

Z: A…, al fin desperté, y ¿cómo termine en el piso 13?

Skipper: que el piso 13 no es secreto

Z: NO, la respuesta es no

Extraterrestre líder: hola doctor z

Z: hola, general

Extraterrestre líder y Z: telepatía, A..

Todos: TELEPATIA, ESO EXPLICA ALGUNAS COSAS

Z: y claro que aceptó sir con ustedes

Extraterrestre líder: excelente

Skipper: TRAIDOR

Z: que, quiero estar con mis semejantes y si son malos mejor, ya escogí y me voy al lado oscuro

Extraterrestre líder: excelente

Se van

Kovalsky: y nosotros que

Omar: nos vamos a dejar amarrados

Skipper: TRAIDOR…,

Con rico, becky, stacy y Marlene

Rico: ldfkkguerjh

stacy: rico, eso es muy peligroso

becky: yo apoyo a rico

stacy: así, muy bien

becky: muy bien rico, dame la 20

rico vomita la 20 y se la lanza al chupa cavas y explota

rico: si

Entonces skipper, Kovalsky, rico, omar, becky, stacy, Marlene y mort llegan al conducto de ventilación, y ponen música de misión imposible y luego salen del ducto de ventilación para llegar a una habitación

Kovalsky: perfecto, solo tenemos que cruzar esta larga habitación hasta el otro lado

Stacy: fácil (a un paso, y le cae un muro) QUE, pero y eso

Skipper: no pensaras que no colocamos trampas a la salida de emergencia del piso 13 o si

Stacy: claro, si

Skipper: tranquilos, podemos hacer esto, solo necesitamos motivación

Omar: SI, rico, música de misión imposible

Rico: OK (pone música)

Y van pasando el cuarto de trampas, hasta llegar al otro lado

Becky: genial, no fue tan difícil

Stacy: si, ya podemos salir (abre la puerta, y ve un lago de lava) QUE

Skipper: no pensaras que estas tontas trampas, eran toda la tortura verdad

Stacy: A…, si, y un lago de lava

Skipper: no me lo digas a mi, fue idea de Omar

Omar: si, fue mi idea

Marlene: muy bien, como cruzamos

Kovalsky: o veo como cruzar

Omar: no hay camino

Skipper: Omar, olvidaste trazar un camino verdad

Omar: A…, SI , QUE, ESO ES LO DIVERTIDO

Todos: OMAR….

Omar: QUE

continuara...

parte=2...martes/4/octubre/2011

Stacy: bien, tenemos que cruzar este lago de lavan

marlene: como,

Kovalsky: tenemos que saltar en roca en roca hasta llegar a la orilla

skipper: el cual no sabemos por cuales rocas es el camino, gracias a que cierto cabo no lo hiso

omar: QUE NO SOY UN CABO, soy 100% madera de lider

skipper: pues yo no lo veo asi

omar: claro lo dice el pinguino que es el enemigo publico numero 1 de dinamarca

skipper: ya te dije que fue culpa de hans

omar: si claro, como no, le hare como que te creo

skipper: bien, es un comienzo

becky: bien, rico más música de misión imposible

Rico: ok

saltan del conducto de ventilacion y caen en ellago de lava y van saltando en roca en roca por lago de lava, hasta el otro extremo

Stacy: que difícil, y caliente es esto

Becky: si, no me imagino como puede empeorar, esto

Omar: por lo menos no hay monstruo de lava

Y de repente aparece un monstruo de lava de 3 metros

Skipper: CABO, PUEDES CIERRA EL PICO, QUIERES

Omar: QUE ME LLAMO OMAR

marlene: quien rayos pone un moustro de lava en la larga y tortuosa, salida de emergencia

skipper: kovalsky que te dicisiete del moustruo de lava que creeaste la otra vez

kovalsky: A..., NO,

skipper:mmm... ya veo

omar: skipper, estas ciego o que

skipper: QUE, CABO NO ME HAGAS ESA PREGUNTAS RARAS,

omar: QUE SOY OMAR

marlene: (entrando en panico) entonces que hacemos

Kovalsky: que nadie entre en pánico, porque, nadie va a terminar como manfredi y johnson

skipper: no me recuerdes de eso kovalsky, ese moustruo de lava era una roca dura,

todos: ?

skipper: bien, dificil de vencer

todos: A...,

El monstruo de lava les empieza a lanzar rocas y lava , y todos entran en pánico

Skipper: que no entremos en pánico

Omar: exacto, entonces skipper sacrifícate por todos

Skipper: QUE, y eso de que va a servir

Omar: no lo sé, (mente) siempre quise ser hijo unico,

Skipper: (alterado) recuerden, como es que manfredi y Johnson escaparon de ese volcán en Hawái

Omar: A…, no escaparon, quedaron

Kovalsky: TOSTADO, y con quemaduras graves

Skipper: alguien sabe cómo salir de esta situación critica

Becky: U, YO, YO, por que no hacemos explotar ese monstruo de lava con la 20

Rico: kdkjfujd

Becky: RICO, como que no tienes más 20

Rico: NO

Skipper: BECKY, SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES CONSEGUIR ESE EXPLOSIVO

Becky: A…, NO

Marlene: CUIDADO

El monstruo les sigue lanzando rocas y lava

Stacy: ya se, becky utiliza el disparador automático de plasma de base completa y mira laser, que tomaste del piso 13

Becky: OK,

Kovalsky: QUE, LES DIJE QUE NO TOMARAN NADA, SABEN LO PELIGROSO QUE ES

Becky: ya Kovalsky, (seria) deja que me divierta

Con dificultad becky logra vencer el monstruo

Ya fuera de peligro del lago de lava, y en otro largo pasillo

Stacy: BECKY, ESO ESTUVO FIABULOSO

Becky: SI, (se pone a llorar)

mort: hay no otro largo y misterioso pasillo

Marlene:si, este Kovalsky, dime que ya estamos fuera de peligro

Kovalsky: no lo creo, aún nos falta, vencer el ejército de robot súper letales

Skipper: que, fue idea de Omar

Omar: SI, fue mi idea

Marlene: una preguntita, ¿por qué construyeron esta salida de emergencia, CON TAMPAS?, que son super dificiles

Skipper: que, FUE IDEA DE OMAR

Omar: si, fue mi idea (mente) se suponía que esa trampas eran imposibles de cruzar

Kovalsky: bien, ahora lo único que debemos de hacer es pasar por esa puerta que dice salida de emergencia

Marlene: que eso es todo

Mort: suena fácil

Omar: exacto por el ejército de robot asesinos

Stacy: así, se me había olvidado

Skipper: bien, rico ahora no quiero música, entendido

Rico: OK

Se ponen a pelear con el ejército de robot

Con julien

Julien: si, ahora que esos pingüinos están atrapados en el piso 13, todo es tranquilo

Maurice: si, excepto que hoy es viernes por la noche

Julien: así, eso significa FIESTA, y sin pingüinos molesto que nos interrumpan, y sin mort, A bailar maurice

Maurice: OK

julien y maurice hacen fistesta

En el piso 13 (en la salida de emergencia)

Skipper: (peleando) mmm…, oigo a fiesta, COLA ANILLADA

Kovalsky:(peleando) increíble que aun en el piso 13 aún se escuchan sus escandalosas fiestas

Mort: QUE, JULIEN HISO UNA FISTA SIN MI (se pone a llorar)

Becky: pues terminemos con esto, pues de una vez (toma el disparador automático de plasma de base completa y mira laser, al máximo)

Kovalsky: BECKY, PUSISTE MI DISPARADOR AUTOMATICO DE PLASMA DE BASE COMPLETA Y MIRA LASER, AL NIVEL MAXIMO

Becky: A…, SI (dispara y vence todos los robot) listo, que decías, Kovalsky

Kovalsky: pero, ese nivel es imposible de manejar

Becky: SI…., no lo creo

Marlene: excelente, YA ME QUIERO IR DE ESTA PESADILLA (abre la puerta, y descubren que están nunca salieron del piso 13) QUE

Omar: que gracioso, regresamos al piso 13, por si las dudas, fue mi idea

skipper: te gustan los laberintos, verdad omar

omar: te conozco skipper?

skipper: NO,

marlene: (enojada) es mejor que corra omar,

omar: por que?, marlene

Marlene intenta golpear a Omar, y se le escapa y empiezan una persecución por todo el piso 13

Skipper: genial, nunca vi a Marlene tan enojada, sin ser salvaje

Stacy: CORRE OMAR, MARLENE TE ESTA ALCANZANDO

Bekcy: OMAR CORRE POR TU VIDA

Omar: (corriendo por su vida), POR LO MENOS, NO LE DIJE QUE ROMPI SU GUITARRA ESPAÑOLA, PERO POR QUE DIJE ESO

Marlene: (súper enojada) QUE, QUE, ESPERA A QUE TE ALCANZA OMAR,

Omar: AUXILIO…., S.O.S, SOCORRO, AYUDA, QUIEN SEA, AUXILIO

despues de la persecucion

Kovalsky: lo bueno que tenía unos dardos tranquilizante

Skipper: SI, pero ahora Marlene esta inconsciente

Stacy: y como rayos salimos de aquí

Omar: creo que ya sé que salió mal, en vez de tomas el conducto de ventilación, debimos irnos por esta puerta (entra a esa puerta y les enseña otra puerta de emergencia) y luego tomas esta otra puerta de emergencia oculta, y tomar las escaleras

skipper: hay omar, tu i tus laberintos, RAROS

omar: que te conozco, me conoces o que

skipper:OMAR, no empiezes otra vez

omar: claro que no,

Becky y stacy: QUE, PODEAMOS HACER ESO, Y AHORRARNOS TODO ESOS DESAFIOS

Omar: A…, SI, que no les gusto el viaje a ningun lado,

becky y stacy(furiosas) ES MEJOR QUE EMPIEZES A CORRER OMAR,

omar: que, otra vez, ya estoy cansado, hay no

Becky y stacy persiguen a Omar por todo el piso 13

Skipper: kovalsky

Kovalsky: si, skipper

Después de un tiempo

Skipper: genial Kovalsky, ahora tenemos a becky y stacy inconscientes, ademas de marlene

Kovalsky: Y

Skipper: TENEMOS QUE CARGARLAS POR LAS ESCALERAS HASTA LA GUARIDA DE ARRIBA

Kovalsky: A, es eso

Skipper:(cargando a stacy) bien, vámonos

Rico: (cargando a becky) lskdiejduuyrje

Skipper: (cargando a stacy) rico, sé que es difícil, pero es la única salida

Kovalsky: (cargando a Marlene) bien, calculo que llegaremos al amanecer

Skipper: (cargando a stacy) bueno, al menos la fiesta nocturna de cola anillada, ya estará terminada, supongo

Mort: Omar, me puedes cargar

Omar: seguro mort (carga a mort)

Mort: SI…,

Kovalsky: (cargando a Marlene) A…, porque a Omar le toca mort

omar: no te quejes kovalsky es el destino

kovalsky: no creo en el destino

omar y skipper: kovalsky, TU NO CREES EN NADA

kovalsky: bueno, pero no se enojen

Suben las escaleras y llegan en la mañana del día siguiente

Skipper, Kovalsky y rico llegan cansados a la guarida

Skipper:(deja cae a stacy al suelo,agotado) bien, después de toda una noche de problemas, por fin hemos llegado,

Kovalsky: (deja cae a marlene al suelo, agotado, y cayendo al suelo) por fin, llegamos

Rico suelta a becky, cae al suelo y se queda dormido

Becky, stacy y Marlene despiertan

Becky, stacy y Marlene: pero que a pasado, por que nos duele la cabeza, por que estamos en el suelo,por que hacemos tantas preguntas

Skipper: (agotado)es que se quedaron dormidas

becky, stacy yamarlene: asi?

omar: hola becky, stacy y marlene

becky, stacy y marlene: (enojadas) de ti mi nos acordamos

omar: hay no (corre por su vida)

becky, stacy y marlene persiguen a omar

skipper: kovalsky

kovalsky: ya voy

despues de lo que sea que kovalsky tuvo que hacer con becky, stacy y marlene

Todos: que noche tan difícil tuvimos

Omar:, hay vamos no fue tan difícil, y además no creo que haiga más problemas al menos que vengan del futuro

todos(menos omar):(frustrados) hay no

omar: QUE?,

Aparece un Kovalsky del futuro

Skipper: Omar, callado te ves más bonito

omar: apoco,

Kovalsky del futuro: rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, hay una bomba que en media hora explotara y destruirá nueva york

Todos(menos el kovalsky del futuro: Y

kovalsky del futuro: COMO QUE Y

Marlene: hay no, dos Kovalsky, es el fin del universo

Los 2 Kovalsky: ya no hagas tanto escándalo Marlene, ya viajamos por el tiempo

Omar: y, eso que

Kovalsky del futuro: bien, cuando yo del pasado, skipper y Omar detuvieron al extraterrestre líder, (voz baja) y cierto pinguino que no quiero mencionar nos traiciono, no se dieron cuenta que activo una bomba que destruirá todo nueva york,

Kovalsky, skipper y Omar: NO

Kovalsky del futuro: tenemos que desactivarla o será el fin de nueva york

Skipper: no me digas, tenemos que volver al piso 13, verdad

Kovalsky del futuro: me temo que si

Kovalsky: podemos usar el elevador (kovalsky restaura la energía)

Stacy: muy bien, vamos

Van al piso 13 (otra vez) despues de que las puertas del elevador se abren

Skipper: pero porque hay mucho viento, ayer no prendimos el super ventilador de combate y ejercicios de esquivacion

Omar: (mente) yo fui, CON ESTE VIENTO, no podemos llegar a la bomba

Kovalsky: Es que el ventilador esta encendido, y sus vientos huracanados no nos dejan llegar a la bomba

Skipper: y quien fue el que encendió el ventilador,

Omar: yo no

se repite lo mismo con todos

skipper: bien, entonces nadie fue

kovalsky: y ahora que hacemos

Kovalsky del futuro: bien solo tiene que desactivar la bomba y asunto arreglado

Kovalsky: pero como lo asemos con este viento

Rico: ldkfierjurhfuvud

Kovalsky y Kovalsky del futuro: rico, eso es muy arriesgado

Omar: y entonces que hacemos

Kovalsky y Kovalsky del futuro: no tememos ni idea

Skipper: Kovalsky del futuro dinos como lo hisiste, se supone que tu ya solucionaste este problema verdad

Kovalsky del futuro: si, pero no me acuerdo

Marlene: (algo confundida) oigan, dígame porque yo volví al piso 13

Becky: es divertido

Stacy: no teníamos nada mejor que hacer

Mort: porque si

Skipper: bien, solo podemos hacer una cosa, rico pon música de misión imposible

Omar: mejor otra cosa

Skipper: pues es la única música que conozco para este tipo de problemas

Omar: U…, que mal

rico: ok

Rico pone música de misión imposible

Y cuidadosamente se mueven por todo el piso 13 , cuidando que no se los lleve el viento creado por el ventilador al otro lado del piso, y finalmente toman la bomba y la desactivan

Kovalsky: finalmente problema resuelto

Kovalsky del futuro: excelente

Skipper: y como es el futuro

Kovalsky del futuro: eso es confidencial, me voy, adiós

Todos: adiós

se va el kovalsky del futuro (por mauqina del tiempo)

marlene: un momento, si tenia maquina del tiempo, por que no la utilizamos

kovalsky: HA..., viejar en el tiempo

skipper: eso solo crea problemas

kovalsky: por eso, solo se debe viajar por el tiempo como ultimo recuerso, eso lo aprendi por las malas

marlene: wow, kovalsky, no me interesa saber de tu vida

kovalsky: (triste) lo se

omar:c entonces que

skipper: aun tenemos algo pendiente por hacer

todos: QUE

Con julien

Julien: deberíamos decirle a mort que regrese

Maurice y julien se rien

Julien: pero que locas ideas se me ocurren

Maurice: pero y que patea cuando quiere patear algo

Julien: pues a ti

Maurice: que

Julien patea a Maurice

Maurice: oiga, yo no soy para que me esté pateando

Julien: claro, y ahora QUIERO UN MANGO

Maurice: mango, enseguida

ve que el revotador esta desinflado

julien: un momento por que el revotador esta desinflado

maurice:(ve la fuente de energia) NO TENEMOS ENERGIA

julien: pero quien pudo hacerme esto

maurice: los pinguinos

julien: maurice, lo dije como sarcasmo

maurice: apoco

julien: y ahora que hacemos, ya se maurice arreglado

maurice: como?

julien: no tengo ni idea, maurice quiero una malteada

maurice: pero no tenemos energia

julien: PINGUINOS...

En el planeta de los extraterrestre

Coronan al doctor z como su nuevo rey

Doctor z: lskdjmcmcu

Todos los extraterrestres empiezan a celebrar

Doctor z: (voz baja) la tierra será mía


	32. 13 Sangroisky

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Arriba de la guarida de los pingüinos

Skipper: que hermoso día, se ve que hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho

Rico: SI

Kovalsky: (medio dormido) skipper, sabes qué hora son

Skipper: si, son las 5am

Omar: y según la agenda, estamos retrasados como una hora

Kovalsky: pero quien fue el que elaboro la agenda

Skipper: FUE OMAR

Omar: que, no es tan rara, despertamos a las 4, comemos a las 9, derrotamos un villano a las 4, y dormimos a las 9, y en tiempo libre entrenamos, ven no es tan rara,

Kovalsky y skipper: E, quien fue quien te puso a cargo de hacer la agenda

Omar: yo que sé, muy bien, según la agenda, debemos de entrenar

Skipper: bien, ya escucharon al raro de Omar

Y de la nada aparece un pingüino llamado Sangroisky

Kovalsky: (serio) Sangroisky

Sangroisky: (serio) Kovalsky

Kovalsky y Sangroisky se ponen a pelear

Skipper: pero que guachinangos está pasando aquí

Kovalsky: skipper, te presento a mi viejo rival

Omar y skipper se ríen

Kovalsky: que

Omar y skipper: nuestro primo, es tu viejo rival

Kovalsky: ¿SU PRIMO?

Sangroisky: así es Kovalsky, sigues tan tonto como siempre

Kovalsky: solo te cree la gran cosa, porque ese súper inteligente

Sangroisky: no solo eso, sino que soy mejor

Kovalsky y Sangroisky siguen peleando

Skipper:(separando a Sangroisky y Kovalsky) ya basta, primo no puedes aparecerte de la nada, y atacar a uno de mi elite

Sangroisky: (se ríe) que, Kovalsky, es uno de su elite, (se sigue riendo)

Omar: que, que es tan graciosos

Sangroisky: no me digan, la mayoría de sus experimentos sale mal, verdad

Omar: exacto, primo

Skipper: OMAR

Omar: que, es nuestro primo

Kovalsky: y que tiene que todo lo que haga salga mal

Sangroisky: es, TODO TE SALE MAL, y por eso, yo debo ser el que ocupe el puesto Kovalsky

Skipper: (mente) mmm…, quizás mi primo tenga razón

Omar: (mente) mmmm…, quizás Sangroisky tenga razón

Rico: (mente, y lento) mmmmm…., pescado

Kovalsky:(triste) no tengo por qué aguantar esto, si planean sacar del equipo, mejor yo me voy

Skipper: espera Kovalsky

Kovalsky: que

Skipper: no te planeamos sacar de la elite, como lo que paso con cabo, o manfredi y Johnson

Kovalsky: Y

Omar: A…, skipper, solo se puede 4 pingüinos por elite

Skipper: así, se me olvido eso, si, te sacamos de la elite

Sangroisky: SI

Kovalsky: (triste) entonces me voy

Omar: espera kovalsky

Kovalsky: QUE

Omar: que, no te olvides de llevarte tus experimentes peligrosos y pésimos que están en el piso 13

Kovalsky: (triste) bien, ya me voy

Skipper: ESPERA

Kovalsky: y ahora, QUE

Skipper: que jamás te olvidaremos como a cabo, y manfredi y Johnson, cuando haiga un puesto vagante, te avisamos

Kovalsky: (triste) ok, (se va)

Sangroisky: que llorón

En la cueva de becky y stacy

Stacy: claro que te puedes quedar con nosotras, Marlene y mort

Mort: SI, es divertido aquí

Marlene: no te imaginas cuanto Kovalsky

Kovalsky: bien, porque ya intente quedarme con los otros

Kovalsky recuerda esos momentos

Con los simios

Mason: no Kovalsky, no eses tu es phil

Con los gorilas

Gorilas: ya estamos completos mi sangre, para la próxima

Kovalsky: pero si solo son 2

Gorilas: Y

Con los babuinos

Darla: lo siento pingüino, no, me caes mal

Kovalsky: por…

Darla: porque, planeaste quitarnos el frasco de ritmo que tenía el ritmo del lémur

Con Joey

Joey: vete pingüino, O JOEY TE MANDARA A CHINA, OISTE , pingüino entrometido

Termina el recuerdo de Kovalsky

Kovalsky: bueno, trato de olvidar eso

Mort: SI, el pingüino presumido se va a quedar con nosotros

Kovalsky: como aguantan a mort

Becky: que dijiste, no te escuche, tengo audífonos

Stacy: y lo intentaste con los lémures

Kovalsky: como olvidarlo

Kovalsky recuerda

Con los lémures

Kovalsky: me puedo quedar con ustedes

Maurice: no lo se

Julien: te gusta hacer fiestas y mover el bote todas las noches

Kovalsky: A…, no

Maurice y julien: ENTONCES, NO

Termina el recuerdo de Kovalsky

Kovalsky: Incluso intente con los pingüinos

Stacy: y como estuvo eso

Becky: (con sus audífonos) QUE, NO TE ESCUCHO

Kovalsky: bueno

De regreso al recuerdo

Con los pingüinos

Skipper: lo siento Kovalsky

Omar: no te queremos, desaparece de mi vista Kovalsky

Skipper: QUE, no le agás caso al loco y raro de Omar, si hay un puesto vagante te avisaremos

Omar: LO CUAL LO DUDO MUCHO, AMENOS QUE SKIPPER DESAPARESCA SIN DEJAR RASTRO

Skipper: será mejor que te vayas Kovalsky

Kovalsky: pero

Omar: lo siento Kovalsky, solo 4 pingüinos por guarida

Skipper: si, y no se quién es el que hace esas raras reglas

Omar: (mente) jajajajaja, conozco al de las reglas

Termina el recuerdo de Kovalsky

Stacy: a dónde vas Kovalsky

Kovalsky: a vigilar a Sangroisky, (serio) él es malo

Marlene: y quien es Sangroisky

Kovalsky: el primo de skipper y Omar, (serio) y mi viejo rival

Marlene: U, eso se escucha

Stacy: bien, no nos interesan tus asuntos, pero puedes contar con nosotras y mort

Mort: mi cola se llama rogni

Stacy: bueno, mort no tanto

Kovalsky: bien me voy, regreso en la noche

Stacy y Marlene: OK

Becky: (con sus audífonos) QUE

Kovalsky: bien, (se va)

En la guarida de los pingüinos

Skipper: increíble Sangroisky, llevas una hora aquí y que es todo lo que has hecho

Sangroisky: mejores la agenda

Omar: la cual, se suponía que estaba a cargo

Sangroisky: y también construí una máquina del tiempo, arregle la cafetera, y descubrí el modo para acabar con el hambre en todo el mundo, lo cual lo último es difícil en práctica, y también un tele trasportador

Skipper y Omar: que la tele trasportadores no son pura ciencia ficción

Sangroisky: eso es lo que quieren que sepan

Omar: skipper, porque no nos deshacemos de rico y ponemos otro familiar, para que sea una elite entre familia

Skipper: no lo se, recuerda lo que hay en el interior de rico

Omar: que, un demente sin control

Skipper: NO, (voz baja) al doctor x

Omar: así, que mal

Rico: QUE

Skipper: nada rico

Sangroisky: bueno se está haciendo noche, debemos descansar

Skipper: muy bien, a dormir

Por la noche, se ve como una rara sombra se lleva a skipper

Omar y Sangroisky: SKIPPER, DESAPARECEO

Rico: NO…

Omar: (triste)porque, por que, por que no fue rico

Rico: QUE

Omar: nada rico

Sangroisky: muy bien, ya dejemos la desaparición de skipper en paz, y vallamos a entrenar

Omar: mmm…., esto se me hace que lo había escuchado antes, bueno no debió ser nada importante

Sangroisky: muy bien, como saben ahora yo soy el nuevo líder

Omar y rico: NO

Omar: lo siento Sangroisky, yo soy el líder ahora

Sangroisky: pero es totalmente ilógico, si eres el numero 4° de importancia

Omar: Y, pensé que lo entendías todo

Sangroisky: bien, tú eres el líder

Omar: si

En la cueva de becky y stacy

Stacy está jugando póker con Marlene, becky seria escuchando música y mort estaba comiendo goma de mascar, entonces llega Kovalsky

Kovalsky: SANGROISKY, ES MALO

Stacy y Marlene siguen jugando póker

Kovalsky: es enserio

Becky: QUE, NO TE ESCUCHO

Mort: esta goma de mascar esta deliciosa

Kovalsky: bien, creo que lo hare yo solo

Todos: OK

Con julien

Julien: creo que es hora de hacer fiesta

Maurice: enseguida (enriende la rocola)

Sale Omar de la guarida, y va con julien

Omar: julien, como te atreves a hacer una fiesta y, no invitarme

Julien: no los sé, me gustan las fiestas

Omar: entonces (serio) a bailar

Julien: ok

Julien y Omar se ponen a bailar

En la noche, Omar llega a la guarida

Omar: julien dio una buena batalla, pero yo le gane (escucha a julien)

Julien: (triste) que le voy a decir a mi madre juliana

Omar: pero bien, es hora de descansar

Sangroisky: no lo creo

Omar: (Serio) Sangroisky

Sangroisky: (serio) Omar

Omar: Sangroisky

Sangroisky: A…., Omar

Omar: (graciosamente) Sangroisky

Sangroisky: basta ya, NO (saca su pistola laser) llego tu hora Omar

Omar: KOVALSKY TENIA RAZON ERES MALO,

Sangroisky: exacto

Omar: (también saca una pistola laser) pues te tengo noticias yo también soy malo, trabajo con el doctor espiráculo

Sangroisky: y con cheetos

Omar: (se ríe) cheetos, cheetos no existe

Sangroisky: (serio) eso es lo que quieren que sepan, y como te volviste aliado de espiráculo

Omar: solo le dije que si podía ser su colega, y me dijo que si, y corrió de inmediato al pobre de Hans,

Sangroisky: ese si es un malo de primera

Omar: si, lo se

Sangroisky y Omar se ponen a pelear (después de un raro)

Sangroisky: un momento, porque estamos peleando si ambos somos malos

Omar: yo tampoco lo entiendo

Siguen peleando e inesperadamente Sangroisky gana, y Kovalsky estaba viendo todo por la ventanilla

Sangroisky: (logra ver a Kovalsky) KOVALSKY

Kovalsky se va y rico despierta

Rico: que paso,

Sangroisky: nada, (serio) rico

Cantinuara…..

Con Kovalsky, en la cueva de becky y stacy (de noche)

Kovalsky: esto es terrible

Stacy: que es terrible

Becky: QUE, no te escucho por estos audífonos

Kovalsky: que Sangroisky es malo

Marlene: crees que Sangroisky sigue siendo malo, después de tanto tiempo

Kovalsky: que, no lo dudo, (serio) es malo

Stacy: claro

Becky: QUE

En eso llega Omar

Omar: fue horrible, fue horrible

Becky: QUE

Stacy: becky, deberías dejar de escuchar música

Becky: CLARO QUE NO, ES MI PRESIOSO

Stacy: aja,

Omar: si, Kovalsky tenías razón Sangroisky es malo

Kovalsky: aleluya

Mort: el pingüino nuevo es malo

Stacy: asi parece

Becky: QUE, ESTOY GORDA, QUIEN DIJO ESO

Marlene: deberíamos quitarle esos audífonos

Stacy: tu hazlo, yo ya lo hice una vez, y no fue bonito

Marlene: entonces no

Omar: logre escapar por suerte de Sangroisky, pero tiene a skipper y es probable que también a rico

Kovalsky: esto es malo

Omar: también dijo que crearía un universo paralelo

Kovalsky: eso es terrible, esa es mi idea

Omar: y también dijo que iba a conquistar a Doris

Kovalsky: ESO ES IMPERDONABLE, VEN OMAR (serio) tenemos un nuevo enemigo que vencer

Omar: si, tenemos un enemigo en la familia, me muero de ganas por decírselo a skipper, va a explotar de no sé que

marlene: de ira

omar: exactamente

Kovalsky: sí, creo que no es necesario que lo sepa

Omar: bueno, (mente) bien Kovalsky, si tu no se lo dices, yo se lo digo

Kovalsky: y ahora a donde se metio el malvado de sangroisky

Omar: así, están en el museo

Kovalsky: PUES AL MUSEO

Van al museo

Kovalsky: que oscuro es el museo, y por qué vinieron becky y stacy

Stacy: no teníamos nada que hacer

Becky: QUE, GANE UN YATE

omar: BECKY, cuantas veces te tengo que dicir que no ganaste un yate

becky: hasta que gane un yate

omar: stacy, edstas segura que becky no estucha bien cunado tiene sus audifonos

Stacy: si, y creo que no esa muy útil la ayuda de becky

Omar: y la tuya si

Stacy: que estas insinuando Omar

Omar: nada

Kovalsky: ya basta, nos van a descubrir por su culpa

Stacy y Omar: pues creo que ya nos descubrieron

Becky: QUE, GANE LA LOTERIA,si, me comprare un yate

Kovalsky: que, tan rápido

De repente aparece el doctor x

Stacy, Omar y Kovalsky: (serios) el doctor x

Becky: QUE, EL DOCTOR RISAS

Doctor x: sí, soy yo, he vuelto

Omar: esto es terrible, el enemigo más difícil que hemos tenido ha vuelto

Kovalsky: ni con, espiráculo, la Ardila roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, pudimos acabarlo

Stacy: (voz baja) gracias a mí, ya paso esa crisis

Omar: que no fue becky

Stacy: no yo fui la que hiso explotar el robot de combate del doctor x

Omar: no es a fue becky

Becky: QUE, SE ESTAN PELEANDO, POR QUE NO SE DECIDEN SI YO O MI HERMANA LE HISISMOS CORTO CIRCUITO AL ROBOT DE COMBATE DEL DOCTOR X

Stacy y Omar: A….., NO

Doctor X: hasta ya no, eso ya no importa, si fue algo vergonzoso para mi eso, pero ya paso, y ahora prepárense a sufrir con mi nuevo mundo de dolor,

omar:(se rie) dijo mundo de dolor (todos lo miran con caras enojadas)mejor me cayo

doctor x:bien, como decia, CON MIS AYUDANTES SANGROISKY Y SKIPPER (risa malavada)

Stacy, Kovalsky y 0omar: QUE, skipper se volvió malo

Sangroisky: no, solo lo volvimos malo, contra su voluntad, que, eso es malo, o que

Becky: QUE, ME VAN A LLEVAR A LA CARCEL

Todos: A…., NO

Becky: QUE ME CALLE

Todos: A….., SI

Becky: pues decídanse, quieren

Doctor x: bien, ahora ataquen Sangroisky y skipper

Sangroisky y skipper: ok

Entonces Kovalsky, stacy, Omar pelearon contra skipper y Sangroisky

(durante la pelea)

kovalsky: como en los viejos tiempos,

sangroisky: hay kovalsky, sigues enojado por lo de japon

kovalsky: tu me traisionarte, junto a lemy tejon

sangroisky: pero sabes por que lo hise

kovalsky: tu unica opcion fue unirte a alexander

sangroisky: asi es

(en la pelea entre skipper, y omar y stacy) (becky estaba ocupada escuchando musica)

stacy: becky ven a ayudar

becky: NO

omar: segura que becky no escucha con sus audifonos puestos

stacy: pues, SI

skipper: rindanse omar y stacy, no pueden ganar

omar: esto me trae mal espina

stacy: y esa forma de hablar omar

omar: yo hablo como se me da la regalada gana

stacy: y esa otra forma de hablar

omar: mejor no digo nada

skipper:(frustrado)no entiendo como nadie le puede ganar a estos

(skipper ataca y stacy y omar siguen peleando)

Doctor X: como que esta pelea no es justa, vente DARTH COLD

Darth cold: entendido

Kovalsky: QUE, PERO SI YO SOY DARTH COLD

Doctor x: no lo creo, conoce a tu lado malo, representado, por un clon tuyo malvado

Darth cold: exacto

Becky: QUE, FUE MI CULPA QUE MARTA Y SANDRA YA NO ESTEN CON NOSOSTROS, ESO YA LO SABIA

Omar: pero de que rayos estas hablando becky

Becky: QUE, ME DUELE LA GARAGANTA

stacy: eso es confidencial

(Después de una intensa pelea)

Doctor x: bien, ya déjenlo en paz, vallamos por el traidor de espiráculo

Sangroisky, darth cold y skipper: ok

Se van

Kovalsky: (adolorido) que, ya termino esta pelea

Omar: (adolorido) por fin

Stacy: (adolorida} bien, y vallamos a la guarida de espiráculo

Becky: QUE, ESPIRACULO ES UN MAMIFERO

Kovalsky: deberíamos quitarles esos audífonos

Stacy: no lo creo, ya lo hice una vez, y después de eso, no lo volveré a hacer

kovalsky: yo ya sabia eso

stacy: pero para que quedara claro

kovalsky: bien

Omar: (serio) vayamos con la bruja

En la guarida de espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: vamos hámster vil y calamar de titanio, como podremos vengarnos del mundo

Hámster vil: que yo solo quiero gobernarlo

Calamar de titanio: y yo solo quiero congelarlo, no me pregunten por que

Dr. espiráculo: ya veo

Doris: espiráculo, me puedo ir

Dr. espiráculo: NO

Doris: te odio

Dr. espiráculo: lo sé, no me lo recuerdes

Hámster vil: Ya se, que tal si tomamos la roca tejón

Calamar de titanio: y si los pingüinos nos detienen

Hámster vil: entonces, destruíamos a los pingüinos

Calamar de titanio: esa idea es muy… difícil

Dr. espiráculo: bien, y que haremos entonces

Hámster vil: no tengo ni idea

Calamar de titanio: yo menos

Doris: yo si

Dr. espiráculo: silencio Doris

doris: y luego dices por que te odio

dr espiraculo: por que no te dijo hacer lo que tu quieres hacer

doris: me equivoque, si sabes por que

dr espiraculo: bien,

Hámster vil: y entonces

Calamar de titanio: congelemos al mar

dr espiraculo: y eso como para que

calamar de titanio: es una larga historia, que es confidencial

doris: por que es confidencial

calamr de titanio: por que no lo quiero decir

doris: mmm..., tiene sentido,

Hámster vil: y donde está la ardilla roja

Calamar de titanio: fue por las pizzas

Hámster vil: cuales pizzas

Calamar de titanio: ya sabes las pizzas

Hámster vil: Cuales pizzas

Dr. espiráculo: ya basta, un día de estos nos va a aparecer el doctor x queriendo venganza de nosotros, después de lo que le hicimos

Hámster vil y calamar de titanio: no lo creo

Doris: yo si

(De repente aparece el doctor x)

Dr. espiráculo: increíble, tengo el poder de Omar

Doctor x: y desearas no tenerlo, SKIPPER, DARTH COLD Y SANGROSIKY ATAQUEN AL DR ESPIRACULO, HAMSTER VIL Y A CALAMAR DE TITANIO

sangroisky, skipper y darth cold: entendido

(Y Dr. Espiráculo, hámster vil y calamar de titanio pelean contra skipper, darth cold y Sangroisky)

Doctor x: y la ardilla roja

Doris: fue por las pizzas

Doctor x: cuales pizzas

Doris: tú sabes, pizzas

doctor x: A..,

(Después de un tiempesito)(llega la ardilla roja)

Ardilla roja: ya llegue con las pizzas

(De repente todo el mundo lo atropella y toma una rebanada de pizza,se comen la pizza, e inician nuevamente la batalla)

Ardilla roja: (adolorido) gracias por dejarme como tortilla

Dr. espiráculo: ha pasado mucho tiempo doctor x

Doctor x: ha espiráculo, mi mejor alumno, después de Lemy tejón, PERO ME TRAICIONARTE JUNTO CON LA ARDILLA ROJA, HAMSTER VIL Y A CALAMAR DE TITANIO

Dr. espiráculo: querías y quieres destruir al mundo, el mundo donde vivo

Doctor x: y, que tiene de malo que quiera destruir al mundo

Dr. espiráculo: eso, eres tan malo que todo lo malo que te rodea parece bueno

Doris: es cierto

dr espiraculo: silencio doris

doris: me estas callando, aun cunado te defiendo

dr epsirauclo: exacto

doris: y luego te quejas por que no te hablo

Doctor x: si, por algo soy el mejor, no crees, por algo me temen

Dr. espiráculo: y al parecer tienes nuevos ayudantes

Doctor x: si y no me traicionan, como cierto, delfin, ardilla, hamster y calamar

Dr. espiráculo: que no ese es Kovalsky de malo, el primo de skipper y Omar y que ese no es skipper

Doctor x: ese es solo un clon malvado, el otro se alió conmigo y volví a skipper malo,

Dr. espiráculo: si eso tiene sentido, pero creo que ni les has dicho tu oscuro plan

Doctor x: no, todavía no les digo mi oscuro plan, pero ellos no tienen por que saberlo

Dr. espiráculo: (voz baja y luego quices por que te traicionan, muy bien maestro, te vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer

Doctor x: pues adelante

(De repente llegan Kovalsky, Omar, becky y stacy)

stacy: ya llego el mecanico

kovalsky: para arreglar sus malvados planes

becky: QUE, LLEGO EL LECHERO A MOJARNOS,

kovalsky: A..., NO

becky: que lastima

Omar: bien, esas langostas y ardillas nos dificultaron la llegada aquí, pero ya llegamos

Stacy: exacto

Kovalsky: un momento, espiráculo y el doctor x están peleando

Omar: entonces quien es el bueno y quien el malo y quienes somos nosotros

Stacy: creo que el doctor x es el malo, espiráculo es bueno cuando le conviene y nosotros somos los buenos

Omar: creo que así no va

Becky: QUE, SOY UN TEJON, ESO YA LO SABIA

Stacy: becky, mejor espéranos afuera

Becky: QUE, QUE ME QUIEREN FUERA

Stacy: solo vete para afuera

Becky: QUE ESTOY FEA

Stacy: (le quita los audífonos) QUE TE QUEDES AFUERA

Becky: que me lanza por la ventana de afuera

Stacy: olvídalo

becky: bien, si no me quieres me voy, (enojada) y no me hables por el resto del dia (se va)

omar: que exajerada

kovalsky: que no pasaba algo malo cuando le quitaste los audifonos a becky

stacy: si, fue horrible, becky y yo nos peleamos y no nos hablamos por el resto del dia

omar: por eso no le quitas los audifonos a becky

stacy: guarda silencio, rarito

omar: no soy raro, solo incomprendido

stacy: bien

Dr. espiráculo y doctor x: oigan no entren así como así, nos arriman las fiestas

Stacy: cual fiesta

Omar: que mal, no tenemos invitación

Kovalsky: esto no es una fiesta, y llegamos para arrimarles la fiesta

Todos: pues ya decídete quieres

Kovalsky: no me apresuren, no soy el doctor x o z,

doctor x: que conocen a mi hermano

kovalsky: A..., SI

doctor x:mmm..., no lo e visto desde que se perdio en los himalayas

dr espiraculo: se perdio en los himalayas, (voz baja) conrrazon no lo volvi a ver

Doctor x:bien, ya no arruinaron la fiesta, Sangroisky, skipper, darth cold, utilicen su tele trasportador portátil

sangroisky, skipper y darth cold: entendido

(Utilizan su tele trasportador portátil y se van)

Dr. espiráculo: tele trasportador, porque no se me ocurrió eso

Kovalsky: que un tele trasportador, eso es pura ciencia ficción

Omar: pues ya ves que para el doctor x, nada es imposible

Kovalsky: ya veo

Dr. espiráculo:bien, ya váyanse, antes de que los destruya

Calamar de titanio y hámster vil: habla enserio

Kovalsky, Omar y stacy: OK

(Doris le lanza una bomba a Kovalsky)

Kovalsky: Doris, deberás me quieres destruir

Doris: exacto

Dr. espiráculo: SI, por fin mi hermana se vengara de alguien

(Doris le lanza una bomba a Omar)

Omar: oye, porque tambien me lanzaste una bomba bruja

Doris: por violeta y por me dices bruja

Omar: (voz baja) claro, bruja

Se van Kovalsky, stacy y Omar

En el zoológico de central park

mort:(mirando al sol) ya me canse que ver el sol

marlene: mort, estuviste viendo el sol toda la mañana

mort: a SI,

Marlene:bien, no soy tu niñera mort

mort: lo se, es divertido

marlene: que tiene de divertido dañarte los ojos

mort: nada, mirar al sol te daña los ojos

marlene: si

mort:O..., interesante

marlene:si, pero que hace rico en la torre del reloj junto a Kovalsky, skipper y Sangroisky

Mort: creo que ese es el doctor x, el otro darth cold y skipper y Sangroisky,

Marlene: mort, que tonterías estas diciendo mort

Mort: soy más listo de lo que crees, mi colita se llama rodni

Marlene: SI…,

(En eso llegan becky, stacy, Kovalsky y Omar)

Marlene: Kovalsky, si tu está aquí, quien esta haya que se parece a ti

Kovalsky: es mi clon malvado, darth cold

Marlene: darth cold regreso

Kovalsky: así es

Stacy: junto al doctor x

Omar: y skipper y Sangroisky son malos

Marlene: lo de sangroisky ya lo sabia, pero desde cuando skipper es malo

Omar: bueno solo Sangroisky es malo, skipper es malo contra su voluntad

Marlene: como es eso

omar: le hisieron no se que cosas terribles en su cabeza para que sea malo sin querer ser malo

marlene: que tan terribles

omar: no se, (dando miedo)pero son terribles cosa

marlene: que fue

mort: si, eso terrible

Kovalsky: si no controlamos esta situación el doctor x destruirá al mundo

Omar: que el doctor x no dijo que tenía escondido una bomba en el zoológico

Kovalsky: si, pero nunca supimos donde esta

Stacy: pues está en la torre del reloj

Omar: que todo el mundo le gusta tener mi poder, ES SOLO MIO

Stacy: no, es que el doctor x, ya activo su bomba, que es una cuenta regresiva

Kovalsky: esto es malo

(desde la cima de la torre del reloj)

Doctor x: Sangroisky, skipper y darth cold, que Kovalsky, Omar, Marlene mort, becky y stacy no molesten

Skipper, Sangroisky y darth cold: entendido

Kovalsky: hay no,

omar: QUE ESOS NO SABEN DECIR OTRA COSA QUE (graciosamente) entendido

stacy: exacto, eso cansa enveces

(Entonces darth cold, skipper y Sangroisky se ponen a pelear contra Kovalsky, Omar, stacy, Marlene y mort)

Doctor x: perfecto, en 10 minutos, EL MUNDO DEJARA DE EXISTIR

Marlene: hay no, es el fin

Kovalsky: ahora que hacemos

Omar: ya se, se le caiga una herradura del cielo y que le dé a skipper

(En eso a skipper el cae una herradura del cielo)

Skipper: pero que paso

Omar: SI, aún tengo mi súper poder, que es mio,

Skipper: que, Kovalsky por que tu yo malvado y Sangroisky son están atacandonos, y por qué el doctor x está en la torre del reloj con su risa malévola y con la bomba x con su cuenta regresiva, que solo falta 5 minutos

Kovalsky: es una larga historia skipper

Skipper: un momento, Sangroisky es malo

Todos: A..., SI

(Skipper explota)

Omar: (comiendo palomitas) genial, siempre quiere ver a skipper explotar

Kovalsky y stacy: y estas palomitas

Omar: que no puedo comer palomitas

Todos: NO

Sangroisky: skipper sé que no soportas tener familiares malvados

Skipper: bien lo sabes Sangroisky

Sangroisky: pero tienes que aceptarme como soy en realidad (serio) malo

Skipper: A….., sabias Sangroisky que esa bomba va a destruir al mundo en 3 minutos

Sangroisky: eso no lo sabía, un momento no quiero destruir al mundo, solo quiero hacer algo que no les quiero decir

Skipper: y entonces

Sangroisky: creo que liderar al doctor x, no fue buena idea

Skipper: Y

Sangroisky: les ayudare, por esta vez

Darth cold: genial, otro traidor, yo me voy antes que me convierta en traidor (se va)

Doctor x: QUE OTRO TRAIDOR

Sangroisky: así es doctor x, no me dijiste que quisiras destruir al mundo

Doctor x: no tenías que saberlo, pero ya es tarde, en 1 minuto el mundo estará destruido (risa malvada)

Sangroisky: no lo creo, me tome la libertad de poner este control que detiene la cuanta regresiva de la bomba x

Doctor x: QUE,

(Sangroisky detiene la cuenta regresiva de la bomba x)

Doctor x: NO

Sangroisky: y también me tome la libertad de que si oprimo este botón te va a perseguir un rayo que te volverá rico de nuevo (oprime el botón)

Doctor x: QUE, NO, NO ES JUSTO, FUI HUMIYADO OTRA VEZ, y por mis propios ayudantes,(voz baja) como siempre (le da el rayo y vuelve rico)

Rico: laksdidjeudhr

Skipper: así es rico, volviste

Rico: SI

kovalsky:un momento sangroisky, que no sabias de la bomba x

sangroisky: que era la bomba x, yo pensaba que era una bomba cualquiera

skipper: pues no fue asi

Sangroisky: bueno, ya me voy

Skipper: ya te vas

sangroisky: asi es

skipper:bien, adiós Sangroisky

Sangroisky: y skipper, no esperes que no sea malo

Skipper: claro

Sangroisky: bien me voy, adiós a todos, y adios primos Omar y skipper,

Omar y skipper: adiós Sangroisky

todos: adios sangroisky

sangroisky: adios

Sangroisky se va


	33. Problemas entre primas

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En el habitad de los tejones

Stacy: gracias Marlene por acompañarnos a cenar

Marlene: de nada stacy

Becky: Marlene me pasas la sal

Marlene: seguro?

Marlene le pasa la sal a becky y por ACCIDENTE tropieza y se le cae la sal en los ojos de becky

Becky: A…, MIS OJOS…..,

Marlene: hay perdón becky, no fue mi intención yo

Stacy: YO LA VI, MARLENE LO HISO A PROPOSITO

Becky: VAS A VER MARLENE, TE VOY A…,

Marlene:(asustada) A..., AUXILIO, BECKY SE VOLVIO LOCA Y NO VOY A LLEGAR DICIEMBRE

Stacy: vamos becky, ATRAPA A MARLENE PARA QUE LE HAGAS … …, Y NO PUEDA LLEGAR A DICIEMBRE

En el habitad d los pingüinos

skipper: a que hermosa noche, mucha calma

Cabo: SKIPPER, QUE LE HISISTE A JULIEN

Skipper: YO, nada (esconde la corona de julien entre sus patas)

Kowalski: lento kowalski, no querras que esto

Rico: lskdidfjguugr

Cabo: claro rico que te ayudo con eso

En eso Marlene tratando de escapar de becky, se mete a la guarida de los pingüinos

Y pasan por hay becky y marlene y golpean a kowalski que provocan que su sustancia rara explote

Y luego rico y cabo que estaban jugando con un rayo laser inofensivo y por hay pasan becky y Marlene que provocan que que cabo salga corriendo y a rico que el dispare errodea mete a skipper

Skipper: QUIEN FUE, RICO, CABO

Rico: fue este (al mismo tiempo que cabo)

Cabo: FUE RICO (al mismo tiempo que rico)

Y luego Marlene tropieza con skipper

Skipper: hola Marlene

Marlene: hola skipper, bonita noche no

Skipper: A…, SI, NO?

Marlene: adiós skipper (sale corriendo)

Skipper: (se levanta) adiós Marlene?

Luego becky tropieza con skipper

Becky: hola skipper

Skipper: A….., hola becky

Becky: me voy tengo que atrapar a esa…. (se va)

Cabo se queda paralizado y rico le pasa la aleta por la cara

Rico: hay no

Skipper: (se levanta) pero que locura esta pasando aquí

Kowalski: sugiero ir a la escena del crimen

Skipper: si, al habitad de los tejones

Cabo: A…., skipper, todavía no pierdo mi fobia a los tejones

Skipper: pues no me importa soldado

Cabo: (enojado) bien

En el habitad de los tejones

Skipper: bien stacy ahora describirme exactamente como pasaron los hechos

Stacy: (triste) bien, primero becky me pidió amablemente que le pasara la azúcar y en eso Marlene me la quito y me ya echo enzima y luego le lanzo la sal en los ojos a becky, Marlene es muy mala

Kowalski: esto no me gusta

Skipper: lo se, me suena a tejon encerrado

Kowalski: no yo hablaba que cabo nos dejo

Skipper: así, que cobarde

Stacy: y ahora que le aran a Marlene

Skipper: NOSOTROS, nada

Kowalski: becky se encargara de Marlene, y cuando eso pase, no creo que Marlene llegue a diciembre

Rico: SI

En la persecución becky-marlene, cabo saca a Marlene de la persecución

Becky: MARLENE DONDE ESTAS…, TE PROMETO QUE NO VAS A LLEGAR A DICIEMBRE

En el escondite de cabo

Marlene: gracias cabo

Cabo: no hay de que

Marlene: y ahora que hago

Cabo: tranquila, yo te protegeré

Marlene: si, claro como no

Becky: (cercas del escondite de cabo) Marlene donde estas, solo lo haces mas difícil

Marlene: y ahora que hoy a hacer

Cabo: (saca una manguera) solo observas

Marlene: y esa manguera

Cabo: de pelotas

Marlene: O

Becky: MARLENE, DONDE ESTAS

Cabo sale de su escondite

Cabo: TOMA ESTO (golpea a becky con las pelotas de la maquina)

Becky: (adolorida) ha me rindo

Cabo: SI….,

Marlene: si, estoy libre

Cabo: y ahora que

Marlene: oye cabo, volviste a enfrentar un tejón

Cabo: oye si, que perdí mi miedo a los tejones

Escuchan un aullido

Cabo: y eso que fue

Marlene: unos lobos perdidos

Cabo: (se altera) LOBOS

Marlene: hay no

En eso llegan skipper, kowalski y rico

Kowalski: cabo que le hiciste a la pobre de becky

Becky: asi, cabo es malo

Skipper: cabo, por que ayudas a la culpable de Marlene, por eso te pondré en rojo

Cabo: pero si Marlene es inocente

Skipper: que te hace pensar eso cabo

Cabo: que no ven Marlene seria incapaz de algo así

Kowalski: también mi abuelita, pero le detiene, NO

Cabo: pero si fue STACY

Todos se asustan

Becky: (adolorida) QUE, STACY SERIA INCAPAS DE ALGO ASI

Marlene: un momento, ahora que me acuerdo, si stacy me hiso tropezar

Skipper: CABO, eso es completamente…..

Stacy les dispara con un lanza cohetes

Skipper: COMPLETAMENTE CIERTO

Becky: (adolorida) QUE, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

Stacy: no soy stacy, soy la ardilla roja (Se sale de su disfraz)

Becky: (adolorida) A…,

Todos: ES LA ARDILLA ROJA

Skipper: imposible, si te habíamos capturado

Ardilla roja: también a mi abuelita pero eso la detuvo, NO

Skipper: te volveremos a detener, verdad muchachos

Kowalski, cabo y rico: SI

Ardilla roja: lo siento, este día no será (se tele trasporta)

Skipper: (salta y no la alcanza a atrapar) ARDILLA ROJA

Kowalski: esa ardilla esta loca

Becky: (adolorida) QUE, UNA ARDILLA ESUVO CONMIGO TODO EL TIEMPO

Skipper: lo espero que no se haiga robado nada

Kowalski: hay no, mi último invento, A…., (se va corriendo)

Skipper: a si,

Marlene y cabo: un momento y stacy

Skipper : solo espero que este bien

En algún lugar

Stacy: hola, QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ


	34. Omar canta

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Omar: perfecto, haber, Kovalsky esta con su experimento, rico esta con su muñeca, y skipper está en el correo, excelente nadie me ve, llego la hora

NOCHE OSCURA

Noche oscura (x10)

DALE

NOCHE OSCURA es para disfrutar

NOCHE OSCURA es para cantar

NOCHE OSCURA es para bailar

NOCHE OSCURA Y TE VA A ENCANTAR

NOCHE OSCURA es para bailar

NOCHE OSCURA es para cantar

NOCHE OSCURA es para arrasar

NOCHE OSCURA QUE MAS QUIERES

NOCHE OSCURA ES PARA BAILAR

NOCHE OSCURA ES PARA CANTAR

NOCHE OSCURA ES PARA MEJORAR

NOCHE OSCURA TE VA A ENCONTRAR

NOCHE OSCURA ES PARA DISFRUTAR

NOCHE OSCURA ES PARA ARRASAR

NOCHE OSCURA ES PARA MEJORAR

NOCHE OSCURA QUE TE VA A GUSTAR

Noche oscura a la luz de la luna...

Noche oscura ES PARA FESTEJAR…..

Y TE VA A GUSTA…R

Noche oscura(x10)

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de cantar

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de bailar

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de disfrutar

NOCHE OSCURA LLEGO LA HORA

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de bailar

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de cantar

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de arrasar

NOCHE OSCURA QUE LA FIESTA COMIENZE

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de cantar

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de bailar

NOCHE OSCURA es hora de mejorar

NOCHE OSCURA ES HORA DE FESTEJAR…

NOCHE OSCURA ES HORA DE BAILAR

NOCHE OSCURA ES HORA DE CANTAR

NOCHE OSCURA llego nuestra hora...

NOCHE OSCURA NO ES PARA FLOJOS

NOCHE OSCURA LLEGO NUESTRA NOCHE...

Noche oscura es hora de festejar…., disfrutar…, mejorar…, arrasar…,

NOCHE OSCURA TE VA A ESCONTRAR Y NO VAS A ESCAPAR

NOCHE OSCURA ES PARA GANADORES

NOCHE OSCURA LLEGO LA HORA

NOCHE OSCURA (x5)

NOCHE OSCURA…. Te va a gustar y no vas a escapar,

DE ESTE GRAN MUSICAL

NOCHE OSCURA….. TAN TAN….

Omar: perfecto y nadie noto que yo se cantar, excelente, no sé por qué a skipper no le gusta expresarse, si supiera festejar, o por lo menos cantar

Skipper: OMAR

Omar: si skipper

Skipper: me llego esta carta diciendo que tu cantas

Omar: otra vez, NO…


	35. Vídeo de entrenamiento del pingüino Alfa

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Se enciende la camara y se ve al pingüino Alfa en su oficina filmando un video para los nuevos reclutas.

Pinguino Alfa: asi que te queres unir a la unidad especial secreta de los pingüinos, pueste tengo noticias, no cualquera peude ser uno de nosotros, para eso debes tener coraje, actitud, diciplina y obediencia, la elite 11 es una de nuestras merojes equipos aunque la elite 12 no se queda atras, bien ahora les voy a mostrar un recorrido por las intalaciones del lugar que es ulra secreto

(censurado)

pingüino Alfa: bueno, eso fue todo, espero que este video sea como una guia para las futuras generaciones,asi que me despido, adios

El video fue filmado hace tiempo, fue cuidadosamente guardado en la oficina del pnguino Alfa pero el video desgraciadamente se perdio en el incendio del 83 y como al pinguino Alfa le da floera hacer otro video pues nunca se realizo otro igual.


	36. 14 El ataque por 4

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

En la guarida de los pingüino

Skipper: que hermosa mañana tenemos hoy (se toma su café)

rafael:(leyendo un libro) excepto por que 4 genios malvados están en tu televisor

Skipper: QUE, esto no puede ser

omar: solo espero que no sean espiraculo, la ardilla roja, calamar de titanio y hamster vil

Aparecen en el televisor espiráculo, la ardilla roja, calamar de titanio y hámster vil,

omar: creo que deberia dejar de hablar asi, no creen

skipper: si, tu poder en veces es una molestia

Dr. espiráculo: hola pingüino

Kovalsky: para que te les quede claro yo soy mejor que ustedes

Skipper: kovalsky deja de hablar con el enemigo, bien a que vienen, de seguro a llevarse a otro de mis soldados, verdad, como le paso a kovalsky

Kovalsky: fue terrible, pero, ya paso

violeta: apoco kovalsky fue malo alguna vez

kovalsky: si, pero no quiero hablar de ello

Omar: lo sabía,(triste) de seguro me llevaran a mí, SOY MUY BUENO PARA SER MALO, PERO NO LO PUEDO EVITAR

Skipper: pero que, drama teorización estás haciendo, Omar

Dr espiráculo: no, no, nos vamos a llevar a nadie

Omar: a que bueno, y lo siento

Ardilla roja: los vamos a destruir

Skipper: vaya, eso está mejor

Rico: SI

Omar: ja, lo van a intentar otra vez, pero si siempre les ganamos

Hámster vil: HA.., pero esta vez es diferente

Calamar de titanio: TENEMOS UN TELE TRASPORTADOR

Skipper: vaya, un tele trasportador

Omar: piensan que nos van a ganar por un tele trasportador

Dr. espiráculo: pues si

Kovalsky: un tele transportadora es pura ciencia ficción

Skipper: así y lo dice el pingüino que viajo por el tiempo

rafael: (leyendo un libro) no lo creo kovalsky, desde mi punto de vista es posible un tele trasportador

Kovalsky: (triste) no te burles,

Hámster vil: bien basta de hablar

Ardilla roja: es hora de su destrucción

alarma: AUTO DESTRUCCION ACTIVADA

skipper: hay no, MALVADOS

rafael (leyendo un libro) eso es malo

skipper: vamos, rtenemos que irnos

violeta: por que

rico: ñdlfkirufjud

Kovalsky: rápido tenemos nomas 5 segundos para salir

Skipper: porque siempre son 5 segundos

violeta:ok, ya vamonos

(los 6 pinguinos logran salir y la guarida se autodestrucción)

Skipper: MALVADOS

Llegan becky, stacy, marlene y mort

Becky: QUE, destruyeron su guarida, Y NO NOS INVITARON

Stacy: eso es muy grosero

Marlene: skipper, por que destruyeron su guarida

Skipper: nosotros no la destruimos, fueron nuestros enemigos

Marlene: ok, y eso que tiene de malo

violeta: (triste) todas mis cosas destruidas

rafael: (leyendo un libro) todos mis libros estan quemados, lo bueno que pude salvar este

Kovalsky: (triste) todos mis inventos, DESTRUIDOS

Rico: (triste) todo, destruido, Y YO, NO, FUI

Skipper: NO QUEDO NADA

Omar: (triste) TODOS MIS PLANES MALVADOS, FUERON DESTRUIDOS, MALVADOS

Todos se quedan 0_0

Omar: QUE

violeta: bien, parece que tienen un problema, creo que nos tenemos que ir

rafael: (leyendo un libro) concuerdo contigo violeta, bien ya nos vamos

todos: ok, adios

violeta y rafael se van

kovalsky: y ahora que

Skipper: bien, no tenemos nada de nada, y nuestros enemigos sean unido, para destruirnos, alguien, opciones

Kovalsky: no tengo nada skipper

Omar: y lo peor es que tienen un tele trasportador

Kovalsky: y eso que

Mort: podrían aparecer ahorita mismos

Omar: posiblemente

Aparece Espiráculo con su ejército de langostas, la ardilla roja con su ejército de ardillas ninjas, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, y los rodean

Dr. Espiráculo: ríndete skipper, están rodeados

Skipper: nunca, rico armas

Rico: naa

Skipper: como que no tienes armas

Rico: no

Kovalsky: y ahora

Skipper: tendremos que esperar un milagro

Kovalsky: no creo en los milagros

Skipper: Kovalsky, tu no crees en nada

Omar: es hora de utilizar mi súper poder, que caigan armas del cielo

Y caen armas del cielo

Skipper: genial

Stacy: increíble, tiene mucha suerte

Toman las armas y se ponen a luchar, skipper con un palo, Kovalsky con unos cuchillos, stacy con una pistola láser, becky con una sierra eléctrica, Marlene con un martillo, mort con una resortera, rico se pone guantes para boxear y Omar toma un bolígrafo, y se ponen a pelear con todas las langostas y ardillas ninjas que hay, y logran vencer a todos

Después de pelea

Dr. Espiráculo: nos retiramos pero este es solo el comienzo

Ardilla roja: si es

hamster vil: somos malos y no perdonamos

calamar de titanio: y con el plan mastro de espiraculo, el mundo sera nuestro

los 4 malvados: adios pinguinos

Se van los 4 malvados

Omar: que la ardilla roja no se había ahogado en el triangulo

Kovalsky: pues creo que no

Skipper: esto no puede ser, espiráculo, la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio están trabajando juntos

kovalsky: si, crei que nunca se pondrian de acuerdo

Stacy: exacto, es eso es muy malo

Becky: demasiado

Stacy y becky: esperen, algo anda mal aquí

Skipper: que será

En el cuartel central

Nigel: pingüino alfa, espiráculo, la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio están afuera y planean atacarnos

Pingüino alfa: que, esto es malo, nigel defiende la entrada

Nigel: eso are

(Nigel va a la entrada)

Nigel: ardilla roja

Ardilla roja: nigel, nos volvemos a encontrar

Nigel: si, pero esta vez, te voy a ganar

Ardilla roja: y ya te diste cuanta que tengo un ejército de ardillas ninjas

Nigel: 50 años y no pudiste crear un buen plan, y en uno pudiste crear un ejército de ardillas ninjas

Ardilla roja: y eso que tiene de raro

Nigel: nada

Ardilla roja: ejército de ardillas ninjas ataquen

(Nigel pelea contra el ejército de ardillas ninjas y gana)

Ardilla roja: como me hace enojar, espiráculo

Dr. Espiráculo: langostas ataquen

(Nigel pelean contra las langostas y gana)

Los 4 malvados: como nos hace enojar, 4 malvados ataquen

Nigel: ja, no me asusta pelear contra 4 genios malvados

Nigel y los 4 malvados se ponen a pelear y sorpresivamente ganan los malvados y toman el cuartel central

En el zoológico de central park

Skipper: genial, no tenemos guarida secreta, y ahora violeta y rafael se fueron, espero que no esten en nueva jersey

Kovalsky: y ahora que hacemos

Becky: descuiden

Stacy: pueden usar nuestra guarida secreta

Kovalsky: tiene una guarida secreta

becky: si, tenemos

Marlene: y es muy secreta y genial

Mort: si, siempre me divierto hay

Skipper: ok,

(Van a la cueva de becky y stacy)

Skipper: que esta es la guarida secreta

Stacy: no, (oprime un botón y aparece la guarida secreta) esta es

Kovalsky: genial, es increíble

Marlene: ya lo se

Omar: y ese tejón que acaba de aparecer en la pantalla

Becky:A...,es el tejon guía

Omar: y por qué tiene ese nombre

Stacy: no preguntes

Tejón guía: hola

Skipper: A….., hola

Tejón guía: becky, stacy, quienes son estos pingüinos

Becky: son nuestros amigos

Stacy: acaban de destruir su guarida secreta

Tejón guía: así la elite 11 con sus 4 integrantes, skipper, sl 11, Kovalsky, kc 2000, rico, re 5000 y Omar, orf 4

kovalsky:que, este sujeto sabe de todo

Skipper: si demasiado

Tejón guía: así, y ya me entere que 4 malvados tomaron el cuartel central de los pingüinos

Rico: QUE

Kovalsky: imposible

Skipper: el cuartel central, NO…..

marlene: pero como lograron eso

tejon guia: con las medidas de seguridad de ese cuartel, hasta un tonto podria tomar ese cuartel

skipper: si, tejon guia, es muy tacaño para la seguridad

kovalsky: y para sus lujillos no

Omar: y como sigue Lemy, tejón guía

Tejón guía: asi Lemy, nuestro mejor agente secreto, sigue desaparecido

Omar: interesante

Skipper: y quien es ese tal Lemy tejón, que es muy misteriopso

Omar: era mi mejor amigo

Kovalsky: que, no es el mejor amigo de cabo o que

Omar: si, y más, veran les cuento

Becky y stacy: U…, esto se va a poner bueno (apagan la luz y se ponen a comer palomitas

Omar: conocí a Lemy en Chiapas, donde yo estaba en entrenamiento, y nunca te conté esto skipper

Skipper: si, lo se

Omar: bien, como decía Lemy en ese tiempo no era un espía, era un ladrón conocido por el alias de relámpago veloz, fue mi primer misión, atrapar a Lemy,

Becky: U…., se está poniendo más bueno

Stacy: sigue, no pares

Omar: bien, tras varios intentos por capturarlo y no puder,parecia imposible capturarlo, ni con todo el equipo pudimos catraparlo, hasta que yo solo, lo encontré sin que se lo esperara, intento escapar pero no pudo,y finalmente lo había atrapado a relámpago veloz, pero el claro no se iba a dejar, iniciamos una intensa pelea de proporciones colosales, pero finalmente el gano, pero increíblemente nos volvimos amigos

Kovalsky: eso es todo

Marlene: aburrido

Mort: me gustan las historias de suspenso

Omar: esperen todavía no he terminado

Rico: lskdkmcfnruhjehdus

Skipper: así es rico, ese Lemy parece un típico tejón, todo un lunatico de primera

Becky y stacy: QUE

Skipper: nada

Omar: me dejan terminar

Todos: SI

Omar: muy bien como decía, después que nos volvimos amigos, me dijo de sus increíbles aventuras, y las que planeaban realizar, me dijo sobre cabo, y su última pelea con kid en el golfito

Kovalsky: (escupe) perdón no sé cómo llego esta taza a mi aleta para luego escupírsela a rico

(Rico se enoja)

Kovalsky: perdón rico

Skipper: por favor Omar, síguele

Omar: como decía, también me conto que quería llegar a Brasil, y conocer el amazonas, me dijo que no era malo solo que sus métodos son muy elaborados para que la mayoría los entendiera, y más tarde se fue y no lo volví a ver, así que falle en mi primera misión pero gane un amigo,

Kovalsky: y la fobia de cabo Asia los tejones

Omar: la gano después de la ida de Lemy, tambien me dijo lemy como la adquirio cabo su fobia a los tejones, y esa fue una de las razones por lo que abandono ese lugar

Skipper: interesante

Tejón guía: pero esa es solo la punta del iceberg, la vida de lemy es muy larga, ni yo la se toda

Marlene: y a todo esto, porque Lemy desapareció

Tejón guía: no lo sé, ni me entere cuando

Rico: sldkdfuuenhdjueosd

Skipper: si rico, y por qué becky y stacy esta retiradas de la agencia secreta

Tejón guía: es confidencial, y me tengo que ir, se estan voviendo muy preguntones (Se va)

Skipper: que sujeto tan extraño, me recuerda al pingüino alfa

Kovalsky: si, tienes razón skipper

Skipper: bien, tenemos a un cuartel que salvar

Stacy y bekcy: y nosotras también ayudaremos

Skipper: bien, entre más ayuda mejor

Omar, Kovalsky y rico: si

Marlene y mort: entendido

Stacy y skipper: la elite 11 y la elite mamífera salvaran el día

Continuara….

parte=2...viernes/14/octubre/2011 (despues de sangroisky)

En La cueva de becky y stacy

Marlene: esperen un momento, no puedo salir del zoológico

Becky: no hay problema

Stacy: tenemos más de ese líquido raro que sabe horrible, aquí está (lo muestra)

Kovalsky: vaya, porque no se me ocurrio eso, y que contiene ese liquido

Stacy: quien sabe

Becky: es confidencial

Stacy: súper confidencial

Skipper: bien, nos vamos, ese delfín me debe una guarida y 100 dólares

Omar: exacto

Rico: slkdjfkujfurhheisos

Omar: no puede ser

Skipper: que pasa Omar

Omar: sigo sin entender a rico

Kovalsky: después de todo este tiempo de vacaciones

Omar: exacto Kovalsky

Kovalsky: no entiendo

Skipper: bien vámonos

En el cuartel central, nigel y el pingüino alfa se encuentran atrapados por espiráculo

Nigel: cuál es tu malvado plan esta vez, espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: eso no te incumbe nigel

Pingüino alfa: pues claro que no

Nigel: y en que te beneficia trabajar con hámster vil, calamar de titanio y la ardilla roja

Dr. espiráculo: en nada

Nigel: y entonces

Dr. espiráculo: es parte de mi súper genial e inesperado plan

Nigel: porque tu plan es inesperado

Dr. espiráculo: porque no se lo esperara nadie

Nigel: y que esperas con esto, venganza o que

Dr. espiráculo: pues….si, pero no tengo por qué escucharte esto

Pingüino alfa: nigel, guarda silencio solo haces enojar a espiráculo

Nigel: está bien

Dr. espiráculo: excelente

Hámster vil: (por el comunicador) listo espiráculo, todo el cuartel esta vigilado por langostas y ardillas ninjas

Dr. espiráculo: perfecto, ahora solo tengo que presionar estos botones al azar con luces y ruiditos cómicos para que así pueda descontrolar todas las elites pingüinos, ya que este es el cuartel central, y aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera (su risilla de delfín)

Pingüino alfa: bitácora del pingüino alfa, para la próxima que el cuartel central tenga más seguridad

Nigel: imposible, sin el cuartel central, las elites están sin control, amenos que la elite 11 haga algo, son muy independientes, demaciado independientes

Pingüino alfa: esto es malo, pero tranquilo, confió en que la elite 11 que nos salvara como siempre

Nigel: si esa elite es un ejemplo a seguir

Dr. espiráculo: SILENCIO, que no ven que ando presionando botones con colores y ruiditos cómicos al azar

Pingüino alfa: nadie me calla, yo me callo

Nigel: quizás estemos neutralizados, pero no tendrás éxito espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: claro que no, (serio) aun no

En eso skipper, Kovalsky, rico, Omar, becky, stacy, Marlene y mort se encuentran escondido detrás de unos arbustos, (en una parte sin civilización alguna tratando de entrar al cuartel central)

Kovalsky: (viendo por los binoculares) vaya, el cuartel central está más protegido con espiráculo, que con el pingüino alfa

Skipper: si, ese pingüino alfa debería tomar en cuenta la seguridad

Kovalsky: si, también, no encuentro el cuartel central

Skipper: si, esta oculta, tiene un campo de invisibilidad, fue la más o menos la única defensa, que le puso el tacaño del pingüino alfa

Kovalsky: mmm…. ya veo

Stacy: y entonces vamos a entrar sigilosamente

Becky: O UN ATAQUE FONTAL

Kovalsky: (viendo por los binoculares)pues esto es imposible de las dos formas, está muy protegida el cuartel

Omar: y entonces

Kovalsky: sugeriría que con un súper ataque Fontal, quizás tendríamos oportunidad

Rico: kaboom

Skipper: exacto rico

Mort: se ve muy peligroso

Skipper: exacto ojos tristes

Marlene: sí, creo que debi quedarme con mi forma salvaje

Becky: y que esperas

Stacy: adelante

Marlene: pero como

Becky: libera tu furia interior

Marlene: a hulk

Stacy: si,

Marlene: pero no sé si pueda, nunca e intentado liberarlo a voluntad

Becky: pues llego la hora

Kovalsky: dudo que funcione

Skipper: Kovalsky, no es necesario tu negatividad kovalsky

Kovalsky: lo siento skipper

Omar: inténtalo Marlene, confió en ti

Marlene: está bien (lo intenta pero no puede) lo ven, no puedo

Becky: como que no puedes

Stacy: Marlene, esa cosa que sabe horrible, no te libra de hulk, nomás te baja la agresividad y te da más control

Marlene: entonces debo ponerme furiosa, y perder el control

Stacy: exacto

Becky: eso le a servido a los tejones por mucho tiempo, inténtalo Marlene

Marlene: está bien (lo intenta)

Mort: wow, no soporto la presión

Becky y stacy: vamos Marlene tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes

Marlene lo logra y sabe de los arbustos con toda su fueria y ataca a las langostas y ardilla

Kovalsky: increíble

Skipper: súper

Omar: increíblemente súper

Becky y stacy: no que no

Con la ardilla roja

Ardilla roja: espiráculo, nos atacan

Dr. espiráculo: (por el radar) pues que no lleguen al cuartel cunatral y que no me molesten

Ardilla roja: entendido

Hámster vil: por que

Dr. espiráculo: (por el radar) porque yo lo digo

Calamar de titanio: wow, que respuesta tan original

Dr. espiráculo: (por el radar) exacto, calamar de titanio

Ardilla roja: ya escucharon a espiráculo, (serio) que no lleguen aquí

Con skipper (detrás del arbusto)

Skipper: mmm…, Marlene no durada para siempre, ocupamos otra cosa

Omar: mi súper poder

Skipper: claro Omar, intenta tu (graciosamente) súper poder

Omar: entendido

Omar entra a la lucha

Omar: que te caiga un yunque (le cae un yunque a una langosta) Que te caiga un rayo (le cae un rayo a una langosta), que te caiga un martillo (le cae un martillo a una langosta) , que respaldes (se resbala una ardilla) , que ganes la lotería (y se gana la lotería un ardilla)

Ardilla: que bien, gane la lotería, soy rico, renunciare a la ardilla roja

Omar: que bien, que te despidan (y espiráculo despide a una langosta)

Dr. espiráculo: (por el radar), langosta, te despido

Langosta: que lo dijo Omar,

Dr. espiráculo: (por el radar) no porque yo lo digo

Langosta: wow, que repuesta tan original

Dr. espiráculo: (por el radar) lo sé, futura langosta cocinada

Omar: u te ira mal langosta

Langosta: lo se Omar

Omar: si me disculpas, hay un montón de langostas y ardillas que les espera un mal día

Langosta: ok

Omar: tu ardilla, que te muerda una serpiente (una serpiente muerde una ardilla)

Ardilla: AUXILIO, AUXILIO, UNA SERPIENTE ME MORDIO

Omar: langosta congélate (una langosta se congela) tu ardilla, que te caiga una roca, (le cae una roca del cielo) HOIGAN TODOS

Langostas y ardillas: QUE

Omar: QUE LES CAIGA UNA AVION ENSIMA

Langostas y ardilla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…(les cae un avión enzima)

Con skipper (detrás de los arbusto)

Skipper: esto es muy tardado, otra cosa

Rico: kaboom

Skipper: claro rico, lo que quieras

Rico: SI... (Hace explotar todas las ardillas y langostas que puede)

Kovalsky: A... skipper, puedo usar mi disparador de plasma

Skipper: si claro, adelante

Kovalsky: SI… (Dispara a lo loco su disparador de planas contra las ardillas y langostas)

Mort: wow, mucha acción

Skipper: así es ojos tristes,

Mort: SI

Skipper: si, ya casi terminamos

Stacy: skipper podemos usar la roca tejón

Skipper: SE TRAJERON LA ROCA TEJON

Becky: así es

Skipper: bien, utilícenla, ya que este momento desesperante, requiere medidas desesperadas

Stacy: SI…, becky nos haces lo honores

Becky: claro, (becky toma la roca tejón, y se pone en posición y con un aplauso destruye lo que está a su paso)

Skipper: increíble poder que tiene esa roca

Stacy: si, lo se

Con la ardilla roja,( a la entrada del cuartel central)

Ardilla roja: mmm…, esos pingüinos son muy molestos, destruyeron la barrera de ardillas y langostas

Hámster vil: y hasta ahora te das cuanta

Ardilla roja: SI…,

Calamar de titanio: hay no, los tenemos enfrente

Skipper: ríndanse ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio

Ardilla roja: no lo creo

(La ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, sacan unos sables de luz)

Skipper: hay no, no tenemos sables de luz

Stacy: esto es terrible

Omar: no lo creo, que caigan 8 sables de luz del cielo (y caen 8 sables de luz)

Skipper: por que 8

Omar: que, me gusta el 8

Skipper: bueno en vez en cuando tu (graciosamente) tu súper poder, es útil

Omar: si, lo se

Ardilla roja: bien, ya dejemos de hablar y A PELEAR

Skipper: bien

Entonces becky, stacy, mort, skipper, Kovalsky, rico y Omar tratando de llegar a el cuartel central pelearon contra la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, y en la pelea stacy, kovalsky y skipper logran entrar al cuartel central y cierran las puertas

Skipper: eso estuvo cercas

Kovalsky: pero mort, becky, rico, Omar y la salvaje de Marlene están afuera

Stacy: y eso que

Kovalsky: bueno, y ahora que hacemos

Skipper: hay no, hay langostas, ardillas y monstruos por todos lados

Stacy y Kovalsky: ya los veo

Entonces skipper, Kovalsky y stacy lucharon contra todos los monstruos, langostas y ardillas que se pusieron en su camino hacia espiráculo, y el único que llega a su destino es skipper, y logra estas con espiraculo

Skipper: se acabó el juego espiráculo

Dr. Espiráculo: ha, skipper,

Skipper: cuál es tu maligno plan, esta vez espiráculo

Pingüino alfa y nigel: hola skipper

Skipper: ha, hola pingüino alfa y nigel

Dr. Espiráculo: ya lo sabrás skipper, ardilla roja tele traspórtate a la base

Ardilla roja: (por el radar) entendido

Skipper: NO…., PELEA COMO LOS, a, hombres

Dr. espiráculo: adiós skipper (se tele trasporta, y también se lleva al pingüino alfa y nigel)

skippe: ESPIRACULO... r

(Suena la alarma)

Skipper: hay no autodestrucción, (sale de la habitación) vámonos Kovalsky y stacy

Kovalsky y stacy: que…, tan pronto

Skipper: ya vámonos, el cuartel central se va a autodestruir

Stacy y Kovalsky: A….., eso cambia las cosas

Skipper, Kovalsky y stacy logran salir, y después el cuartel central explota

En la guarida de espiráculo

Dr. Espiráculo: excelente, todo está saliendo según el plan

Pingüino alfa: si claro como no

Dr. Espiráculo: silencio pingüino alfa, o revelo tu verdadera identidad

Pingüino alfa: no te atreverías

Dr. espiráculo: claro que si

Pingüino alfa: bien me callo

Nigel: la elite 11 te detendrá espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: quien skipper, no lo creo, después de que uno de su elite lo traicione

Pingüino alfa: que hay un traidor en la elite, un espía de los malos

Dr. espiráculo: así es

Pingüino alfa: apuesto que es Kovalsky

Nigel: yo le apuesto a rico

Dr. espiráculo: están…., muy cercas

Hámster vil: espiráculo, ya me canse de esperar

Calamar de titanio: yo también

Dr. espiráculo: paciencia, mi golpe final esta cercas

Hámster vil: y que pasa si no nos gusta tu golpe final

Dr. espiráculo: no espero que les guste

Calamar de titanio: y entonces

Hámster vil: pues creo que deberíamos renunciar

Dr. espiráculo: nadie renuncia a mí, ENTIENDEN HAMSTER Y CALAMAR

Calamar de titanio: porque hablas como si tú fueras el jefe de la hermandad

Dr. espiráculo: cual hermanada, ustedes trabajan para mi

Hámster vil: no lo creo

Calamar de titanio: sabemos que congelaste a la ardilla roja

Hámster vil: y creaste un robot sustituto, QUE TE PARECE ESO ESPIRACULO

Dr. espiráculo: al parecer ya lo saben

Calamar de titanio: porque lo hiciste, se suponia que eramos un equipo

Dr. Espiráculo: la ardilla roja quería hacer las cosas a su modo y no podía permitir eso

Calamar de titanio: congelándola

Dr. espiráculo: exacto

Hámster vil: si preguntarnos, nos hiciste a un lado

Dr. espiráculo: ahora que ya lo saben, se me han hecho una molestia, que no puedo permitir

calamar de titanio y hamster vil: y tu a nosotros 2,

Hámster vil y calamar de titanio atacan a espiráculo, pero en eso llegan las langostas y ardillas a defender a espiráculo, y espiráculo congela a hámster vil y calamar de titanio, y crea 2 robots sustitutos de hámster vil y calamar de titanio.

DR. espiraculo: perfecto, mi super plan maestro esta casi completo, es hora de mi ultimo paso, mi ultima jugada, EL GOLPE FINAL... (su risilla de delfin)


	37. 15 La última jugada del Dr Espiraculo

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Esta es una recopilación de mis primeros fanfics de los pingüinos de madagascar escritos por el 2011 (De hecho el primer fanfic que publique fue en Facebook el 27 de julio de 2011 a las 20:54) por lo que esta vendria ser la versión original y voy a estar editando la historia en la version alternativa.

Advertencia: Esta mal escrito.

* * *

Omar: en el capítulo anterior, nuestra guarida fue destruida, estando sin nada para combatir, nos atacan espiráculo, la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, y no les basta con atacarnos, sino que atacan al cuartel central, pero intentamos detenerlos pero espiráculo lo tenía todo calculado, en el intento de detenerlos espiráculo destruyo el cuartel central y secuestro al pingüino alfa y nigel, y no solo eso hiso ha construido 3 robots que se parecen a la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio y está decidido por iniciar su frio plan, su última jugada, el golpe final lo va a pasar, y no será bonito, y si eso no fuera poco, en la elite que ya está muy devastada , hay un traidor que garantizará que el plan de espiráculo se vea imposible de detener, y sin más que esperar, el gran final llega ya.

En el zoológico de central park

Skipper: esto es terrible, ese demente de delfín, destruyo el cuartel central, secuestro a nigel y al pingüino alfa, y destruyo mi guarida, DESTRUIYO MI GUARIDA

Becky: SI…, no nos importa

Stacy: tejón guía, estamos en una situación critica

Tejón guía: si, lo sé, si no detiene a espirauclo, quien sabe que terribles cosas haga

Kovalsky: pero como lo detenemos

Tejón guía: yo siempre digo que la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva

Skipper: este tejón me agrada

Kovalsky: también a mi

Tejón guía: si, no por nada me dicen tejón guía

Becky: que como que por nada

Stacy: pero si dijiste que te llamáramos así

Tejón guía: guarden silencio becky y stacy

Becky y stacy: NO…,

Tejón guía: bien, entonces tienen que detener a espiráculo, ya que son los únicos que pueden detenerlos

Kovalsky: como que los únicos

Rico: SI

Tejón guía: si, espiráculo es problema de los pingüinos, y ya que el cuartel central está destruido, están solos en esto

Becky y stacy: y nosotras, simplemente les ayudamos

Omar: U…, no entiendo

Skipper: pues entiende rápido

Omar: pues no puedo

Kovalsky: y por qué becky y stacy son ex

Skipper: si, todos queremos saber

Omar: si, yo también quiero saber

Tejón guía: lo siento es confidencial

Becky: tiene con una historia de amor entre 4 tejones y yo, que termino un desastre

Stacy: y Australia

Marlene: si, no quiero saber

Mort: YO…, SI

Todos ven a mort

Mort: mejor me callo,

Skipper: bien entonces que la operación: contraataque, comience

Todos: SI,

En la guarida de espiráculo, nigel y pingüino alfa estaban encerrados en una jaula

Pingüino alfa: odio estar encerrado

Nigel: a mí también

Espiráculo: perfecto, en pocas horas comenzara mi gran plan,(serio) el golpe final

Pingüino alfa: adivinare, tiene que ver de venganza, y luego destruir al mundo y luego conquistar al mundo, y finalmente el mundo será tuyo y además de que te habrás librado de todos a los que les debes una venganza

Dr. Espiráculo: verdad que es complicado,

Nigel: no

Dr. Espiráculo: pero eso no es todo

Pingüino alfa: viren esto, (les muestra una maquina)

Nigel: y eso

Pingüino alfa: que rayos hace esa maquina

Dr. Espiráculo: esta máquina convierte a cualquier cosa que este en su radio de acción, en un ser totalmente maligno y malo

Nigel: wow, y para que quieres eso

Dr. espiráculo: convertiré a todo los habitantes de nueva york, en seres malvados

Pingüino alfa: pues desde cuando diseñaste este súper elaborado plan

Dr. espiráculo: desde, un momento, no se los tengo que decir

Pingüino alfa: claro, que es lo que te podría pasar

Dr. Espiráculo: ya dejen de tratar de platicar conmigo, mejor platiquen con Doris

Doris: hola

Pingüino alfa y nigel: hola

Espiráculo se sale del cuarto y entran skipper, Kovalsky, y Omar

Nigel: genial, nos viene a rescatar

Pingüino alfa: hola skipper, Kovalsky, rico y Omar

Omar: rápido, neutralicen a la bruja

Doris: aino, ((la tumban de su carrito y la amarran con sogas)

Skipper: perfecto, ahora los liberaremos pingüino alfa y nigel

Pingüino alfa: entendido

Kovalsky: Omar que haces

Omar: nada (avienta a Kovalsky contra los demás y presiona un botón que encierra a los demás en una jaula más grande)

nigel: QUE

Skipper: Omar que gracioso, SACANOS DE AQUÍ

Omar: no lo creo

Skipper: E…..,

Kovalsky: de que estas hablando Omar

Omar: de que soy un traidor

Todos: NOS TRAICIONAS

Omar: así es

Doris: (aun atada) que Omar es trabaja para mi hermano, no puede ser, ME VA A DECIR BRUJA TODO EL TIEMPO

Omar: así es…. Bruja

Entra espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer ya conocieron a mi nuevo ayudante

Skipper: (Serio) espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: así es

Kovalsky: que nos harás espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: me alegra que preguntes Kovalsky, les disparare con este rayo que hace esa maquina

Skipper: (se ríe) espiráculo, crees que un rayo me detentar

Dr. espiráculo: mi querido skipper, quien hablo de detenerte

Omar: así es, te volverás malo

Skipper: que, OTRA VEZ

Omar: así es, al igual que todo NUEVA YORK (rima malvada)

Kovalsky: increíble, Omar tiene la risa malvada, Omar realmente es malo

Omar: gracias Kovalsky, por notarlo

Pingüino alfa: no te saldrás con la tuya espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: pues claro que no, no tengo aun

Nigel: este no es el fin espiráculo, alguien te detendrá

Espiráculo enciende la máquina y convierte a skipper, nigel, Kovalsky y al pingüino alfa en pingüino malvados,

Dr. espiráculo: (al encender la maquina) QUIEN LAS TEJONES…, (su risilla de delfín)

Con becky y stacy, becky estaba atorada en un conducto de ventilación

Stacy: (tratando de sacar a becky) como rayos te atoraste en el conducto de ventilación becky

Becky: (sarcástica) es que, sentí algo de calor y quería ventilarme un raro y el conducto de ventilación era muy estrecho, QUE ESO IMPORTA

Stacy:(tratando de sacar a becky) si

Marlene: hay no, ya nos vieron las langostas y las ardillas

Becky y stacy: y

Marlene: que no estoy entrenada para una larga pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Mort: yo menos

Rico. Hay no,

De repente aparece el tejón guía (por tele trasportador)

Tejón guía:(serio) pero yo si

Stacy: tejón guía, que haces fuera de tu oficina

Tejón guía: tratando de ayudarles

Stacy: pero pensé que no te gustaba salir de tu oficina y menos usar el tele trasportador

Tejón guía: bueno si, pero esto es una emergencia y pensé que necesitaban mi ayuda

Todos: OK

El tejón guía se pone a pelear con las langostas y ardilla que puede

Stacy: wow, nunca pensé que volvería a ver al tejón guía pelear así

Marlene: pelea espectacular el tejón guía

Mort: wow, mucha acción

Becky: :(atrapada en el conducto de ventilación) QUE, el tejón guía está peleando contra las langostas y ardillas, Y ME LO ESTOY PERDIENDO

Todos: SI

Becky:(aun atrapada en el conducto de ventilación) que mal

Tejón guía: (exhausto) son demasiados, becky, stacy ocupo la roca tejón

Stacy: A….., no trajimos la roca tejón

Becky: A…., yo si la traje la roca tejon

Stacy: BECKY

Becky: que

Stacy: trajiste la roca tejón sin consultármelo primero

Becky: A…, SI

Tejón guía: ya dejen de pelear, y ya denme esa roca

Stacy: ok, (le da la roca)

En eso el tejón guía usa la roca tejón, y el tejón guía se vuelve un gigante

Tejón guía: prepárense langosta y ardillas, les llego su destrucción

Langostas y ardillas: HAY NO

El tejón guía empieza a destruir toda la guarida de espiráculo y saca a becky de conducto de ventilación

Con espiráculo

Dr. Espiráculo: que bueno que saque a rico a tiempo, ahora rico se un pingüino bueno y quédate hay amarrado

Rico: NO…..,

Dr. espiráculo: y ahora que (sale) HAY NO UN TEJON GIGANTE ESTA DESTRUYENDO MI GUARIDA SECRETA, bueno me consigo otra (se tele trasporta)

El Tejen guía regresa a su tamaño normal

Tejón guía: vámonos parece que esto va a colapsar

Skipper: se van tan rápido

Marlene: que te pasa skipper

Pingüino alfa: no nos pasa nada

Kovalsky: solo que pasamos al lado oscuro

Nigel: exacto

Tejón guía: pues no me dejan opción, tendré que luchar contra ustedes 4

Skipper, Kovalsky, pingüino alfa y nigel: eso queremos

Se ponen a luchar

Llega Omar

Omar: vámonos este lugar va a colapsar

Becky: tan rápido

Stacy: concuerdo con Omar

Mort: si, vámonos

Tejón guía: (deja de pelear) bien nos vamos a tele trasportación

Becky y stacy: que bien, tele trasportación

Se tele trasportan

Skipper: NO…

En central park

Becky: no puedo creer que skipper, Kovalsky, nigel y el pingüino alfa, eran unos traidores

Tejón guía: pues créelo

Stacy: te unirás definitivamente a la pelea

Tejón guía: exacto, no permitiré que 2 ex, se enfrenten a una batalla de proporciones colosales

Stacy: pero tejón guía, como podremos derrotar a un delfín loco, si solo somos 3 tejones, 2 pingüinos, una nutria y un medio lémur

Mort: oye, no estoy tan pequeño

Tejón guía: no tengo idea

Marlene: como que becky y stacy necesitan motivación, tejón guía las puedes volver espías de nuevo

Tejón guía: lo siento Marlene, por algo son ex, y además ni loco las volverías espiras, no después del (Serio) accidente

Marlene: cual accidente

Mort: si

Omar: si todos aquí queremos saber

Tejón guía: lo siento, es confidencial

Becky: ya tejón guía, ya olvida lo de marta y Sandra

Stacy: y la misión en Australia

Tejón guía: lo siento, pero no

Marlene y Omar: Vamos, que podría pasar

Tejón guía: está bien, las volveré espiras temporales, y si terminan esta última batalla final,, las volveré espías permanentes, de nuevo

Becky y stacy: SI, VOLVEREMOS A SER ESPIAS,

Marlene: aquí viene

Becky: no podemos hacer esto solos

Stacy: ocupamos a todos los miembros de nuestra elite

Tejón guía: una elite

Marlene: es una larga historia

Tejón guía: A,

Stacy: es hora de llama a, Antonio, julien, Maurice, Joey, Leonard, fred,...

Becky: ocupamos a más

Stacy: está bien, todo el zoológico

Becky: aun no es suficiente

Stacy: está bien, TODO EL MUNDO

Marlene: wow, si hacen maravillas cuando están motivadas

Becky y stacy: si lo sabemos

Todos: y ahora

Becky y stacy: si no nos equivocamos, la pelea final con espiráculo, era en central park

De repente aparece una maquina gigante en central park, y a su lado sale espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: perfecto, mi plan maestro comienza AHORA (su risilla de delfín)

Rico: hay no

Becky y stacy: tranquilos, mientras confiemos, lo lograremos

Todos: SI…..,

Continuara…

parte=2...domingo/16/octubre/2011

Stacy: Al ataque

Becky: SI….

En central park, (de noche)

Dr. espiráculo: perfecto, nadie a la vista

Skipper: sí, creo que ya ganamos

Dr. espiráculo: si

De repente aparecen violeta y Rafael

Violeta: no lo creo

Rafael: nosotros te detendremos

Dr. espiráculo: y ustedes quienes son

Skipper: es la gemela de Kovalsky, y el mejor amigo de Kovalsky

Dr. espiráculo: porque siempre Kovalsky, y porque todo el mundo me quiere detener, ya me parezco al doctor x, pero bueno, langostas, ardillas ataquen

Las langostas y ardillas atacan a violeta y Rafael, y violeta y Rafael pelean

Entonces llega Sangroisky

Sangroisky: ya llegue

Dr. espiráculo: y ese quien es, que se me olvida

Skipper: es mi primo

Kovalsky: y mi viejo rival

Kovalsky y Sangroisky se ponen a luchar

Dr. espiráculo: bien, quien más me llega

Llega Carlos

Carlos: yo también me uno a la pelea

Dr. Espiráculo: y ese quien es

Pingüino alfa: era mi mejor amigo

Dr. espiráculo: bien, skipper, nigel, pingüino alfa, ataquen a carlós

Carlos: bien, no hay problemas

Entonces carlós se enfrenta al pingüino alfa, skipper y nigel

Dr. espiráculo: bien, si no hay mas interrupciones, debo activar una maquina (su risilla de delfín)

En el zoológico de central park

Tejón guía: bien, ya todos listo verdad

Marlene: como te dices que te llamas

Antonio: Antonio

Becky: oye deja a mi novio

Marlene: tú que

Becky ataca a Marlene

Tejón guía: por favor dejen de pelear

Incluyen al Tejón guía en la pelea

Stacy: creo que esto será un gran problema

Julien: me gusta esto de ayudar a detener a un seper villano

Maurice: a mí no

Leonard: porque tuvo que ser esta batalla final en la noche

Joey: ya deja de quejarte compadrito, (serio) Joey quiere patear ardillas y langostas

En eso llegan las versiones robot de la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio

Ardilla roja: pues practica primero con nosotros

Todos: hay no

Hámster vil: o si

Stacy: no tengo tiempo para esto

Stacy utiliza la roca Tejón y se vuelve igual de rápida que la luz, y golpea a los 3 robot hasta que quedan muy dañados, y además detiene la pelea que inicio becky

Becky: a, todavía no dejo a Marlene morada

Marlene: que

Becky: nada

Stacy: becky, nos haces los honores

Becky: con gusto

Becky usa la roca Tejón y crea una onda de poder que destruye las versiones robot de la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio

Calamar de titanio: rayos, nos derrotaron

Becky: esos robot, no volverán a molestar a nadie

Tejón guía: bien, y que esperamos, A ATAQUE

Todos: si

Todo el zoológico sala hacia central park

Dr. espiráculo: ahora que

Skipper: parece que todo el zoológico te quiere detener espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: que difícil es esto, cuando todo el mundo te quiere detener, LANGOSTAS, ARDILLAS DETENGAN A ESAS MOLESTIAS

Langostas y ardillas: entendido

De repente las langostas y ardillas, chocan contra todo el zoológico e inician una intensa batalla

Mientras con espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: excelente, en tan solo unos minutos, toda nueva york era mis sirvientes malvados

En eso le llegan becky, stacy y Omar

Becky y stacy: no lo creo espiráculo

Omar saca un palo y golpea a becky y stacy

Becky: (adolorida) OMAR

Stacy: (adolorida) que rayos te pasa

Omar: de que soy un traidor

Llega el tejo guía

Tejón guía: ERES UN TRAIDOR OMAR

Omar: así es Tejón guía, (lo congela con su rayo)

Becky y stacy: TEJON GUIA….

Dr. espiráculo: bien echo omar

Omar: si

Becky: TRAIDOR…..

Omar: prepárense tejones, para su congelación

En eso le llega rico y le lanza una bomba

Omar: que

Rico: NO

Omar: rico, si quieres iniciar una pelea final conmigo, (serio) la tendrás

Rico: adelante

Omar y rico empiezan una pelea final

Dr. espiráculo: vamos maquina tonta, no puedo esperar 5 minutos

En eso rico cae al suelo

Rico: NO…..

Omar: te llego tu hora rico (le da la mano) vamos amigo

Rico: QUE….

Becky y stacy: que, ES UNA BROMA

Omar: no tanto,

Dr. espiráculo: Omar que pasa

Omar: que soy un traidor, PERO DE TI

Dr. espiráculo: QUE

Omar: creo que voy a usar mi súper poder, por última vez

Dr. espiráculo: hay no, y esta máquina tonta no parece terminar de cargar nunca

Omar: que te caiga un rayo

Le cae un rayo a espiráculo

Dr. espiráculo: rayos

Omar: que las langostas y ardillas renuncien a ti

Langostas y ardillas: ESPIRACULO, renunciamos a ti

Dr. espiráculo: porque, porque lo dijo Omar

Langostas y ardillas: no, porque nosotros queremos

Dr. Espiráculo: bueno, almenas aún tengo a skipper, Kovalsky, nigel y al pingüino alfa en mi poder

Omar: así, que les caiga una herradura del cielo a skipper, Kovalsky, nigel y al pingüino alfa

Marlene: porque una herradura

Omar: que, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

Les cae una herradura a skipper, Kovalsky, nigel y al pingüino alfa, y se recuperan la conciencia

Skipper: A…, que paso

Kovalsky: no recuerdo, que estaba haciendo

Sangroisky: peleando conmigo

Kovalsky: así

Kovalsky y Sangroisky siguen peleando

Dr. espiráculo: NO…..

Omar: que explote lo que queda de tu guarida (hace una cruz) y que caiga aquí la bruja

Explota lo que queda de la guarida de espiráculo y Doris cae en la cruz

Doris: (adolorida) que paso, como es que termine en central park

Dr. espiráculo: NO…, me vengare de ustedes otra vez

Skipper: espiráculo, hablas de una nueva venganza

Dr. espiráculo: así es

Omar: no lo creo, que explote tu maquina inservible

Y explota la maquina inservible de espiráculo y espiráculo sale corriendo

Skipper: porque espiráculo no se tele trasporto

Omar: así, destruí su tele trasportador

Marlene: y ahora, que le va a pasar a espiráculo

Omar: nada, nomás lo va a atropellar un carro

Y a espiráculo lo atropella un carro

Rico: lskdirhrhjfuekidapdeleror

Omar: si rico, espiráculo termino con un final aplastante

Skipper: un momento

Marlene: Omar, le entendiste a rico

Omar: así, ENTENDI A RICO

Rico: SI…..

Sangroisky desaparece de la vista de Kovalsky

Kovalsky: ALGUN DIA TE ATRAPARE SANGROIKSY

Becky y stacy: Omar, y el Tejón guía

Omar: así, mi rayo es inofensivo, (saca su rayo láser y descongela al Tejón guía) ven

Becky y stacy:(adoloridas) wow, eso estuvo general

Tejón guía: fue horrible, y Omar es un traidor

Skipper: no, ya no

Tejón guía: ya termino todo,

Omar: así es Tejón guía

Mort: si, esta aventura ya termino

Julien: guarda silencio chaparrón

Mort: ok

Maurice: no llevamos a mort

Marlene: por que

Maurice: porque julien lo extraña

Julien: no es cierto, (ve a Maurice enojado) bueno si

Becky y stacy: (adoloridas) bueno llévatelo, la elite mamífera ya no estará en servicio

Marlene: como

Becky y stacy: (adoloridas) ahora que somos otra vez espiras, TENEMOS MUCHAS MISIONES SECRETAS EN LA AGENDA

Tejón guía: así es

Marlene: bueno, aquí siempre las vamos a recordar

Becky y stacy: (Adoloridas) ok

Tejón guía: muy bien becky y stacy, nos vamos a ir por tele trasportación

Becky y stacy: SUPER….

Todos: ADIOS BECKY Y STACY

Becky y stacy: (adoloridas) ADIOS A TODOS

Tejón guía: muy bien, nos vamos

Becky, stacy y el Tejón guía se tele trasportan

Kovalsky: que todo el mundo usa tele trasportador

Omar: si, parece ser la moda de hoy

Kovalsky: genial

Skipper: bueno, tenemos que llevar de vuelta a todo el zoológico al zoológico

Rico: OK

Marlene: skipper, los puedo acompañas

Skipper: claro Marlene

Skipper, Kovalsky, rico, Omar y Marlene inician una caminata de regreso al zoológico

Omar: y ahora que hacemos skipper

Skipper: no lo sé, esta última aventura nos dejó solo con un día de vacaciones

Kovalsky: ya se vayamos a la catarata del Niágara

Omar: no mejor a Acapulco

Marlene: no a España, ya puedo salir del zoológico cuando yo quiera

Skipper: no lo se

En eso se les une a la caminata julien, Maurice y mort

Maurice: hola skipper

Skipper: A….., hola Maurice

Maurice: parece que detuvimos a espiráculo

Skipper: si, pero con ese delfín nunca se sabe

Julien: si, ayude en la frustración del plan de un súper villano

Skipper: si, lo ignoro

Mort: y nos queda algo por decir

Todos: SI, QUE PARECE QUE ESTO ES EL FIN

Siguen caminando y en el cielo les sale el sol, y se congela la imagen

Kovalsky: un momento, pero el final de una historia, es el comienzo de otra

Todos: Kovalsky, YA NO MOLESTES

Kovalsky: OK

Fin

* * *

Nota de Autor: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego.


End file.
